Seducción
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Nym? es la sobrina de mi mejor amigo, hermosa, joven, divertida, tierna y puede hacerte sentir vivo.Te resistirias si ella tratara de conquistarte? Por Merlin! estoy en problemas! no me puedo enamorar de ella! soy un licantropo! SIRIUS VA A MATARME! 10 up
1. Escaleras

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy, porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**Seducción**

_By_

_**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_*º*º*º*_

_**Escaleras.**_

Era una tarde de verano en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, menor conocida como en la Antigua y Noble Casa Black. Después de diez años de estar deshabitada ahora albergaba a un atractivo pelinegro por el cual parecían no pasar lo años, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado injustamente en Azkaban.

Ingresó a su casa acompañado de su gran amigo y compañero: Remus Lupin, conocido por sus amigos como Lunático. Un hombre alto y atractivo, por su cabello aparecían algunas canas que a la luz parecían reflejos más claros de su tono de cabello marrón, con pupilas color ámbar.

—Al parecer la hija de Andromeda ya llego —mencionó Sirius, observando como las ventanas tenía corridas las cortinas dejando entrar la luz y había un incomparable olor a flores por doquier.

Se desabrochó los broches de plata de su capa dejándola en el perchero siendo imitado por su amigo que jamás había visto la casa así desde que se mudaron, siempre creyó que le hacia falta un toque femenino pero esto era algo más alegre de lo que esperaba, aunque sin duda la constricción necesitaba varios arreglos y una buena espolvoreada para parecer confortable.

—Ven, te la presentare, ya que va a vivir aquí por un largo tiempo —indicó Sirius haciéndole una seña—. Es algo excéntrica pero adorable, no trates de comprenderla o te dará un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Es una advertencia o algo así? —cuestionó risueño, creyendo que su amigo exageraba.

—No, pero mejor velo por ti mismo —exclamó recargándose en la escalera mientras que Remus permanecía de frente de esta.

De pronto unos pasos anunciaron la aparición de la chica de cabello rosado hasta por debajo de los hombros, alta y blanca, con una playera de _Las Brujas de Macbeth _y unos jeans deslavados color negro, de repente se detuvo a mirat de la escalera observando a dos figuras con una gran sonrisa.

Sirius la miró con ternura y melancolía hace mucho tiempo que no la había visto y era la única familia que le queda cerca junto a su madre, bueno si no contaba a los Malfoy.

—¡Bienvenida Nym!

Remus volteó hacia la figura que había aparecido en la escalera, clavó sus pupilas en ella, observándola desde su cabello rosa hasta los tennis que llevaba puestos, era algo que no veías todos los días, no era una típica chica común, a pesar de lo andrajosa que era su vestimenta sin duda se notaba en sus rasgos que pertenecía a la familia Black, era hermosa, pero a la vez emanaba ternura, tenia una presencia que sin duda era difícil de ignorar y más con aquella sonrisa alegre y divertida que emanaba vida, juventud.

Tonks miró a su tío con una gran sonrisa pero al sentir la intensa mirada que le propinaba el acompañante —de su tío, del cual ya había oído hablar pero obviamente no era lo mismo escuchar que ver con tus propios ojos—, dirigió su mirada hacia él, quedándose cautivada, sin duda era un hombre maduro pero sumamente atractivo, emanaba una aura misteriosa e intelectual, totalmente un caballero ingles, sin duda muy diferente a su tío.

_«¡Por Merlín! ¡Que manera tan intensa de mirar!»_. Sintió una aceleración en su corazón que no podía explicarse.

Sirius volteó a ver a Nym y volteó a ver a Remus, notando la forma en que se miraban. «Y_o conozco esa mirada Nym y yo conozco esa en mirada Lunático.»_

Carraspeó y tosió exageradamente haciendo que los dos volvieran a la realidad.

—Ya que dejaron de verse, los presentare: Nym, él es Remus Lupín. Remus ella es Nymphadora Tonks mi sobrina favorita…

—Mucho gusto, es un placer —mencionó comenzando a ponerse nerviosa ante tal mirada.

—El placer es mío —exclamó galantemente sin dejar de verla, inclinándose ligeramente ante ella en un acto de mera formalidad y respeto—. Bienvenida.

—Si… si… ven ya, para que te vea mejor —pidió Canuto con una sonrisa, tratando de romper ese momento de misterio y encanto. No le agradaba la forma en que se estaban mirando, parecía que él no existiera, como si no estuviera ahí—, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te caigas de las escaleras, porque según me ha dicho tu madre te suelen ocurrir accidentes con frecuencia, espero que no hayas rotó nada o no sabré que decirle —acotó divertido al ver la cara de Nym con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

— ¡Sirius! —gritó quejándose apenada por lo que acaba de decir, con eso iba causar una mala impresión a Remus y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Comenzó a bajar mientras Lupin la miraba descender sonriendo más aún después de lo que había dicho su amigo.

Al llegar al último escalón y ver de cerca al castaño, confirmó su primera deducción: Remus Lupn era un hombre bastante atractivo. Se abrazó a Sirius tratando de disimular un poco su sonrojo, no sabía con exactitud porque se sentía de esa forma, para ella ese hombre era prácticamente un desconocido.

—Bueno yo los dejo —anunció Lupin—, con permiso —le dedicó una última mirada a la pareja, mientras se retiraba a la biblioteca donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo.

—Señorita ¡ya me di cuenta eh!… conozco bien esa mirada no es la primera vez que la veo en una mujer—insinuó al separarse de ella en un tono de reprobación.

— ¿Cuál mirada? —cuestionó simulando demencia.

—Pequeña, no nací ayer… así que no me vengas con eso, sabes bien que mirada ¿o quieres qué te lo diga? —preguntó irónicamente, observándola inquisitorialmente logrando que se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

—Eh no, pero no significa nada —contestó tratando de sonar convincente.

—Mmm —la miró largamente dejando ver su desconfianza.

—Tío no llevó aquí ni un día ¿y te sale lo posesivo? —inquirió tratando de darle la vuelta.

— ¿Posesivo yo? ¡No! —replicó burlándose.

—Si… tú —afirmó colocando el dedo índice en su pecho.

—Bueno ya ¿y te gusto tu cuarto? —preguntó curioso—. Es uno de los que se encuentra en mejores condiciones.

—Si, aunque veo que si era necesario un toque femenino, dos hombres viviendo juntos no es buena combinación — espetó divertida.

—Oye… ¿qué querías?

—Bueno… yo… —pronunció comenzando a explicar, su larga lista de quejas.

—Mejor no me digas, has lo que quieras, sólo no toques el Despacho, ni mi habitación —advirtió.

—Bien —asintió alegre, después de todo tenía unas ideas en mente.

—¿Y cómo esta tu mamá y Ted? —interrogó caminando hacia la sala.

—Pues están bien, ya sabes… preocupados por mi, pero cuando les dije que viviría contigo se tranquilizaron… no les agrada mucho que entre a la Orden del Fénix creen que es muy peligroso —explicó mientras se sentaban en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

—Mmm a qué padres les gustaría, es algo muy peligroso Nym, ¿estas consiente de eso? —inquirió serio, mientras su mirada cambiaba de su calidez a ser fría y dura.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes… voy a estar bien, me se cuidar sola —repuso curvando sus labios, mientras abrazaba a su tío.

—¿Todo lo tomas así de relajado? —preguntó rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Tranquilo tío, no hay que preocuparse por cosas que aún no pasan ¿qué te esta pasando?, ¿la edad te esta haciendo no ver la vida divertida y relajada? —bromeó, su madre le había contado varias anécdotas de cómo había sido su tío en el pasado y no creía que Azkaban hubiese terminado con eso o no al menos completamente.

— ¿Cuál edad? ¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Qué estoy viejo?... esa no es forma de tratar a tu tío, estos niños ya no respetan a nadie —gruñó ceñudo.

—Vamos —musitó haciéndole cosquillas, a lo que el respondió de la misma forma.

***º*º*º**

En la biblioteca el licántropo se encontraba buscando un libro, tratando de entender ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿por qué le había impresionado tanto la sobrina de Sirius?

_«Es sólo una niña ¿por qué la miraste así? ¿Acaso estoy loco? ¡Es la sobrina de tu mejor amigo!»._

Lidiaba con encontrar una respuesta cuando a sus oídos llegaron las risas de su amigo, pocas veces después de escaparse de Azkaban lo había escuchado reír así. Al menos parecía que le iba a devolver algo de alegría a su amigo y si podía lograr eso por él, estaba bien, aunque fuera un poco estrafalaria. Sin duda iba a extrañar el silencio y la soledad de la casa, era algo que en su vida nunca había faltado y lo sabia perfectamente.

_«Creo que los días silenciosos y la vida que conocíamos esta a punto de cambiar.» S_onrió sentándose en un sillón, abriendo un pesado texto.

***º*º*º**

—Ya, ya… —pronunció entre risas.

—¿Te das por vencida? —cuestionó Canuto con una amplia sonrisa.

—Si… —resopló mientras trataba de calmarse.

—Bueno pequeña, estas en tu casa… yo tengo que hablar algunas cosas con Remus, nos vemos en la cena —anunció mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la Biblioteca—. Ah por cierto, trata de no ser tan torpe y no rompas nada que son antigüedades y valen mucho —comentó mofándose.

—¡Tío! —gritó Tonks, relajándose en el sillón, estar ahí le traía tantos recuerdos, pero lo que invadía sus pensamientos en ese momento era su ahora compañero de casa, era tan atractivo, no era como los chicos que conocía… tenía la experiencia, el porte, a pesar de que era de la edad de su tío. Ninguno de los dos tenía tantas canas si acaso sólo algunas, al menos Sirius se conservaba muy bien… pero su amigo era totalmente encantador… su seriedad ¡pero que forma tan intensa de mirar!

Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de en quién estaba pensando, inmediatamente se levantó y corrió a su cuarto tropezando con el último escalón, pero logrando equilibrarse.

—¡Por Merlín… casi me rompo la cara!, tengo que tener cuidado con ese escalón asesino —caminó por un pasillo donde había varias habitaciones, sabía que la de Sirius estaba cerca de las escaleras y la de enfrente debía ser la de:—Remus Lupín —pronunció acercándose con curiosidad, tocando la puerta.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se regañó a si misma y retomó el camino a su habitación, la cual estaba dos habitaciones después de la de Sirius, ya que la que seguía era la de Regulus. Acarició ligeramente la puerta—. Si tan sólo no te hubieras unido a ellos, estarías aquí… con nosotros —caminó hasta su cuarto hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, que estaban invadidos por cierto castaño.

***º*º*º**

En la biblioteca, Sirius servía dos tragos de whiskey de fuego. —Toma —mencionó acercándole la copa a su amigo, para después sentarse en un sillón enfrente de él.

—Hace bastante tiempo que no te escuchaba reír así, al parecer te hará bien que este aquí —comentó mientras le daba un trago a su copa.

—Mmm la quiero mucho, pero no estoy seguro que tanto me haga bien… pero ya que estamos hablando de ella ¿qué fue esa mirada?

—¿Qué mirada? —le preguntó a su amigo haciéndose el desentendido, mientras tomaba su libro retomando su lectura.

—Vamos Remus te conozco desde niños y se que esa mirada no fue tan simple como me quieres hacer creer — clavó sus pupilas en él, analizándolo.

—No hay nada que decir, simplemente la miré como a cualquiera aunque te puedo decir que tenias razón es algo extravagante, no se ve todos los días a una persona así —prorrumpió sin mirar a su amigo.

—Vamos, eso ni tu te lo crees —exclamó divertido, le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a su amigo, aunque él sabia que esas miradas que se habían lanzado esos dos, no eran tan simples como le querían hacer creer.

—Sabes bien… que para mi sólo hay una mujer —profirió con un tono dolido, tensándose un poco.

—Lunático, esa mujer… fue la que se le acabó el amor por ti, hay más mujeres en todo Londres mágico que de seguro te apreciarían —declaró tratando de animar a su amigo.

—Basta Sirius, sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso —expresó suspirando hundiéndose en el sillón, tratando de concentrarse en su lectura y olvidarse de todo lo que le hacia daño.

—No, basta tú… no lo vale y deja ese libro que bien sabes que ni siquiera lo estas leyendo —alegó conociendo bien a su amigo.

—Canuto tú sabes… que por ser licántropo no es tan fácil relacionarse y no la juzgo por temerme, soy peligroso después de todo ¿ya se lo dijiste a tu sobrina? —comentó amargamente.

_«Es sólo una niña ¿por qué la miraste así? ¿Acaso estoy loco? ¡Es la sobrina de tu mejor amigo!»._

— ¡Por Merlín! Lunático… basta de patrañas de: «soy peligroso», «soy licántropo», «por eso nadie se me debe de acercar»… eres una persona normal que se transforma en hombre lobo y eso de ser peligroso es una tontería… tú sabes que hasta cierto punto desarrollaste una forma de controlar tu instinto salvaje, además cuando te tomas la poción mata lobos, eres más inofensivo que cuando yo me convierto en perro —mencionó sarcásticamente— y si, Nym lo sabe. De todas maneras lo sabría porque va estar en la Orden.

Lupin puso atención en lo último, ella lo sabía y no parecía tenerle miedo e iba estar en la Orden.

—¿No crees qué es muy peligroso para ella estar ahí?

—Mmm peligroso es para todos, pero confió en ella, será algo distraída pero se podrá cuidarse sola, tú sabes que ella es metamorfaga, sin duda una gran ventaja.

—Puede ser, pero no garantiza nada.

—Lo sé, pero estará bien —concluyó el tema, concentrándose en lo que más le preocupaba—. Ya quiero ver a Harry, detesto que este con esos Dursley. Además es peligroso con Voldemort tras él… y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada ¡todo por culpa de Colagusano… es un maldito traidor! —masculló con desprecio y resentimiento, mientras se levantaba tomando todo el contenido de su copa y se colocaba frente a la chimenea recargándose.

—Vamos Sirius, hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, no fue tu culpa… nosotros lo consideramos nuestro amigo y si yo les hubiera dicho que yo no era un espía… que sólo cumplía una misión, si me hubiera mantenido más cerca de ustedes.

—No, nosotros no debimos dudar de ti… yo debí decirle a Dumbledore que había cambiado de lugar y que Peter era el guardián del secreto —expresó con amargura, molestó consigo mismo.

—Sirius muchos fueron los errores que se cometieron, pero ahora nosotros estamos juntos. La Orden ha vuelto y acabaremos con todo esto —agregó determinante el castaño deteniéndose y observando a su amigo.

—Lo sé —mencionó lacónicamente.

—No debemos desanimarnos… por James, Lily y todos aquellos que merecen venganza, saldremos adelante… por Harry y por nosotros —profirió optimistamente no podían dejarse vencer por sus errores y fantasmas.

—Tienes razón —contestó decididamente, aunque el dolor y la rabia no se irían tan fácil.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Kreacher apareció, anunciándoles que la cena estaba lista.

***º*º*º**

Durante la cena Remus escuchaba los relatos que la chica le contaba a su amigo, pero sin mirarla, su mente no estaba conectada con el tiempo real. Además no quería otra charla con Sirius acerca de las miradas, pero ella era claro que tenía otra idea en mente. Durante la cena mientras su tío se distraía, le lanzaba miradas furtivas, esperando respuesta, pero él no lo había hecho en ningún momento para su decepción.

La merienda concluyó entre risas y anécdotas hasta que el licántropo decidió que no tenía más apetito.

—Buenas noches, con permiso —mencionó cortésmente levantándose de la mesa desconcertando a la metamorfaga con su actitud.

— ¿Le molesta qué este aquí? —cuestionó a su tío confundida, borrando su sonrisa.

—No, claro que no… él es así, claro antes sonreía más… ya lo iras conociendo, bueno pequeña a dormir. Te ves cansada… —expresó levantándose de la mesa.

—Si claro —imitó a su tío caminando hacia las escaleras donde su mirada se dirigió a la luz que salía de la biblioteca, subió confundida, tropezando nuevamente con ese escalón— ¡maldición… el escalón asesino!

— ¿Estas bien?… no me digas que te caíste —preguntó burlonamente con una sonrisa desde el inicio de las escaleras.

—No me caí y si estoy bien —contestó algo irritaba por su torpeza, se sacudió y caminó a su cuarto donde trataba de encontrarle sentido a la personalidad de Remus Lupin—. Creo que debería intentar conocerlo, si voy a vivir aquí… debería tener una relación buena con él —increpó observando la chimenea mientras prendía el fuego—. Esta casa necesita mi toque definitivamente —concluyó con algunas ideas en mente de lo que podría hacer—, creo que me va gustar vivir aquí…

***º*º*º**

Black entró a la biblioteca encontrando a su amigo leyendo de nuevo, había cosas que no cambiaban nunca. —Existe más en la vida que los libros Remus —mencionó sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

—Dices eso porque no sabes apreciar un buen libro Canuto —expresó Lunático con una sonrisa.

—Claro que lo se, tuve siete años en Hogwarts para valorar lo que era un buen libro —pronunció chasqueando su lengua.

Remus negó con su cabeza, sonriendo. — ¿Parece qué te divierte mucho tenerla aquí? —mencionó refiriéndose a Nym.

—Si, lo hace… no salgo mucho y cada vez que salgo es por la reuniones de la Orden… ella me hace sentir bien, no me teme.

—Mmm ya veo —entendía que a su amigo no era fácil no poder salir a divertirse después de todo lo que había pasado, salir de una prisión para entrar a otra no el cielo precisamente.

— ¿Sabes?… estoy considerando en ofrecer la mansión como Cuartel para la Orden ¿qué piensas?

— ¿Lo haces porque sientes qué es la única forma de sentirte útil? —sabía que Sirius se desesperaba al no poder salir a todas las misiones, se sentía como si fuera sólo un objeto olvidado.

—No te voy a engañar, quiero sentirme más útil… me entiendes, ¿no?

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

—Además, no es justo que otros tengan que vigilar a Harry, y yo sólo leer los informes… no me gusta que este en esa casa donde no lo quieren, él es mi responsabilidad, soy su tutor, debería estar conmigo… es lo que esperaban James y Lily al hacerme su padrino —se levantó para servirse una copa de whiskey para calmar sus nervios.

—Tranquilo Canuto, pronto llegará el día en que Harry este viviendo con nosotros.

—Eso espero —contestó melancólicamente—, me alegro de que estés aquí Lunático—añadió con una media sonrisa.

—También yo—afirmó devolviéndole el gesto.

—Bueno no quiero agobiarte con esto, ya suficiente tenemos todos los días con los informes… ¿te quedarás un rato más? —inquirió terminando de beber su copa.

—Si… quiero continuar el libro que estaba leyendo, necesito relajarme y disfrutar de los momentos de silencio y paz.

—Como quieras… no te desveles.

Esperaba poder platicar con su sobrina, pero al pasar por su puerta se dio cuenta que ya debía estar dormida, ya que se escuchaba ningún ruido y ninguna luz se colocaba por las aberturas. Exhaló profundamente dirigiéndose a la soledad de su cuarto.

Al entrar colocó su copa en la mesa de noche y se dejó caer en su cama entre cruzando sus manos detrás de su nuca, respiró profundamente pensando en lo que había hablado con el licántropo, él sabía que Remus también había sufrido a su forma, después de todo, sus primeros once años habían sido difíciles, más después de ser mordido por Greyback.

Estar en Hogwarts había sido una bocanada de aire fresco para él, tener amigos que no lo habían repudiado por ser licántropo, pero después todo había cambiado, el colegio había concluido y él tuvo que soportar realizar misiones en las colonias de hombres lobo. El tener que vivir sabiendo que sus amigos creían que era espía de Voldemort y enfrentar la muerte de James y Lily, Peter simulando su deceso y él encerrado en Azkaban, mientras que Harry estaba alejado en casa de sus tíos.

Sumado a esto pasar años viajando entre misiones, trabajos mal pagados, hasta que Albus lo localizó para ser profesor de DCAO donde conoció por fin a Harry, y ellos pudieron volver a reunirse, sólo para separarse nuevamente.

Remus había tenido que conseguir otro trabajo para sobrevivir y entonces conoció a esa mujer que lo había hecho creer que lo quería sólo para dejarlo al saber que era licántropo.

Bueno pero él no era el mejor ejemplo de vida ideal, mucho menos con todo lo que le había sucedido, como deseaba volver a esos años en los que recorrían los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin preocupaciones, pero lamentablemente no podían.

Ahora sólo les queda enfrentar el día a día y confiar en que vendría un mejor futuro. Se levantó de un movimiento, se deshizo de su camisa negra mostrando con algunas cicatrices, pero aún así muy bien formado, gracias al ejercicio rutinario que mantenía en sus horas de asueto. Era mantenerse en movimiento, morir de aburrimiento o caer en la locura y prefería lo primero, el tener una condición física aceptable lo ayudaría en la batalla que se avecinaba.

Aventó sus botas, para después dejar caer sus pantalones quedándose sólo en bóxers —los cuales eran de likra negra—, que delineaban su bien formado trasero. Levantó las mantas de su cama y se metió dentro sintiendo la fría tela rozar su piel, nada comparado lo con lo que sentiría al tener un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo.

La soledad era un enemigo muy poderoso, el podría haber tenido todas las mujeres que quiso en su juventud pero la realidad era que ahora estaba solo, que lo único que tenía era lo que le quedaba de familia, Remus y Harry.

Cerró sus ojos queriendo olvidar lo miserable que era, únicamente esperaba que el sueño se adueñara de él antes de que terminara desquitando su coraje con algún mueble.

***º*º*º**

Nym no podía dormir esa noche al parecer tantas emociones le habían causado insomnio, salió de la cama con su pijama —un diminuto short negro que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y una blusa de tirantes con un estampado de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_—, abrió la puerta pensando que encontraría todo oscuro, no había escuchado cuando su tío o Lupin habían subido, pero se sorprendió al ver un rastro de luz proveniente del primer piso.

Curiosa por saber quién estaba despierto, bajó la escalinata notando que la luz provenía de la biblioteca, caminó de puntillas con sus pantuflas rosadas, hasta llegar a la puerta donde discretamente se asomó encontrándose con la figura que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Remus estaba concentrado en su lectura junto al fuego de la chimenea, los labios rosados de Nymphadora se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

«_¿No hay nada malo en que le haga compañía o si?_ —se cuestionó así misma—_No, pero ahora piensa en un excusa… _—por un minuto se llevó una mano al mentón acariciándolo— _piensa… piensa…¡ah lo tengo! ¿por qué no un poco de chocolate y galletas?»._

Caminó discretamente no quería que él se dirá cuenta de su presencia no antes de lo planeado, se dirigió a la cocina donde preparó chocolate claro quemándose algunas veces, nunca le había gustado mucho pociones y mucho menos estar preparando comida de ahí que fuera un poco torpe.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, tomó la jarra llena de chocolate caliente y dos tazas, además de un plato con galletas.

—Ahora a la biblioteca —mencionó con una gran sonrisa, caminó despacio muy despacio en realidad, no quería tropezarse, como solía sucederle siempre y quemarse con el chocolate caliente, con paciencia llegó al lugar.

Entró colocando la charola en una mesa de centró que se encontraba ahí, Remus inmediatamente volteó al escuchar entrar a alguien, instintivamente buscó su varita en el interior de su saco, pero se sorprendió al encontrase con la femenina figura. Sin querer la observó desde sus pantuflas hasta su último cabello, deleitándose con lo que estaba viendo, pero al darse cuenta de esto se volteó inmediatamente, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos no santos, dejando su varita en su lugar.

— ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? —cuestionó con una voz seria, mientras volvía a la lectura de su libro ocultando su cara.

—Ah bueno yo tenía insomnio y baje a prepararme una taza de chocolate, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que te encontrabas aquí… y pensé en compartir el chocolate contigo —explicó mientras servía el liquido en las dos tazas para después caminar hacia él ofreciéndole una.

Remus la tomó sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. —No deberías haberte molestado… pero gracias.

—No es una molestia —respondió yendo por su taza, se acomodó en el sillón frente a él, cruzando sus piernas, mientras balanceaba una juguetonamente, aunque era en señal de nerviosismo.

Él estaba tan serio que por un momento creyó que la echaría de su sagrado lugar por interrumpir su lectura, y aunque no lo había hecho, no quería decir que estuviera disfrutando se su compañía él seguía metido en el libro como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Y tú qué haces levantado a estas horas?

Él licántropo no podía concentrarse en su lectura, la miró por encima de su libro observando sus lindas piernas, así como el balanceo de la pierna derecha, ese movimiento comenzaba exasperarlo. —Simplemente por el gusto de leer en las noches —respondió lacónicamente volviendo a su texto.

—Ah… ¿y qué lees? —incurrió de nuevo molestándose ligeramente por lo poco interesado que estaba él en su platica.

—Es un libro de Aritmancia avanzada—expresó escuetamente, dándole un trago por primera vez a su chocolate.

—Mmm… —pff genial un tema que jamás le había interesado, quizás era mejor guiar la conversación hacia un terreno común y neutral— ¿y así qué eres muy amigo de mi tío?

—Si… —respondió aún con su mirada clavada en la obra.

— ¿Y desde cuándo lo conoces? —preguntó observándolo algo molesta por la poca atención que le brindaba, balanceando más su pie.

—Desde antes de que tú nacieras —replicó suspirando con uno de los tantos comentarios que lo hacían sentirse viejo—, ¿por qué supongo que no naciste antes del 1971 o me equivoco? —cuestionó en un tono algo irónico parecido al de su gran amigo. Aún con la mirada en su libro aunque en verdad estaba exasperándolo el constante balanceo de la pierna de la pelirrosa.

La chica no contestó, se levantó de su asiento sintiendo que era momento de darle un giró a su conversación, se dirigió al sillón donde él se encontraba inclinándose lo suficiente para estar a la altura del rostro de Remus, con su dedo índice bajó el libro hasta permitirle ver sus ojos.

Lupin se sorprendió al tenerla ahí enfrente ¿qué pretendía?, instintivamente su mirada se dirigió al escote que ella lucia, después de todo lo tenía prácticamente a su merced.

—No te equivocas… pero cuando hablo con las personas me gusta que me miren a los ojos —manifestó notando hacia donde estaba dirigida la mirada del hombre—, y mis ojos están acá —agregó levantándole el mentón con sus dedos, logrando que él la mirara a los ojos, sintiéndose un poco apenado—. Gracias —una dulce sonrisa de triunfo se adueñó de sus labios al notar que lo había avergonzado.

Se dirigió a la mesa de centro y tomó una galleta. — ¿Gustas una? —cuestionó notando que él aún seguía anonadado.

—Eh no gracias —rechazó siguiéndola con la mirada hasta el sillón que ocupaba.

—Deberías comer una… —sugirió mientras mordía su galleta como jugando, mirándolo fijamente divertida, había rotó con su monotonía y su barrera de seriedad.

—Estoy bien así —respondió con su voz ronca, era la primera vez en toda la noche que la miraba, si quería que la mirara, la miraría.

—Como quieras… ¿y te gusto el chocolate? —preguntó en un tono dulce e inocente.

—Si… —replicó tomando el contenido de su taza sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Me alegro —sonrió satisfactoriamente recordando cuánto le costó hacerlo, sintiendo el nerviosismo crecer en su interior, ahora que tenía completamente la atención del castaño, esa mirada tan intensa la estaba derritiendo y esa actitud que acaba de adoptar comenzaban a tener efecto en ella.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué quisiste estar en la Orden del Fénix? —cuestionó seriamente.

—Pues porque soy una gran aurora… si un poco torpe, pero siempre quise luchar contra los magos tenebrosos y si puedo ayudar a personas con mi magia ¿por qué no hacerlo? —mencionó confiada en su respuesta, es lo que siempre se había dicho a si misma, además estaba muy orgullosa de entrar a la Orden— ¿y tú?

—Es una larga historia… pero por mi, por mis amigos que murieron a manos de Voldemort, por las injusticias que cometen los mortifagos, por capturar a Peter y ayudar a Sirius. Además porque es uno de los trabajos decentes que he tenido, nadie quiere contratar a un licántropo —explicó con un tono que mostraba amargura, su mirada se volvió intensa queriendo ver la reacción a sus palabras, notar sí tenía miedo de lo que él era.

—Eso es una tontería, no tienen porque tratar a las personas así, sólo por ser licántropos —espetó en un tono de molestia.

—No es sólo por eso, pero es comprensible, los licántropos somos peligrosos —confesó mientras su mirada tornasol se clavaba más en ella, como si buscara penetrar en su interior y desmenuzar sus pensamientos, sus emociones.

Nym sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, al reparar la forma en que la mirada de Remus se volvía tenebrosa y tan intensa que era difícil seguir sosteniéndosela, dándole la impresión de que ya no estuviera viendo al hombre sino a la bestia.

El fuego de la chimenea comenzaba a extinguirse, la habitación quedó iluminada por un tenue resplandor, que no alcanzaba a calentar el ambiente.

—Bueno es tarde, gracias por el chocolate Nymphadora —aseveró levantándose.

—De nada, pero no me digas Nymphadora, dime Tonks, Nym o Dora —pidió aún confundida.

—Lo intentare, con permiso y buenas noches —profirió abandonando la habitación.

Nym se dio cuenta de que pronto se quedaría a oscuras, se levantó bruscamente dejando la taza en la mesa, para después correr tras Lupin. Afortunadamente lo encontró a la mitad de las escaleras.

—Espera no me gusta quedarme sola, me da miedo la oscuridad —exclamó subiendo algo torpe la escalinata.

Lupin la volteó a ver desconcertado, se suponía que era una aurora, luchaba contra magos oscuros y ¿le daba miedo la oscuridad? Estaba seguro que eso no era normal.

Ella lo alcanzó y se aferró a su brazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mirando hacia abajo las penumbras se habían adueñado ya de la planta, un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Él no entendía la reacción de la pelirrosa ahora agarrada a su brazo, para ser más preciso era más que eso estaba aferrándose a él, parecía una niña pequeña asustada, lo cual le pareció bastante cómico.

Subieron en silencio hasta el corredor de las habitaciones, donde la voz ronca de Lupin interrumpió el mutismo que los invadía.

—Ya puedes soltarme, sólo tienes que caminar unos pasos hacia tu.

—Ah si… gracias —repuso apenada por su acción, caminó apurada hacia su puerta, cuando de repente regresó sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta demasiado oscuro? —cuestionó con un tono sarcástico.

—No… es por eso —musitó parándose de puntillas y le dándole un beso en las mejilla, dejándolo perplejo—, gracias y buenas noches—habló caminando a su cuarto con paso saltarín entonando una canción.

Remus la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras su puerta, se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde le había dado un beso, sacudió su cabeza y entró a su habitación, quitándose su saco.

«_¿Q__ué le pasa a esa chica?... actúa cómo una adolescente de 15 años… ¿o será qué yo estoy ya muy viejo?, ¿qué intenta?... ¿y ese beso qué significó?, ¿solo una despedida?, ¿y cómo sale de su cuarto con esa diminuta pijama?»._

La imagen estaba tan clara en su mente, que recrearla enserio lo ponía en problemas, le hacía recordar que era hombre aún después del tiempo que llevaba sin intimidar.

—Pues no es una niña de 15 años —murmuró recordando su figura—, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? —se regañó a sí mismo, entró al baño abriendo el grifo de agua del lavamanos y mojándose la cara para después recargar sus manos sobre este y colocar su mirada en la del reflejo del espejo, observándose— ¿qué te pasa? —cuestionó severo.

—Es mejor que vaya a descansar, el insomnio me esta alterando los nervios —comentó después de unos minutos en lo que no encontró respuesta.

Tomó una toalla pasándola por su rostro, salió del baño y buscó su pijama, se quito su ropa mostrando su delgado cuerpo con algunas cicatrices pero bien formado, vivir en Grimmauld había hecho que ganara un poco de peso y que su salud mejorara, tenía unos brazos fuertes y unos pectorales marcados, sus piernas podían correr un maratón sin sufrir como le pasaría a cualquier humano. Lamentablemente su fuerza tenía un límite y esa era cuando pasaba la transformación, entonces no era más que un bebé débil y necesitado de atenciones.

Se colocó su pantalón de pijama y la camisa la cual no abotonó, se dirigió a la ventana y miró por última vez el cielo estrellado, pronto sería luna nueva, suspiró cansado, imaginándose la tortura que sería.

Regresó a su cama mientras a su mente venía el beso que le había dado la chica y su sonrisa que era una mezcla entre ternura y picardía, se quedó dormido pensando en ella.

***º*º*º**

Tonks brincaba de felicidad, no podía creer que le había dado un beso —claro en la mejilla—, pero ya era un avance.

Además nadie podía negar que él se había quedado sorprendido al verla con su pijama, que a su parecer era muy decente y juvenil. Se sentó en su cama pensando en esa mirada tan intensa, aunque de cierta forma cuando hablaron de los licántropos había cambiado, pero eso no importaba.

No le tenía miedo, él podía ser una bestia pero también era un hombre y uno que ella quería conocer completamente. Realmente era muy interesante, aunque parecía como si necesitara urgentemente sonreír y ella estaba dispuesta ayudar en eso.

—¿Por qué me pongo así?... es verdad que es bastante atractivo, pero si mi tío se entera me mata… bueno literalmente, pero ¿quién no querría un hombre así? Seguro que si tiene a alguien.

Se desanimó al pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien ocupara ya su corazón.

— Mmmm pero no debería ponerme así, hoy logre grandes cosas… ya averiguare si tiene a alguien, por ahora me conformare con lo que logre—se animó a si misma, después de todo no quería arruinar su momento de felicidad, se metió a la cama abrazando un peluche.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Batallas internas

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy, porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**Seducción**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

***º*º*º**

_**Batallas internas.**_

Al otro día el sol aún no aparecía en el cielo cuando un moreno corría por las calles de Grimmauld Place al lado de su fiel compañero, un perro negro, era su rutina cuando él no estaba en una misión o recuperándose de su transformación.

Remus esa mañana agradecía el aire en su cara que despejaba su mente dejándola en blanco, mientras que Canuto disfruta de sentir la libertad, llegaron aún paraje desierto, había varios árboles a su alrededor, donde se detuvieron, al instante el perro desapareció dejando ver una figura humana.

Sirius se giró para ponerse enfrente de él, pasando su mano por su cara quitándose el cabello de los ojos.

—No sabes cómo amo sentir el aire en mi cara, poder pisar el pasto, observar el amanecer al aire libre —exclamó con la respiración agitada.

—Lo sé —mencionó respirando profundamente—, a mi también me ayuda a sentirme mejor, nos ayuda a lidiar con nuestros espectros, ¿no? —mencionó irónicamente el lycan.

—Por un momento logra que los olvidemos —comentó meditabundo admirando el lugar.

—Volvamos, pronto amanecerá y no queremos tener visitas inesperadas —aseveró Remus refiriéndose a los Dementores que aún perseguían a Sirius.

***º*º*º**

Nymphadora se encontraba frente a su closet tratando de saber qué usar, mientras hundía sus dientes en su labio inferior.

— ¿Qué uso? ¿Qué color le gustará? Obtener su atención es difícil ya me di cuenta. Ayer tuve que acercarme a decirle, ¡oye estoy aquí mírame!… y eso que llevaba esa pijama, ¿necesitare utilizar un color de cabello más llamativo?

Cerró sus ojos con una expresión de tensión como si estuviera luchando por acordarse de algo, un segundo después, su cabello se había vuelto naranja fosforescente y demasiado corto "al estilo punk". Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que no le convencía del todo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y su cabello creció a su largo anterior y a su color rosa chicle.

—Estoy segura que aunque lo usara amarillo huevo a él le daría lo mismo, de todas formas no se fija en mí.

Tomó una falda de mezclilla deslavada y una playera pegada negra con el logotipo de un corazón, se colocó sus tennis, se vio al espejo con esa imagen que conocía tan bien.

—Si te a ver que sea por como tu eres, ya tienes suficiente con cambiar tu figura a tu gusto, cómo para también tener que cambiar tu forma de vestir ¿no crees?... además lo tuyo nunca ha sido la ropa aburrida —se cepilló su lacio cabello, se colocó un ligero maquillaje, algo de perfume entre dulce y cítrico, tomó su túnica y salió de su habitación; curiosa se acercó a las habitaciones pero estaba todo silencioso.

Caminó hacia la escalera y se agarró del barandal para no tropezar con el escalón asesino, bajó cuidadosamente y observó las cortinas que siempre mantenían cerradas, recordaba que ahí se encontraba el cuadro de la madre de Sirius y vaya que tenía mal humor.

Optó por alejarse antes de que su quería tía se despertara, se dirigió a la cocina de donde provenía un aroma a café recién hecho. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta para toma un respiro al ver Sirius y Remus, los cuales se encontraban desayunando, mientras leían la edición de _El profeta _del día_._

—No puedo creerlo, en ese periódico no quieren decir la verdad… ¿por qué mejor no hablan del regreso de Voldemort? —mencionó molesto Black, tirando a la mesa el diario, para después tomar su vieja taza de café.

—Ya sabes cómo son los periódicos, les gusta exagerar unas noticies e ignorar otras — explicó Remus tranquilamente hasta que…

— ¡Buenos días! —exclamó Tonks con su alegre tono de voz y una gran sonrisa.

Tomó la jarra de zumo de calabaza y se sirvió en un vaso sentándose al lado su tío y enfrente del atractivo castaño.

— Buenos días —pronunció algo más calmado que ella, no estaba acostumbrado a esos saludos matutinos, por no decir casi gritos. Al verla con esa ropa recordó la imagen de la chica en pijama y el beso que le había dado, un chispazo de calor lo atravesó, haciéndolo sentir incomodo y culpable.

—Bueno días pequeña —saludó Sirius, nada sorprendido por la forma de entrar a la chica—¿dormiste bien?

—Amanecí perfecta… después de esa taza de chocolate en la media noche dormí perfectamente, ¿a ti no te cayó bien Remus? —cuestionó con poca discreción, mientras comía un poco de fruta observando al susodicho, mientras Sirius aún boquiabierto volteaba su mirada hacia su amigo, buscando explicación.

Lupin se removió incomodó, podía sentir la mirada de Canuto fulminándolo y tener a ella sonriéndole de esa forma no ayudaba. —Bueno… si fue un buen chocolate — comentó con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó, mirando a uno y al otro.

— ¿Por qué gritas Sirius? Estamos desayunando, en la mesa no se grita — regañó algo molesta, ajena a lo que había desembocado su comentario.

— ¿Qué por qué grito? Desde ahora no me dormiré hasta que este seguro te que usted señorita este dormida como una roca —señaló determinante, para después mirar a su amigo—, y tú… ¿con qué leyendo un libro para relajarte, no? —soltó acusador, notando como Remus tenía esa cara angelical, que era para desconfiar.

—Tío ¿qué te pasa?... sólo fue una taza de chocolate tenía insomnio y ya —replicó sulfurada ante la actitud del vástago de la familia Black.

—Ella tiene razón Sirius, además me conoces, no se porqué te pones así —argumentó el licántropo.

—Porque te conozco Lunático, es que lo digo —aseveró sarcásticamente.

—Bueno ya que tendremos tazas de chocolate a media noche, creo que yo también querré —anunció cruzándose de brazos.

—Tío no seas celoso, también habrá para ti pero no grites como desquiciado —mencionó mirando su reloj, dándose cuenta de la hora, estaba retrasada—. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que tarde es!... me voy, que tengas una linda mañana tío —profirió dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos allá Remus —comentó con una sonrisa desapareciendo con una manzana.

Lupin se quedó atónito, ¿por qué se iba y lo dejaba con el celoso de su tío? Es verdad que no había otra persona en el mundo que hiciera reír a Black así, pero también le hacia sacar su lado celosito y eso a su lado poco cuerdo.

—Bueno yo creo que también me voy… Dumbledore debe estar esperándome —anunció levantándose lentamente de la mesa.

—Lunático, te estaré vigilando —advirtió en un tono burlón, le gustaba molestarlo, le divertía ver cómo su amigo se ponía en apuros, pero también sabia que así como Remus podía ser muy decente también era una bestia, después de todo llevaba por dentro a un lobo—. Ahora ve y cuida que no se haga daño así misma —pidió en un tono más calmado.

Lupin asintió, sin decir nada más, sabía que si hablaba podía salir perjudicado. _«Por la boca muere el pez.»_ Recordó y como buen entendedor, lo dejó así y mejor tomó sus cosas y desapareció.

—Mmm esos dos. Si ya decía que esas miradas no eran tan inocentes, me preguntó si… no, no… no creo que pueda suceder— descartó la idea de que ellos dos pudieran relacionarse—. Al parecer la mansión no volverá a ser la misma —suspiró con una lánguida sonrisa y caminó por el solitario lugar dirigiéndose a su despacho.

—De nuevo solo ¿qué estará haciendo Harry?, si tan sólo pudiera visitarlo —murmuró melancólico, sentándose en su escritorio en donde se afilaban un montón de papeles referentes a la Orden.

***º*º*º**

Más tarde en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, una pelirrosa se encontraba con Dumbledore, en lo que era una improvisada oficina.

—Veras Tonks con nosotros trabajan varios agentes, pero aún no los suficientes.

—Lo sé, pocos son los que tienen valor para enfrentarse a él y más en ese momento en que no es muy querido usted por el Ministro —calló, pero ya era tarde ya lo había dicho—, lo siento no debí…

—No te preocupes es verdad, pero ya se darán cuenta… pero no hablemos de eso, tu misión por ahora sólo será vigilar a los que creemos que le sirven a Voldemort, por lo cual estarás al lado de la joven _Yannel Nesfys Cornwell_, infiltrada en un trabajo en el Ministerio como tú y Kingsley, ella se encuentra en elDepartamento de Aurores. Cornwell te explicara los pormenores, ahora esta dándole su informes a quién los revisará, al cual conoces muy bien… tu tío —divulgó crispando sus labios en una sonrisa.

— ¿Estaré bajo las ordenes de mi tío, es decir… de Sirius? —inquirió algo sorprendida no esperaba eso.

—Si, además deberás cooperar en a las misiones donde recurramos a todos los agentes —agregó con un tono más serio.

—Si, esta bien —contestó adoptando la misma seriedad que Albus.

***º*º*º**

En tanto Remus se encontraba observando unos archivos de las personas a las que seguían, pero jamás pensó que encontraría la foto de la mujer de la que creía estar enamorado, pero ella le había rotó el corazón después de una larga relación, al enterarse de que era licántropo, lo había repudiado por ser algo que él no escogió ser.

Un largo y doloroso suspiró abandonó sus labios, mientras observaba los datos.

_Eva Macaire, medimaga en St Mungo…_

Kingsley entró a la habitación interrumpiendo su lectura, en un buen momento pues estaba a punto de explotar, ver su imagen le había removido tantas emociones.

—Con que aquí estabas… vamos es hora de que investiguemos que planea nuestro amigo oscuro— expresó recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Si claro, en unos momentos de alcanzo —respondió cerrando el informe y dejándolo sobre el escritorio, no sin antes tomar la foto y guardarla en la bolsa interna de su saco.

***º*º*º**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place, una chica llegaba tocando la campana, el viejo elfo de la casa la dejó pasar indicándole donde se encontraba su amo, no sin antes soltar un par de cosas contra él. Añoraba los días en que su amada ama era la que reinaba en esa casa.

La castaña caminó con paso seguro, antes de entrar respiró profundamente siempre que tenía que dejarle reportes a Sirius se tensaba un poco, y no era para menos, no todos los días uno se topaba con un Black, que a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, seguía manteniendo su porte y galladura.

No podía negar que le atraía pero no por eso iba caer como el 90% de las mujeres que al tener a Sirius Black enfrente lo harían, ella pertenecía al 10% que prefería ser más racional y verlo sólo como su jefe aunque esto fuera una difícil misión.

Tocó a la puerta y una voz varonil proveniente le indicó que pasara, entró caminando hacia el escritorio mientras que él la seguía con atenta mirada.

—Buenos días, he venido a traerle mi informe —mencionó educadamente colocando el fólder enfrente de él.

—Bueno días Yannel ¿te puedo ofrecer algo? —exclamó cortésmente, tomando el informe.

—No gracias —contestó esperando algún comentario sobre su trabajo.

—Mmmm —murmuró mientras pasaba las hojas simplemente leyendo entre líneas, para después colocar el fólder en su escritorio y clavar sus pupilas en ella— muy interesante, pero se me hace más interesante tu belleza —pronunció galantemente con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ya se que soy interesante… pero ¿es todo lo qué va a decir de mi informe? —replicó molesta por la poca importancia que le daba a sus horas de esfuerzo, ignorando su comentario galante.

—Nena… confió en ti, además no ha hecho nada que ponga en peligro al mundo mágico —expresó mientras le coqueteaba descaradamente.

— ¡Es increíble que ni siquiera lea los informes! ¿Acaso esta ciego?... debería usar lentes porque a su edad, la vista se va perdiendo… creo que hasta Dumbledore tiene mejor vista —manifestó con un tono burlón levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba, para dirigirse hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué estoy viejo? ¿Y a dónde vas?, no he dicho que te puedas retirar — espetó molesto, detestaba que le dijera que estaba viejo.

—Pues… como no tiene más que decir de mi informe, me retiro porque no quiero quietarle el tiempo, a su edad el tiempo debe ser aprovechado —expuso molestándolo aún más, mientras se burlaba de la cara del hombre cada vez que le insinuaba su vejez.

— ¿A cuál edad?, por favor —mencionó irónicamente con una sonrisa—. No te puedes ir hasta que yo lo diga soy tu jefe, así que ¿por qué no vuelves y te sientas? —prorrumpió en son de orden.

—Pues si me voy, tengo que llegar a recibir a mi nueva compañera y no esta en mis planes retrasarme —se detuvo, lanzándole una mirada apreciativa—. ¿Sabe? creo que le voy a recomendar el lugar a donde va mi abuelito, es una clínica para magos jubilados, o sea de tercera edad… sirve que le dan algunas pociones que le dan a mi abuelo porque hasta él es más activo que usted — replicó divertida.

— ¡Yo no soy un anciano y no necesito pociones!—exclamó exasperado— y eso te lo puedo demostrar cualquier día, así sabrás cuán activo soy y te apuesto a que te encantara.

Ella se sonrojo de golpe ante la insinuación, pero no lo iba a dejar ganar. Se tragó lo que estaba sintiendo y colocó su mejor sonrisa. —Eh… no estoy interesada en tener algo con una reliquia como usted, que puede que se quiebre antes de empezar o peor antes de terminar, porque es común esos problemas a su edad —se atrevió a decir, notando como él se encontraba rabiando—. Después le traigo la dirección, nos vemos.

Yannel salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de victoria, dejándolo bastante molesto, detestaba que siempre hiciera lo mismo, pero ya le enseñaría que los años no pasan en vano.

***º*º*º**

En el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, Tonks esperaba a su compañera observando el lugar, siempre había querido ser una aurora y desde que se enterara de que _el que no debía ser nombrado _estaba de regreso, había nacido su interés de pertenecer a la resistencia, ahora había logrado ambas cosas y pensaba dar lo mejor de sí, incluso su vida si la situación lo requería.

—Hola tu debes ser Nymphadora Tonks, es un placer —saludó cortésmente Yannel.

—Hola, si… pero dime Nym, Tonks, Dora… lo que sea menos mi nombre completo, por favor —expresó curvando sus labios, dándole la mano.

—Ok., mi nombre es Yannel Cornwell, pero puedes decirme Yan —tomó su mano estrechándola—. Al parecer trabajaremos una buena temporada juntas, debo decir que lo agradezco porque me comenzaba a aburrir de no tener con quién platicar —confesó con franqueza.

—Bueno pues… ya tienes a alguien, y dime ¿qué es lo qué haces exactamente? —cuestionó Tonks, queriendo saber todo.

—Mmm bueno nosotros vigilamos a _Arnold Peasegood_, vemos si es un espía de Voldemort, claro aparte de enterarnos de los movimientos del Ministro, debemos estar atentas a las infiltraciones de mortifagos.

—Ah ya veo —replicó, pensando que sería un trabajo algo aburrido y sin mucha diversión.

—Si, no es nada complicado.

—Me imagino, me dijo Dumbledore que nuestro jefe es Sirius Black —profirió alegrándose de al menos poder estar cerca de su tío, él le pondría el lado divertido a su trabajo.

—Mmm si, debo decir que no es algo que me agrade del todo —musitó recordando al hombre y su último encuentro, que logró sacarle una sonrisita.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó inmediatamente con curiosidad, era la primera persona a la que conocía que detestara ver a su tío, más al verlo en vivo, con todo ese atractivo que tenía y más por su forma de ser, que aunque tenía sus cambios de humor drásticos, era sin duda cautivador.

—Bueno… es sólo que es guapo para su edad y todo lo que ha vivido, lo peor es que sabe que lo es, siempre maneja ese aire de todas me aman y caen a mis pies. No niego que es difícil trabajar con él, más si te esta coqueteando abiertamente —comentó algo sonrojada.

—Mmm ya veo—una pequeña sonrisa se acurrucó en sus labios—, ¿te gusta, cierto? —preguntó sin tapujos—.Tienes razón tiene encanto —expuso con picardía, recordando lo Donjuán que era, su mamá ya la había puesto al tanto de la vida de Sirius en el pasado.

— ¿Es que a quién no le gustaría?, pero no por eso me trago cualquier cuento de él, prefiero mantenerme a distancia y sólo verlo lo indispensable, es sólo nuestro jefe y ya —aseveró segura de sus palabras, a pesar de lo que le provocaba el Merodeador.

—Ah ya veo.

—Si, ya tendrás la oportunidad de verlo por ti misma.

—Si ya la tengo, vivo con él —espetó de una manera que se prestaba a un mal entendido, su acompañante se quedó con la boca abierta. Curvó sus cejas al ver su exagerada reacción, que no comprendía a que se debía—, ¿qué pasa?

—Lo siento, yo no sabía que tú y él… es decir, lo siento y yo hablándote de él de esa forma —balbuceó roja, como un tomate.

—¡Ah no! No… te disculpes —habló apenada por el malentendido que había creado, sonrojándose intensamente al entender todo—. No es lo que tu crees —aclaró veloz.

— ¿Ah no?… pero tu dijiste que vivías con él —expuso confundida.

—Bueno si… pero él y yo no —aseveró con una sonrisa, tratando de darle a entender que no era lo que creía, pero al parecer no lo estaba logrando.

—No te entiendo, si vives con él… ¿ustedes…? —preguntó, insinuando una relación amorosa.

— ¡Claro que no! —profirió tratando de agreglar esto antes de que ocurría algo más grande— Creo que debo empezar por mencionar de nuevo mi nombre.

—No comprendo ,¿qué tiene que ver tu nombre con esto?

—Ahora comprenderás, soy Nymphadora Tonks Black. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

— ¿Te apellidas Black? —interrogó sorprendida.

—Si… así es… soy una Black, pero casi no uso ese apellido, siento hacerte pasar por ese malentendido. Adoro a Sirius, pero jamás podríamos tener algo… es mi tío, además yo tengo otros gustos —afirmó pensando en cierto castaño.

—Ah ya comprendo —expresó aliviada, mientras agradecía mentalmente que no tuviera nada con ella, porque a pesar de su imagen pandrosa, era muy bonita.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte del mundo mágico, Remus y Kingsley se encontraban vigilando a un tipo, sospechoso de ser aliado del Señor Tenebroso.

—Me han dicho que tenemos una nueva integrante en la Orden y que esta viviendo en ustedes, dicen que es muy bonita —comentó el negro a Remus.

—Si… es la sobrina de Sirius —explicó escuetamente, sintiéndose extraño, al hablar de ella y más escuchar de voz de su compañero que era bonita.

— ¿Y es tan linda cómo dicen?, mencionaron que puede adoptar cualquier forma, aunque normalmente siempre usa tonos de cabello algo exagerados…

Lupin escuchaba la voz de su amigo y sus comentarios, en verdad lo hacía pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, reviviendo la noche anterior, la forma tan suculenta en que Nym lucía en pijama.

—Remus, Remus —llamó a su amigo al ver que no respondía hasta que le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió alarmado, pensando que su hombre se les había escapado o algo así.

—Tranquilo, es sólo que de repente te quedaste callado —explicó, mirándolo extrañado.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías? —se disculpó apenado.

— ¿Qué si es linda la sobrina de Sirius? —preguntó nuevamente, pero no tuvo oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta ya que su hombre había salido de ese lugar y comenzaba a caminar hacia otro.

—Vamos… no debemos perderlo.

***º*º*º**

La tarde llegó y la hora de salida por fin llego, Nym iba saliendo pensando en que tenía un poco de hambre en a mañana no había podido desayunar bien, de pronto vio la figura de Remus, deduciendo que el también había terminado sus horas de trabajo corrió hacia él.

—Hola, ¿qué tal tu día? —preguntó con su natural sonrisa. Lupin la miró sorprendido iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no la había oído venir.

—Ah bien ¿y qué tal el tuyo? —cuestionó educadamente.

—Divertido —respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y vas para Grimmauld?

—Eh si…—respondió con simpleza, observando el gesto alegre de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Te molesta si me voy contigo? —inquirió mirándolo con esperanza.

—No, claro que no —repuso elevando sus comisuras formando una sonrisa de las que sólo él sabía dar, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica, sintiéndose un poco raro realmente pocas eras la veces que volvía a la mansión acompañado y difícilmente lo era por compañía femenina y ella no era cualquier compañía femenina, lo tenía bastante claro.

Nym se volteó tratando de disimular un poco el rubor de sus mejillas.

— ¿Y dónde te ha colocado Dumbledore? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues estoy de encubierta en el Ministerio con Yannel Cornwell, estamos vigilando a un hombre y obteniendo información.

—Ah ya veo, supongo que te llevaste muy bien con Yannel, es tan joven como tú —comentó con una tibia sonrisa, haciéndola sentir como si tuviera solo 15 años y estuviera jugando a las muñecas con su amiga.

—No importaría si no fuera joven, ella es muy amable —mencionó acertadamente, no le agradaban mucho de repente los comentarios del licántropo acerca de la edad. Eso no importaba, lo que importaba eran las personas, su esencia, su forma de ser o al menos eso creía ella.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿no te importara estar con un viejo como yo o Alistar? —inquirió con tono lacónico, mirando el cielo.

—Claro que no, bueno no me molestaría estar contigo porque no eres viejo… con Alastor si, porque siempre me trata como si no pudiera hacer las cosas, además siempre quiere hacer todo a su manera, ya sabes todo más complicado —comentó con una mueca, haciendo que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en la cara del Merodeador al escuchar que no lo consideraba tan anciano.

—Veo que hablas de él como si hubieras trabajado mucho tiempo a su lado —comentó divertido, ya que conocía los métodos del viejo Moody.

—Bueno no es así, pero él me hizo la entrevista y una prueba; parecía que yo fuera un robot y él le diera todas las instrucciones —explicó recordando ese momento, sintiendo nuevamente frustración.

—Si lo se, es solamente que él quiere todo inequívoco, pero lo hace por la seguridad de todos.

—Mmm —se quedó pensando hasta que vio los helados—, ven vamos Remus, quiero un helado —profirió tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hasta la heladería.

—Pero… —fue lo único que atino a decir el hombre, antes de sentir que ella lo jalaba.

— ¿De qué sabor lo quieres Remus? —cuestionó mientras disfrutaba de su helado de fresa.

—De chocolate —contestó, hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de un helado acompañado.

—Bueno vamos —dio el dinero a pesar de la insistencia de él de pagar, siguieron el camino hacia la mansión que debería ser de 5 minutos, pero esto parecía que iba a durar más.

—Esta delicioso… amo el helado —expresó saboreándolo, mientras que el castaño lo disfrutaba más, adoraba el chocolate en todas su formas, pero lo que le agradaba más es ver como Dora no se incomodaba de estar con él, ni siquiera le importaba como los miraban—. ¿Te gusto el tuyo?

El licántropo la volteó a ver, notando que tenía un mancha de helado en su mejilla, lo que le dio un poco de risa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te qué te ríes? —preguntó extrañada, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

—Es sólo que tienes helado en la mejilla, espera —mencionó limpiándole la mancha con su mano.

El gesto hizo que inmediatamente apareciera un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas, se volteó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar nerviosa. —Eh… gracias.

Remus se quedó ahí extrañado por su actitud, preguntándose ¿si eso había sido un sonrojo?. Lo dejó pasar pensando que era una tontería, la alcanzó en un par de zancadas.

Nym sentía que su corazón latía considerablemente rápido, era tan estúpido cómo se había ruborizado por nada, sólo le limpió el helado, únicamente fue eso. Se sentía como si nunca hubiera salido con chicos y se tratara de su primera cita, lo cual era estúpido, porque esto ni siquiera era una cita.

Respiró profundamente tranquilizándose, no quería seguir metiendo la pata y menos con él.

***º*º*º**

Después del helado Nym, vio la tienda de dulces, donde obviamente no se pudo resistirse a comprar todo lo que pudo, cargándole las bolsas a Remus, mientras entraban a más tiendas y salían con más bolsas, hasta que su recorrido terminó llegando a la mansión.

— ¡Ufff por fin llegamos pensé que nunca lo haríamos! —exclamó mientras estiraba sus brazos.

—El que pensó que nunca llegaríamos fui yo… hiciste un camino de 5 minutos, un recorrido de compras de más de una hora —contestó irritado no pensando en las consecuencias de su comentario.

— ¿Qué?… bueno yo… es que pensé que tú… ahhhh —se acercó a él y le quitó todas las bolsas que llevaba—. Gracias por cargarlas —subió difícilmente dos escalones para después voltear y decirle—. Sólo por eso no te voy a dar chocolates Honeydukes.

Se giró dejando al hombre perplejo con lo sucedido. Se despojó de la capa de mala gana, pensando en que susceptibles son las mujeres, entró al despacho de Sirius donde lo encontró arreglando unos papeles.

— ¿Qué tal Lunático? —preguntó, pero al ver que no venía de buen humor decidió ofrecerle una copa de vino, se levantó y sirvió dos dándole una al castaño que se había sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Gracias… —replicó Remus, dándole un gran trago a la copa.

—Me vas a decir ¿qué te pasa?

—Ha… es sólo que no entiendo a las mujeres —mencionó sulfurado.

—Eso no es algo que no hayamos discutido antes —comentó aún sin entender—, ¿quién te puso de ese humor?

—Nadie en especial —habló no queriéndole decir del incidente con su sobrina—, mejor dime tú, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Igual que todos aburrido —musitó con un largo suspiro.

— ¿Qué no vino Cornwell? —inquirió al saber que siempre que ella aparecía su amigo parecía menos arisco, ella era como su bocanada de oxigeno en aquel encierro.

—Mmm mejor ni la menciones, no entiendo a esa chica —profirió resignado—. ¿Llego Nym contigo?, creí escuchar su voz... ¿no se metió en problemas?

—Si ya llegó, no creo que se haya metido en problemas —replicó, recordando su encuentro.

—Bueno iré a verla —anunció dejando su copa.

Salió de la habitación, dejando al Merodeador sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales se dirigían indudablemente a la pelirrosa, estaba irritado pero creía que había hecho mal decirle aquello, después de todo no hacia eso todos los días y no podía negar que salir de la rutina ayudaba. Suspiró tomando otro trago de su copa, de seguro Sirius notaría que la chica estaba molesta, aunque ella no se lo dijera, él era muy perspicaz cuando quería.

***º*º***

Sirius tocó a la puerta de su sobrina, pero no hubo respuesta, extrañado abrió la puerta encontrándola sentada en su cama comiendo dulces, con expresión que parecía una mezcla entre molestia y tristeza.

Nym alzó su mirada, para enfrentarlo. —Hola tío —saludó con un tono poco natural en ella.

—Hola pequeña —dijo sentándose en la cama a su lado—. ¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó queriendo llegar al asunto que la tenía así.

—Mmm nada —replicó mientras le daba una mordida a un chocolate.

—Vamos… dime, ¿fue por tu día en el trabajo? ¿Alguien te molesto? —indagó observándola detenidamente.

—No, el día en la Orden fue genial, además estoy bajo tus ordenes lo que me hace muy feliz —exclamó con una sonrisa tierna, pero aún melancólica.

— ¿Con qué bajo mis ordenes, no? ¡No creas que por qué eres mi sobrina te daré trato preferencial eh! —manifestó divertido, abrazándola.

Nymphadora esbozó una media sonrisa, recordando el malentendido que había tenido con Cornwell por él.

—Ya lo se, no lo esperaba… pero al menos conmigo no podrás coquetear, en lugar de hacer tu trabajo —dijo divertida.

Sirius intuyó que su querida sobrina no se había salvado de las habladurías que giraban en torno a él. — ¿Con quién has estado hablando señorita?

—Mmm no se, muchas dicen eso…—repuso simulando demencia—. Tío deberías ser más serio, eso no se hace en el trabajo —aseveró divertida al tener la oportunidad de regañarlo.

—Me estas diciendo ¿cómo hacer mi trabajo?, no deberías creer todo lo que se dice, además señorita soy tú tío y tú jefe, así que háblame con respeto —profirió firme, endureciendo sus facciones simulando una seriedad que no le quedaba para nada.

—Si tú lo dices —espetó con una mirada traviesa.

— ¿Cómo qué si yo lo digo? —preguntó divertido, mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

—Ya… tío… te tratare con respeto —manifestó entre risas.

—Ok, más te vale, si no te volveré a hacer cosquillas —advirtió mientras alejaba sus manos de ella—, ¿y bien entonces qué sucede? ¿Qué te tenía así?

—Bueno… pues… —vaciló no sabía si decirle lo que había ocurrido con Remus.

— ¿Cómo?, vamos dímelo… confía en mi, sino me lo dices, me lo dirás mientras te hago cosquillas — amenazó.

—Noooo… es sólo que —odiaba no poder disimular ante su tío, de todas formas se enteraría por Remus.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó tratando de entenderla.

—Bueno, yo me encontré con Remus al salir del Ministerio y bueno le pregunte si lo podía acompañar a la casa y él me dijo que si… y después tomamos un helado… entonces… — habló titubeante, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

— ¿Y luego qué? —cuestionó elevando su ceja, tratando de entender que pasaba con Remus.

—Bueno… yo quise pasar a unas tiendas a comprar dulces, entonces eso nos llevó a otras tiendas… y bueno… pues llegamos aquí y él me dijo que hice un recorrido de 5 minutos de una hora… y se molesto. Creo que fue porque cargo las bolsas —mencionó en un tono triste que hizo que su cabello se volviera gris.

El pelinegro la abrazó soltando una gran carcajada.

— ¿Por qué te ríes no te vuelvo a contar nada? —exclamó molesta desde su pecho.

—No, perdón… es sólo que es bastante chistoso no me imagino a Lunático de compras contigo, bueno ya no me mires así —pidió al ver los ojos de odio que le lanzaba—. No te preocupes ya se le pasará, además ¿cómo se te ocurre llevarlo de compras?, si él es muy amable, calmado… y paciente, pero perdón por decirte esto, ¿crees qué no se irritaría, si tuviera que acompañarte y cargar todas esas bolsas? —preguntó lógico señalando las cosas que había alrededor de la cama de la chica que no eran pocas.

—Bueno si, pero es que yo pensé… sólo quería —balbuceó dejando caer sus hombros.

—Se que tus intensiones fueron buenas, entiende que él no suele acompañar todos los días a chicas a hacer compras, además de que no se relaciona con varias personas y mucho menos de tu edad que son un torbellino… sólo dale tiempo ya se le pasará —comentó tratando de tranquilizarla.

— ¿Tú crees? —cuestionó esperanzada.

—Si, vamos déjame ver tu sonrisa —pidió tomando su mentón, mientras ella le sonreía tiernamente y se abrazaba a él, dejando que su cabello volviera al tono rosado que tanto le gustaba—. Gracias…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado respondiendo a su abrazo.

—Por escucharme… y ser como eres —expresó sintiéndose más tranquila.

—Pero señorita eso no quiere decir, que no cuestione ¿por qué tanta importancia por Remus?… y no creas que he olvidado lo de la mañana y esas salidas de tu habitación a tomar chocolate con él… ¡eh! — advirtió divertido.

—Tío… —reclamó Tonks sintiéndose un poco apenada.

—Bueno… ya esta bien, no tardamos en cenar, te veo abajo… y no te vayas a comer todos esos dulces, engordaras tanto que parecerás un cerdo —mencionó divertido.

— ¡Sirius… te odio! —replicó en un tono de berrinche, él sólo sonrío abriendo la puerta siendo detenido por la voz de su sobrina—Espera…

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó clavando sus pupilas nuevamente en ella.

—Bueno… no… no le digas nada a él, por favor ¿sí?

—No te preocupes no le diré nada, si tu no quieres —la comisura izquierda de su labio se alzó—, pero tu y yo tendremos después una platica acerca de él —aseguró mientras salía de su habitación, dejándola sumida en esa última frase.

— ¿Hablar de Remus? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¡Que tonta eres Tonks!… no debiste contarle, de seguro se lo dirá y él jamás querrá volver a hablarte ¡odio que sea tan perspicaz! —expresó con un suspiro resignada.

***º*º*º**

_«No puedo creerlo esa niña llevando de compras a Lunático, debió ser gracioso, pero… no es sólo porque quiera ser amable con él ¿será que le gusta?, no puede ser… no… es mucho mayor que ella, aunque eso no es impedimento. No, no puede ser, seguro estoy exagerando todo.» _

Concluyó mientras bajaba las escaleras, ahora entendía la actitud de su amigo. Entró a la biblioteca, tomó su copa mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón seguido atentamente por Lupin, el cual estaba a la expectativa de los comentarios de su amigo después de ver a su sobrina, pero nada.

En ese momento apareció Kreacher entregándole de malagana una carta a Sirius.

Remus esperó pacientemente a que él terminara de leerla. — ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó curioso al ver una sonrisa bonachona aparecer en sus labios.

—Es un aviso donde me informan que Nym va estar bajo mis órdenes.

— ¿Debes estar feliz por eso?

—Si, me tranquiliza en parte que este bajo mi mando, pero aquí no dice con quién esta… ¿quién es su compañero?— cuestionó enarcando su ceja.

— ¿No te lo imaginas? —comentó con una sonrisa.

—No… ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Quién es? —preguntó con intriga.

—Vamos esfuérzate un poco —mencionó divertido—, esta bien te lo diré… es Cornwell —agregó pícaramente.

—Ah ya entiendo —espetó relacionando lo que le había dicho Nym de los coqueteos, venía de ella, de esa chica que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Bueno es que Nym me dijo que coqueteaba con las chicas que están a mi cargo, entonces ya entendí quien le metió esas ideas —explicó dándole un trago a su copa.

—Cómo si no fuera cierto —dijo divertido, quedaba de más hablar de sus andanzas con las mujeres que pasaban por la Orden.

— ¿Qué?, vamos sólo es un poco, hago divertido el trabajo —se justificó con una sonrisa angelical.

— ¿Divertido? —increpó riéndose del descaro de su amigo.

—Bueno… —aceptó con una sonrisa franca y picara.

Remus sonrió pensando en porqué Sirius no le había mencionado nada del altercado que había tenido con su sobrina, eso se le hacia bastante raro, pero no sabía si preguntar o esperar a que él tocara el tema.

En ese instante llegó otro aviso, que distaba mucho de ser una buena noticia, en él decía que debían estar en _Gran Hangleton_ enseguida. Rápidamente se levantaron y salieron para buscar sus túnicas.

—Iré a hablarle a Nym —anunció Sirius, a pesar de que no quería que estuviera en la zona de peligro, ese era su trabajo y debía estar ahí, pero él tendría un ojo en ella.

Remus asintió mientras abotonaba los broches de su túnica, pero en ese momento la chica bajó corriendo tropezándose con el escalón cayendo, pero siendo sostenida por Sirius. —Oye pequeña todavía no, nos vamos a la misión ¿y ya te quieres matar?

— ¡Por Merlín casi me mato!—comentó apresurada.

—No hay tiempo para eso, vámonos —regañó a los dos.

—Él tiene razón vámonos —la tomó de la mano y los tres desaparecieron, apareciendo en el Cuartel, donde ya se encontraban reunidos muchos magos.

Mientras Alistar explicaba la misión, Nym observaba a varios magos que no conocía, al parecer iba a ser una misión bastante amplia se trataba de desmembrar un grupo de mortífagos. Aconsejo tener cuidado, y formo grupos pequeños para poder moverse mejor y más rápido. Al organizarlos a Nymphadora le tocó con Remus, ya que Moody creía que dejarla ir con su compañera las dos jóvenes e inexpertas no iban a sobrevivir, lo que se le hizo muy injusto a Yannel, ya que le tocó con Sirius y detestaba eso.

Sirius se acercó a su amigo y la pelirrosa.

—Tengan cuidado, pequeña trata de no ser torpe que te puede costar la vida y Lunático cuídala, los veré después.

—No te preocupes, ten cuidado tú también —aconsejó, ya que sabía que tanto se emocionaba su amigo en las misiones y más estar en libertad.

— ¡Sirius cuídate de los Dementores y de los trabajadores del Ministerio! — gritó Tonks, le preocupaba que lo pudieran capturar. El corría el mayor peligro, pero hacerlo quedarse en la mansión era casi imposible.

—Lo haré —contestó con una sonrisa de lado, para dirigirse a su compañera.

Yan se encontraba con _Nigel__Krutov_, el chico con el que estaba saliendo, era alto y moreno, de cabello largo hasta media espalda, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, su sonrisa era sincera y muy pocas veces se enojaba, siempre tenia una frase consoladora o un halago para ella, su cuerpo era fornido, de bíceps fuertes y espalda ancha, que se afinaba en las caderas, manejaba un estilo elegante en cuanto a la vestimenta, pero como era clásico en la época un poco desarreglado en algunos momentos.

—Cuídate, lastima que hayan interrumpido nuestra cita —comentó resignado el mago.

—Si, lo se —aseveró algo desconectada de su platica, ya que no le agradaba la idea de estar con Sirius Black, al cual veía acercarse con su clásica sonrisa de lado—. Me tengo que ir te veré después, tú también cuídate — expresó acariciando tiernamente su cara.

—No te preocupes —espetó mientras rozaba los labios de la chica, en un rápido beso.

Al ver eso el vástago de la familia Black, se molestó bastante, por no decir que estaba un poco celoso, no podía creer cómo a él lo rechazaba y a un mocoso lo aceptaba. ¿Qué tenía de interesante ese escuálido? Se acercó a la pareja y tosió haciendo notar su presencia.

—Siento interrumpirlos, pero si recuerdan estamos en misión. ¿Nos vamos?

Yan lo volteó a ver molesta, le sonrío a su novio y caminó unos pasos delante de Black, haciéndolo bufar.

***º*º*º**

El grupo se dirigió discretamente al lugar señalado, en donde se colocaron en diferentes posiciones estratégicas, mientras esperaban la señal, pero no se dio debido a que fueron descubiertos, los mortifagos comenzaron a atacarlos sin piedad como solía ser su estilo.

—Vamos Nymphadora tenemos que movernos, nos pueden encontrar —profirió el licántropo, observando el campo donde se desataba la batalla.

—Deja de decirme así.

—No es momento para eso, vamos —regañó, corriendo a un lugar donde pudiera protegerse y saber hacia dónde dirigirse, en ese momento todo el lugar era un caos, hechizos por todos lados.

—No puedo ver nada —espetó Tonks, tratando de reconocer a sus compañeros, entre la batalla, las explosiones y las nubes de humo que comenzaban a levantarse.

—Es mejor, ni se te ocurra hacer un _lumus_… o nos descubrirán —aconsejó Lupín, mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban, era de las pocas veces que agradecía ser una bestia, podía escuchar los pasos de varias personas acercándose peligrosamente a ellos, su olfato le aseguraba que no eran precisamente sus amigos.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Ya lo sé, sólo es por un momento… es estrategia —explicó, cuando de pronto sus instintos de sobrevivencia le aseguraron que quedarse ahí no era bueno, los mortifagos arribaron lanzando varios maleficios.

— ¡Rayos! —exclamó Lupin atacando, a lo que la metamorfaga también hacia lo suyo.

—_Expelliermus…_ —se dejó ver varios rayos de luz entre la oscuridad.

De pronto después de haber desarmado e inmovilizado a dos de ellos y que otros fueran atacados por otros miembros de la Orden, un mortífago lanzó un _crucio_ contra Nym pero Remus en una reacción instintiva alcanzó abrazarla y tirarla al suelo, para protegerla, para después alcanzar a lanzar un hechizo de desarmador aún encima de ella.

Tonks se quedó atónita ya que él no la dejaba incorporarse, lo tenía tan cerca y se veía tan guapo con esa expresión de concentración, pero ¿qué estaba pensando? No era momento para pensar en eso, rápidamente trató de separarlo.

—Remus levántate, aún no te he perdonado… y no me agrada que estés encima de mi.

Él la escuchó incrédulo, la había salvado de una maldición y lo único que le decía era que no lo había perdonado. Al voltearla a ver sus caras quedaron muy cerca, Nym dejó de moverse, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respiración agitada y ese mar dorado de sus pupilas que la invitaba a acercar más sus rostros.

Unas enormes ganas de besarlo la invadieron, de probar aquellos labios delgados y perfectos. No era correcto pero anhelaba sentir un beso de él, su cara se coloreó inevitablemente, para Remus no pasó desapercibido, de verdad era muy hermosa, sus labios teñidos ligeramente rosados, eran tan deseables y se veía tan frágil debajo de él, deseaba tanto acariciar aunque fuera un momento ese bello rostro.

— ¿Están bien? —se alcanzó a oír una voz proveniente de Emillie, la cual había observado el ataque del mortífago y creía que estaban heridos, sólo pudo decir eso, ya que ella tenía su propia batalla, pero fue suficiente para hacerlos reaccionar.

—Remus levántate, debemos seguir peleando.

—Te acabo de salvar la vida y solo dices que sigues molesta —reclamó ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse, pero ella no aceptó.

—Lo siento… gracias, pero aún estoy molesta —señaló, notando que tenía una raspada en su rodilla, pero eso no le impidió caminar para ayudar a Emillie. Lupin la miraba confundido, no entendía para nada a esa chica, avanzó a su lado después de todo no quería que Sirius le reclamara que no la había cuidado, comenzando a atacar a otros mortifagos, pero sin descuidarla.

***º*º*º**

En otro lado del campo de batalla, Black lanzaba hechizos con singular alegría, no porque le gustaran las batallas, si no porque así se sentía útil para la Orden, no muy lejos de él se encontraba Cornwell, haciendo lo mismo, solo que en su caso, eran mas hechizos repeledores; ya que sobre de ella se amotinaban cuatro mortífagos.

Se movió rápido, tenia que encontrar la manera de hacerlos retroceder, pero ante tales hechizos, un contraataque seria fatal, intentaba buscar un hueco en dónde poder ocultarse y atacar, caminaba hacia atrás con paso cuidadoso, cuidando de contrarrestar los hechizos en su contra. De repente uno de los mortífagos voló hacia un costado, derribando a los demás con él, giró el rostro y miró Sirius a unos metros.

_«Vaya… es bueno.» _

Por arriba del hombro de él, notó como una bandada de mortífagos se dirigían hacia ellos, eran demasiados para ellos solos. — ¡Corra, corra!

Black giró la cabeza observando la cantidad de gente que se dirigía hacia ellos, así que haciendo caso, corrió hacia ella, siguiendo el camino por el que ella ya avanzaba.

Se detenía de vez en cuando a lanzar uno que otro hechizo, esperando poder rezagar a los esbirros de Voldemort.

—Vaya que es lento, corra… o lo atraparan —lanzó un hechizo hacia atrás, dándole la oportunidad de acercarse.

—Ya te enseñare lo que no soy ni lento ni viejo para ella—musitaba, mientras corría fuertemente, oyendo los gritos de la gente.

Cornwell seguía lanzando hechizos. — ¡Vamos hasta mi perro corre más que usted… corra! — un extraño instinto la hacia querer provocarlo, era como su un espíritu travieso estuviera en su hombro, aún en esos momentos— ¡Corra…! —se agachó para evitar un ataque, repeliéndolo al instante, cuando él se empató con ella, ambos corrieron en busca de más miembros, habían logrado derribar a varios, pero aún se podía ver a varios mortigafos tras ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a un encrucijada enfrente varios miembros luchaban contra mortífagos, así que se escondieron tras una rocas, la vena maligna de la chica volvió a manifestarse. — ¡Por Merlín! Debería correr mas rápido… casi nos atrapan, sabía que debía haberme quedado con Nigel, él si esta a mi nivel.

Sirius no podía creer lo que oía, esa chica se la había pasado molestándolo desde que habían iniciado la misión, era tiempo de enseñarle un lección, pero primero los magos oscuros y luego la venganza. Se levantó y lanzó hechizos a tres mortífagos que llegaban por un costado.

—_Desmaius_… —los tres hombres cayeron al instante, mientras que el pelinegro sonreía engreído y ella lo miraba sorprendida.

—Vaya… no esta mal, para alguien que parece estar oxidado —se giró y dándole la espalda se dispuso a reiniciar la batalla, un golpe certero en su tórax la hizo volar unos metros y estrellarse contra un muro.

Black rápidamente acudió a su lado. — ¿Estas bien? —en su voz se denotaba algo de preocupación.

—Si claro que estoy bien, ahora verán —dijo, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y regresando a la batalla.

Él la miró impresionado por su resistencia. —Creo que se ha enojado y una mujer enojada es algo de cuidado —al momento regresó a su lugar.

Después de un rato, por fin los mortigafos fueron cayendo, unos muertos, otros heridos y otros tantos simplemente desmayados, algunos de los miembros salieron en persecución de los que trataban de salir, ahora era tiempo de poner a esa chica en su lugar.

Yan se encontraba sentada intentando recuperar el aliento, una sonrisa ladina curvó los labios de Black, todo estaba en el momento perfecto, nadie prestaba atención a lo que hacían, se hincó a su lado con aire de inocencia, representado su papel de compañero preocupado.

— ¿Estas bien? —la chica sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras intentaba levantarse, la cercanía del ese hombre era muy peligrosa— ¿Con qué soy lento y arcaico para ti, no? —interrogó, deteniéndola mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

—Así es, si me hubiera tocado con Nigel, esto habría sido mas rápido, pero sólo estuve cuidándolo, eso es injusto… —fue interrumpida abruptamente por los suaves labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, él la tomó de la cintura apretándola contra él.

Yan abrió los ojos como platos, la boca del hombre insinuaba movimientos a los que no se pudo resistir, lo dejó invadir su boca, provocando un acercamiento aún más intenso, haciendo que miles de hormigas revolotearan en su estómago y que su cerebro dejara de funcionar, sólo existían en ese momento esas sensaciones que él despertaba en ella, sensaciones muy placenteras.

No importaba Nigel, ni los mortífagos, ni los miembros de la Orden que pudieran verlos, solo él y ese beso que trastornó todos sus sentidos.

Sirius se encontraba encantado, de demostrarle quién mandaba, no en vano tenia la edad que tenia, sabia lo que hacia y eso lo dejó ver en cada uno de sus movimientos: desde tomarla de la cintura para acercarla a él, hasta como vencer su resistencia a su caricia. Él no era ningún lento, ni novato.

La escuchó jadear contra su boca, satisfecho de conseguir esa reacción tan sincera, impuso más su presencia logrando que ella se derritiera prácticamente entre sus brazos. Después de unos segundos o tal vez minutos, separó sus labios y le susurró muy cerca aún de sus labios:

— ¿Alguna vez te han besado así antes?— sin más la soltó, caminando en busca de sus amigos, los guardias de Ministerio no tardaban en llegar, y él tenia que encontrar a Remus y a Nym, pero en sus pasos se dejaba ver el regocijo que sentía.

Le había ganado en su juego, claro que con un par de técnicas que seguramente estaban muy lejos de ser las que ella esperaba y eso había mejor, porque vaya que se había quedado silenciosa y mansita.

Cornwell se quedó quieta por un momento, para después voltear y mirarlo alejarse con ese andar suyo que ella tanto le molestaba. Se recargó en la roca aún sintiéndose lánguida.

_«__¡__Por Merlín!… vaya que es bueno, con razón tantas están tras él.» _

La efervescencia del ósculo se fue apagando, dejando sólo la cruel realidad, una inusitada furia la llenó por completo.

***º*º*º**

En el otro lado Remus y Tonks seguían luchando, hasta que Nym cayó después de un ataque mientras que él trataba con desesperación de deshacerse de su enemigo y ayudarla, no fue hasta que se deshizo del mago que pudo ir a su lado tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.

—No Remus, déjame… por favor —pidió con mirada decidida, mientras se incorporaba y caminaba de nuevo a batallar con más decisión.

Él la miró impresionado, no había querido que la ayudara no por su enojo, sino porque quería demostrar que podía sola, onduló sus labios en un sonrisa, mientras avanzaba detrás de ella cuidándola una cosa era que ella no quisiera su ayuda y otra que no la vigilara y de paso desharía de esos molestos mortifagos.

Nym luchó arduamente, mostrando el porque merecía estar en la Orden, esforzándose por no cometer ningún hechizo torpe y realizando todo lo mejor posible, ya estaba agotada había tenido que transformarse algunas veces para salvarse. Por fin todo acabo y se dejó caer al suelo, respirando profundamente había sido una noche terriblemente difícil, ¿cómo podía haber tantos seguidores de Voldemort?

Lupin también había acabado con su contrincante amarrándolo con unas cuerdas, volteó rápidamente buscando a la pelirrosa, la cual había peleado formidablemente, caminó hacia ella hincándose a su lado buscando sus ojos, con su mano levantó su mentón haciendo que alzara la cara, retiró su mano de su mentón para poder colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja, haciendo que apareciera un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si —afirmó tímidamente—, ¿y tú? —indagó en un tono de inquietud, aunque lo tenía enfrente observándolo no estaba de más saberlo de su propia voz.

—Estoy bien —contestó con su voz ronca, pasando sus ojos por su figura, buscando si tenía heridas graves.

De pronto notó una movilización de magos esto anunciaba que llegarían los agentes del Ministerio preocupada por esto preguntó: — ¿Dónde esta Sirius?

—No lo sé, pero tranquila no se arriesgara —aseveró tratando de tranquilizarla—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Si, claro —se levantó difícilmente con la ayuda de Remus, le dolían unas cuantas heridas que eran de ataque directos que había recibido — ¡Ay! —se quejó le dolía la rodilla derecha, tenía algunas magulladuras y de seguro le saldrían algunos moretones.

—Te estas lastimando, no creo que debas seguir caminando —increpó preocupado.

—No, esta bien… cuando lleguemos al Cuartel, me ayudaran —expresó despreocupada, le preocupaba más Sirius y bueno en un mínimo que él fuera precisamente el que la estuviera ayudando a caminar, eso hacía que su corazón se agitara.

—Nymphadora te voy a cargar, no puedes caminar ni un paso más, te estas desmoronando, ya hiciste lo suficiente —dijo mientras colocaba un brazo debajo de sus piernas y el otro en su espalda, para él no era problema cargarla, se encontraba con mínimas heridas podía caminar bien, la chica no pesaba demasiado en realidad.

—Pero… —no alcanzó a alegar, cuando él ya la tenía entre sus brazos, el calor se le subió al rostro. No sabía qué decir… esto si no se lo esperaba, lentamente se recargó en su pecho, simplemente dejando que él la llevará, respiró su loción entre el polvo de su ropa y su sudor, con sus manos se aferró a la túnica que lucía. Se sentía tan bien, de alguna forma agradecía que esos magos la hirieran, lo valía por estar así de cerca de Remus.

Mientras que él se sentía extraño cargándola, pero no podía permitir que se siguiera lastimando, aunque para él no pasó desapercibido que la chica se había sonrojado y ya iban varias veces para ser sólo una reacción por vergüenza.

En ese momento Sirius apareció en su camino observándolos con preocupación.

—¿Esta bien? —inquirió inmediatamente al ver que la llevaba en sus brazos.

— Estoy bien tío —afirmó tímidamente Nym desde el pecho del castaño.

—Me has dado un gran susto pequeña.

— ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Los agentes del Ministerio ya llegaron, no deberías estar aquí ya —anunció alarmado Remus, mirando los alrededores.

—No podía irme sin ustedes —aseveró firmemente.

—Vámonos —profirió con su voz ronca, a lo cual inmediatamente desaparecieron, para encontrarse en el Cuartel.

—Remus dámela para que te revisen, yo estoy bien… tú necesitas también atención — explicó, notando algunas lesiones en su amigo.

Por un momento Lunático dudo en entregársela, pero no tenía razón para no hacerlo, en un movimiento rápido se la dio no quería lastimarla al dársela.

—Tranquila pequeña, vamos a la enfermería —anunció Black, observando su mueca de dolor, pero no tanto por lo que sentía físicamente sino por dejar de estar en aquello brazos, en los que había anhelado estar—. Hay pequeña eres un desastre.

—Tío… eso nunca se le dice a una chica —acotó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Pero yo no se lo estoy diciendo a una chica cualquiera, te lo digo a ti… ¿cómo se te ocurre utilizar una falda?

—Oye… ¿yo no critico tu forma de vestir o si?, además no me dio tiempo de cambiarme — se justificó.

—Si hubieras usado pantalón, no tendrías esas heridas en la rodilla y piernas.

—No me regañes que es lo último que deseo —pidió Tonks recargándose en el cálido torso de su tío.

—Ya llegamos —indicó, depositándola en una cama cuidadosamente, mientras Remus se quedaba en la entrada del cuarto, recargado, esperando que la atendieran.

En la Enfermería, se encontraban muchos de sus compañeros heridos otros serían trasladados a St Mungo, pronto llegó una mujer vestida de blanco a donde ellos se encontraban.

—Déjeme revisarla comentó la enfermera, abriéndose paso para realizar su labor.

— ¡Auch con cuidado! —chilló Tonks, quejándose de la forma poco sutil en que la enfermera la trataba.

—Tranquila Nym —pidió Black, ante el dramatismo de su sobrina.

—Pero me duele —musitó Nymphadora con unas gotas de cristal en sus pestañas.

—Son heridas de primer grado las que tienes en el cuerpo, ahora déjame revisar tu rodilla —exclamó, en una primera revisión.

— ¡Ay… me duele! —profirió al sentir el roce de las manos de la mujer, mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—No se cómo pudiste resistir es una fractura.

Sirius sentía pena por su sobrina y también impotencia, detestaba ver llorar a las chicas, preferiría haberle evitado el dolor, pero al luchar contra esos criminales siempre alguno saldría lesionado, ella tenía que aprender a cuidar más de sí misma.

En tanto Lupín observaba a la metamorfaga, no podía creer que peleó con esa decisión y aferro y ahora fuera esa chica que derramaba lágrimas copiosamente. Era increíble… por una parte una mujer fuerte y a la vez débil, una niña y una mujer, eso era algo que no se veía en las demás mujeres.

A su mente llegó el momento en que le salvó la vida, el tenerla tan cerca. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué le pasaba con esa pelirrosa? ¿Por qué lo inquietaba tanto?

Además estaba lo de los sonrojos que no podía pasar por alto, ¿por qué lo hacía? Él sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso, no en vano tenia 36 y no en vano era Merodeador, pero no creía que ella estuviera interesada en él, tan solo tenía 22 años.

Él era demasiado grande para ella, no, no podía ser, debían ser tan sólo sus alucinaciones, estaba malinterpretando todo. Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando su amigo lo volteó a ver, acercándose a él, dejando que la enfermera hiciera lo suyo.

—Remus, ¿qué haces ahí?, vamos necesitas atención.

—No, estoy bien — contestó, no queriendo alejarse de la chica.

—No seas testarudo.

—No lo soy, sabes ella peleó muy bien, ojala la hubieras visto te sentirías muy orgulloso de ella —manifestó con notoria admiración.

—Ya estoy orgulloso de ella —expresó sinceramente, despejando su cara del cabello que caía desordenadamente.

La enfermera se levantó en busca de pociones observando a Lupin con ojo médico. — Acompáñeme necesito revisarlo.

Remus dudo en ir, pero Sirius lo miró rígidamente y sabia que si no iba él por si solo, seria capaz de llevarlo, siguió a la mujer hasta otro cuarto, donde otra enfermera lo atendió.

En tanto Nym trataba de contener sus lágrimas, no tenía ganas de llorar… pero este dolor y luego esa enfermera con su poco tacto no la habían ayudado y para acabarla se había llevado al castaño. Canuto se sentó a su lado limpiando su rostro tiernamente.

—Eres una llorona… vamos, valor civil ¿dónde queda la bruja que peleó contra los mortifagos? —cuestionó enarcando su ceja.

—Mmm pero… —balbuceó con una mueca de dolor.

—Pero nada, estoy orgulloso de ti… Dumbledore y Moody estarán complacidos con tu trabajo, demostraste que no sólo eres la chica distraída, inmadura y escandalosa… debes sentirte orgullosa de ti y feliz, mostraste porque estas aquí para aquellos que dudaban de tu capacidad —expresó orgullo.

Tonks sonrió tímidamente, adoraba que su tío la apoyara y la animara pero más que la halagara, aunque no sabía si podía tomar eso como un halago. «distraída, inmadura y escandalosa», pero no se sentía con las ganas de molestarlo, ahora le preocupaba otra cosa.

— ¿Él esta bien?... ¿cierto? —preguntó en un tono de preocupación, refiriéndose al castaño.

—Si, no te preocupes… ahora sólo debes preocuparte por ti.

En eso Nym vio de reojo a la mujer vestida de blanco que se acercaba hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. —No quiero que esa enfermera me toque, no tiene delicadeza — mencionó sufridamente.

—Nym… no digas eso, aunque si tiene cara de maldita, eso no lo puedo negar — comentó divertido.

— ¡Tío, eso no ayuda!

—Déme permiso, señor —pidió con una bandeja que colocó en una mesa al lado de cama.

El Merodeadoor miró a Nym y sus grandes ojos de suplica, pero no podía hacer nada, ella debía tener esa atención.

—Ahora señorita voy a realizar el hechizo para curar su rodilla.

— ¡Por Merlín! — gimió lastimosamente.

—Ahora una poción rehabilitadora y una reabastecedora de sangre —comunicó, dándole las pociones.

—Que feo sabe —exclamó con una mueca de desagrado, el sabor aún era palpable en su lengua y la hacia querer vomitar.

—No es una bebida dulce, es una poción para sanar —aclaró la mujer en un gruñido—. Limpiare tus heridas esto te va ha arder —advirtió lista para colocarlo sobre la lesión.

— Ah no, mejor sólo con las pociones, gracias — exclamó tratando de levantarse.

— ¿A dónde va señorita? —cuestionó molesta la enfermera, tratando de detenerla.

Sirius se moría de la risa al ver cómo Nym quería correr, únicamente porque le iba a arder. —Tranquila Nym —comentó divertido.

—Como a ti no te va arder —expresó con una mirada fría sobre él.

—Sabe que señor, ¿por qué no la cura usted? —aseveró molesta.

— ¿Yo? —cuestionó sorprendido Black.

—Si usted, venga siéntese y controle a esta chica.

—Pero…

—Si…—suplicó Tonks, aunque después lo pensó bien ¿sabría su tío curar? ¿O sería cómo la mujer?

—Ya no tengo tiempo que perder —prorrumpió molesta la mujer levantándose y dándole las pociones y las mantas con un tazón de agua.

Sirius dudo de lo que iba a hacer, pero ante tales órdenes, se sentó en lugar que ocupaba la enfermera antes.

—Bien… primero lave la herida, después le coloca esto, para desinfectar y finalmente si es necesario una venda —explicó como generala, para después irse dejándolo ahí confundido.

—Tío… ¡ten cuidado eh! porque no huí de la enfermera para que tú seas peor.

—Ya no te quejes tu me metiste en esto, ahora déjame hacerlo antes de que venga y nos pegue a los dos —suspiró y tomó la pequeña manta, sumergiéndola en el tazón, para dirigirse después a la herida de la pelirrosa.

— ¡Con cuidado!

—Oye no te quejes aún ni siquiera te toco, trata de ser menos escandalosa pequeña — pidió, tocando delicadamente la herida de su pierna, casi como un roce de un pétalo, suavemente y despacio mientras soplaba su herida.

Dora lo miraba atenta haciendo muecas de dolor, pero su tío estaba esforzándose por no dañarla, hasta le estaba soplando… eso era muy chistoso y tierno a la vez, ¿cómo era posible que alguna vez lo culparan por matar a sus amigos? Eso era imposible, él era un hombre fiel a la gente que quería, a sus ideales.

Mientras Remus se tomaba las pociones que le indicaba la enfermera, contemplaba de lejos esa imagen, como el pelinegro mostraba su lado poco visto al tratar a su sobrina.

Kingsley ingresó en el lugar, pasando su mirada por las personas que se encontraban ahí, entonces localizó a la persona que necesitaba, llegando al lado de esa pareja.

—Sirius, Dumbledore y Alastor quieren verte en su Despacho —enunció, observando a la pelirrosa.

—Pero… —dudo ya que estaba ocupado curándola— iré en cuanto pueda.

—No… no te preocupes por mi tío, ve… puede ser importante —dijo Nym, animándolo, total ella ya había sufrido suficiente con esas curaciones, prefería pasar de ellas.

—Esta bien —aceptó después de unos segundos—, pero antes buscare alguien que te termine de curar, porque tú no vas a dejar a la enfermera que lo haga —acotó después de lo que había visto. Rodó su cara hacia la izquierda, viendo a Remus con esperanza, se levantó y de inmediato dirigió sus píes a su amigo.

—Necesito que termines de curar a Nym, no va a dejar que la enfermera la toque y tenle paciencia, por favor —explicó con una sonrisa dándole el algodón—. No queremos que haga drama.

—Pero yo…

—Sólo hazlo, tengo que ir… creo que tiene que ver con Harry —explicó con un tono de preocupación en sus palabras, fue entonces que el castaño accedió, no sin antes colocar su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

—Todo va estar bien.

—Remus te curara, pórtate bien con él, en cuanto pueda vendré a verte —comentó alborotando el cabello rosado de su sobrina, saliendo de ahí, dejando atrás a los dos algo incómodos.

Lupin se acercó lentamente, hundió el algodón en el tazón de poción y delicadamente lo colocó en la herida, Nym lo miraba atentamente, era curioso que la primer caricia que le hacia el licántropo fuera así, se sonrojo ligeramente al pensar en eso.

Él se concentró en su tarea aunque de vez en cuando miraba sus lindas piernas, pero cada vez que caí en cuenta de a dónde se estaba dirigiendo su libido lo detenía.

—Nymphadora hoy lo hiciste muy bien —afirmó buscando distraerse.

—Mmm no fue suficiente —musitó suspirando con una mueca de dolor, recordando la batalla esos momentos tan confusos.

—No digas eso, sólo tienes que aprender a cuidar un poco más de ti —expresó terminando de curarla con la intensión de levantarse, si seguía ahí tocando su piernas, no iba a responder de sus instintos.

—Espera… —sorpresivamente pronuncio ya que no quería que se levantara y la dejará.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno… es que yo… me permites el algodón —pidió tímidamente.

— ¿Tienes otra herida? — incurrió preocupado.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no —contestó con la intensión de tomar el algodón.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó apresurado—Te curare, para eso me dejó aquí Sirius.

La pelirrosa dudo sonrojándose un poco, se levantó un poco la falda hasta su media pierna donde aparecía otra herida, él observaba como se levantaba la falda y por un momento deseó que continuara pero no era momento de eso, sacudió su cabeza y tomó el algodón, limpiando en parte cuidadosamente pero también rápidamente ya que no quería estar muy cerca de esas piernas.

— ¡Auch!

—Lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que te vende y eso te dolerá un poco más —explicó tomando una venda, delicadamente la enredó alrededor de su pierna acariciándola causando que la piel de Tonks se erizara y su cara se encendiera.

Lupin estaba conciente de que al enredar la venda, no sólo estaba haciendo eso. En verdad estaba disfrutando del panorama que le brindaba esa herida y antes de que se olvidara de todo, terminó de enredarla y colocarle un vendolete. —Listo, ¿alguna otra herida?

—Eh no… gracias.

En ese momento Kingsley apareció nuevamente, avisándole que fuera al despacho de Dumbledore. Lupin asintió le brindó una sonrisa a la chica antes de irse acompañado del moreno, topándose con Yannel.

—Ahora veo cuales son tus gustos Nym —comentó pícaramente.

—No… bueno… —respondió apenada.

—Oye… pero sino estas pérdida, es bastante atractivo —confesó con sinceridad—. Además tú te lo comes con la mirada.

Tonks dejó caer sus hombros, en verdad estaba siendo muy obvia. —No te mentiré, se me hace bastante atractivo, es simplemente diferente a todos lo hombres que he conocido —declaró ruborizada.

—Te entiendo, pero mírate ¿al menos estas bien? —preguntó, observando algunas de su heridas.

—Estoy bien, ¿y a ti qué tal te fue con mi tío? — interrogó curiosa, imaginándose la situación.

—Eh… lo detesto, por ser tan terriblemente arrogante y seductor — respondió en un tono de berrinche, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque no podía parecer enojada si estaba totalmente roja por aquel beso que la perseguía atormentándola.

—Pues ¿qué paso?

—Me beso — soltó en voz baja, apenada.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió sorprendida, no esperaba eso— ¿Y tú no eras la qué decía que nada que ver con él? Porque era tu jefe y sólo eso —comentó en un tono de burla haciendo que la castaña se avergonzara aún más.

—Así es, pero él… él fue que me besó —se justificó atropelladamente en su apuro.

—Ok, ¿y crees qué te creeré? —preguntó mirándola con aire travieso, era claro que para su compañera Sirius no sólo era su jefe, se notaba a leguas—, pero ¿no estabas saliendo con Krutov?

—Si, pero yo no hice nada… él fue el que me besó — repitió apresumbrada.

— ¿Y qué tal besa? —cuestionó pícaramente.

—Ah bueno… ¿por qué preguntas eso Nym? —comentó completamente colorada, apartando sus ojos de la mirada alusiva de su amiga.

—Eso quiere decir que besa muy, pero muy bien ¿no? —asumió divertida.

—Pues ¿tu qué crees?, no en vano su fama —repuso tratando de tranquilizarse, era absurda la forma en que estaba reaccionando, no era una colegiala que acaba de recibir su primer beso y él no era precisamente el príncipe azul.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?.

—Nada, ¿qué puedo hacer?, ¿dejar de salir con Nigel y correr a los brazos de tu tío? —comentó con cargado sarcasmo—No gracias, al menos se que tengo algo que puede ser seguro, con tu tío no se sabe, ya sabes que coquetea con medio mundo de la Orden —señaló con realismo.

—No creo que tanto así, sabes que tampoco sale mucho y no es como si hubiera muchas mujeres por aquí, eso sin contar las que están comprometidas ya. Aunque tienes razón con mi tío no se sabe, pero no te preocupes averiguare qué pasa contigo.

—No, por favor. No quiero que lo hagas —manifestó algo agitada.

—Pero…

—No Nym —afirmó con seriedad. No quería entusiasmarse con algo que posiblemente no significara nada, además ella era muy profesional y no quería relacionarse sentimentalmente con su jefe, eso podía complicar su trabajo en la Orden.

Tal vez todo sería diferente si ella no fuera su subordinada, pero tampoco iba a pedir un cambio o a dejar la Orden, para poder salir con él o en todo caso para alejarse de él. No iba a huir, tenía que enfrentar la situación con la mayor madurez posible, pondría en claro la relación que tenía con él, dejando en claro que era meramente laboral. Además Nigel era un gran chico, merecía toda su atención y salir con él era muy agradable.

— ¿Esta bien tu compañera Yannel? — inquirió Nigel, apareciendo como si hubiera sido convocado con magia.

—Si —contestó brindándole una sonrisa—. Nym te presento a Nigel Krutov, Nigel, ella es Nymphadora Tonks.

Él se acercó a la pelirrosa ofreciéndole su mano. —Es un placer conocer a la compañera de Yannel, he escuchado ya cosas de ti.

— ¿Ah si qué cosas? —preguntó divertida Nym, después de estrechar su mano. No pasó desapercibido para ella que el mago no era nada feo, de hecho era muy guapo, claro que ella preferiría a su tío, pero ahora entendía porque no quería dejarlo Yannel.

—Pues que peleaste de una forma sorprendente y no tengo que mencionar que están impresionados con que seas metamorfaga, y ya has logrado obtener algunos admiradores por tu belleza —comunicó con una sonrisa, logrando que Nym se apenara y su cabello se volviera rojo.

—Ah no creo que digan todas esas cosas, ¿sabes? eres un adulador… lo que pasa es que quieres caerme bien por Yannel ¿no?

—Me descubriste —divulgó riendo—, no claro que no. Sólo te digo lo que he escuchado, no tendría porque mentirte —agregó, colocando su mano en la cintura de su novia—. Y si tengo que caerte bien, si es que visitare a Yannel en su trabajo en el Ministerio ¿no? — cuestionó bromeando.

—Vaya que es simpático Yan —profirió con los ojos clavados en la chica.

—Si, lo es y falta que lo conozcas más —afirmó, sabiendo de antemano como era Nigel.

—Yo sé que soy simpático —evidenció vanagloriándose, para después ponerse un poco serio al ver la hora en su reloj—. Yannel es tarde ¿te llevó a tu casa?

—Ah… ¿no quieres qué me quede Nym?

—Oh no, yo también ya me voy, a menos de que quieras ir a Grimmauld conmigo — manifestó con una segunda intensión, que se denotó en el brillo de sus ojos.

— ¿A la mansión Black? ¿Tienes que ir a entregar algo? — inquirió Krutov con los ojos clavados en su novia.

—No, no —replicó, mirando acusadora a Nym, la estaba tentando apropósito—. Mejor vámonos, te veo mañana y descansa para que te recuperes pronto.

—Si, gracias.

—Fue un placer conocerte, cuando necesites algo sólo dime y te ayudare en lo que pueda, más porque eres amiga de Yannel —manifestó servicial.

—Lo tomare en cuenta.

Después de unos minutos la pareja se fue dejándola sola con sus pensamientos que en ese momento únicamente podían dirigirse a una persona.

_«No puedo creer que Remus me cargara, y se haya portado tan lindo. En verdad me gusta, él no es un niño lo sé y tal vez es por eso que me gusta. No sé cómo resistí a que él me curara, por unos minutos pensé que me estaba acariciando y no curando.»_

***º*º*º**

En el despacho de Albus, Sirius se encontraba ansioso y en cuanto había entrado no había perdido segundos para saber si se trataba de Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tranquilo Sirius —calmó el anciano, viéndolo a través de sus lentes de medialuna—logramos impedir otro ataque de los seguidores de Voldemort, aunque no podemos quedarnos con esto, aún hay mucho por hacer necesitamos a cuantas personas se nos puedan unir, esta no será una batalla sencilla.

—Lo sé.

—La razón por la que te hice venir, es porque no quiero que te arriesgues tanto, no podemos darnos el lujo de que te capturen los Dementotes, aunque Kingsley junto con los demás están difundiendo el rumor de que estas en el *Tibet, no es seguro que lo crean, debes tener cuidado.

—Lo sé, pero es que no me gusta simplemente estar encerrado en la mansión me siento inútil —contesto desesperado.

—Comprendo, pero debes pensar que no será siempre así, lograremos comprobar tu inocencia.

—Lo siento, es sólo… tratare —expresó ya más relajado.

—Por otra parte tu sobrina hizo un gran trabajo —mencionó con satisfacción Dumbledore.

—Si, casi se queda en el intento pero creo que mejorará es una gran aurora.

—Si, lo es.

— ¿Sabes cómo esta Harry? —inquirió, sin poder esperar más para preguntar por él.

—Sabes que lo mantenemos vigilado, él esta bastante impaciente por volver al Colegio, esta más calmado después de lo ocurrido en el Torneo de los Tres magos, pero se siente impotente por no poder demostrar que Voldemort ha vuelto—prorrumpió con seriedad—. Por ahora debe seguir en la casa de sus tíos, es seguro para él.

—¿Lo es? Sabes cómo son con él —explotó molesto—, todo sería diferente si él pudiera estar conmigo —arguyó, esperando que el anciano reconsidera su propuesta de que viviera con ellos en la mansión, pero el sabio Director de Hogwarts se había negado más de una vez.

—Paciencia Sirius.

—Le hice una promesa a sus padres de que lo cuidaría y no puedo hacerlo si él esta allá soportando a esos tontos muggles—resopló exhalando impotencia—. He estado pensando que la mansión seria un buen lugar para ser el Cuartel de la Orden, es bastante amplia, su seguridad sin duda es la mejor y Harry podría quedarse ahí al menos hasta que empiece el curso en Hogwarts.

—Podría funcionar, pero Harry seguirá con sus tíos—afirmó, siendo interrumpido por un toquido en la puerta—. Adelante.

Kingsley entró a la habitación acompañado por Remus.

— ¿Qué sucede? — incurrió Remus, notando el estado de exaltación de su amigo, era claro que no estaba contento.

—Tranquilícese —pidió el anciano, señalándoles un par de sillas.

—Remus hace unos momentos le comente a Dumbledore que la mansión era perfecta para ser el Cuartel —manifestó Canuto, poniéndolo al tanto de su intención.

—Es un buen lugar, sólo necesita unos pequeños arreglos.

— ¿Qué piensas tú, Kingsley? — inquirió el anciano.

— ¿Qué piensan de qué? — cuestionó Moody a los presentes, desde la puerta donde se encontraba con Snape.

—De que la mansión Black sea el Cuartel —explicó Kingsley, mientras los demás tomaban asiento en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

—Mmmm puede funcionar, es mejor que este lugar se quede con parte de las oficinas no es muy seguro en cualquier momento puede ser descubierto— comentó Ojo loco.

— ¿Tú qué piensas Severus?

—Puede ser peligroso, los Dementotes siguen buscando a Black, podrían estar rondando ese lugar pronto y eso llamaría la atención del Ministerio poniendo en peligro la Orden— interpeló con desprecio Snape.

—Yo considero que es bueno, si quizás sea peligroso por eso, pero por ahora los Dementores y el Ministerio están preocupados por otras cosas, además si nosotros seguimos alimentando el rumor de que esta en el Tibet y sino es suficiente haremos otros sólo hasta que aparezca Pettigrew y se pueda aclarar todo ese asunto—expuso calmadamente Kingsley.

—Estoy de acuerdo — apoyó Lupín.

—Al parecer tu idea Sirius será aceptada, ahora sólo falta que lo informemos a los demás —comentó ecuánimemente Albus, a pesar de la mirada de inconformidad de Severus, mientras que Remus y Sirius sonreían descaradamente.

—Creo que por hoy es suficiente, mañana hablaremos.

Los hombres salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a distintos destinos, después de todo Snape, deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de esos Merodeadores.

— ¿Y cómo esta Nym? — inquirió de camino a la Enfermería.

—Bien… —comentó sin decir más.

— ¿No se quejo tanto? ¿No hizo un escándalo o si?

—No, sólo un poco —manifestó recordando las piernas de la chica, su rostro que mostraba una notable ternura con sus lágrimas a punto de salir. Se obligó a respirar para que el oxígeno le llegara el cerebro y dejara de pensar tonterías—. ¿Y qué? ¿No me has dicho cómo te fue con Cornwell? — indagó buscando alejar a la metamorfaga de su conversación.

—Me fue muy bien, digamos que le enseñe que la edad no pasa en vano —una gran sonrisa de lado onduló sus labios, nada más de pensar nuevamente en aquel beso.

— ¿A qué te refieres Canuto? ¿Qué hiciste? —interrogó con curiosidad, esa actitud de su amigo la había visto muchas veces antes.

—Sólo la bese Lunático, es todo.

—No cambias, Canuto…

Momentos después llegaron donde Nym se encontraba peleando con la enfermera, que trataba de detenerla evitando que abandonara el lugar. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a los dos hombres acercándose.

—Tío vamos, dile ha esta enfermera que me deje ir.

— ¡Ay Nym! —se quejó el moreno—Yo me encargo de ella, gracias.

La enfermera torció su rostro en una mueca de molestia y se alejó refunfuñando, logrando que Sirius riera divertido.

—Ven, vámonos antes de que decidas volverte una criminal lanzándole algún hechizo a esa enfermera —comentó burlándose mientras la cargaba.

— ¿No serías capaz de hacerlo o si? —preguntó Remus, detrás de ellos.

—Podría, me estaba volviendo loca.

En cuestión de minutos aparecieron en la Sala de la mansión Black, Lupin sonrió ante la arrebatadora franqueza de Tonks, aunque verdaderamente no la creía capaz de actuar de esa manera.

—Te llevaré a tu cuarto pequeña, ahora estoy contigo Remus — mencionó aún con su sobrina en brazos.

Ella miró al castaño con anhelo, quería darle las gracias por todo, pero con su tío ahí eso si era complicado, ya lo haría más tarde.

Lupin los vio alejarse, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, había sido un día agotador, los mortifagos y Nym lo habían cansado sin duda.

***º*º*º**

Sirius dejó a Nym cuidadosamente en su cama, para después encender la chimenea, iluminando la habitación.

—Listo pequeña, ahora descansa —artículo, alborotando el cabello rosado de la chica.

—Tío, no hagas eso.

Él dibujo una sonrisa. —Después paso a verte, para saber si todo esta bien.

—Gracias.

—Hoy lo hiciste bien, pero se más cuidadosa, no quiero que tu madre me reclame que no te cuido —dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de salir.

Tonks se dejó caer en su cama, notando aún las bolsas de dulces y chocolates, repartidas en el lugar.

—Tengo que agradecerle a Remus, hoy fue realmente lindo… claro no contando cuando se enojo—suspiró sonriendo tontamente—¡Por Merlín! No puedo creer que estuve tan cerca de él, huele tan bien y estar en sus brazos ha sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

***º*º*º**

Sirius se sentó al lado de su amigo en la vieja sala de la casa, tratando de relajarse un poco, después de tanto estrés.

— ¿Qué te pareció la cara de Snivellus? — inquirió divertido, al recordar la expresión de Snape al saber que el Cuartel de la Orden sería la mansión.

—Si, fue de total enojo —comentó con una sonrisa—. No puede evitar la antipatía hacia nosotros y no lo culpo… James y tú siempre lo molestaban.

—Oye no te hagas el inocente, que a veces tu también te divertías a sus costillas.

—Si…

—Deberíamos tener un giratiempos para poder volver —exclamó lacónico.

Después de un largo tiempo recordando sus años en Hogwarts se retiraron a descansar.

***º*º*º**

El licántropo se encontraba en su habitación, secándose su cabello con una toalla después de un largo baño, no llevaba la camisa de su pijama así que dejaba ver su bien formado torso, aventó la toalla a su cama y se dirigió a la ventana abriéndola por completo.

Se sentó en el alfeizar, recargando en su rodilla su brazo, sus ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche, las calles parecían tan tranquilas. La fría brisa movió sus dorados cabellos, era relajante tener un momento así al final del día.

No pudo evitar que todo lo que había ocurrido diera vueltas en su mente, ladeó su rostro observando el portarretratos que descansaba en su mesa de noche, era la misma foto que estaba en el informe que había revisado hacia una horas.

_«Si tan sólo tú no me hubieras alejado de ti Eva, yo jamás te hubiera hecho daño, no sólo soy un licántropo, también soy humano.»_

—Supongo que es mejor así, nunca hubiéramos podido tener una vida normal —murmuró, teniendo presente su mayor temor que sus hijos pudieran heredar la maldición que contenía su cuerpo.

Los recuerdos de su relación lo agobiaron tanto los buenos como los malos momentos, pero inesperadamente se colocó en su mente la imagen de la pelirrosa, su perfume entre dulce y cítrico que había quedado en su ropa.

—Es tan linda… sin duda es muy bella, a pesar de llevar ese excéntrico color en su cabello, pero no me la imagino con un color normal, es muy acorde a su personalidad…

Evocó sus múltiples sonrojos, cuando la había cargado entre sus brazos, cuando la había salvado de esa maldición teniéndola debajo de él.

—Se ve linda ruborizada, pero ¿qué significa eso?, ¿será sólo que se apena o habrá algo detrás de eso?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas con el sonido de una llamada a su puerta.

***º*º*º**

Tonks se encontraba ya aseada y cambiada con una pijama a tono a su color de cabello rosa, un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes sin duda con el estampado de su grupo favorito.

Por más que trataba sus mente seguía traicionándola haciéndola pensar en Remus Lupin, volteó a ver su vendaje, recordando la forma en que la había curando, ¿cómo sería sentir una caricia real de esas manos que habían sido tan cuidadosas?

El calor volvió a su rostro al fantasear con una ese subida de tono, que le hizo estremecerse.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me esta pasando con él? Parezco una niña de quince años.

Se quedó callada unos minutos hasta que encontró la forma perfecta de agradecerle al hombre, tomó un chocolate y caminó hacia su tocador donde buscó un pedazo de pergamino y tinta para escribir. Anotó algo cuidadosamente en el pergamino tratando de no tirar el tintero sobre su escrito.

En cuanto terminó, o enrolló con un listón rosado y amarró el papel al chocolate, respiró profundo levantándose, no sin antes rociarse un poco de perfume en las zonas estratégicas.

—Valor civil, sólo le daré el chocolate y ya, nada más —ya planeado todo y fríamente calculado, salió cuidadosamente de su habitación no quería hacer mucho ruido o su tío saldría y la regañaría no sólo por estar fuera de la cama y sino por ir a la habitación del licántropo.

Respiró una última vez y levantó su mano dejándolo caer sobre la puerta con suavidad.

Remus no se molesto en pararse a abrir pensando que era su amigo, aunque su sentido de él olfato se disparó percibiendo un aroma de perfume que el conocía bien, era el de Nymphadora y provenía de detrás de la puerta pero últimamente toda al casa olía a ella, así que no le dio importancia.

—Adelante —mencionó sin molestarse en colocarse su camisa.

Dora abrió la puerta entrando sigilosamente encontrándose con la imagen del licantropo con el torso desnudo, iluminado por la poca luz que daba el fuego de chimenea que estaba por extinguirse. Se quedó inmóvil con los ojos como platos y la su boca entreabierta, incapaz de dejar de admirarlo.

Él se extraño de escuchar la voz de su amigo. — ¿Qué pasa Sirius?

Nymphadora reaccionó al escuchar la voz del castaño, inspiró con cierta dificultad, tratando de tranquilizarse y dejar de mirarlo así o no respondería de ella y se lanzaría a besarlo.

—No soy Sirius — balbuceó con los nervios afectando su voz.

El auror inmediatamente giró su cabeza al escuchar la respuesta, encontrándose con la figura de la pelirrosa, mirándolo fijamente. No pudo evitar recorrerla desde los pies hasta su cabello, notando su diminuta pijama.

_«_¿_Qué le pasa a esa niña? ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir así a mi cuarto? Un momento, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Qué pretende?... y esa ropa no ayuda en nada, ¡Merlín has que controle mis instintos!»._

— ¿Qué pasa? Es tarde y no deberías estar aquí —cuestionó seriamente.

La chica dudo en seguir avanzando hacia él y más después de la forma tan hosca con la que la estaba tratando, pero no iba a permitir que eso le impidiera terminar su plan, con toda la seguridad que pudo aparentar caminó hasta la ventana siendo seguida por la fija mirada del licántropo.

Y con el corazón saliéndosele casi del pecho, se recargó en el espacio del alfeizar vacío clavando su mirada en el cielo, ya que si lo miraba no aguantaría mucho tiempo quieta.

— Eh bueno… yo sólo vine a decirte gracia, hace rato no te lo puede decir… y siento haber hecho un recorrido de 5 minutos de horas —explicó rápidamente esperando que entendiera lo que había dicho.

Él la miró fijamente recorriendo su figura varias veces, escuchando con extrañeza y escepticismo sus palabras, en verdad lo tomaba por sorpresa esa actitud de Dora, por una parte parecía tan descarada al presentarse así como si nada en su cuarto y por otra parte estaba su actitud de gratitud que rayaba en lo tierno.

—No tienes que disculparte y no me des las gracias, es lo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera —aseveró, sabiendo que en parte mentía con ella se había portado como con ninguno.

—Ah… —exhaló, sintiéndose un poco desilusionada.

—Por lo que veo ya estas bien, sino no hubieras podido caminar hasta aquí — comentó, buscando romper la incomodidad que se había creado entre ellos.

—Eh si —despejó su rostro colocando su cabello detrás de su oreja. Remus la miraba fijamente, por un momento quiso ser él quién realizara ese mínimo gesto—, eso también te lo debo… porque me curaste y vendaste comentó incorporándose y dando un paso más hacia él con la intensión de entregarle el chocolate y salir de ahí.

—No tienes que agradecerme ya te lo dije, quizás algún día tu lo hagas por mi — manifestó con sinceridad, aunque realmente esperaba que no ocurriera eso, porque si sentía el tacto de las manos de Dora sobre su piel, no sabría cómo reaccionaria.

—Espero que no, porque no me gustaría verte herido —cerró sus ojos apenada por lo que había dicho—, bueno sabes a lo que me refiero —agregó, atreviéndose a mirarlo, aunque la vista de su torso la distraía.

El licántropo no entendía qué había detrás de esa mirada que de pronto se había tornado dulce igual que su voz, ¿acaso se preocupaba por él?, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, brindándole cálida sonrisa.

Ella respondió a tan bella sonrisa, dando un paso más sosteniéndole la mirada. — ¿Sabias qué tus ojos cambian de color? —murmuró con fascinación.

—Si y no sabes de que forma —contestó, cambiando su sonrisa por una seductora, su mirada dorada se volvió más intensa cómo si buscara traspasar su cuerpo y conocer sus secretos.

Nymphadora se sonrojó hasta las raíces, incluso su cabello se volvió de un tono más oscuro, juraba que el corazón se le detendría en cualquier instante, sus rodillas estaban temblando, esto se estaba saliendo de su control, el calor comenzaba apoderarse su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse afiebrada a pesar de estar expuesta al frío nocturno.

— ¿Sabes? no deberías haber salido así de tu cuarto, la temperatura esta bajando y no querrás convertirte en un cubo de hielo —repuso siguiendo el mismo tono coqueto—, tal vez deberías considerar abrigarte.

—Ah… tal vez, pero tu no deberías estarte fijando en mi pijama —alegó en un arranque de valentía—, y no deberías verme así, como si me estuvieras analizándome—frunció su ceño, cambiando de posición—. En todo caso, él que debería tener frío es otro — aseveró refiriéndose a la desnudez de su torso, giró su cabeza para que él no notara cuánto le afectaba.

El licántropo se miró a sí mismo y después volvió a dirigir su ojos a Nym. — Primero, no eras tú la que me dice que cuando hablas te gusta que te miren, así que no te quejes si te miro y si tú pides eso yo también, así que voltéame a ver jovencita. Segundo, estoy en mi cuarto así que si ando sin playera o no, no debería ser de tu interés —manifestó con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

La pelirrosa respiró controlándose un poco, si él podía hablarle así, ella también, recargó su mano en el alfeizar inclinándose hacia él, acercando su cara a la del él. —Si, yo fui la que dije que cuando hablo me gusta que me miren.

Él se quedó quieto más al sentirla tan cerca, comenzaba a no agradarle el curso que estaban tomando las cosas, no porque no quisiera tenerla así, sino porque era mucha tentación, sus ojos siguieron el camino de su rostro, deslizándose por la suave curva de su cuello y más allá de él.

_«__¡__Por todos los magos esa niña debería taparse!, ¿qué pretende acercándose así a mi? Tengo que controlarme, es la sobrina de Sirius, es la sobrina de Sirius… es una niña, es muy joven.»_

—Creí decirte que cuando hablo me gusta que me miren. Si, pero a los ojos no a mi escote Remus —recalcó sabiendo que él no podría negar aquello y menos si sus ojos seguían clavados en esa parte de su cuerpo. Una sensación de satisfacción creció en su interior, al saber que al menos no le era tan indiferente.

Lupin se apenó un poco y alzó su mirada encontrándose a unos centímetros del rostro de ella, lo que puso más nerviosa a ella que a él, apretando el chocolate que llevaba en su mano, recordando a lo que iba. Se alejó un poco colocando en la mano de Remus el chocolate.

—Es para ti, te lo mereces por haberme curado, sólo por eso te perdone —comentó divertida, atreviéndose a darle un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, para después alejarse con rapidez.

Remus se quedó estupefacto, miró el chocolate notando que llevaba un pergamino amarrado a él, la volteó a ver notando que ella salía apresurada de su cuarto. Nym caminaba con rapidez, no quería que sus rodillas le fallaran, tenía que salir de ahí ahora. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con quien menos esperaba.

—A ti te estaba buscando Nymphadora Tonks Black —habló Black, clavando su fría mirada en ella, logrando que ella se quedara congelada y ciertamente asustada, más al notar la actitud gruñona de su tío—. Te estuve buscando por toda la casa, pero no creí que estuvieras en el cuarto de Remus, ¿qué hacías aquí? — inquirió seriamente.

—Ah bueno, eso tiene una explicación y no es lo que crees —dijo levantando sus manos como en señal de defensa.

—Aha y ¿qué es lo que estoy creyendo?

—Bueno que yo y él… —se sonrojó furiosamente— hay ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo, tío ya es muy noche para esto —chilló buscando escabullirse.

—Es lo que yo pienso, ya es muy noche para que estés en el cuarto de Remus, ¿no crees?, y aún no me has dicho ¿qué hacías ahí? —interrogó nuevamente, su expresión dura en verdad estaba logrando intimidar a Tonks.

—No me mires así y no me hablas de esa forma, no me gustas cuando te pones en actitud de viejo, yo sólo vine a agradecerle a Remus por protegerme en la batalla y por curarme. Eso es todo ¿contento?

—Aún así no son horas para eso Nymphadora, pudiste haberlo hecho por la mañana. Remus no iba ir a ningún lado —reprendió molesto, aunque comenzaba a relajarse después de la explicación de su sobrina, confiaba en ella y sabía que su intención había sido buena, pero eso no quitaba que no se veía bien visitar a su amigo tan entrada la noche.

—Bueno si, pero no pensé que…

— ¿Qué me encontrarías aquí afuera o si? —preguntó más relajado, mirándola con ojos divertidos.

—No… eso... no, bueno también —aceptó hundiendo sus hombros—. Tío no te enojes conmigo, ni con él, yo sólo viene a eso.

El auror se carcajeó, verla en apuros era muy gracioso. Tonks se desconcertó, ¿acaso su tío se estaba volviendo loco?

—Vamos te llevare a tu cuarto—la ayudo a llegar hasta su habitación, la chica no puso resistencia.

— ¿Estas enojado conmigo? —preguntó tiernamente.

—Nym si estoy enojado, pero no porque hayas querido agradecerle a Remus, sino porque es tarde, además deberías estar descansando y ¿cómo se te ocurre ir con esa pijama? —regañó, notando a la luz de la chimenea que su vestimenta era bastante sugerente.

— Yo bueno… no te enojes ¿quieres? —pidió con ojos de cachorro.

—Mañana hablamos, anda métete a la cama.

A ella no le quedo de otra que obedecer, se metió bajo las mantas, dejando de lado su bruja de felpa, que adornaba su cama.

—Hasta mañana pequeña —mencionó arropándola.

_«Ahora no sólo tengo que estar presente en las tazas de chocolate de media noche, sino que tengo que acostar a Nym … ¿qué seguirá?»._

Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, encontrando al castaño en el alfeizar de la venta, notando que no llevaba su camisa. Inmediatamente Lupin escondió el chocolate conocía bien a Sirius y esa mirada no significaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué pasa?, pareces molesto.

—Bueno ya que preguntas, te contare lo que pasó—se acercó a su amigo—. Resulta que cuando fui al cuarto de Nym a buscarla no estaba, la busque por todas partes y cuando venia a preguntarte si la habías visto, la encuentro saliendo de tu habitación— expuso, sentándose en la cama del castaño mirándolo inquisitoriamente, no porque no creyera lo que le había dicho su sobria, sino porque quería ver las reacciones de su amigo, además de aprovechar para incomodarlo un poco.

—Ah ella sólo vino a darme las gracias —explicó con su calma de siempre, buscando que su amigo no notara nada extraño.

—Mmm si eso me dijo, pero ¿no crees qué no eran horas? —cuestionó alzando su ceja, en gesto serio— Le pudiste decir que mañana te dijera, que fuera a descansar.

—Sirius sólo vino a eso, no te molestes.

—Mmm que sencillo lo pones ¿cómo quieres que no?, si encontraras a tu sobrina saliendo del cuarto te tu mejor amigo, casi hermano… a altas horas de la noche ¿qué pensarías?

—No deduciría nada hasta saber que fue lo que pasó —contestó lógico, sabiendo que esa respuesta lo salvaría de la furia de su amigo.

—Si, cómo no… claro que si deducirías y más si tu sobrina lleva una pijama bastante sugerente —evidenció, sabiendo que eso sacaría alguna reacción de su amigo—, ¿o me vas a decir qué no lo notaste?

—Bueno… yo… sabes que respeto a tu sobrina Sirius —aseveró seriamente—, me conoces — agregó tragando en seco, refundiendo en lo más profundo de su mente todas las cosas poco santas que había estado pensando.

—Si, por eso lo digo, además ¿qué haces pervirtiendo a mi sobrina? Si el pijama de ella es sugerente, mira que estar presumiendo tu cuerpo no ayuda a que yo no deduzca cosas.

—Oye Sirius, no somos ningunos niños, no pasó nada y no estaba pervirtiendo a tu sobrina — replicó con una sonrisa.

—Eso aún lo dudo, no olvides que es mi sobrina —advirtió entre burla y seriedad. Se relajó, desviando su mirada hacia la mesa de noche de su amigo donde descansaba la foto de Eva, la tomó y caminó hacia la ventana—. ¿Aún la extrañas?

—No lo sé, son muchos sentimientos revueltos —confesó, sintiendo una presión en su pecho.

—Deberías ya olvidarla… se que no es fácil, pero no creo que sea bueno que te sigas haciendo daño.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar recordarla a veces, fue mucho tiempo el que estuve con ella —explicó con el dolor del pasado latiéndole en el pecho—, pensé que me amaba lo suficiente, no puedo creer que me dejara por ser licántropo, aunque es comprensible… soy peligroso.

—No digas estupideces Lunático, vamos… jamás le hubieses hecho daño a ella, la amabas ¿o aún lo haces? —inquirió curioso y preocupado a la vez.

—No lo sé, me dolió que me dejara de esa forma, aún me preguntó ¿sí de verdad me amaba? — contestó con sinceridad.

—Encontraras a alguien que sepa valorarte —aseguró con una sonrisa, dándole la foto.

—No se si quiero encontrar a alguien Canuto —tomó la imagen, mirando nuevamente a la mujer.

—Todos queremos hacerlo, aunque mientras lo hacemos es mejor divertirse, un día de estos saldremos al Callejón Knockturn —comentó con una gran sonrisa, pensando en cierto lugar donde podían divertirse con ciertas mujeres.

—No cambias Canuto ¿y el qué pervierte soy yo.

—Si no quieres, no vamos —contestó claramente desanimado—. Es tarde, me voy a descansar ya tuve suficiente por hoy — musitó abandonando la habitación no sin antes decirle: —sabes que cuentas conmigo Lunático, y yo no te voy a dejar deprimirte y menos por alguien que no lo vale.

Remus esbozó una tibia sonrisa, se bajó del alfeizar y colocó la foto en el cajón del buró, cerró las ventanas y se dejó caer en su suave cama, entonces recordó el chocolate que le había dejado a la chica y lo sacó cuidadosamente, retiró el listón ansioso por leer el contenido.

**_Gracias por ser como eres…_**

**_Nym_**

Sus labios se alzaron, la nota parecía haber capturado toda su atención alejándolo de las cicatrices del pasado.

— ¿Cómo puede escribirme algo así, si ni siquiera me conoce? Sólo llevamos conociéndonos dos días, pero es como si fuera mucho tiempo sin duda con todo lo que esta pasando —recordó el rostro de la chica y su cabello moviéndose por la brisa del viento—. Es muy linda, debo admitir que no se qué me pasa con ella, por poco y no me controlo, definitivamente esto esta mal… tenerla tan ceca me pone mal, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, pero ella es casi una niña, le llevo más de diez años…—pausó, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Rayos, ni siquiera debería estar pensando en ella en este momento.

Se giró en la cama, buscando dormir, pero el beso que le había dado la pelirrosa cerca de la comisura de su labios inundó su mente.

—Diablos….—gruñó enfadado por la terquedad de su cabecita— ese beso ¿tendría la intención de habérmelo dado ahí o sólo fue un error?, unos centímetros más y hubiera probado esos suaves labios.

Se removió en la cama sulfurado. —Estoy mal, ¿será por qué se acerca mi transformación y los instintos animales me están afectando? —denotó frunciendo su ceño—, pero cuando estuve con Eva… muchas de estas emociones nunca las sentí o al menos no tan intensamente…¿o será qué ya ni siquiera las recuerdo? He tratado tanto de olvidarme de ella que quizás estoy confundiendo algo de cariño fraternal con algo que no lo es, aunque si fuera algo fraternal no la vería así, no puedo sentir atracción por ella, no por ella… esto tiene que acabar, sólo la tratare como lo que es: la sobrina de Sirius.

Se levantó de la cama colocando el pergamino y el chocolate en una caja de madera en la que guardaba ciertas cosas de su madre, entre otros recuerdos, la cerró acariciando la tapa, para después volver a su cama con la intención de descansar, se acomodó entre las mantas de su cama, cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba puedo percibir aún el aroma de la pelirrosa en la habitación, sonrió quedándose dormido pensando en ella… y esa era una de las muchas noches que pasaría eso.

***º*º*º**

En la otra habitación Nym sonreía ampliamente, abrazando su bruja de felpa, había logrado su misión le había dado el chocolate y había hablado con él, además de haberle dado un beso cerca de sus labios.

— ¡Por Merlín casi se me sale el corazón! y verlo de esa forma es algo que no voy a olvidar nuncam es tan atractivo… tan… o sea… es perfecto, no me importa que no tenga mi edad, que tenga algunas arrugas y cicatrices o que sea licántropo—suspiró con ilusión—. ¿Le gustaré yo? No le he preguntado si sale con alguien ¿tendrá novia?, porque no creo que sea de otra clase de gusto, si lo fuera no miraría así mi escote… tendré que averiguar eso.

***º*º*º**

Sirius se encontraba acostado con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, usándolos como almohada. —Esos dos… me van a terminar de volver loco, esa niña no puedo creer que este interesada en Remus, quizás sólo sea gratitud y admiración. Y dudo que él se interese en mi sobrina, sería extraño, ¿qué va a decir Andrómeda? Me mata… más si le digo que es licántropo, bueno pero es respetable más que otros hombres, aunque Remus nunca ha sido de esa clase de gustos_. _Además con ese complejo que ha desarrollado Remus… de pobre, peligroso, y casi diciéndose anciano… no se a dónde va a llegar_,_ primero tiene que superar eso.

Bostezó cansado, se estiró deshaciendo su postura por una más cómoda, mientras sus pensamientos cambiaban de dirección.

—Yannel esto es sólo el principio, después de ese beso, no dejaras de pensar en mi de eso me encargo yo, aunque tiene el maldito defecto de hacerme perder la paciencia, con sus indirectas y sus comentarios venenosos; pero ahora veamos quién puede más, prepárate porque ya ice mi bandera y ahora iré al abordaje—con una sonrisa lobuna, se giró en la cama intentado dormir, las cosas se iban a poner interesantes a partir de mañana.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

*****Página número 96, de La Orden del Fénix.


	3. Suceptible?

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia mas sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Sabemos que nos hemos tardado pero es que hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero por fin hemos vuelto y con un gran chap, esperamos nos disculpen y les guste.

Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:

Gracias a todas las personas que nos leyeron y nos enviaron su review… y a las que no lo hicieron anímense, aunque sea un bien, mal, una crítica y agradecemos especialmente a las siguientes personas:

**Lilis**: hola, gracias por leer y aquí tienes el new chap, sentimos la tardanza, esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un review, saludos.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe,** hola, gracias por tu opinión, la tomaremos en cuenta, aquí esta el capítulo, esperamos que te guste, adiós.

**Zory**, hola, gracias por leernos y por tu rr, esperamos que este chap te guste y nos dejes tu opinión en un lindo review, saludos, cuidate.

**Nymphadora Tonks Black**, hi, no te puedes quejar, te damos muy buenas escenas con Remus-pooh, sales mucho, por obvias razones, así que te haremos pasar muy buenos momentos con este bello caballero, disfruta el chap y dinos que te pareció ¿ok?.

**Luna lovengood**, gracias por leer nuestros fics, que bueno que te guste el fic, síguelo se pondrá mejor, aquí esta nuestro chap, es todo tuyo, así que a leer, saludos.

**celes.** Hola,gracias por tu rr, esperamos que lo sigas y nos dejes tu opinión, para saber si te gusta lo que escribimos, saludos.

**Layna Lykaios,** nos alegra que te guste el fic y claro que todas aman a Sirius, ¿quién no?, es supreme, aquí tienes el chap y no te olvides del review.

Bueno terminamos, solo nos queda decir que a los que no nos dejan un rr les agradecemos que nos lean, y esperaremos hasta que se animen a postear.

Y un agradecimiento a quien nos apuro a escribir este chap _**nata,**_ aquí esta el chap esperamos tu review y gracias por el apoyo.

Please... no lo olviden difundir este fic, si les gusta y más la pareja Remus – Tonks.

**Saludox y Abraxos**

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**Seducción**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**¿Susceptible?**_

Los rayos del sol entraban a una habitación donde una apurada pelirrosa, buscaba algo que ponerse, mucha ropa se encontraba tirada en el piso, otra sobre la cama, después de mucho pensarlo tomó un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado azul claro con algunas abiertas, que mostraban sus rodillas, aunque una de estas aun seguía con unas raspadas, igual que otras partes de su cuerpo, pero ahora eso no le interesaba, tomó una camiseta con un estampado en color rosa, que dejaba ver su ombligo, tomó su cinturón con estoperoles, se calzó, se arreglo su cabello, se colocó perfume, tomó su túnica y salió de su habitación, aún recordaba que Sirius quizás hablaría con ella, al pasar por la puerta del cuarto del licántropo sonrió, recordando los sucesos anteriores, suspiró y cuidadosamente bajó las escaleras, lo último que necesitaba era caerse con ese escalón asesino, caminó hacia la cocina nerviosa, quizás se encontraría al castaño "¿Q_ué pensara de la nota que le deje?¿Y del beso?_", entró a la cocina pero estaba vacía, no había ni rastro de su tío o del ojiámbar.

El pelinegro y el castaño como todos los días, habían salido a correr, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, así como alejar los fantasmas que los acompañaban, la carrera se dio en calma sin muchos inconvenientes, volvieron a la mansión, sin más los dos se dirigieron a arreglarse para comenzar el día, después de todo pronto la mansión se volvería el Cuartel principal de la Orden.

El ojigris se terminaba de arreglar, con una última vista al espejo, un poco más de loción, salió de la habitación dejando un agradable olor a su paso, no podía negar que tenía una segunda intención para arreglarse y sin duda esa intención, tenía nombre de mujer, bajó las escaleras, caminó hacia la cocina, notando que su sobrina ya se encontraba en el lugar, se recargó en el marco de la puerta que daba acceso, observándola con una sonrisa divertida.

La pelirrosa se encontraba entonando una canción de su banda favorita "Las Brujas de Macbeth", concentrada realizando unas tostadas para el desayuno.

En el cuarto del licántropo…

Remus se arreglaba con calma, se miró al espejo pensando en lo ocurrido horas antes, abrió la caja de madera, donde había colocado el chocolate y la nota de la pelirrosa, la tomó y leyó nuevamente, sonriendo al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, colocó todo nuevamente dentro de la caja cerrándola "_Remus, ¿Qué te esta pasando?, esto no es normal en ti, por un lado esta lo de Eva y ahora no solo eso, sino lo de la sobrina de mi mejor amigo, que invade mis pensamientos_" - solo esto me faltaba ¡¿Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con ser licántropo?! – expuso suspirando y saliendo de su habitación percibiendo el aroma del perfume de la pelirrosa y no solo eso también el de su amigo, bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde encontró a su amigo recargado en el marco de la entrada, caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar junto a él, observando lo que el ojigris miraba con tanta atención, notando a la metamorfaga cantando una canción que él no tenía ni idea de a que grupo pertenecía, pero parecía que la chica se divertía, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de ella en pijama en su habitación y el beso que le dio cerca de los labios, la voz de su amigo lo volvió a la realidad.

- ¿No es graciosa? – comentó divertido el ojigris.

- No pensé, que supieras, que estaba detrás de ti – espetó semi-asombrado el castaño.

- Mmmmm lo note desde que llegaste, pero no te dije nada porque esperaba que tú lo hicieras primero - respondió con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo.

La pelirrosa se sintió observada, así que volteó instintivamente encontrándose con la figura de los dos hombres en la puerta, sonrió, callando automáticamente un poco apenada – Buenos días… - saludó con una gran sonrisa – exactamente ¿cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

- Buenos días - regreso el saludo cortésmente Remus entrando y tomando asiento en la mesa.

- Hola pequeña… el tiempo justo para verte cantar ¿te divertías? - cuestionó divertido imitando a su amigo, tomando asiento.

- Si - contestó risueña.

- ¿Cómo están tus lesiones? – cuestionó con ligera preocupación el ojiámbar.

- Mmmmm bien - contestó brindándole una calida sonrisa recordando lo sucedido anoche.

- Claro que esta bien Lunático, solo mírala - señaló el ojigris – pero ¿no sería mejor que descansaras un poco? además ayer regresamos muy tarde y luego… - carraspeó – bueno, te desvelaste - agregó mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- Tío por favor… ya olvídalo… estoy bien ¿quieren una tostada? – preguntó, colocando un plato con las tostadas en la mesa, mientras Sirius la miraba analíticamente, sabía que ella estaba evadiendo hablar sobre el tema, pero no era algo que él iba a olvidar, pero por el momento se divertía molestándola – voy por el café… - divulgó caminando unos pasos, algo nerviosa tomó la tetera sirviendo en las tazas, colocando la taza de Sirius por el lado derecho, pero cuando caminó hacia el ojiámbar este la miró, brindándole una sonrisa, mientras clavaba sus pupilas doradas en ella, causando que se pusiera aún más nerviosa, provocado que su torpeza saliera a relucir, no en buen momento como siempre sucedía, tropezó, causando que le tirara la taza de café encima al licántropo, el liquido para estos microsegundos ya estaba en parte de su abdomen y su pantalón, haciendo que inmediatamente este se parara al sentir el agua hirviendo traspasando su ropa, claro principalmente la zona de sus pantalones.

Sirius miraba la escena divertido, tratando de no reírse.

- ¡Aahhhhh Nymphadora! - expresó el castaño.

- Lo siento - comentó la pelirrosa con miles de colores en su cara, trató de remediarlo inmediatamente tomando servilletas, se acercó a él – déjame ayudarte – pidió apunto de tocarlo, pero claro que él no iba a dejar que lo tocara, si estaba evitando que eso sucediera, además lo que menos esperaba es que ella lo tocara porque le había tirado el café hirviendo, él esperaba que fuera de otra manera.

– No… Nymphadora – manifestó mirándola a los ojos y saliendo del lugar dejándola con las servilletas en la mano, Tonks no supo que hacer simplemente se quedó ahí atónita, el ojiámbar estaba molesto, parece que el día como ella lo había contemplado solo era eso… una utopía, "¡¿_por qué tenía que sucederme esto a mi?!, pude habérsela tirado mejor a Sirius… al menos él sabría que no fue mi intención o al menos eso creo… pero ¡¿por qué justamente a él?, ¡¿qué karma estoy pagando?!_" pensó mirando el suelo y la taza rota, dio unos pasos para poder recogerla cuando la mano de Sirius la detuvo.

- No, déjalo… Kreatcher lo recogerá - dijo divertido, pero al ver el rostro de Nym trató de aligerar la situación – no te preocupes, además esto es común, solo fue un accidente.

Nym lo volteó a ver con el arrepentimiento en el rostro, estaba molesta consigo misma por cometer esa torpeza – yo no quería… - pronunció con un tono bajo.

- Ya no le des importancia, además fue gracioso - comentó, dejando escapar una risa.

- Sirius, no es gracioso - reclamó quejándose, a lo cual el pelinegro calló, pero sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa, notando que la metamorfaga hablaba muy enserio, ya que no siempre le decía por su nombre y menos en un tono así.

- Ok… ok… si lo fue, ven siéntate y termina de desayunar – instó, mientras él si disfrutaba de su café, sabiendo que Remus no volvería a tomarlo, por lo menos el resto del día.

La pelirrosa dudo en sentarse, pero resignada tomó asiento – él se enojo, ¿cierto? – cuestionó preocupada.

- Mmm pues creo que un poco, pero no te preocupes ya se le pasará - espetó restándole importancia – ¿sabes? no volveremos a dejar que sirves nada que este caliente - bromeó el pelinegro, tratando de alegrarla.

- Ha, Ha, Ha - repuso, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Nym ya supéralo, sabes que solo bromeó… vamos, hasta tu a veces bromeas con tu torpeza ¿qué es diferente ahora?, ¿qué pasa?

- Mmmm – murmuró "¿_qué es diferente ahora?... ¡que me pasó con él… con él y él no es cualquiera es… él!, ¡él es…!_" – que a veces quisiera no ser tan torpe – mintió a medias, tratando de arreglar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

- Nym, vamos solo llevas dos días aquí, Remus va a tener que acostumbrarse como todos, ¿sabes? eres un peligro andando – se burló brindándole un calida sonrisa.

- Tío, eso no me esta ayudando - replicó, con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando fijamente a su tío.

- Lo se… - se mofó una vez más, notando que este incidente la afectaba más que los demás – Nym fue un accidente le pudo pasar a cualquiera - agregó ya en un tono más serio – vamos olvídalo y sonríe…

La chica lo miró tratando de sonreír, pero solo logró formar un extraño gesto, después de todo no quería volver al tema de ayer.

- ¿A eso le llamas sonreír? – indagó con una mueca, enarcando su ceja. Dora simplemente se encogió en su asiento.

El animago se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella, la cual se sorprendió de su acción – ahora si vas a sonreír – anunció, antes de que empezará a hacerle cosquillas y ella se defendiera inevitablemente riendo.

- Para ya - pidió entre risas.

- Paro, solo si tú olvidas el incidente, además quiero comentarte algo - prorrumpió misteriosamente.

- Ok, ¿qué es? – interrogó tratando de calmarse, después de que Sirius la dejara y volviera a su lugar.

- Nym hoy va ha haber una junta de la Orden…

- ¿Una junta? ¿Y por qué no me avisaron? – reclamó inmediatamente.

- Tranquila, porque yo te lo estoy tratando de decir - evidenció con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento - musitó apenada, dibujando una diminuta sonrisilla.

- Como te iba diciendo, aparte de tratar asuntos relacionados con las misiones, trataremos el tema del lugar donde se encuentra el Cuartel, es decir, he propuesto la mansión para que sea el Cuartel oficial… claro, no serían todas las oficinas solo parte… - explicó, sorprendiéndola un poco, aunque entendía el porque de esa decisión, la mansión estaba muy bien protegida, además sabía que él a veces se sintiera inútil y quizás esa era su forma de ser mostrar que podía ayudar.

- O sea que la casa será un caos, ¡vaya!…tengo solo una pregunta - profirió con un tono pícaro y divertido.

- ¿Qué? - cuestionó propinándole una mirada desconfiada, más al escuchar su timbre de voz.

- ¿Lo hiciste porque la mansión tiene un sistema de seguridad bastante bueno o porque quieres coquetearle a las mujeres que vendrán?, al menos ahora ya no tendrás que salir a escondidas, si ellas vienen ¿no? – comunicó divertida, molestándolo, mientras Sirius solo la miraba entre ofendido y divertido.

- Nym, ¿qué clase de imagen tienes de mi?, soy mayor y tu jefe respetarme… yo se ser profesional, se separar el trabajo de las relaciones – se quejó, colocando una expresión de seriedad fingida.

- Si, como no - comentó con ironía, recordando que besó a su amiga Yannel.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – cuestionó, notando la ironía de la pelirrosa.

- Digamos… que yo se cosas y de primera fuente - informó enigmática, curvando sus labios, dejando ver lo divertida que estaba.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó interesado, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

- Cosas tío, si yo tengo que ser menos torpe tu deberías ser menos… mmmmm, ¿cómo decirlo?… "sociable" - habló, observando la expresión escéptica de su tío.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?, habla ya Nymphadora – pidió ligeramente impaciente, deseoso de averiguar lo que insinuaba su sobrina.

- Ahhhh, ahora no te diré nada - contestó, haciéndose la ofendida.

- Ya me lo dirás y eso te lo puedo afirmar señorita, pero ahora no, creo que ya deberías irte, si en verdad quieres ir a trabajar, porque yo puedo mandar un mensaje diciendo que necesitas descansar – aseveró, percatándose de la hora.

- Pero… – dudó, ya que quería ver al castaño antes de irse pero quizás él no querría hablar con ella, quizás sería mejor que se fuera al Ministerio, después de todo lo vería en la junta o más tarde en la mansión.

- ¿Qué pasa? – incurrió percatándose del titubeó de Tonks.

- Nada, mejor me voy - dijo levantándose.

- ¿Nym? – pronuncio.

- ¿Si? – murmuró, mirando con deseo la puerta de la cocina debería ir a verlo.

- ¿De verdad te sientes bien? - inquirió el ojigris, algo preocupado.

- Yo… si, me voy… - musitó desapareciendo.

- Mmmm ni siquiera se despidió, parece que esta muy susceptible hoy y ni siquiera hemos hablado de lo de ayer, ¡mujeres!, por eso no vivíamos con ninguna – repuso negando con su cabeza y tomando el periódico, revisando las noticias del día.

En la habitación del atractivo castaño…

Remus se encontraba cambiándose de ropa pensando en el incidente, no estaba molesto, pero si un poco irritado por tenerse que cambiar nuevamente y por lo caliente del café, además de que por eso llegaría tarde, mientras se miraba al espejo colocándose una camisa, ciertas ideas invadieron su mente "¿_m__e tiraría el café solo por un accidente o sería que estaba nerviosa?, ¿sería por los comentarios de Canuto o por mi?, ¿sería posible eso?, pero si solo la mire, claro que también esta lo de anoche, ese beso… ¡por Merlín!... ¿qué me pasa?, creo que estoy malinterpretando todo, definitivamente solo fue eso, un accidente y lo de anoche quizás ni siquiera le tomó importancia y yo ¿cómo es que le estoy tomando importancia a algo así?, ni siquiera fue un beso, beso, es más no se ni por qué estoy pensando en esto, en ella, creo que estos días no soy yo mismo, con todo lo que ha pasado, quizás estoy cansado, debería descansar, pronto será luna llena"_ contempló su imagen en el espejo terminando de arreglarse, colocándose su saco y los últimos detalles.

Ya listo. volvió a la cocina, al entrar recorrió el lugar con su mirada buscando a la chica pero solo se encontró a su amigo y a Kreatcher que limpiaba el desorden en el suelo.

- ¡Volviste! - comentó mirándolo con burla - ¿todo bien?

- Claro que si Canuto - respondió sentándose – ¿y…?

- ¿Nym? – completó, ante el asentimiento de su amigo, continuó - bueno ella ya se fue, creo que esta muy susceptible hoy, ya sabes como son las mujeres… de pronto cambió de animo de la nada, bueno en realidad desde que dejó caer él café encima de ti - dijo riéndose, a lo cual Remus le lanzó una mira asesina.

- Vamos, fue graciosa y tu reacción… por poco y te deja… - agregó riendo dejando inclusa su frase.

- Ya Canuto, que él que te dejará sin algo… seré yo - advirtió el licántropo con algo de burla.

- Esta bien, bueno pasando a otros asuntos menos calientes - bromeó de nuevo molestándolo, a lo cual Lupin se limitó a no expresar nada, ya se vengaría – le comente lo de la junta y lo de la mansión, parece haberlo tomado bien… solo que no dejó de molestarme con que coqueteo con las agentes de la Orden, no se de donde saca eso - expuso curvando sus labios.

- ¿En serio? – bromeó el castaño, levantando su ceja en señal de incredulidad, mirándolo sugerentemente – yo diría que te conoce muy bien ¿por qué no me vas a decir, qué no tuviste una segunda intención al proponer la mansión como Cuartel, eh? – expresó bromeando, él sabía bien, el por qué de su decisión y no era por mujeres sino por él.

- Vamos Lunático, ¿no me crees capaz de proponer la mansión solo por mejorar la situación de la orden, sin intenciones secundarias? – dijo con la mayor seriedad posible aunque su sonrisa lo delataba.

- Mmmmm – murmuró únicamente el castaño, tomando un poco de jugo ya que lo último que deseaba era tomar café.

- Vamos… - pronunció - ¿no tendrías que haberte ido ya? – le preguntó, ya que pasaba de la hora común en la que se iba.

- Canuto… si tienes algún inconveniente en que me quede mejor dímelo ¿o acaso es qué esperas a alguien?, porque si es así… – comentó con la intención de levantarse.

- Ha, Ha, Ha… que chistoso, no, no espero a nadie aún y no me molesta, solo lo comente porque pasa de la hora en que te vas normalmente - explicó.

- Ya lo se, pero ¿a qué te refieres con aún, eh? – posó su mirada curiosa en esas pupilas grisáceas.

- Pues a que espero que Yannel empiece a venir más frecuentemente - divulgó con una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada con cierto brillo malicioso.

- No cambias Canuto - agregó divertido – pero el hecho de que la hayas besado no quiere decir nada – agregó lógico, encontrando algo con que molestar a su amigo y vengarse de sus comentarios.

- Ha… ¿dudas de mi capacidad de convencimiento? - indagó bromeando – yo se que ella va a caer - afirmó con total seguridad, alzando su taza de café caliente hacia su amigo, para después beber un generoso sorbo.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Canuto, ¿acaso has olvidado que ella sale con…? ¿Cómo se llama?... mmmmm ¿Krutov?

- Vamos… eso que importa, además te apuesto a que ese chiquillo jamás la ha besado como yo… la experiencia no es en vano – agregó firme, volviendo a tomar de su café con una gran sonrisa.

- Quizás, pero ¿no te has olvidado de la edad?, ella es mucho más joven que tu… vamos tiene la edad de tu sobrina y él… bueno es mucho más joven que tu - añadió, esperando oír la respuesta de su amigo quejándose de su comentario, pero en parte esperaba oír algo que necesitaba escuchar, para calmar sus tormentos internos, después de todo él también sentía sensaciones extrañas con una chica mucho más joven que él, ante esto el pelinegro solo atinó a reírse.

- Vamos Lunático, eso no tiene nada que ver… además yo no soy ningún anciano, así que no empieces como ella y ese asunto de la edad, es tan absurdo, ¿de dónde sacan eso eh?, a veces mi querido amigo, de nada sirve tener juventud, más si solo tienes eso, para ser un hombre y saber conquistar se necesita más que edad y eso es lo que tu y yo tenemos… sabemos lo que queremos, cuando lo queremos, como conseguirlo y no se diga como retenerlo… ya te lo dije somos como un buen vino, entre más años tenemos mejor sabemos - comentó muy seguro de sus palabras, después de todo él era un Black y no cualquier Black.

- Canuto, no se de dónde sacas eso, quizás tengas razón… pero eso no te afirma ganar contra Krutov y mucho menos conquistar a Cornwell – mencionó categórico, queriendo negar en parte las palabras de su amigo, que le estaban taladrando el subconsciente, dándole ideas no santas y que claro, no le gustarían a su amigo en nada, mucho menos si supiera que estaban relacionadas con su sobrina.

"_Tiene razón, siempre hemos sabido que queremos pero ahora esto es diferente, ¿qué es, lo qué me pasa con ella?, ¿qué es lo que busco?, ¿o es qué yo lo estoy planteando mal?, quizás no lo busque y esto me encontró a mi… pero una cosa es querer, otra muy diferente desear y otra lo que puedes y debes hacer… y eso es lo que yo necesito averiguar ya_"– es mejor que me vaya – manifestó levantándose de su lugar.

- Lunático, ¿por qué no me esperas y nos vamos juntos al Cuartel?, además ya se te hizo tarde y pronto será la junta - propuso el pelinegro.

- Ésta bien - aceptó, volviendo a sentarse en la mesa.

En el Ministerio de magia…

- Buenos días Nym - saludó su compañera con una taza de café mientras entraba a la oficina, notando inmediatamente el ambiente depresivo, la pelirrosa había dejado de serlo ahora su cabello se había vuelto algo pálido, más bien casi plateado.

- Buenos días - contestó, sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y ese animo a qué se debe? ¿Y el cambio de color de cabello? ¿Segura qué te encuentra bien? – interrogó, sentándose en su escritorio frente a la metamorfaga - quizás deberías tomarte el día y descansar, después de todo la batalla de ayer no fue fácil - sugirió, observando la reacción de su amiga.

- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes – contestó suspirando deprimente.

- ¿Me quieres contar qué pasa?... ¿esta relacionado con cierto castaño, verdad? - inquirió notando que Nym la miraba dándole a entender que tenía la razón.

- Es solo que han pasado muchas cosas - mencionó comenzando a contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior y lo acontecido en el desayuno.

- Vamos Nym… fue solo un accidente, además Lupín siempre se ha caracterizado por ser bastante calmado y comprensivo, de seguro él lo tomó como eso y tu estas exagerando las cosas, anímate, ya veras que todo pasa - dijo la ojigris, tratando de levantarle en ánimo a su compañera – además eso que paso anoche tiene que significar algo, ¿no?

- Mmmmm – murmuró, rayando una hoja mientras realizaba unos garabatos y unos dibujos pensando en él - si quizás… ¿por qué no?, mejor tu me dices… ¿qué pasará con mi tío, eh?... ¿o acaso ya olvidaste que… cómo decirlo?, mmmm ¡compartieron un beso! – comentó, queriendo dejar de pensar en eso y molestando a su amiga.

- Mmmmm Nym…. ya te dije que él, fue él que me besó, o sea fue sin mi autorización - aclaró Yannel.

- Bueno, pero el punto es el beso - recalcó - además te gusto…

- ¡Nym!, no digas eso, alguien te puede escuchar - manifestó la castaña, levantándose y cerrando la puerta – además eso no importa… yo ya te dije que no quiero nada con él - aseveró obstinada.

- Mmmmm ¿y cómo se supone qué harás eso?, si primero, es tu jefe, segundo por tal motivo lo tienes que ver y tercero ahora que la mansión se vuelva el Cuartel oficial lo veras más - manifestó Tonks, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿c-cómo qué ahí será el Cuartel?, ¿por qué nadie nos ha avisado de eso? - cuestionó indignada Cornwell.

- Tranquila, yo no tengo la culpa, no lo se… por eso lo de la junta, ¿no crees? – mencionó tratando de tranquilizarla Nymphadora.

- Ahhhh es verdad, había olvidado la junta - comentó tranquilizándose.

- Entonces ¿qué dices?… ¿podrás con la galantería y coqueteo de mi tío?, ¿podrás resistirte a sus encantos… ahora que lo veras más?, y claro, no tomando en cuenta que te coquetea abiertamente - agregó divertida, observando las expresiones de su amiga.

- Eso no importa… tu tío es un desvergonzado, un cínico y demás pero lo más importante y que hay que mencionar "un mujeriego"… o sea que conmigo no tiene oportunidad - reafirmó la ojigris.

- Mmmmm eso no lo creo… vamos, ya aceptaste que te gusta y que es irresistible y bueno ni que decir del beso – recordó pícaramente.

- Si… pero eso no lleva a nada, a ti te puede gustar un tipo y te puede dar un beso y sabes que eso no va a llegar a nada porque no es lo que buscas para ti… y más si Sirius Black, sinónimo de mujeriego e informal - explicó Yan, tomando unos papeles de su escritorio y ordenándolos.

- ¿Informal? ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? – cuestionó inmediatamente Nym.

- Mmmmmm que solo es una relación de días, nada que sea duradero, digamos es como decir que te usa… y eso no quiero ser yo, no soy algo que se desecha, entiendo que algunas chicas sean así solo por estar con alguien como él, pero yo creo que valgo más… y bueno esta Nigel, él si que me da mi lugar - expresó segura de sus palabras, aunque una parte de ella quisiera aventurarse a vivir al menos algo así con el pelinegro.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que Sirius no te daría un lugar?, tu eres diferente… quizás deberías darle una oportunidad, para ver que es lo que él tiene para ofrecerte, ¿no crees? – aconsejó en un tono ya más serio.

- Vamos Nym, no me des ideas raras… yo en este momento me siento cómoda saliendo con Nigel, tu lo viste ayer es guapo, simpático y tu tío no se ve con muchas intenciones de querer algo serio… él con cuantas no estará coqueteando a la vez que lo hace conmigo – prorrumpió, levantándose y abriendo la puerta de su cubículo, ya que alguien había tocado, encontrándose con…

- Vaya es hermoso – expresó Nym admirando el gran arreglo de rosas rojas – ¿de quién son?, vamos abre la tarjeta.

Cornwell estaba sorprendida por el gran arreglo, rápidamente abrió la tarjeta leyendo su contenido.

_¿Aún piensas qué soy un "anciano"?... _

_Yo te voy a demostrar que no en vano pasa él tiempo… _

_Qué tengas un lindo día… pensando en mí…_

_S.O.B_

- Es un estúpido, no quiero ver ese arreglo - exclamó molesta por tanta arrogancia de parte del pelinegro, ante el asombro de la metamorfaga, la cual la miró extrañada

"¿_cómo se atreve a mandarme flores... y con esa tarjeta?_".

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién son? – interrogó curiosa, tomando la tarjeta la cual la castaña había tirado al bote de basura, la leyó en voz alta, mientras una sonrisa pilla aparecía en sus labios – ¿y decías qué?... mmmmmmm al parecer Sirius no piensa quitar el dedo del renglón - espetó con un tono pícaro y una mirada que hizo que la castaña se incomodara recordando los labios del Merodeador.

- Eso no me importa, yo no pienso caer en sus jueguitos - mencionó sin más, Nym iba a comentar algo más cuando en la puerta apareció…

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

- ¿A quién le envías una carta? – cuestionó el castaño con curiosidad – sabes que Dumbledore no quiere que le envíes cartas a Harry, por tu seguridad, además sabes que no cree que sea conveniente decirle lo de la Orden - recordó.

- Ya lo se y sabes que pienso de eso - comentó seriamente.

- Entonces ¿a quién le escribes?, ¿es a alguna chica? – volvió a cuestionar.

- No precisamente… escribo una nota a_ Blume fleur_ - dijo restándole importancia mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿A _Blume fleur_? ¿Para qué? ¿O más bien debería preguntar… las flores son para Cornwell? – indagó elevando la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

- En efecto Lunático, son para Yannel… envío la nota para saber si ya se las entregaron - explicó ordenándole a Kreatcher que enviara la nota.

- Ya veo, entonces ¿va enserio lo de conquistarla? – incurrió el Lupin.

- Así es mi amigo – afirmó determinado – y tu deberías también buscar a alguien a quién enviarle flores… ¿no crees? - aconsejó - no lo has hecho desde… bueno, tú sabes… - agregó el pelinegro.

- Mmmmmm vamos Sirius, tu sabes como esta la situación… es mejor que nos vayamos la junta no tarda en comenzar – se levantó de la mesa, acomodándose su saco, esquivando la mirada interrogante de Sirius.

- Esta bien - suspiró resignado, imitando a su amigo.

En el Ministerio de magia…

- Buenos días ¿qué sucede aquí?, ¿de qué jueguitos hablas Yan? – cuestionó Krutov observando inquisitoriamente a la castaña.

- ¿Nigel? – musitó algo nerviosa por lo imprevisto de su llegada.

- Mmmm pensé en venir a verte antes de la junta, hola Nym… ¿cómo estas? - preguntó observando a la metamorfaga, admirando su nuevo color de cabello, cuando algo más llamó su atención – vaya, ¿para quién es el arreglo?… ¿para ti Yan o para ti Nym? – inquirió divertido ignorando la situación acercándose a ella, mientras Yannel miraba alarmada a Nymphadora, la cual rápidamente escondió la tarjeta.

- Hola Nigel… ehhh… bueno las flores… este – vaciló, tratando de inventar algo rápidamente, mientras el pelinegro saludaba a la ojigris con un ligero beso en los labios.

- Ahhh son tuyas, supongo que te las enviaron como un detalle para que te sintieras mejor… ya sabes, por tus heridas - exclamó con una sonrisa.

- Si… eso – afirmó Dora, un poco nerviosa, mientras Yan también lo estaba.

- Vaya, tienes un gran admirador, no cualquiera regala un arreglo así… al parecer esta bastante interesado en ti - comentó sin saber lo que significaban esa palabras, Tonks miró a Yan con una mirada bastante sugerente, la cual no sabía exactamente como interpretar las palabras de su novio.

- Si… ya lo creo - apoyó con una sonrisa triunfante Nym.

- Bueno, pero yo no me quedo atrás, te traje esto - sacó de su túnica una pequeña caja de chocolates, dándosela a Nym – para que te sientas mejor, bienvenida… ya tuviste tus primeras heridas, ahora si eres oficialmente parte de la Orden - comentó con cierta burla en su voz mirando a su novia.

- Gracias… no debiste molestarte - expresó un poco apenada.

- Pero no te pongas celosa nena, para ti traje esto - comentó, sacando de su túnica una rosa blanca y una invitación a un restaurante francés – no será un arreglo como el de Nym pero es con todo mi amor – susurró a su oído – y la invitación, espero que puedas estar lista a esa hora.

- Ehhhh yo, gracias Nigel… claro que estaré lista – aseguró Cornwell, brindándole una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos al Cuartel? – preguntó a las chicas, después de ver su reloj de bolsillo - oye Nym ¿y ese color…?

En el Cuartel de la Orden…

Varios magos y brujas ya se encontraban en el lugar, en espera de que comenzará la junta y por supuesto la llegada del Guardián del secreto y líder de la organización, nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Nymphadora, Yannel y Nigel no tardaron en llegar.

- Ahora vuelvo chicas, tengo asuntos que atender - avisó el pelinegro, mientras una sonrisa coqueta aparecía en su rostro,

- Si… - afirmó la castaña observando como se alejaba de ellas.

- Ahora entiendo porque no lo cambias, es muy lindo – comentó, aceptando las características del chico.

- Lo se – respondió Yan observando como Krutov se perdía entre la gente – Nym yo… gracias por ayudarme.

- Ni lo digas - respondió la ex-pelirrosa.

- Lo estas buscando, ¿no? – cuestionó Yan, al notar como su amiga tenía la mirada perdida entre la gente.

- Mmmmmmm si, pero… - vaciló Nymphadora.

- No lo encuentras… no te preocupes de seguro no esta enojado, vamos busquemos un lugar - tomó el brazo de su amiga, haciéndola caminar.

No tan lejos de ellas se encontraban los Merodeadores.

- Al parecer, cada vez hay más gente - comentó Remus, notando nuevas personas.

- A buena hora propuse la mansión, ¿no crees? – cuestionó risueño el pelinegro.

- Mmmmmm – murmuró el licántropo – vamos, es mejor que entremos la junta esta por comenzar – manifestó sondeando con la mirada el lugar, buscando a cierta personita.

La junta comenzó sin más, con la llegada de la persona más importante, la mente detrás de la organización y sin duda líder de esta, Albus Dumbledore, el cual no los hizo esperar más e inició la junta con un discurso.

La reunión se dio en relativa calma, retomando los puntos importantes de lo ocurrido en la batalla, además de asuntos generales, hasta que por fin llegó el momento que el pelinegro esperaba ansiosamente.

- Como ustedes saben… nuestro Cuartel necesita un nuevo lugar para las reuniones, este ya no es suficiente - expresó con relativa calma, mientras Lupin sonreía al observar la satisfacción que sentía su amigo al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por el anciano - así que Sirius Black… ha propuesto la antigua casa de los Black, para ser el nuevo centró de reuniones y otros asuntos - aclaró Percival, los murmullos y las miradas no se hicieron esperar, algunos miraban al atractivo pelinegro atónitos, otros tantos simplemente ignoraban la sonrisa del hombre, como lo hacia el sombrío profesor de pociones, otros tantos sonreían ampliamente como lo eran las mujeres, esa era como una propuesta abierta para conquistar al deseado pelinegro. Nymphadora sonrío al escuchar esas palabras, mirando al hombre, pero cuando su mirada se pasó de él a posarse en el licántropo, un vuelco se dio en su corazón "¿_seguirá molesto?_", en tanto su amiga no le impresionaba tal noticia, después de todo ella ya había tenido su momento para sorprenderse y ¡por Merlín! agradecía que solo la hubiera visto la ex-pelirrosa.

Sirius buscó entre la multitud a la persona que le interesaba, no le importaba tanto como lo tomaran los demás, solo ella, observó atentamente la expresión de Yannel, lo cual no le sorprendió, no esperaba que ella lo tomara brincando de felicidad, pero él estaba feliz por los dos y eso bastaba. Por su parte Remus dirigía su mirada dorada hacia la pelirrosa, a la cual había estado mirando disimuladamente, no tardo en encontrarla, pero se impresionó al ver en tono de su cabello, no recordaba que ella hubiera tenido ese color en el desayuno "¿_qué le estará pasando?, ¿será uno de esos cambios?, ¿o tendrá razón Canuto y esta susceptible?, ¿o no… no puede ser… qué significa esa mirada triste?_" se cuestionó a si mismo al encontrase su mirada con la de ella, y notar esa falta de brillo en sus pupilas, su preocupación creció, no le agradaba nada lo que veía, en ese momento su conexión se rompió con la voz del venerable director de Hogwarts que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Silencio, por favor - pidió el hombre, ante las palabras del anciano los murmullos desaparecieron, volviendo el lugar un sepulcro, claro literalmente – ahora les pido que alcen su mano los que estén de acuerdo con esta propuesta - solicitó observando como la respuesta no se hizo esperar entre los presentes, no todos levantaron su mano, entre este selecto grupo estaba Yannel, la cual no pensaba apoyar lo que podría ser su condena… esto por supuesto no molesto a Sirius, el cual le bastaba con ver la mueca de desagrado de Snivellus – entonces que así sea, tenemos nuevo cuartel – anunció con una mueca que podría ser tomada como una sonrisa. Black por su lado sonrió triunfante, la junta terminó ajustando los últimos detalles.

- Al parecer Sirius conseguiste, lo que querías - mencionó felicitándolo Mudungis.

- Siempre consigo lo que quiero – dijo vanagloriándose, sin desdibujar su sonrisilla.

Después de que varias personas se acercaran a felicitarlo y charlar un poco, los Merodeadores se quedaron solos.

- Vaya, al parecer será todo un éxito tu idea – habló semialegre el licántropo, no podía alejar de su mente la imagen de la metamorfaga y mucho menos su mirada.

- Si, es mejor de lo que esperaba… aunque lo mejor fue la cara de Snivellus - se burló, dejando salir una carcajada.

- Claro, ¿crees qué le va a gustar estar en tu casa?, es como su peor pesadilla - comentó con mofa el castaño, tratando de concentrarse en la plática.

- No, su peor pesadilla fue cuando entró por el túnel del sauce boxeador y por poco te encuentra convertido en licántropo, sino hubiera sido por Cornamenta, te apuesto que… bueno tu sabes… solo porque se compadeció de él; pero te apuesto a que casi mojo sus pantalones por el susto – se rió el ojigris recordando aquel momento.

- Bueno… ahora no creo que haga eso, aunque con él todo es un misterio - bromeó, mientras caminaban hacia fuera de la habitación a lo lejos pudieron divisar a Tonks y Cornwell que hablan con un grupo de magos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu sobrina, Sirius? – cuestionó el castaño, sin esperar a que el pelinegro las mencionará, quería respuestas – ¿y ese color de cabello?, ¿no lo tenía rosa?

- Ahhh Nym - suspiró el pelinegro, desdibujando su sonrisa y dejando en su lugar una extraña mueca de preocupación - bueno como sabes Nymphadora es una metamorfaga, ella manifiesta sus estados de animo cambiando y en este caso lo hace con el color de su cabello – explicó mirándola con intranquilidad.

- Entiendo - pronunció Lupín, sin despegar los ojos de la susodicha, tratando de encontrar el motivo de su estado de ánimo, debía ser algo importante o trascendental, para que su cabello fuera blanco.

- Creo que es por el incidente de la mañana – carraspeó con una sonrisa traviesa – tu sabes en el que casi… ¿me entiendes, no? - terminó al notar la mirada asesina de su amigo.

- Pero no creo que sea para ponerse así – argumentó tratando de encontrarle lógica el castaño, no podía ser que ese incidente la pusiera tan triste.

- Bueno es que realmente le apenó tirarte el café, la hubieras visto… además creo que se levantó algo susceptible - explicó con una media sonrisa Sirius.

- Mmmmmm – murmuró únicamente el ojiámbar, regresando su vista a la chica. _"No puede ser… pero no tiene lógica, no debería darle tanta importancia a ese incidente… yo no quiero que se sienta así"_

- Ehhhh Remus… no es que sea de mi agrado pedirte esto y menos después de encontrarla saliendo de tu habitación y bueno tu… - carraspeó nuevamente, realmente no sabía porque le gustaba molestar tanto a su amigo, aunque esto si ameritaba pedirle un pequeño favor – creo que deberías decirle que sabes que fue un accidente - acotó en un tono serio, mientras Remus lo miraba algo extrañado, iba a pronunciar algo cuando una platica llamó su atención.

- Nigel, ¿cómo estas? – cuestionó_ Elijah Muhammad_, un mago de color, mientras abrazaba al auror.

- Muy bien, demasiado bien en realidad - respondió el mago, después de soltar a su amigo.

- ¿Acaso estas enamorado? - cuestionó con burla - no será de aquella castaña, ojigris, de sonrisa maravillosa y ni que decir… bueno… porque sino yo podría ir a conocerla e invitarle un cerveza – bromeó el moreno.

- Antes tendrías que dejar de ser mi amigo, porque para tu desgracia ella es mi chica - advirtió el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya, ya, vamos solo bromeó hermano… pero ¿es verdad eso qué dices?, porque sino… - expresó dejando inconclusa su frase, dándole un palmadita en la espalda mientras miraban a Yannel.

- Claro, la verdad es que tenemos poco tiempo saliendo, desde que todo esto de la Orden comenzó, pero lo nuestro va muy bien – explicó risueño.

- Vaya que sorpresas da la vida ¿quién lo diría?, eso quiere decir que dejaras la vida de viajero - mencionó con una sonrisa nostálgica Elijah, ya que él era su acompañante en esos largos viajes.

- Mmmmmm, no viajare más de lo necesario, por las misiones que nos den… pero uno que otro si podremos hacer, pero ya no tan largo… ahora tengo que volver, alguien me espera - repuso con una gran sonrisa Nigel.

- ¿Y quién es la chica al lado de Yannel? – cuestionó con cierto interés Muhammad – parece tener un gusto peculiar - añadió con una sonrisa pícara, mientras las chicas salían de la habitación.

- Ahhhh esa mi amigo, es Nymphadora Tonks, la nueva compañera de Yan, pero te advierto que pierdes el tiempo, ya que tiene galán y no cualquier galán, esta mañana cuando llegue a su cubículo, había un arreglo de flores, no cualquier arreglo uno en el que se invierten bastes galeones… y ella parecía emocionada - explicó el pelinegro.

- Ohhhhhh vaya, ¡¿acaso todas las mujeres bellas están apartadas?! – se quejó el mago mirando hacia el techo, pero hubiera querido mirar el cielo.

Cerca de ahí, alguien no quería ver al cielo sino a una ex-pelirrosa, urgentemente.

- ¡¿Qué?!, y yo que creía inocentemente que Nym estaba sensible… y mira lo que vengo a descubrir gracias al noviecito de Yannel, con que tiene a alguien, y yo no sabía… de seguro es un patán cualquiera, porque no se lo presentó ni a su madre, pero ahora averiguáremos quién es… así tenga que darle _veritaserum_ – advirtió un decidido animago mientras buscaba a su sobrina.

- Sirius por favor, tranquilízate - pidió el licántropo, aunque él no estaba nada calmado, su sangre corría más rápido de los normal y a decir verdad, tenía una batalla por dentro "¿_será verdad que Nymphadora tiene a alguien?... es lógico ella es joven, además es muy bella, más detrás de toda esa imagen, yo soy el estúpido que imagina cosas, donde no las hay, ¿cómo una chica así, estaría interesada en alguien viejo y pobre como yo?, de seguro ese tipo es joven y rico para poder darle esos regalos a Nymphadora, pero entonces ¿por qué esta así? Debe ser que se enojaron y es por eso que le mando ese arreglo, ¿qué clase de tipo hace que se enoje una persona como Nym?, ella es… ella es… eso no importa ahora Remus, no deberías estar pensando en ella y menos ponerte a pensar en cosas que no te incumben… mmmmm pero no puede ser, esos sonrojos y coqueteos, no los imagine… de eso estoy seguro… pero ¿qué demonios?¡Ahhhh no entiendo nada!, quizás esta situación tan solo me recuerda lo que viví con Eva_".

Los Merodeadores caminaron hasta la salida del Cuartel donde encontraron a Nym y Yan hablando.

- Sirius ¿sabes lo qué vas a hacer? – cuestionó Remus, a su amigo mientras lo seguía de cerca.

- Claro que se Remus, solo voy a tener una platica civilizada con Nym, quizás hasta terminemos invitando a su noviecito a la casa… ya sabes para que nos conozcamos y yo que creí que ella tenía un interés en ti - comentó con ironía el pelinegro sin notar la reacción del castaño, el cual se quedó atónito, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir así ya que Arthur Weasley lo llamó.

- Remus, hombre… te estado buscando ¿puedes venir un minuto? - inquirió, haciendo que Lupín volviera a la realidad, dejando a Sirius acercarse a las chicas.

- Mira quienes vienen, tu príncipe azul y el viejo ogro - comentó Yannel con sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona que bailaba en la comisura de sus labios.

- Buenas tardes Cornwell - saludó caballerosamente, mientras realizaba una reverencia ante la chica, si iba a otra cosa, pero no podía perder la oportunidad que la vida le presentaba.

- Felicidades tío, al parecer ahora la casa será más alegre - dijo con alegría Tonks, aunque esta desapareció al ver que Remus no se acercaba a ellos y que se iba con el Señor Weasley.

- Sabes que Nym, yo te veo después… lo fuera de tiempo comienza a reinar, mejor busco a Nigel, con permiso – se alejó sin más, dejando a la metamorfaga con una sonrisa de burla y a Sirius con un deseo de ponerla en su lugar.

- Sirius, ¿qué le hiciste a mi amiga eh? - habló con burla, ya que sabía lo que ocurría con ellos, digamos que se encontraba en un lugar privilegiado ya que conocía las dos versiones.

- Mmmmmm nada Nym, nada… - respondió observando como se alejaba, ya se encargaría de ella, ahora lo importante era su sobrina, ladeó su rostro clavando su mirada plateada en la de su sobrina – Señorita, el que hace las preguntas soy yo ¿me quieres decir qué significa ese color de cabello? - interrogó, con su ceja negra alzada y su mirada inquisitoria.

- Mi cabello… bueno… ¿es broma?, sabes que puedo cambiar ¿qué pasa tío? – preguntó extrañada ante la actitud del hombre.

- Pasa jovencita, que yo creía ingenuamente que tu estabas así, por lo que sucedió en la mañana con el café, pero me vengo a enterar por otras personas, que no viene al caso mencionar, que tienes un noviecito… y no me digas que estas así de sensible por ese patán, porque eso debe ser, para hacerte sentir así… te conozco bien… y ese cambio de color de cabello se debe a tu estado de animo - expresó con molestia el pelinegro, mientras Nymphadora pensaba que a su tío ya se le había zafado el último tornillo que en Azkaban le había dejado apretado.

- ¿Estas celoso? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tío te volviste loco?, sabes que no tengo novio... recuerdas, soy un peligro andando - replicó Nymphadora con cierta burla y melancolía en la voz – y si lo tuviera tío, creo que esa es mi vida, yo no cuestionó con cuantas mujeres estas ¿o si?

- Mmmm, no tardare en averiguar quién te envió esas flores a tu cubículo en el Ministerio - aseguró el pelinegro, mientras en los labios de Nym bailaba una sonrisa traviesa al entender de lo que hablaba su tío, quizás haría que se enojará un poco más.. - ¡Ahhhhhhh!, era eso ¡por Merlín!, no creí vivir para verte así… bueno solo cuando hablas de quién tu sabes y de su ayudante, pero esto es diferente, cuando sepas lo que dices vas a querer que te trague un Dragón y yo aceptare tus disculpas - divulgó con seguridad, mientras se divertía con los gestos del animago.

- Nymphadora, no estoy para adivinanzas - refirió sin entender, algo exasperado por la forma en que la chica parecía divertirse con la situación.

- Ok… ok lo ultimo que quiero hoy, es que te molestes tu… lo que pasa es una tontería, pero la diré, tu tío siempre coqueto le enviaste un arreglo a mi amiga, con la que dices que no pasa ¡NADA! – recalcó la palabra, haciendo gestos con sus manos - pero ahora que recuerdo no eras tu él que dijo en el desayuno, "yo se ser profesional… se separar el trabajo de las relaciones" - mencionó imitándolo divertida.

- Nym, no estoy para eso - señaló sin comprender.

- Mmmm ahora resulta - pronunció con una sonrisa, negando con su cabeza.

- Nym – pronunció exasperado el pelinegro en espera de que continuara su explicación - ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

- Eso es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte, bueno y como la metiste en problemas con semejante arreglo, que por cierto a mi nunca me has dado uno así y eso que yo si soy te tu familia y te quiero, que es lo principal, porque bueno... en fin… y yo dije que era mió ahí tienes a tu novio y arreglo… espero las disculpas – mencionó en tono exigente Nym con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo miraba de reojo.

Sirius racionalizaba lo que la Dora le había dicho y todo concordaba, de verdad él único que se había imaginado cosas raras era él – Vamos Nym, no me culpes por creer eso, tu has estado rara desde el incidente en el desayuno… tenía que encontrar una respuesta a eso después de todo - se justificó apenado el ojigris, con una tierna sonrisa y unos ojos que le hacían honor a su transformación en animal.

- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius!, basta… ok es justo lo que dices - mencionó, al ver esa tierna mirada.

- Ven… - ofreció su mano, mientras la dirigía a una banca cercana, espero a que se sentara y después tomó asiento a su lado – Nym, hablando ya de forma sería.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo? – bromeó la metamorfaga, sabía que ahora la platica si se volvía sería.

- Jovencita, Andrómeda, me encargó cuidar de ti, ¿qué crees que me diría si sabe que estas así?, hecha un desastre, vamos ¿qué pasa?, ¿es alguna de esas cosas de chicas?, porque si es eso no me lo cuentes… aún quiero que me gusten las mujeres - comunicó con una mueca en su cara, haciendo que Tonks riera.

- Eres un tonto tío… - dijo curvando las comisuras de sus rosados labios.

- Al menos ya sonríes más sinceramente – comentó sonriendo – bueno ¿y qué pasa?, ¿es o no cosa de chicas?

- Mmmmm – murmuró, no podía decirle "_hey tío, mira desde que llegue a la mansión, me encanto tu amigo y pues me siento mal porque yo pensaba que las cosas mejorarían y que a él yo también le gustaría, pero lo arruine todo al dejar caer café, en sus pantalones_", inmediatamente descartó la idea y suspiró – ahhhhhhhh es solo que estoy cansada, por la batalla de ayer, creo que necesito descansar… quizás no dormí bien - mintió sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Te dije que te quedaras en casa, debes descansar, recuperarte de tus heridas… además si ayer en lugar de estar en la habitación de Remus, hubieras estado en tu cama – expresó recriminante, pero no pudo acabar su frase cuando la chica ya reclamaba.

- Tío, por favor – pidió Tonks, lo que menos quería era escuchar el sermón de Sirius.

- Esta bien… esta bien, pero ya hablaremos sobre eso… ahora ve a casa a descansar, pero a casa, no a las tiendas de dulces, ni ropa, ni amigas… a la casa – advirtió, mientras la abrazaba - y por favor quita ese horrible color blanco de tu cabello, te hace ver más vieja - expuso bromeando.

- Tío, eso no se dice… - se quejó desde su pecho, disfrutando del abrazo, necesitaba uno desde la mañana y este al menos la hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

- Lo se, vamos quiero a la Nym de siempre, te veo en casa - manifestó levantándose de la banca y alborotando cariñosamente el pelo de la chica, para después caminar en busca de Remus, mientras Dora desaparecía, llegando a casa, pensó en subir a su habitación, pero en lugar de eso caminó hacia la Biblioteca, él fuego de chimenea estaba encendido, entró a la habitación sentándose en sillón frente a esta, cogió un cojín y lo abrazó con fuerza contra si, mientras observaba las llamas.

Después de una larga platica con el Señor Weasley sobre papeleo y otros asuntos, Remus buscaba a Sirius y a la ex-pelirrosa, "¿_a qué se habrá referido Sirius?, ¿de verdad será posible que mis intuiciones no fueran erróneas?, hasta él creyó que ella estaba interesada en mi, mmmmm bueno bastantes razones tiene él para creerlo… después de todo la encontró saliendo de mi habitación, pero esa posibilidad se descarta, al enterarnos de que ella tiene a alguien_",

Después de un rato más y de no encontrar a ninguno de los dos, decidió abandonar el lugar y dirigirse hacía la mansión, lo que más deseaba en este momento era una copa de Whiskey de fuego o de Whiskey envejecido de Ogden, un buen libro y alejar todas estas ideas raras que le estaban llenando la cabeza con pensamientos raros, caminó por las calles, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si el mundo no existiera concentrándose en sus fantasmas, cuando de pronto algo atrajo su atención.

_Eva Macaire,_ caminaba por la calle sin percatarse de la presencia de su "amor", parecía que acaba de salir de St Mungo, después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Lupin no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba él, parado a la mitad de una larga banqueta sin poder moverse, su corazón se había alterado, era ella, ella… no podía ser, sería un espejismo, no era demasiado real, su cabello se movía naturalmente con el viento, su perfume era el mismo, aún podía recordarlo después de tanto tiempo, sin duda era bella, de pronto su mente se nublo y recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a su mente, ella lo había dejado al enterarse de su secreto, jamás iba a olvidar su expresión de miedo, pero él no iba a lastimarla, la amaba, jamás le haría daño, trató de explicárselo, pero fue inútil, simplemente ella huyo del lugar dejándolo solo, pero la vida tenía maneras curiosas de volver a unir los caminos.

"_¿D__ebo ir?… ¿quizás ella ahora ha cambiado de opinión?, pero ¿querrá hablar conmigo?, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero la herida aún es grande y profunda, pero yo puedo…_".

La mujer de pronto sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su columna, instintivamente volteó hacia los lado, pero evidentemente no estaba preparada para ver lo que se encontraba ahí… ahí estaba él, inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente, como si quisiera salir de su pecho, sin duda era él, él que había dejado tiempo atrás, sus miradas se encontraron ambas mostraban inseguridad y miedo. Eva no podía concebir lo que veían sus pupilas, su boca se abrió como queriendo pronunciar palabras que no emitían sonido alguno…

En el Cuartel de la Orden…

Sirius se encontraba buscando a su amigo cuando de pronto encontró, algo más interesante.

Yannel esperaba a Nigel, el cual se encontraba con Elijah en una oficina con su jefe, siendo asignados a sus nuevas misiones, al percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro, no pudo evitar sentir un ligero estremecimiento al recordar sus labios y lo bien que besaba, pero en que estaba pensando, se regañó así misma, recobrando la cordura, fue entonces que decidió ponerle fin a ese asunto… era hora de enfrentarlo…

- Usted y yo tenemos que hablar - mencionó con decisión la ojigris.

- Por mi encantado, pero aquí no, ven - caminó mientras la castaña lo seguía de cerca, disimulando.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – cuestionó un tanto temerosa, peor llena de adrenalina y un nerviosismo naciente.

- A un lugar más privado, adelante – dijo cediéndole el paso a una oficina, Yan entró con desconfianza, observó el lugar con ojo crítico y se colocó cerca de una ventana.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó coquetamente Sirius, recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados fijando su mirada plateada en ella.

- Ahh… sobre lo que sucedió ayer… y el arreglo que mando a mi cubículo - refirió con toda la firmeza que el momento le permitía.

- Mmmmmm ¿ayer?… ¿el beso? - exclamó dejando su postura anterior y acercándose cautelosamente a ella, la cual observaba el peligro que se avecinaba.

- Si el beso que me dio sin mi consentimiento, mire con todo el respeto que se merece por ser mayor… deje de hacer ridiculeces, ¿no le da vergüenza?, a su edad y con actitudes de puberto, vamos compórtese como lo que es… - pidió demandante.

- Mmmmmm – murmuró el animago con una sonrisa maliciosa – entonces tu déjate de niñerías y compórtate como lo que eres, una mujer – aseveró firme, colocando las manos en la ventana, impidiéndole el paso, para que no pudiera huir, acercó sus labios a los de ella rozándolos suavemente – ¿y bien nena?, ¿o yo soy un anciano pervertido o tu una niña inocente?

Yannel dejó de pensar por un momento, dejándose llevar, por esa deliciosa sensación, pero no podía dejar que siguiera, aún menos sabiendo que ahora la tentación era más, lo aventó, separándolo… y dio unos cuantos pasos titubeantes hacia la puerta - sabe que, usted es un anciano y si pervertido, pero que le quede claro algo… no me gustan los ancianos, no quiero nada con usted, limítese a hacer su trabajo, que yo haré lo mismo… y por favor no me envié más flores, con permiso y buenas tardes - con esto ultimo dejó al Merodeador solo, el cual sonreía ampliamente, disfrutando de aquel placentero momento, de verdad que le gustaba ver como ella se resistí, rió ligeramente.

- Engáñate tu niña… y que te lo crea otro, porque yo no - mencionó, tocando sus labios – ya veremos, cuanto te puede gustar este anciano - salió de la habitación sonriente, en busca de su amigo.

Afuera del Cuartel de la Orden…

Yan trataba de alejarse lo más que podía de la tentación, caminaba de un lado a otro, aplastando ligeramente el pastó, mientras repasaba los hechos - ¡aaarrrrrrrrhhhh lo odio!… ¡es tan ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó dejando salir el coraje por actitud de ojigris y más por sus deseos.

- ¿A quién odias? – cuestionó divertido, Krutov, él cual la había visto salir.

- ¿Nigel? – musitó sorprendida, al parecer el pelinegro era el más inoportuno para Yan, siempre aparecía en el momento menos indicado – a nadie… ¿dónde estabas? – cuestionó disimulando y cambiando el tema.

- Ahhhh pues con Elijah, seguro lo recuerdas, mi mejor amigo y compañero, acaba de llegar de un viaje por América… incluso tiene un acento extraño, ven vamos con él – tomó su mano, dirigiéndole una calida sonrisa, ante la cual la castaña asintió.

En algún lugar, en una calle…

Los minutos corrían y nadie parecía hacer nada, ahí se encontraba un licántropo y una medi-maga, el viento soplaba suavemente, y el silencio reinaba.

Remus dio unos cuantos pasos más, acercándose a la mujer y ella no hizo intento por alejarse, al parecer esperaba por él, ¿sería eso posible?, es la pregunta que lo invadía, cuando de pronto alguien apareció, llamando a la mujer,

Eva miró con pesar al licántropo , mientras quizás una lagrima recorría su mejilla, para después desaparecer… el castaño suspiró contrariado, una vez más tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos; respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos, definitivamente necesitaba una copa… esto había sido demasiado, decidió que caminar no era lo mejor y desapareció del lugar, para llegar al hall de la mansión, se despojó de su túnica, caminó unos pasos, percibiendo el aroma intenso del perfume de la ex- pelirrosa, "_mmmmmm ese perfume sin duda, me hace recordarla, pero no creo que se encuentre aquí, de seguro esta con ese galán suyo… ¡por Merlín!, ¿qué me pasa?, ¿acaso estoy celoso?_".

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar esos perturbadores pensamientos de su mente, avanzó con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos hasta la Biblioteca, cuando entró a la habitación se impresionó, deteniéndose automáticamente, disfrutando de la angelical imagen de Nym, iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, parecía tan distante, tan frágil y ese color, vaya que la hacia ver triste "¿_cómo es posible, que ella este así por una persona?, parece tan divertida a veces, tan despreocupada de todo, pero esta persona deber muy especial para ella_", pensó sintiendo incomodo, molesto, incluso enojado, pero no tenía razones ella tenía a alguien, pero ¿ y qué?, ¿a él no debía importarle o si?. Continuó disfrutando de esa imagen y entonces recordó las palabras de Sirius:

"Remus… no es que sea de mi agrado pedirte esto y menos después de encontrarla saliendo de tu habitación y bueno tu… pero creo que deberías decirle que sabes que fue un accidente"

En ese momento no dudo más y entró por completo, no solo porque Sirius se lo había pedido, sino porque ese era el motivo con el que se justificaba a sí mismo, el motivo de querer estar con ella. Caminó hasta el sillón, pero Nymphadora se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de esto, hasta que el castaño se colocó frente a ella.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – cuestionó, haciendo que Nym volviera de su mundo, mientras brincaba de susto, ya que no esperaba verlo – ehhhhhhh claro… - pronunció algo confundida por la presencia del castaño.

- Siento haberte asustado - comentó con una sonrisa calida, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, Tonks se apenó un poco al escuchar eso y más después de la sonrisa que él le estaba brindando.

- Remus yo…. – pronunció girando su rostro y dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al fuego – siento lo de esta mañana… fui tan torpe - agregó apenada, cerró sus parpados fuertemente en espera de escuchar que él le decía que era muy torpe, pero eso no sucedió.

- Mmmmmm no importa, solo no intentes servirme café de nuevo, ¿quieres? – bromeó el licántropo, Dora lo volteó a ver, estaba bromeando y no parecía molesto, ni le recriminaba su torpeza, esto era sorprendente, él… era sorprendente.

- ¿No estas molesto? – indagó incrédula.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?, fue un accidente – mencionó calmado, brindándole aún esa linda sonrisa.

- ¡Uffff me siento mejor! – exclamó en voz alta aliviada, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su suave rostro, él ojiámbar sonrió, al verla de nuevo sonreír.

- Mmmmmm entonces puedes volver a tu color de cabello normal, ¿no crees?, te ves más linda con ese color, va más con tu personalidad - evidenció sin pensarlo mucho, aunque en realidad quería decir sexy, acaricio su cabello, mientras pasaba su mano, por el cabello blanco de la chica, este se volvía rosado.

Remus sonrió al estar así con ella, sentía una enorme tranquilidad, además de otras cosas, pero lo más importante era que el dolor y los recuerdos de Eva se alejaban de él.

- ¿Qué te parece ahora? – preguntó en un tono travieso.

- Te ves muy bien… ¿sabes?, Sirius se va sentir mejor cuando sepa que has vuelto a la normalidad, estaba algo estresado por eso - informó Lupín.

- No lo dudo, pero tú… - dudó no sabiendo cómo preguntárselo.

- ¿Yo qué? – inquirió curioso, buscando la mirada tierna y divertida de la chica, la cual por fin había recuperado su hermoso brillo.

- Nada - respondió brindándole una dulce sonrisa, estaba feliz, y más por estar al lado de él.

- ¿Y cómo están tus heridas? – preguntó, al ver la rodilla de la metamorfaga, recordando sus bellas piernas, por un momento deseo poder acariciarlas, y no tenemos que aclara que ese deseo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, era muy fuerte.

- ¿Mis heridas?, pues bueno… supongo que bien y todo gracias a ti - profirió con una sonrisilla coqueta, ya que todo estaba bien, ella podía volver al juego.

- ¿A mi? – cuestionó despistado.

- Si, tú me cuidaste en la batalla y curaste mis heridas… gracias - comentó mientras de la nada se lanzaba a abrazarlo, Lupin se sorprendió ante el inesperado gesto, pero aceptó el abrazo de la chica, rodeándola con un brazo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

Nymphadora disfrutaba de estar así con el castaño, a veces agradecía ser impulsiva y este sin duda era el caso, esto era mucho más de lo que pensaba conseguir este día, olía tan bien y se sentía tan bien estar entre sus protectores brazos, no podía creer en su suerte, se aferró un poco más a él, esperando que él no se quejará, pero es que todo tan increíble, que solo quería disfrutarlo al máximo, no importaba el tiempo solo la calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo del ojiámbar, esa calidez que tanto le gustaba.

El pelinegro había llegado a casa, notando que él castaño también lo había hecho, subió las escaleras para buscar a la pelirrosa, tocó a su puerta pero nada, bajó las escaleras y caminó a la Biblioteca de donde provenía una amarillenta luz, esperaba encontrar ahí a Remus, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con la tierna imagen, su amigo abrazado a su sobrina…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará…**_

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué creen que pase?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Sirius ahora que los encontró así?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Habrá más romance?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Y qué otras locuras ocurrirán?

Esto y más en el siguiente chap…

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?**


	4. El beso

**Disclaimer**: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia mas sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, perdón si nos tardamos pero tenemos muchos fics.

Estamos felices por poder llegar a tener tantos reviews. Nuestros anteriores comentarios con los que empezamos este chap... lo retiramos ya que hemos resuelto el problema, aclaramos a quienes nos referíamos no eran de esta página ni de las personas que nos mandan sus comentarios, perdón por las molestias.

Ahora pasando a otras cosas, sigan apoyando este fic y los demás fics de esta pareja, que es hermosa. Gracias por todo queremos decir que nuestro Messenger esta abierto para todas las personas que quieran charlar con nosotras, el correo es **nenas. fashion **en Hotmail.

Después de todo esto dejaremos que** Nymphadora Tonks Black** de los agradecimientos.

Hola mi nombre es Nymphadora, pero prefiero que me digan Nym, Dora o Tonks, por favor no me llamen por mi nombre… soy auror y yo soy la encargada de dar los agradecimientos.

Hola _**princess.noelia-green.girl**_, ¿cómo están?, gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidas al fic y a los agradecimientos, como han notado me dicen las chicas que se han pasado por su fic… y que les gusta, esperan que sigan enviando sus comentarios a este fic, les envió saludos, adiós.

Hola _**nata**__,_ ¿cómo estas?, gracias por dejar tu comentario, me dicen que pronto vendrá la actualización de MDO, pero con tanto fic no saben que hacer jajajajaja, si yo también me sentí mal cuando le tire el café a Remus, pero ahora todo mejorara o eso espero, sigue apoyando el fic y me dicen que pues si les gusto la chica que hace el papel de Nym, o sea yo, eso sonó raro, en fin te mandan saludos y yo también, chao.

¿Qué tal _**sindzero**__?,_ gracias por tus comentarios, si yo se que Sirius me interrumpe, yo también me queje… ese tío ya me escuchará, gracias por leer y aquí esta el siguiente chap, esperamos que te guste y les dejes tu comentario a las chicas, adiós.

Hola _**Mimi**__**Lupin**__,_ ¿cómo estas?, gracias por leer este fic y como dices hay muchos de la pareja que hago con Remsi-pooh, y a mi también me gusta la pareja de Sirius y Yannel, aunque ella no lo acepte… pero yo los ayudare, bienvenida al fic y no olvides dejar tu review, adiós.

Hola _**Lunática Black**__,_ bienvenida, gracias por leer estos tres largos chaps y pues me dicen las chicas que te enviaron un correo a tu mail, y pues si no te llegó les gustaría que tomaras el suyo y hablaran en el Messenger, para que las ayuden y te ayuden… y bienvenida al fic… ojala leas este capi y dejes tu comentarios, saludos bye.

Hola _**Lilis**_, ¿qué tal?, gracias por tus comentarios y claro que Remus es un amor, por eso me gusta ¿no crees?, jajajaja, aquí esta el chap no olvides dejar tu review, adiós.

Hola eres mi tocaya, jajajajaja_, __**Nymphadora**__**Tonks Black**__,_ ¿cómo estas?, gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes aquí en este chap por fin me besó con Remus, ahhh él es todo un sueño. Esperamos que te guste y dejes tu review, saludos.

Hola ¿cómo estas _**Zory**__?,_ gracias por ese comentario, si se que fue lindo abrazarlo, si ya le dije a Yan que no le diga anciano a mi tío yo se que ella muere por él, pero que le vamos a hacer es terca, aquí esta el siguiente chap y gracias por leer el fic, no olvides dejarnos tu opinión, saludos, cuídate.

¿Qué tal _**Layna**__**Lykaios**__?,_ gracias por leer el fic, si bueno no se si nos entrenan bien pero ya caerán esos Merodeadores y aún no sacamos las tácticas, esto apenas comienza y no te preocupes las chicas dicen que no van a matar a nadie, te mandan saludos igual que yo, cuídate y no olvides dejar tu review, bye.

Hola **_Piper-Tonks_**, ¿cómo estas?, las chicas te mandan saludar y agradecen que las leas en la otra página y esperan que lo sigas haciendo. Además aún siguen diciendo que les gusta tu firma y agradecen tu apoyo en la otra página y les gustaría que las agregaras a tu Messenger. Y bienvenida al fic y a los agradecimientos, esperan que también les dejes reviews allá, saludos, cuídate bye.

¿Qué tal **_Anahid_**?, gracias por decir eso del fic, esperamos que te siga gustando. Bienvenida al fic y pues aquí esta el siguiente chap, ojala te guste y dejes tu comentarios, cuídate adiós.

Hi _**lola1655**__,_ ¿cómo estas?, gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta el chap para que salgas de la duda, bienvenida al fic y a los agradecimientos esperamos contar contigo en los siguientes agradecimientos, saludos.

Hola **_celes_**, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por leer el fic y pues ojala lo sigas ahhh y bienvenida al fic y a los agradecimientos, no olvides mandar tu comentario, saludos.

¿Qué tal _**Luna lovengood**__?,_ ¿cómo estas?, gracias por leernos y esperamos que puedas leer los te faltan gracias, saludos, adiós.

_Gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron y pues anímense y dejen su comentarios y no se olviden de promocionar esta pareja, o sea, yo por Remus, saludos._

_«´¨•...• __**Nymphadora**__**Tonks**__•...•´¨»_

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**Seducción**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**¿El beso?**_

Remus no podía comprender la sensación que se apoderaba de él en ese momento, era sencillamente paz, armonía, era un calor que recorría su cuerpo, acercó su rostro al cabello de Nym, respirando suavemente su perfume y no pudo evitar depositar un beso en sus mechones rosados. Tonks al sentir esto no pudo evitar sentirse la más afortunada, se aferró más a él, subiendo su nariz por su ropa, siguiendo el aroma de su loción hasta su cuello, rozándolo ligeramente con su nariz y labios, haciendo que él reaccionara, instintivamente comenzando a buscar el rostro de la pelirrosa, deseaba saciar ese deseo que tenía de besar esos rosados labios, giró su rostro acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de Nym, bajando apunto de rozar sus labios, su oído se aguzo escuchando unos pasos, rápidamente se alejó, esperando que la figura de la cual provenían esos pasos se acercará. La pelirrosa no entendía el por qué de su reacción, estaba apunto de sentir esos labios y nada… ¿qué demonios había sucedido?

Sirius observaba la imagen analizaba y no le agradaba precisamente, notó como su sobrina había vuelto a la normalidad o mejor dicho a su natural color rosa o a su forma de expresarse, observó desde el mínimo detalle de donde se encontraban sus manos hasta en donde tenían sus bocas y sabía que el castaño ya se había percatado de su presencia, así que no había más porque esperar, avanzó con decisión hasta la pareja y colocó sus manos en el respaldo del sillón.

Lupin retiró sus manos de ella y se atrevió a mirarlo, mientras que Dora sabía ahora cual era el motivo, se hundió en el pecho del castaño, apenada y ligeramente sonrojada por haber sido sorprendida en ese momento, ¿por qué tenía que haber llegado en ese preciso momento? ¿Acaso la vida no quería unirlos?...

- Mmmm ¿me quieren decir qué pasa? – cuestionó con su voz más gruesa de lo normal, clavando su fría mirada mercurio en ellos. Nym cerró lo ojos fuertemente y respiró profundamente, no quería volver a la realidad y mucho menos a esa realidad.

- Sirius, no es lo que crees - explicó guardando la calma el ojiámbar, mientras separaba a Nym tomándola de los hombros.

- Aja ¿entonces? – inquirió con una ceja alzada.

- Tío… siempre eres un mal pensado, ¿por qué primero sacas conclusiones absurdas y después preguntas?, ¿y en ese tono?... ¿sabes?, no es agradable – repuso Tonks, levantándose evitando mirarlo de frente, ya que si lo miraba sabía que él, la descubriría, no era buena para mentir y menos a él, caminó hacia la puerta y se dirigió a Sirius – él solo me dijo que sabía que había sido un accidente lo del café, es todo - aclaró aún evitando su mirada – gracias Remus - salió de la habitación con un corazón bastante fuera de su ritmo y un ligero sudor perlaba su frente, subió rápidamente las escaleras murmurando incoherencias, cuando tropezó con el escalón asesino, pegándose en el filo del escalón, haciendo un gran escándalo.

El animago analizaba las palabras de su sobrina, dirigió su mirada inquisitoria a Remus, cuando escucharon el estrepitoso sonido de la caída.

- No puede ser – murmuró Sirius, imaginándose lo había pasado saliendo de la habitación, seguido por el castaño, encaminándose a la escalera, desde donde divisó a la pelirrosa sentada en el escalón, subió la escalera rápidamente y la miró expectante.

- ¿Estas bien? – cuestionó inmediatamente notando su pequeña lagrima - odio tu casa, es horrible y me pegue - comentó molesta. Cuando de pronto se escucho el grito de la madre del pelinegro, cuestión que avisaba que Nym había despertado al cuadro. Remus que también se encontraba en el lugar, la miraba curioso, observando como sus manos se dirigían a su espinilla.

- Ya no hagas berrinche - pidió el ojigris - vamos, te llevó a tu habitación - agregó tomándola en brazos, miró al castaño, dejándole ver que todo estaba bajo control y que no lo quería ahí, caminó al cuarto, abriendo el picaporte con algo de dificultad, despacio la depositó en su cama.

El licántropo comprendió el mensaje, bajó las escaleras, se giró y corrió las cortinas del cuadro, escuchando cada insulto, mientras que Kreatcher, también murmuraba insultos desde la esquina de la habitación.

Por fin logró cerrar el viejo cortinaje, caminó a la Biblioteca no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos al elfo, entró y se dirigió a donde se encontraban las botellas de vinos y tomó una copa sirviéndose una buena cantidad de Whiskey envejecido de Ogden, se dejó caer en el sillón, pasó su mano por su castaño cabello, se aflojó la corbata y bebió un largo trago del vino, mientras por su mente pasaban todos los hechos ocurridos.

"_¡__Por Merlín!, estuve apunto de besarla, sino hubiera sido por Sirius… yo… yo… yo no me hubiera contenido, era más mi deseo por probar sus labios, ¿cómo es posible que esto me este sucediendo?, Sirius me va a matar, ¿qué le voy a decir si me pregunta, si me gusta su sobrina?, ni siquiera yo lo se bien, no se que me esta pasando, quizás sea la crisis de los 35 y luego lo de Eva, ¡ahhh esto no puede estar pasándome!, ¿qué voy a hacer?_".

En el cuarto de Nym…

Sirius se encontraba sentado a su lado, observándola en cierta forma con burla, ya que solo esto le ocurría a ella, claro más seguido que a muchos - ¿qué te duele? – interrogó, mientras ella lo miraba semimolesta, sobándose el golpe.

- Estoy bien, solo me pegue en la espinilla - murmuró malhumorada.

- ¿Quieres qué lo revise? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- No, estoy bien y no te burles – replicó mirándolo con odio - además quiero estar sola – agregó, no quería hablar con él por ahora.

- Mmmmm Nym te voy a dejar sola, pero vamos a hablar y esta vez si lo vamos a hacer… ¿quieres qué te traiga la comida o bajas después? – preguntó levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Bajo después - pronunció sin mirarlo, el hombre no dijo más y dejó la habitación, bajó las escaleras, observando que el retrato de su madre de nuevo se encontraba tras las mantas verdes.

Avanzó hasta la Biblioteca encontrándose con su amigo, tenía intenciones de hablar seriamente con él, pero en ese momento el viejo elfo entró y murmuró que la comida estaba servida.

Sirius salió de la Biblioteca sin decir nada, caminando hacia el Comedor, seguido por Remus, el cual sospechaba que quizás la comida le caería pesada. Ambos hombres se sentaron a la mesa, el castaño notó que solo estaban servidos dos platos, la tercera silla se encontraba vacía, lo que significaba que la chica no comería con ellos, eso lo preocupó un poco, quizás después debería pasar a verla.

El atractivo y siempre perfecto pelinegro, observaba críticamente a Lupin, buscando la forma de comenzar una conversación que era incomoda, nunca antes habían tenido estos problemas, si les gustaba la misma chica, pues lo hablaban y acordaban pelear con honor, aceptando cualquiera que fuera la elección de la chica, ese era una regla entre los Merodeadores. Pero este no era el caso, el punto era que la chica en cuestión era su sobrina… su sobrina y él su mejor amigo, ¿cómo debía tomar ese abrazo y las situaciones que últimamente sucedían entre ellos?

Sirius después de un tiempo, se dio valor, carraspeó buscando llamar la atención del licántropo, respiró dejando los cubiertos en el mesa - Remus, esto es estúpido…

John sabía que el pelinegro lo estaba analizando por decirlo de alguna forma y también quería hablar con él, pero no sabía como empezar, él ni siquiera sabía explicar el por qué de sus acciones, cuando el ojigris habló, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio de la habitación, él lo miró y sonrió suavizando su expresión.

- Es que tú eres un necio y enojado pareces un centauro o algo peor y si, tienes razón… es una estupidez – exclamó el ojiámbar, manteniendo su calma y tranquilidad.

- Ahhhh ¿qué esperabas?, esa niña todo el día me ha traído tratando de entender su estado susceptible y cambios de humor… además, no es posible que tu solo hables con ella y todo vuelva a la normalidad, tomando en cuenta que su tío soy yo - explicó tratando de no alterarse, ni molestarse con su amigo – así que escucharé lo que tu tienes que decirme - agregó expectante de una explicación.

El atractivo Lupin lo escuchaba pacientemente, sonriendo ante esas palabras que lo calmaban en cierta forma, hasta la parte en que él decía que lo escucharía, ¿qué iba a decirle?, "_Canuto, me gusta tu sobrina… y pues estuve apunto de besarla, si tu no hubieras entrado _", descartó la idea inmediatamente ya que él no sabía si eso era en realidad lo que le estaba pasando, entonces respiró y optó por zafarse de la situación - vamos Sirius, estas que no puedes con tus celos, es absurdo… yo solo hable con ella como me lo pediste, le dije que sabía que había sido un accidente - aseveró, esperando que con eso Canuto, dejara de cuestionar sobre lo que pasó en la Biblioteca.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo no estoy celoso! – expuso apresurado Sirius.

- Vamos, si lo estas… acéptalo - bromeó Remus al notar como su amigo se ponía, incluso podía jurar que se le estaban subiendo los colores.

- No Lunático, no insistas con eso - comentó con fastidio el pelinegro, haciendo una mueca de desagrado – ¿y dime exactamente cuándo pasó lo del abrazo?

- Ehhh bueno, eso que importa Canuto ya no seas celoso, se que te preocupas por ella igual que lo haces por Harry… se que eso te tiene alterado, pero todo estará bien al menos allá él esta a salvo de Voldemort – manifestó desviando la atención del tema del abrazo.

- Ahhh Harry, ¿estará bien?, quizás deba ir como animago - mencionó meditabundo el ojigris.

- No creo que sea buena idea, además los Dementores aún te buscan y Dumbledore te dijo que no - aclaró serio Remus.

- Eso no me importa, el peligro me ayuda a sentirme vivo - comentó con una sonrisa confiada, mientras bebía de la copa de vino de la mesa.

- ¿No cambias eh? – musitó negando con la cabeza y sonriéndole, tomó su copa bebiendo un sorbo.

- Ni cambiaré, no les tengo miedo a los Dementores - expresó valiente.

- Bueno, ahora dime tú ¿qué te pasa?, ¿qué escondes?, ¿hablaste con Cornwell? – inquirió curioso, intentando terminar de una buena vez esa platica que si que lo estaba estresando, ¿cuánto más podía aguantar esa presión?

- Ahhhh… claro que si, me dijo que no quiere nada conmigo, pero eso esta por verse - mencionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Mmmm Sirius, ¿no crees qué de verdad ella no quiere nada contigo? – interrogó como una posibilidad.

- Remus, ¿es broma, no?, sabes que ella será para mi - afirmó confiado el pelinegro, el castaño solo sonrió incrédulo.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no crees qué lo logre? – preguntó divertido.

- Eres un idiota - comentó levantando la comisura izquierda de su labios.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó Canuto, tras pasar unos minutos en los que su amigo no dijera palabra alguna.

- Mmmmm vi a Eva - expresó sin más.

- ¿A Eva? – cuestionó sorprendido - ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Fuiste a buscarla? ¿O ella por fin se dio cuenta de lo que dejó ir? – agregó ansioso de respuestas.

- Nada de eso, solo la vi en la calle y no supe que hacer, al parecer ella tampoco lo esperaba - profirió amargamente.

- Ya veo… ¿piensas buscarla? – cuestionó seriamente.

- No, no lo se - expresó confundido, no quería recordar todo lo que había sido su relación, afortunadamente a su mente regresó la sonrisa tan calida de la pelirrosa, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

- Vamos… ánimo, ¿te parece si salimos esta noche? - cuestionó divertido.

- Canuto, sabes que no puedes salir y menos a un lugar público ¿recuerdas eres un prófugo? - expresó con una sonrisa seca el hombre.

- Vaya, que poca disposición… vamos, sabes que eso no es un problema - agregó despreocupado.

- Canuto, Dumbledore no lo aprobaría – señaló lógico Remus.

- Eso no me importa, además estoy harto de estar encerrado ¿no te parecen doce años suficiente? - incurrió el guapo Merodeador.

- Si lo se, pero eso no justifica que te pongas en riesgo - agregó categórico el ojiámbar.

- Eres un aguafiestas Lunático, pero quizás yo si de un paseo - comentó misteriosamente, mientras una sonrisa traviesa iluminaba su rostro.

- No hagas locuras Canuto, recuerda que Harry te necesita - aseveró valiéndose de lo que sabía podría hacerlo detenerse.

- Nos necesita, recuerda que también te necesita, somos lo más cercano a su familia, a James y Lily - agregó con dolor Sirius.

En el cuarto de la pelirrosa…

- Maldito escalón - murmuró malhumorada - ¡por Merlín! – suspiró aún sobándose su golpe, para después dejarse caer por completó en la cama y fijar su vista en el techo de su cuarto – ¡ahhhhh Sirius!, ¿tenías qué interrumpir?, ¿no podías haber llegado después? – cuestionó al viento – más inoportuno no pudo ser, ¿qué le estará diciendo a Remus?, espero que no se enojen, pero… ¡ahhhhh no puedo creer que estuve en sus brazos!, ¡por Merlín!, ¿qué es esta sensación tan calida, que me recorre el cuerpo cuando estoy con él? – suspiró, mientras un rubor adornaba su rostro, al igual que una sonrisa – ahhhh su pecho es tan cómodo y su loción me fascina, él es lo que quiero para mi, pero ¿seré yo lo que él quiere? – cuestionó borrando su sonrisa – mmmm eso si que es complicado, él bueno no ha mostrado un interés particular en mi, pero ¿lo de la Biblioteca?, yo se que él también tenía la intención de besarme, lo se, estoy segura, eso no lo imagine.

- ¡Ahh te odio Sirius!, bueno no tanto así, en realidad si ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?, estuve así de besarlo, así de saber que se siente rozar esos labios – inconcientemente mordió su labio inferior - ahhh me encanta, pero ¿tendrá a alguien?, bueno en estos tres días que he estado aquí, no lo he visto salir, mmmm y cuando entré a su cuarto no ví ninguna imagen - murmuró pensando en eso, ya el dolor de su pierna era lo que menos sentía, ahora le preocupaba ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella cuando pensaba en que él podría tener a alguien, y que sus esperanzas y sueños eran solo utopías.

Así estuvo durante un rato sin moverse, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, su mente solo le daba vueltas a lo mismo. Hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Adelante - pronunció lacónicamente.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al atractivo pelinegro con una bandeja de comida, la cual colocó en la mesa de noche al lado de la antigua cama, Nymphadora lo observó y suspiró resignada, había llegado la hora de hablar, se incorporó sentándose en flor de loto aún en su cama, esperando el sermón.

- No bajabas… así que te traje la comida, lo último que quiero es que ahora no comas - mencionó sentándose a su lado - deberías arreglar este cuarto - agregó observando que había ropa por todos lados.

- Tío… – se quejó la pelirrosa apenada, quizás él tenía un poco de razón y debía arreglar su habitación.

- Esta bien, no diré nada es tu cuarto, además no vengo a eso… Nym, vamos a hablar - pidió serio.

- Esta bien – musitó resignada - ¿dime de qué quieres que hablemos? – cuestionó como si el que tuviera que confesar sus pecados fuera él.

- ¿No crees, qué esa es la pregunta que yo debo hacerte? - inquirió con una media sonrisa.

- Ok, ok ¿qué quieres que te diga?, o sea yo estoy bien, él único que quiere ver cosas raras eres tu, a veces creo que si te afecto estar en Azkaban – bromeó Tonks, sabía que estaba mintiendo de cierta forma, pero aún no estaba preparada para decirle a su tío que le gustaba su amigo, que es licántropo y era doce años mayor que ella.

- Mmmm – murmuró Sirius observándola analíticamente – ¿y crees qué eso me convencerá?, inventa algo mejor - acotó curvando sus labios.

- Pero fue buena, ¿no? – preguntó risueña.

- Mmmm ¿decirme loco te parece divertido? – dijo enarcando su ceja izquierda.

- Si - pronunció mientras una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios al ver la expresión del ojigris.

- Me lo esta diciendo una niña que va por la vida usando el cabello de colores exóticos, que se viste de una manera peculiar y no olvidemos que es un peligro andando –ironizó el Merodeador.

- ¿Con qué así es como me ves?... lo sabía, tu también me críticas- mencionó divertida, ya que en realidad no creía eso, él era uno de los únicos que respetaban su forma de ser.

- Me descubriste ¿qué puedo decir? - mencionó abrazándola.

- Tío, yo se que te preocupas por mi, pero estoy bien, en serio, solo es uno de esos momentos en que te cuestionas mil cosas, pero cuando este lista yo hablaré contigo – divulgó con una voz apagada desde el pecho del hombre.

- Esta bien, esta bien, pero no me culpes si insisto – dijo separándose de ella y levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta – Nym, solo una cosa ¿por qué si hablas con Remus y conmigo no? – cuestiono inquisitoriamente, Dora lo miró dudando en la respuesta que daría.

- Ehhh…pues… porque él es más comprensivo y calmado que tú, además era Remus, el que tenía que decirme que sabía que fue un accidente – improvisó jugándosela, esperando que si tío le creyera.

- ¿Crees qué es más comprensivo que yo, eh? – espetó incrédulo.

- Era broma, no lo tomes tan personal, tu tienes otras cualidades… creo - agregó divertida, al parecer ya no le preguntaría más y era mejor dejar ese tema, su tío celoso no era algo que deseaba ver más, ese día ya había sido suficiente de eso – eres un celoso… ¿te molesta que a veces yo prefiera hablar con alguien que es más cuerdo que tu? – bromeó.

- ¿Eso crees?, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, después de todo… ¿qué es ser cuerdo? – cuestionó mirándola con diversión.

- Mmmm aunque estés loquito tío, te quiero - profirió acudiendo al chantaje emocional que nunca fallaba.

- Ok… lo se, ya me voy - repuso sabiendo lo que seguiría de eso, salió de la habitación, aún sumergido en esa platica "_mmm ella cree que me engaña y la única que se engaña es ella, vamos a ver cuánto aguanta sin decirlo_", con una sonrisa conocedora, se dirigió a su Estudio, había muchas cosas que hacer y él tenía un compromiso esa noche.

En el Estudio…

El hermoso licántropo se encontraba sentado en un escritorio, frente a él un pergamino en blanco, esperando por su cuidada caligrafía, pero esa aún esperaría para ser plasmada; el mar dorado de sus pupilas se encontraba perdido en algún punto de la hoja, en la cual se suponía que tenía que escribir un informe, para el Cuartel, pero ni las palabras ni la concentración se hacían dueñas de su mente. Ahora ésta estaba colmada de pensamientos prohibidos…

"¿C_ómo fue posible?, debo parar esto, esta atracción… ella es… ella es… ¡demonios! ¡Por Godric Gryffindor!, necesito terminar con esto, con este deseo de besar esos labios, además ella esta saliendo con alguien_".

Remus cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó caer la pluma que sostenía en su mano sobre el papel, para después dejar que su espalda recayera totalmente en el respaldo de la silla, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró fuertemente, su corazón se salía de su ritmo al pensar en los labios de la chica, en su nariz rozando su cuello, en lo delicado de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, en ese perfume que era tan alusivo a su personalidad… definitivamente esto ya estaba mal, pero las cosas se ponían peor al recordar sus piernas y más aún cuando pensaba en su escote, sin duda esto ya se había salido de la comprensión y no sabía exactamente como explicarlo… sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al escuchar los pasos de Sirius bajando las escaleras y seguir hasta entrar en el Estudio.

- ¿Estas bien? – cuestionó el hombre al verlo en esa poción.

- Si, solo estoy terminando el informe - explicó incorporándose y tomando la pluma que había dejado sobre el amarillento papel.

- Pues… dirás por empezar, porque no hay mucho en ese pergamino - comentó el ojiplata al tomar el papiro entre sus manos.

- Mmmmm – murmuró únicamente el ojiámbar, sin saber como justificarse.

- Al parecer tu mente vaga por algún lugar, o más bien por una mujer – señaló, dirigiéndose a su escritorio, acomodándose en su silla. Remus lo miró aceptando su comentario, la verdad era que si estaban colmados de una mujer, pero no era exactamente de la que él hablaba, sino de su sobrina. Eva estaba comenzando a tomar un segundo lugar en la mente del hombre.

- ¿Sabes qué…? – estaba apunto de decirle la decisión que había tomado.

- Lo se, pero solo déjalo ir o ve por él, decide - planteó determinante su propuesta.

- Ya no es tan sencillo - pronunció Remus sin razonar lo que decía, pensando en la sobrina del hombre al que consideraba su mejor amigo.

- Ya veo - murmuró estudiándolo.

- ¿Y cómo te fue con tu sobrina? – cuestionó como que no quería la cosa, pero la curiosidad lo mataba, necesitaba saber sobre el tipo con él que salía ¿quién era?, ¿cómo era? (n/a recordemos que él aun piensa que Nym tiene a alguien, nadie le ha dicho la verdad xD)

- Mejor dejemos eso así, digamos que tengo un par de ideas – resumió, clavando sus pupilas mercurio de una forma peculiar sobre el licántropo.

Remus no supo como interpretar exactamente sus palabras y menos la mirada que le estaba propinando, lo único que tenía claro… es que Sirius no era ningún tonto y era demasiado intuitivo, engañarlo le llevaría toda la vida.

Ambos hombres volvieron a sus labores, mientras su mentes viajaban a encontrase con sus demonios internos, en tanto una pelirrosa pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, la tarde pasó rápidamente y pronto la luz del sol se fue extinguiendo.

El pelinegro aburrido de realizar sus labores de la Orden, sacó su elegante reloj de su bolsillo, notando que ya era hora de que el hiciera su esperado viaje, se levantó y miró a su amigo.

- Es tu última oportunidad ¿quieres venir conmigo? – preguntó mientras una sonrisa traviesa acompañaba su voz.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sirius? ¿No pensarás enserio en salir o si? – cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta.

- Mmmmm no estoy pensándolo, voy a salir – aclaró firme.

- ¡Por Merlín, Canuto! - exclamó el castaño con intenciones de ir, pero la verdad su ánimo no estaba para salidas, sin un rumbo claro, aunque ya tenía una idea de a donde se dirigía el hombre y quizás era mejor dejarlo ir solo – esta bien, vete… pero no hagas locuras y no te arriesgues demasiado, cuídate - aconsejó sonando como si un padre le diera consejos a su hijo la primera vez que sale de noche.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres venir?, vamos, el aire fresco te hará bien - insistió Sirius.

- No quiero ser participe de lo que vas a hacer - comentó divertido el castaño.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, me cuidare… y no me esperes para cenar - exclamó con una sonrisa que denotaba sus intenciones, abandonó el Estudio y subió a su cuarto, se arregló un poco, más guapo esa noche no podía lucir, se sonrió al mirar su imagen reflejada en el espejo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de su sobrina, abrió ligeramente la puerta al no recibir respuesta después de haber tocado.

Nym se encontraba profundamente dormida, al parecer no había comido, cerró la puerta cautelosamente para no despertarla y bajó las escaleras, esperaba que la chica despertara para la cena.

Al llegar al Hall, no dudó en convertirse, dejando atrás la figura humana para dar paso al gran perro negro, salió del lugar con agilidad y rapidez, corriendo entre las sombras de la oscura noche.

En un lujoso restaurante francés ya se encontraba un elegante hombre ataviado con un elegante traje, en espera de su dama.

La hermosa ojigris se encontraba a bordo de un carruaje, pero su mente no se encontraba ahí, aún recordaba los hechos ocurridos con el inigualable Sirius Black, él que tantas mujeres ansiaban a su lado, ¿y ella?, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba con él?, ¿iba a claudicar como todas bajo los encantos del animago?

"¡_Por Merlín, esto no esta bien!… no debo dejar que ese anciano casanova me gane, pero es tan atractivo… él no me la esta dejando fácil, si tan solo no fuera tan insistente, debería entender el punto, él es mi jefe, un hombre de 35 años, un prófugo de la justicia, puede que no este totalmente cuerdo, ciertamente con muchos problemas, en cambio Nigel, es un chico, sin duda divertido, simpático, buen mago, tiene expectativas, no es rico como el anciano, pero tampoco es pobre, es un caballero… y sobre todo su vida es simple y no complicada como la del anciano… bueno y no es un pervertido_".

De pronto el cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje anunciando que su viaje había terminado, regresándola a la realidad, tomó su elegante bolso, se acomodo su abrigo y bajó del vehiculo ayudada del mozo, mientras unos ojos brillantes se deleitaban desde la sombras con la hermosa imagen de chica, ataviada con un hermoso vestido negro, que hacia lucir su hermosa y esbelta figura, con un discreto escote, pero sin embargo provocador.

Yannel caminó sin percatarse de que era observada, entró a _Chez Maxim's,_ de las sombras la figura de un elegante hombre, con su rostro escondido por su capa, se acercó al lugar pasando como cualquier cliente, pidió la mesa cerca de la pareja, en la oscuridad de una esquina, observando como ella besaba ligeramente los labios del hombre que la esperaba, él cual caballerosamente le tendió su silla, para después el tomar asiento enfrente de ella, desgraciadamente para Nigel, el hombre que los observaba fijamente, tenía una vista excepcional de la ojigris.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

El hombre ideal de mirada dorada se cuestionaba ¿si debía haber acompañado a su amigo?, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, además como le había dicho, no quería ser participe de lo que planeaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al pensar que su amigo no cambiaba, pero al menos uno de los dos se divertía, sencillamente… su vida no había resultado ser como ellos esperaban, sus sueños de adolescentes, habían quedo como eso, solo sueños, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba muerto, asesinado por el Señor Oscuro, y otro solo resultó ser una rata.

Se levantó de la silla y deambuló por el Estudio, sumido en sus tormentos, se sirvió una copa y se asomó por la ventana, notando la oscuridad de la noche, lo cual le agradaba al menos su amigo se podría esconder bien, entonces su mente se nublo al recordar a la sanadora, quizás había llegado la hora de que enfrentara la realidad – eso haré… ya basta de todo esto - tomó un sorbo más de su copa, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, encontrándose con una tablilla de chocolate, observó el reloj del lugar notando que pronto sería hora de cenar.

En el cuarto más alegre de esa mansión…

Nymphadora despertaba, dándose cuenta de que las sombras cubrían su habitación, y eso no le gustaba nada, buscó su varita entre la cama, encontrándola cerca de la orilla de esta, ya que siempre dormía con ella cerca por si se ofrecía, movió su mano aún adormilada, pero solo logró que esta cayera al suelo, fue entonces que verdaderamente despertó, se giró y con las puntas de los dedos alcanzó a tomar su varita y dirigió un rayo de luz blanca a la chimenea, de donde inmediatamente surgió fuego, las brazas fueron tan grandes que alcanzaron a prender una prenda que se encontraba encima de la chimenea, en la mañana al probarse ropa había olvidado quitarla de ese lugar, tal vez Sirius tenía razón y debía arreglar su cuarto, rápidamente se levantó y corrió a apagar el fuego.

- _Aguamantí_ – pronunció casi en un gritó no quería que su cuarto se incendiara, ya se imaginaba que iba a decir Sirius, casi podía escuchar el sermón que le diría por quemar el lugar.

Por fin logró apagar su prenda, pero esta quedó inusable, lo cual le molestó, aparte el lugar olía a quemado, tiró la playera en un cesto de basura y caminó hacia la ventana, dejando entrar el viento, olió su ropa, apestaba a humo, lo que le faltaba, caminó por el cuarto para después meterse a bañar, fue entonces que un rugido en su estomago le hizo recordar que no había comido, ni tampoco había desayunado mucho que digamos, se duchó rápidamente, aunque la rapidez también podía doler y eso era lo que acababa de descubrir, había olvidado que tenía lesiones en su cuerpo, pero este acababa de recordárselo, con cara de sufrimiento y una pequeña lagrima saliendo de sus bellos ojos, se secó pero esta vez con más cuidado y caminó lo más lento posible, no quería resbalarse.

Salió del baño con la toalla amarrada a su delgado cuerpo, buscó ropa en su closet, decidiendo ponerse cómoda, ya no tenía ganas de arreglarse mucho además solo quería bajar por un vaso de leche y unas galletas, sacó una pijama color rosa que podía combinar perfectamente con su cabello.

En el Estudio…

Remus salió de la habitación, no sin antes tomar un libro, la casa estaba ligeramente iluminada por los candelabros y la chimenea, caminó hasta la cocina donde Kreatcher, tenía lista la cena, el Comedor estaba listo con tres lugares colocados, el castaño pensó en decirle al elfo que quitara un lugar, pero quizás era mejor no decirle que su dueño no cenaría en casa o los trataría mal, al menos así se aseguraban de cenar bien, sin insultos ni escenas del elfo.

Se sentó a la mesa abriendo el libro, cuando notó que la sobrina de su amigo no bajaba, pensó en ir y avisarle pero el punto era alejarse de ella, no buscarla, decidió esperarla, no quería ser un mal educado y empezar sin ella. Solo esperaba que Nymphadora quisiera cenar, porque él si tenía hambre, llevar una bestia por dentro no era sencillo.

En _Chez Maxim's_…

- ¿Te gusta el lugar? – cuestionó curvando la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

- Mmm no esta mal – señaló recorriéndolo con su vista, el ambiente era calmado y elegante - es bastante caro - mencionó preocupada después de ver el menú.

- Eso no importa, olvídate de eso… ¿te gustaría bailar? – pidió levantándose y ofreciéndole galantemente su mano, Yan sonrió y tomó la mano de Krutov, caminaron hasta la pista donde comenzaron a bailar una música instrumental.

Un hombre observaba con detenimiento esto, sin duda admiraba la belleza de la ojigris, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su acompañante, no le agradaba nada ese niño, pero el se encargaría de eso después… por un momento tuvo la intención de ir y sacarla a bailar, pero eso sería exponerse más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, además el tenía planeada otra cosa, observó el lugar con detenimiento, la gente no lo notaba, pero la mesera que lo atendía parecía estarle coqueteando, lo cual lo entretenía.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Tonks salió de su habitación pensaba bajar la bandeja de comida fría que su tío le había llevado en la tarde, pero descartó la idea al recordar el escalón asesino, no quería caerse con la comida, eso mejor lo haría después o mandaría a Kreatcher por ella.

Avanzó por el pasillo notando el silencio que invadía le lugar, lo cual no le agradaba mucho, enserio tenía que trabajar en esa casa, bajó con cuidado las escaleras ya que llevaba sus pantuflas y no quería tropezar, se aferró al barandal hasta tocar el lujoso pero antiguo y descuidado piso de la habitación, caminó cautelosamente hacia la Biblioteca ya que tenía curiosidad de saber donde estaban Sirius y Remus, pero al asomarse notó la habitación vacía, lo cual la desilusionó quería ver al castaño antes de irse a descansar, se detuvo un momento a pensar en donde podrían estar, no podían haberse ido a una misión ya que le hubieran dicho, fue entonces que pensó en el Estudio, caminó hasta el lugar, entró pero ahí solo encontró el fuego de la chimenea y hojas en los escritorios, pero nada de los hombres, desilusionada de su suerte caminó hasta la cocina, cuando levantó la vista se encontró con las pupilas del licántropo en ella.

Remus se encontraba leyendo su libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, quizás se lo recomendaría a Harry, su oído se agudizó al escuchar como alguien caminaba por la mansión, se escuchaban pasos suaves como si en lugar de dar el paso arrastrara sus pies, de pronto su olfato alcanzó a distinguir el inconfundible aroma dulce y cítrico proveniente de la pelirrosa, levantó la mirada encontrando a la chica ataviada en sus tradicionales pijamas, un pequeño short rosa, que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, además de las lesiones de la batalla, una playera de tirantes, que dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen, y sin duda su discreto pero provocador escote "_no puede ser posible, ¿cómo se le ocurre bajar así?_", pensó, precisamente ahora que se le estaba haciendo más difícil sobrellevar la situación de sentirse quizás atraído por una joven, que era sobrina de su amigo, se le ocurría aparecer así.

Nym sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al verlo ahí, avanzó lentamente, un tanto por las heridas y otro tanto por mirarlo algo embelezada, perdiéndose en Lupinlandia.

Lupín carraspeó tratando de controlarse, separó su mirada de la figura de la chica, colocándola en la mesa – pensé que no bajarías a cenar - comentó sonando casual, como si no le importara lo que ella llevaba puesto, aunque esto si que le estaba causando reacciones.

- Ahhh yo pensé que ustedes no estaban, pensé que habían tenido un llamado de la Orden y que no lo habían dicho… pero ¿dónde esta Sirius? – cuestionó al percatarse de la ausencia de su tío en el Comedor.

- Ya sabes como es… salió - mencionó con simpleza dirigiéndole una mirada discreta, al notar que no se había acercado para sentarse.

- Pero ¡¿cómo lo dejaste salir?!, ¡¿y si lo atrapan?!, ¡¿a dónde fue?!, ¡¿por qué no lo acompañaste?! - bombardeo con preguntas al licántropo.

- Tranquila, Sirius ya no es un niño, no lo voy a amarrar si quiere salir, él sabe los riesgos… confía en él, va a volver y todo va estar bien - explicó el hombre manteniendo la clama, a pesar de los gritos de la pelirrosa, dejó el libro a un lado con intención de comenzar a cenar.

- Pero, si debiste amarrarlo, eso que hizo es una locura - agregó con preocupación – deberíamos buscarlo ¿o acaso se fue con alguna tipa?

- Nymphadora respira, tranquilízate, no se a donde fue… pero él se sabe cuidar bien, mejor de lo que tu crees, por algo no lo han encontrado en estos años ¿no crees? – aseveró sereno.

- Bueno, pero… ahhhh esta bien, quizás tengas razón - murmuró resignada, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse afligida.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué no tomas asiento y comenzamos a cenar?, la comida se va a enfriar – propuso sonriéndole calidamente, señalando su silla.

Nym que no pensaba cenar o no al menos con él, solos, le empezaba a agradar la situación, caminó hasta la mesa, cuando estaba apunto de tomar asiento, notó como el castaño se levantaba y esperaba a que ella tomará asiento, eso hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente, de verdad que el amigo de su tío, era todo un caballero.

– Es mejor que yo sirva - mencionó Remus, acercándose las charolas con la comida – ¿me permites tu plato? - Tonks se apenó por el comentario del hombre, pero si era mejor que él sirviera, no quería otra vez pasar el incidente de esa mañana.

Después de que sirvió la comida, destapó el vino y sirvió las copas – es un placer compartir esta cena contigo - dijo galantemente en señal de brindis, Nym sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, esta cena no la olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

- El placer es mió, que tengas buen provecho - mencionó sonriendo.

- Igualmente… al aparecer tus heridas están mejorando - comentó Remus, después de unos minutos, rompiendo el silenció.

- Ahhh bueno, pero si que son un problema… no puedo vivir mi vida normal con ellas, por cualquier cosa me duelen, solo espero que se me quiten ya - comentó con molestia, recordando su incidente en el baño.

- Tranquila, ya sanaran… no seas tan desesperada - aconsejó con una media sonrisa - ¿sabes? eres muy parecida a Sirius – comentó notando su semejanza de carácter.

- ¿Ahhh si?, será porque somos familia… auque yo me he considerado siempre diferente a todos los Black - exclamó divertida – además aun me creo cuerda, mi tío si que esta loquito - bromeó.

Lupin sonrió ante eso, ella le decía loquito a Sirius, lo decía una niña, que se vestía de una forma peculiar, que llevaba el cabello de un color nada común, bueno no era exactamente la más apropiada para decirlo.

- ¿Sabes?… eres más parecida a él de lo que tu crees, él es desesperado e impulsivo y tu también lo eres, además tu reacción cuando te dije que él no estaba fue pensar que se había ido con una mujer… fue de cierta forma, celosa, igual que él contigo es bastante celoso - agregó divertido.

- Pues… ¿yo celosa?, ¿porque salga con mujeres?, ha… por favor celosa de que mi tío salga con mujeres que solo caen sus pies, como abejas en la miel, bueno no tendría porque… solo que todas las que busca son unas arpías, víboras, malas personas, interesadas – murmuró con rapidez, casi sin respirar, a lo cual Remus sonrió divertido esperando que la chica si estuviera respirando - … debo decir que Sirius tiene muy buen gusto para muchas cosas, pero para escoger con quien sale… eso no es lo suyo, quizás su único acierto sea el que le guste Yannel - mencionó sin más, sorprendiéndolo, bueno era lógico que ella lo supiera, más aún si se había hecho amiga de la aurora.

- Mmmmm vamos, aún en eso Sirius tiene buen gusto, aunque debo admitir que con algunas tienes razón - repuso divertido, recordando una que otra chica que no aprobaba.

- ¿Y t-tú? – inquirió titubeando, eso era la pregunta que le interesaba, saber ¿si él tenía a alguien o cómo le gustaban las chicas?, el tomó un sorbo de su copa, sorprendiéndose de la pregunta, dejó que las cosas siguieran, mientras la analizaba.

- ¿Yo qué? – cuestionó como si no hubiera entendido.

- Pues… si tu, tu sabes… eres como él… ¿sales con muchas chicas? - planteó la pregunta de cierta forma que sonara casual.

- Mmmmm – murmuró Remus clavando sus pupilas doradas en la metamorfaga, buscando las pupilas de la chica, quería ver en verdad que había detrás de su pregunta, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

Nym sintió como si el tiempo se parara, ¿acaso él no pensaba responder?, podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella, como si buscará algo… incluso le recordaba ala mirada de su tío, analizadora, quizás no debía haber preguntado eso, un nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo, pasó saliva esperando que su boca se humedeciera, pero al ver que no lo lograba, tomó su copa, pidiendo que él no notará esos nervios traicioneros.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se atrevió a cuestionar tratando de salvar la situación.

- Nada, sabes que no cualquier persona saldría conmigo, soy peligroso, además yo no soy un jovencito - mencionó volviendo a sus pretextos, pero esta vez lo hacia con la intención de saber la reacción de la pelirrosa.

- Mmmmm yo no le veo mayor inconveniente a eso, ¿no crees qué exageras?, ¿de dónde sacas eso de peligroso? – comentó con firmeza, enfrentando sus pupilas, sorprendiendo en cierta forma a Remus.

- Si, soy peligroso… ¿acaso ya olvidaste que soy un licántropo? - agregó con cierta amargura.

- Ahhhh eso… - mencionó con ligereza - ¿y cuál es el problema con eso?, tengo entendido que tomas una poción, ¿no? – añadió manteniendo su postura.

- Efectivamente, pero eso no quita que sea un licántropo, y que si yo por alguna situación no puedo tomarla, me transforme y pueda herir a personas inocentes- agregó tratando de infundir miedo en ella, no podía permitir que ella pensara que era seguro estar cerca de él, además debía mantenerla lejos.

- Ahhh pero eso ocurre con todas las personas, hay unas que ni siquiera son licántropos y hieren a los inocentes, e ahí a los mortífagos o Voldemort… ejemplos hay muchos, además tu eres diferente - agregó Tonks, dibujando una sonrisa confiada.

- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? – cuestionó con interés, no terminaba de creer lo que esa chica escondía detrás de esa frágil silueta.

- Solo lo creo, eres diferente… y eso es lo que debes creer tu, no eres una bestia, eres humano… eso no lo debes olvidar - comentó tratando de mostrarle que a ella eso no le importaba.

- Mmmmm – murmuró analizando las palabras de la chica, se estaba manejando con una seguridad en el tema, que lo sorprendía en una medida que nuca hubiera creído.

En _Chez Maxim's…_

- ¿Sabes?, eres hermosa… pero esta noche, puedo decir, que no hay un hombre en este lugar que no me este maldiciendo por tenerte entre mis brazos - murmuró galantemente Krutov, mientras daban una suave vuelta. Pero no sabía que tan ciertas eran sus palabras.

El primogénito de la familia Black, no se estaba exactamente divirtiendo con ese espectáculo, el desearía que ella estuviera entre sus brazos, no en los de ese tipo. Las palabras de Remus cruzaban por su mente, como si fueran una profecía que se cumplía al pie de la letra.

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

- No cambias Canuto - agregó divertido – pero el hecho de que la hayas besado no quiere decir nada – agregó lógico, encontrando algo con que molestar a su amigo y vengarse de sus comentarios.

- Ha… ¿dudas de mi capacidad de convencimiento? - indagó bromeando – yo se que ella va a caer - afirmó con total seguridad, alzando su taza de café caliente hacia su amigo, para después beber un generoso sorbo.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Canuto, ¿acaso has olvidado que ella sale con…? ¿Cómo se llama?... mmmmm ¿Krutov?

- Vamos… eso que importa, además te apuesto a que ese chiquillo jamás la ha besado como yo… la experiencia no es en vano – agregó firme, volviendo a tomar de su café con una gran sonrisa.

- Quizás, pero ¿no te has olvidado de la edad?, ella es mucho más joven que tu… vamos tiene la edad de tu sobrina y él… bueno es mucho más joven que tu - añadió, esperando oír la respuesta de su amigo quejándose de su comentario, pero en parte esperaba oír algo que necesitaba escuchar, para calmar sus tormentos internos, después de todo él también sentía sensaciones extrañas con una chica mucho más joven que él, ante esto el pelinegro solo atinó a reírse.

- Vamos Lunático, eso no tiene nada que ver… además yo no soy ningún anciano, así que no empieces como ella y ese asunto de la edad, es tan absurdo, ¿de dónde sacan eso eh?, a veces mi querido amigo, de nada sirve tener juventud, más si solo tienes eso, para ser un hombre y saber conquistar se necesita más que edad y eso es lo que tu y yo tenemos… sabemos lo que queremos, cuando lo queremos, como conseguirlo y no se diga como retenerlo… ya te lo dije somos como un buen vino, entre más años tenemos mejor sabemos - comentó muy seguro de sus palabras, después de todo él era un Black y no cualquier Black.

- Canuto, no se de dónde sacas eso, quizás tengas razón… pero eso no te afirma ganar contra Krutov y mucho menos conquistar a Cornwell – mencionó categórico, queriendo negar en parte las palabras de su amigo, que le estaban taladrando el subconsciente, dándole ideas no santas y que claro, no le gustarían a su amigo en nada, mucho menos si supiera que estaban relacionadas con su sobrina.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

Esas frases eran solo el principio de una larga tortura, mientras contemplaba a Yannel, su mente volvía a esas sabías platicas, bebió el contenido de su copa, apretando ligeramente el cristal, haciéndolo rechinar…

· . · · . · Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

- Bueno, ahora dime tú ¿qué te pasa?, ¿qué escondes?, ¿hablaste con Cornwell? – inquirió curioso, intentando terminar de una buena vez esa platica que si que lo estaba estresando, ¿cuánto más podía aguantar esa presión?

- Ahhhh… claro que si, me dijo que no quiere nada conmigo, pero eso esta por verse - mencionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Mmmm Sirius, ¿no crees qué de verdad ella no quiere nada contigo? – interrogó como una posibilidad.

- Remus, ¿es broma, no?, sabes que ella será para mi - afirmó confiado el pelinegro, el castaño solo sonrió incrédulo.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no crees qué lo logre? – preguntó divertido.

- Eres un idiota - comentó levantando la comisura izquierda de su labios.

· . · · . · Fin Flash Back · . · ´ ´ · . ·

- Maldición – murmuró el hombre, soltando la copa, antes de que esta terminará rota por el coraje que estaba haciendo, para colmo tenía a esa mesera encima de él, literalmente, no es que le molestara, pero ahora no estaba de ánimo, pidió más vino, tenía intención de levantarse y enseñarle lo que era un baile a ese Nigel.

- Aquí tiene… - mencionó con una voz sensual la morena, inclinándose más de lo que debía, mostrando su escote. Para el pelinegro esto no pasó desapercibido, pero ahora no quería coquetear con otra, necesitaba no perder de vista a su presa… notó como la mesera le daba una nota, que decía que lo esperaba cerca de los baños, pero él solo sonrió y la vio alejarse, volvió a dirigir sus pupilas hacia la pista pero la pareja ya no se encontraba ahí, rápidamente los buscó encontrándolos en la mesa que les había sido asignada, observó como el pelinegro tomaba el abrigo de la chica y se lo colocaba en los hombros, murmurándole algo al oído, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

Sirius se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, tomó el contenido de la copa, sintiendo como este pasaba por su garganta calentándola, sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos galeones dejándolos caer en la mesa, eran bastantes por los cual no creía que hiciera falta, además la chica merecía una buena propina, después de todo lo había atendido bien, lastima que él no hiciera los mismo con ella, ya lo haría en otra ocasión. Salió del lugar con el cuidado de no ser observado, se dirigió a los arbustos que no eran iluminados por el lugar, para después convertirse en el mejor amigo del hombre, espero que la pareja saliera, lo cual no tardo demasiado, desde su posición pudo escuchar la conversación de Nigel y Yannel, los cuales esperaban que su carruaje llegará.

- Pensé que le carruaje ya estaría aquí - comentó la chica aferrándose al brazo de su novio.

- No ha de tardar, mira de hecho ahí viene - señalo el mago – ¿a tu casa? – inquirió coqueto.

- Claro, ¿a dónde más? - cuestionó divertida.

- Bueno, yo tenía algunas ideas… - mencionó con un tono pícaro.

- Nigel… vamos, estoy cansada, además mañana trabajo y tú también - aseveró mientras avanzaba hacia el carruaje.

- Ahhh esta bien, a tu casa - pronunció derrotado el hombre, la ayudó a subir para después abordar el transporte.

Sirius que ya conocía perfectamente el lugar donde vivía la ojigris no perdió el tiempo y corrió velozmente.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó curiosa.

- Nada, solo pienso que tomas las cosas con demasiada ligereza… ser un hombre lobo no es tan sencillo, no eres como las demás personas, debes… - explicó observando que la chica jugaba con su tenedor moviendo la comida, eso realmente lo estaba molestando, era como si no lo estuviera escuchando – ¿me estas escuchando jovencita? – cuestionó malhumorado.

- Claro que si - afirmó Tonks, sin dejar de jugar.

- Pues cuando hablo me gusta que me miren a los ojos ¿no es lo qué tu dices? – mencionó esperando que ella lo mirara.

- Si, eso es lo que digo - respondió llevándose a la boca un guisante, mordiéndolo de una manera juguetona, levantó la vista y clavó sus brillantes pupilas en él, este gesto no pasó desapercibido por el hombre, esa manera que tenía de jugar lo exasperaba – ¿sabes? creo que deberías relajarte, estas tan clavado con esto de ser licántropo que le quitas lo divertido a la vida, pero no contestaste mi pregunta… ¿sales con muchas mujeres? – cuestionó nuevamente pero esta vez con más seguridad, tenía que saciar esa curiosidad, que la estaba carcomiendo.

Remus la miró con incredulidad, le estaba diciendo que se relajara con eso de ser licántropo, ¿qué le pasaba a esa niña?, y ahora quería que contestará esa pregunta, él le demostraría que no le quitaba la diversión a la vida… sonrió coquetamente, mirándola de una forma peculiar – mmmm creo jovencita que eso no es de su incumbencia, mi vida privada es solo mía ¿o acaso estas dispuesta a contestarme si sales con muchos chicos? – cuestionó con una doble intención, él también quería saber sobre el chico con el que salía.

- Ahhh pues eso… - pronunció con una sonrisa recargándose en la mesa, inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente, clavando su mirada profunda y divertida en él – es mi vida privada… pero te lo contestaré solo porque no tengo inconveniente en hacerlo, no salgo con muchos chicos… a mi solo me interesa uno - espetó logrando controlarse y no sonrojarse al decirlo, después de todo, no había dicho que era él, aún no era una declaración, pero había sido como si lo fuera, su corazón se aceleró por la adrenalina, pero tenía que mantener el control, no se podía dejar ganar así como así, no tenía que parecer una puberta que se sonrojaba cuando confesaba su amor a él chico de sus sueños, tenía que verse segura de si misma, aunque por dentro podía estar muriéndose de los nervios.

Remus analizó cada palabra y acto de la chica, sorprendiéndose de la forma en que ella respondió, aunque no podía negar que era incomodo saber que ella tenía a alguien, no lo había asegurado pero admitía estar interesada en alguien, pero ¿en quién?, de pronto una sensación rara invadió su cuerpo, trató de ignorarla, logrando hacerlo casi por completó.

- Ya veo… quizás debas decírselo a Sirius, antes de que él se entere por otro lado y si te haga una escenita de sobreprotección conjugada con celos. – manifestó tratando de ignorar todas la sensaciones que lo estaban invadiendo – creo que es tarde - mencionó levantándose y dejando la servilleta en la mesa.

- Si, quizás tengas razón, aunque con la escena de la mañana tengo y me basta – agregó, tratando de entenderlo.

- Mmmmm – murmuró meditabundo el licántropo, tenía que saber quién era el tipo.

- Ese Sirius… cuando llegue me va a escuchar - comentó Tonks notando la hora.

- Tranquila, ya llegará - expresó sereno - ve a descansar, yo lo esperó - agregó – solo subo, me bañó y bajo a esperarlo…

- Ahhh ok… - mencionó sonrojándose ligeramente, ya que a su mente viajaron imágenes extrañas, más al recordar al castaño con el torso desnudo, caminó rápidamente intentando controlarse y bajar la temperatura de sus pensamientos antes de que también ella comenzara a acalorarse de más.

El Merodeador la observó extrañado, caminando detrás de ella, pensando sus palabras, además observaba la figura de chica, definitivamente era muy hermosa, por un momento deseo poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, respirar su aroma, besar esos labios… sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

La chica subió rápidamente las escaleras, afortunadamente no tropezó con el escalón asesino, avanzó unos pasos antes de detenerse y volver hacia las escaleras, no le había dicho a Remus que le avisará cuando llegará su tío, además quería decirle que tuviera lindos sueños, si Sirius llegaba y el hombre podía ir a dormir. Notó como Lupin aún iba subiendo las escaleras, bajó el primer escalón y al intentar bajar el otro su pantufla se atoró en un borde que la alfombra de la escalera hacia con el filo del escalón, tropezándose, trató de mantener el equilibrio para no caer, pero eso fue inútil, hasta que…

El ojiámbar venía subiendo lo últimos escalones se sorprendió al verla regresar, cuando ella tropezó instintivamente reaccionó tomándola de la cintura. Tonks sintió que caía pero no fue así, algo la detuvo, sus manos se encontraban en los hombros del hombre, subió despacio su cara, encontrándose a unos pocos centímetros del rostro del licántropo, que la miraba expectante, su corazón latía furiosamente primero por el susto de caer, pero ahora por la cercanía del rostro de él…

En la mansión Cornwell…

El atractivo Merodeador aguardaba la llegada de la pareja, detrás de unos arbustos, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando esto ocurrió, observó como la pareja descendía del carruaje, caminando la explanada de entrada, hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión, desde su lugar pudo escuchar sus palabras.

- Bueno Hermosa, hemos llegado a tu casa - comentó el chico, acariciando su mejilla.

- Por fin, ahhh necesito descansar - expresó cansada la castaña, no era sencillo andar con el tacón que esa noche ella portaba.

- Mmmmm entonces te dejare descansar - musitó acercándose al rostro de ella y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

- Gracias, por la cena - mencionó Yan, devolviéndole la caricia, tocando suavemente su mejilla.

- No tienes porque agradecerme, para mí fue un honor que aceptaras - murmuró galantemente, acercándose a sus labios.

- Eres un tonto - repuso con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, ¿eso quiere decir que me invitas a pasar? - preguntó divertido, tomándola por cintura, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- Eres más tonto – contestó abrazándose a él.

- Bueno, no me culpes por intentarlo - mencionó risueño.

- Lo se, se me haría raro que no lo hicieras - rumoreó a su oído.

- Es mejor que me vaya, sino nunca lo haré… - señaló besando suavemente sus labios.

- Esta bien, ten cuidado y duerme bien – profirió suavemente, dándole un beso.

- Lo haré, pensando en ti… - dijo divertido, riendo de la expresión de su novia, para después contemplar como entraba por la puerta, suspiró y caminó lentamente hasta el carruaje, no sin antes darle una mirada al lugar ya que le pareció escuchar unos sonidos entre la maleza del jardín.

Sirius escuchó todo cautelosamente aunque no podía evitar querer lanzarle un avada, o al menos un hechizo que lo desapareciera… aguardó hasta que Nigel se fuera, aunque se apresuró a moverse, haciendo que el auror volteará observando todo el lugar.

Cuando Krutov se fue, el ojigris salió de entre la maleza y las sombras, se sacudió un poco, se acomodó la ropa y echo su cabello negro hacia atrás despejando su rostro, mostrando sus nobles facciones, caminó hasta la entrada y tocó suavemente la puerta.

Yannel tenía intenciones de subir a su cuarto cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

- Nigel… ¿qué pasa? – abrió la puerta encontrándose con la imagen gallarda y atractiva del pelinegro, sintió como si el aire se le fuera, ¿qué hacía ahí, afuera de su casa?

- Buenas noches hermosa - pronunció clavando sus pupilas plateadas en las de ella.

- Pero ¿qué… demonios hace aquí? – cuestionó armándose de valor.

- ¿Qué manera de recibir es esa? – contestó coquetamente.

- Mire es tarde, si es algo importante ya dígalo… sino por favor no me haga perder mi tiempo y retírese - exclamó fría.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a una visita y mucho menos a tu jefe - aseveró divertido el Merodeador.

- ¿Visita?, vamos… diga de una vez ¿a qué viene? - indagó impaciente, de verdad estar cerca de él la ponía nerviosa y más la forma que la miraba.

- Tranquila, parece como si te pusiera nerviosa mi presencia – denotó seductoramente.

- Por favor, no se crea tan importante como para causarme reacciones - comentó firmemente la ojigris.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso - murmuró seguro, elevando pícaramente la comisura de sus labios, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de Yan.

- Ignoraré lo dijo, ahora retírese - comentó determinada, clavando sus plateadas pupilas en las del hombre, señalando la puerta, más al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la loción del animago era tan cautivadora, que lo hacia ser más sexy, su imagen cubierta en parte por las sombras le daba una aire misterioso y cautivador.

- Mmmm – murmuró únicamente acercándose más.

- ¿Qué le pasa?, aléjese de mi… no ha entendido no me gustan los ancianos - espetó retadoramente.

- Ya veremos… - dijo llegando hasta ella, tomándola por la cintura, sin dejarla reaccionar, posó sus labios con firmeza en los de Cornwell.

De pronto Yannel perdió toda la concentración que estaba poniendo en mantener alejado al hombre, cuando este la tomo por la cintura, solo puedo emitir un sonido de sorpresa, para después ser acallada por la insistente presión de la boca masculina sobre la de ella, exigiendo una respuesta que no era capaz de rehusar… sin pensarlo, movió ligeramente sus labios bajo los de él, solo fue un temblor ligero, pero eso basto para que el hombre profundizará su contacto, internándose en su boca, llevándola lentamente hacia el interior de la habitación, sus manos en la cintura fueron un poco más insistentes, acercándola más a el, evitando el espacio entre sus cuerpos, mientras que sus labios obraban maravillas…

Sirius por su parte sintió un momentáneo rechazo de parte de la ojigris, pero cuando esta tembló ligeramente, dio por sentado la aceptación a su beso, así que lo intensifico un poco más, logrando sino una respuesta total, si algo de sumisión a su presencia delante de ella, movió los labios hábilmente más que pidiendo, exigiendo una respuesta a su demandante beso… sus manos aún posadas en la cintura femenina, tenían el ligero cosquilleo de querer abandonar aquella frágil cintura y vagar por su cuerpo, pero sabia que no podía arriesgarse… no en ese momento, intensifico más su contacto, logrando que Yannel respondiera por un par de segundos, para luego sentir el empujón de esta, al tomarlo de los hombros y separarlo de ella…

- ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? – interrogó ruborizada, tratando de recuperar el aire – ¡lárguese de aquí! - exigió acalorada.

- Mmmmmm no lo creo - musitó satisfecho de si mismo, colocando una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿Cómo que no?, ¡lárguese ahora mismo! - expresó furiosa.

- Solo una pregunta ¿ya has comprobado que soy mejor que Krutov?, ¿o necesitas más pruebas? - interrogó con un ligero y elegante ademán de su mano, para después girarse y salir del lugar, dejando la puerta abierta tras de si y a una furica castaña con expresión de azoro.

- ¡Es un idiota! - exclamó, dando un fuerte portazo, yendo directamente a su habitación murmurando por lo bajo lo rastrero que podía llegar a ser cierto pelinegro.

Mientras que éste, había oído el portazo tras su salida, convirtiéndose nuevamente en su forma animal, emprendió el camino a su casa con un ligero trote divertido.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Remus se encontraba en un momento sin tiempo, ahí estaban a centímetros de distancia, la observó notando sus rasgos delicados y finos, su piel blanca, sus mechones rosados húmedos, que caían graciosamente por su rostro, dándole color a sus mejillas y a sus labios, los cuales se veían más deseables que nunca, dirigió sus pupilas ámbar de nuevo a las pupilas de Nym, parecía tan indefensa y frágil, miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, pero había una parte de él que le decía que todas esas ideas, no eran más que sueños absurdos, que estaba mal por pensar eso, pero ella lo tenía hipnotizado, quizás su perfume, su mirada o quizás todo, lo único que sabía era que lo tenía cautivado.

Por su parte Nymphadora también estudiaba al hombre frente a ella, lo tenía a escasos milímetros lo que la dejaba analizar cada detalle, su rostro mostraba sus rasgos finos a pesar de la notorias marcas de batallas y de la edad, su cabello color miel con unos destellos blancos, caían por su rostro ordenadamente, sus labios eran tan deseables. Incluso en este mar de sensaciones podía sentir la fuerza con la que la detenía, claro sin hacerle daño, dirigió su mirada a el mar dorado de los ojos de Remus perdiéndose en él, se sonrojó al notar que él también la miraba con expectación, el punto era que no sabía que decir y no deseaba separarse de él, era una oportunidad única, deseaba saciar ese deseo por sentir esos labios, poco a poco se fue acercando más, casi estaban rozando sus labios y él parecía no alejarse, sin más unió sus labios con los del licántropo.

Al principio solo fue un dulce y tímido roce entre sus labios, la metamorfaga no podía creer que estuviera probando esos labios con los que las ultimas noches había soñado, a su vez Remus disfrutaba de los suaves roces que intercambia con ella, saciando ese deseo que lo había invadido antes en la Biblioteca, a pesar de que su mente le decía que eso no era lo correcto, ignoró todo y dejando que sus deseos se apoderaran de él, contribuyó a ese ansiado beso, la acercó más a él, estrechándola, quería sentirla más cerca, mientras el buscaba profundizar su beso, volviéndolo más intenso, notando como ella respondía al ritmo que él le marcaba.

Nymphadora lentamente subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de Remus, entrelazando detrás de su nuca sus manos, permitiendo así que su cuerpos se acercaran más, no podía creer que él respondiera a su beso y de esa manera, cuando el pidió profundizar su beso, ella no dudo en permitírselo, dejando que explorara su boca, produciéndole una serie de sensaciones indescriptibles, nunca antes había sentido eso con un simple beso, ahora esto era diferente, ya que el beso no provenía de una persona común, sino del hombre que le atraía de una manera inusual, algo semejante pensaba el hombre, no podía creer que tan solo una jovencita lo hiciera sentir tan vivo, tanta intensidad y pasión, era tan liberador y agradable besarla, sentirla tan cerca, su frágil figura entre sus brazos, subió su mano delicadamente por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, produciéndole una serie de descargas agradables a la pelirrosa, sus respiraciones habían salido de su ritmo normal, sus pulmones exigían oxigeno, sus corazones latían fuertemente.

El beso siguió un par de segundos más hasta que Tonks se separó tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero esto bastó para traer de regreso a la realidad al Merodeador, el cual abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la imagen de la metamorfaga entre sus brazos y un marcado sonrojo en su rostro… un momento ¿qué había hecho?, miles de pensamientos de culpabilidad y dudas invadieron su mente, la soltó, haciendo que ésta lo mirara expectante.

**OoooOoooOooooOoooO**

**Fin del chap…**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué creen que pase?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Los descubrirá Sirius?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Remus? ¿Y Nym?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Comenzarán una relación?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Y qué otras locuras ocurrirán?

Esto y más en el siguiente chap…

**Sentimos si a alguien le molesto nuestro comentarios… esperamos contar con su apoyo.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?**


	5. Aclarando

**Disclaimer**: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia mas sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, perdón si nos tardamos pero tenemos muchos fics, estamos felices porque tenemos** ¡48 reviews! **GRAXIAS.

Ahora pasando a otras cosas, sigan apoyando este fic y los demás fics de esta pareja, que es hermosa. Gracias por todo queremos decir que nuestro Messenger esta abierto para todas las personas que quieran charlar con nosotras, el correo es **nenas. fashion **en Hotmail.

Ahora después de esto dejaremos que Remus Lupin de los agradecimientos.

Hola mi nombre es _Remus Lupin,_ soy un licántropo, un merodeador y me encargare de responder a sus Reviews.

Hola **Nataa**, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por escribirles y apoyarlas con los anteriores comentarios, las cosas ya se han resuelto y bueno yo tengo que rechazar a Nym, no puedo estar con ella, ella no es para mi… y Canuto se divierte solo espero que no lo manden muy lejos o que lo golpeen por andar bajando novias, espero que estés bien, y que te guste el capitulo, adiós te mando un beso.

Hola **Nymphadora** **Tonks Black**, no se porque tu nombre me recuerda a cierta pelirrosa, gracias por el apoyo a las chicas, y el beso no se qué decir, no se por qué lo hice. Por otro lado Sirius jajaja sabe lo que quiere, solo espero que Cornwell, no lo mande lejos, cuídate y no dejes de leer el capitulo, saludos.

Hola **Lilis** ¿cómo estas?, no te preocupes el capitulo ya esta por fin aquí, espero que te guste, y no olvides dejar tu review. Saludos. Un beso.

Hola **Luna Lovengood**, ¿cómo te va?, gracias por los halagos, y no se qué decir respecto a Nym y pues Sirius aún tiene que hacer más para conquistar a Yannel, aquí esta el capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado, saludos.

Hola **Zory** ¿cómo estas?, espero que bien, bueno si Sirius y Yan están robándonos imagen a Nymphadora y a mi, me quejare con las autoras, aquí esta el chap, espero que te guste y les dejes otro review a las chicas, donde pidas más protagonismo para nosotros, adiós.

Hola **Arsami**, ¿cómo te va?, bienvenida al fic y a los agradecimientos, ojala te guste el capitulo y les dejes un review a las autoras, adiós te mando un beso.

Hola **Lunática Black**, ¿cómo te va?, bueno si tengo crisis a todos nos pueden dar y bueno no se que pensar respecto al beso, estoy confundido; las chicas agradecen tu comentario, aquí esta el chap, espero que te guste, adiós.

Hola **NarA** ¿qué tal?, bueno bienvenida al fic y a los agradecimientos, lo de la camarera no se nada, pero ya me imagino, este es el nuevo capitulo ojala te guste y bueno puedas dejarles un review a las chicas, adiós.

Hola **Layna Lykaios**, ¿cómo te va?, después de haberte juntado por más de siete años con Sirius y James créeme que aprendas algo más que hechizos, y bueno no se si caeremos en las manos de ellas, o ellas en las de nosotros, ¿tu qué crees?, y si esto solo es el principio el juego apenas comienza, aquí esta el siguiente chap, cuídate, saludos.

Hola **Mimi Lupin**, es un placer conocerte, claro mi apellido es genial ¿no?, bueno gracias por tus comentarios para las chicas, espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos.

Hola **Calabacita Lupin**, gracias por ese comentario las chicas adoraron que pudiera mandarlo, no te preocupes no mataran a nadie, eso te lo aseguro, y bueno ojala puedas seguir mandándoles tu comentario que son importantes para ellas, saber que a las personas les gusta el fic, gracias, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, saludos.

Hola **Azura**, ¿cómo estas? espero que bien, bueno gracias por tus comentarios, y bienvenida al fic y a los agradecimientos, esperamos que te siga gustando y yo en principal, claro soy el protagonista, aquí esta el capitulo, ojala te guste, saludos.

Bueno ahora mandare Saludos… **Piper** **Tonks**, graxias por tu apoyo en la otra página, gracias por sus post… que son con los cuales las chicas han llegado a hasta aquí y por leer el fic, esperan poder seguir contando con su apoyo. **s****indzero** **Boggart** **Girls, celes, BiAnK** **rAdClIfFe** **Lucia, vero-iblack, ILoveWeasleys, Asuka Ishida, Luzbelita**, gracias por su apoyo, mil gracias.

Gracias a todas las personas que lo leen y anímense y dejen su comentarios, gracias pro su tiempo ahora pueden comenzar a leer el capitulo. Se despide de ustedes.

_«´¨•...• __**Remus J. Lupin**__•...•´¨»_

****

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**Seducción**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**Aclarando situaciones pero ¿y sentimientos?**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

- Esto no debió pasar, discúlpame por favor – pronunció claramente conflictuado, dejándola ahí estupefacta por lo que acababa de pasar, escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse.

Fue entonces que trató de comprender lo que había pasado, se llevó una mano a sus labios, estaba temblando. Aún sentía el cosquilleo producido por los labios del licántropo, su respiración aún seguía fuera de su ritmo normal, al igual que las palpitaciones de su corazón, se sentó en el escalón, confundida.

- ¡BESE A REMUS LUPIN! - exclamó casi en un grito, tratando de creer lo que había pasado.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡BESE A REMUS LUPIN! – repitió asimilando por completo lo que había pasado - pero y después… él… él… se fue… ¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Qué hice?

- Bueno… creo que eso ya lo entendí, pero ¿por qué reaccionó así?, en el beso él… bueno le gusto ¿no? ¿Sí no por qué me correspondió? ¡Y que bien besa! - manifestó aún sintiéndose abrumada – sin duda el mejor beso de mi vida ¡aaahhhh rayos!… pero ¿y ahora qué se supone que deba hacer?

En ese momento una figura entraba en la casa convirtiéndose en humano, se aproximó al perchero donde dejó su túnica, se dirigió hacia las escaleras quería ver cómo se encontraba su sobrina, pero cuando subió se encontró con la pelirrosa en un estado muy extraño.

.

- Nym ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿y de qué hablas? – cuestionó curvando su ceja.

Tonks saltó por la impresión estaba tan concentrada en su monologo que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su tío - ¡Por Rowena Ravenclaw! ¡Que susto me has dado! - se quejó con la mano en su pecho.

En la habitación de Remus…

El licántropo se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua, tratando de calmarse, realmente esa chica le producía una serie de sensaciones indescriptibles, sin duda le estaba causando algo, ya no podía negar que sentía una atracción inexplicable por ella.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?… sentirme atraído por chica menor que yo… es tan joven y no solo eso ¡es la sobrina de mi mejor amigo! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiera encontrado besándonos? ¡Me va a matar!… no le va a hacer nada de gracia ¿y si ella se lo dice? – dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

- Ya no solo tengo que preocuparme por ser licántropo, por la batalla que se aproxima, por la Orden, por haber fracasado con Eva… si no por haber besado a una jovencita que es sobrina de mi mejor amigo… ¿acaso no tengo suficientes problemas cómo para meterme en más? - bufó molesto consigo mismo golpeando el mosaico de la pared con su puño.

En las escaleras…

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? bueno… - no podía decirle que había besado a su mejor amigo ¿o si?, así que fue por lo obvio – ahhh mejor dime tu ¿dónde te habías metido?, ¿cómo se te ocurre salir así?... recuerda, eres un prófugo, los Dementotes te buscan…

El pelinegro simplemente elevó las comisuras de sus labios, en su clásica sonrisa - ¿Me estas regañando jovencita? – inquirió divertido mientras se echaba su cabello negro hacia atrás dejando ver su rostro despejado.

- Ahhh claro que no, pero no crees que eso lo debería hacer yo y no tu. El que debería estar esperándome deberías ser tú y yo la que llega tarde… ¿cuándo cambiamos de papeles? - se quejó con una mueca Dora.

- Mmmmm – murmuró divertido - en primera señorita yo ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito ¿no crees?, así que puedo llegar a la hora que quiera, en segundo lugar, esta es mi casa lo cual me sigue permitiendo entrar a la hora que quiera, en tercera, la razón por la que tu no puedes llegar a esas horas, es porque no tienes mi edad, tu madre me mataría si se enterara y ¡Por Merlín!, ¿crees qué te dejaría llegar a esta hora? – explicó divertido, de los pucheros que estaba haciendo la metamorfaga.

- Eres de lo peor, ahora entiendo muchas cosas pero recuerda tío… que gano un sueldo y que puedo rentar un departamento, entonces te quedaras solo y sin mi hermosa presencia y claro divertida… ahh y tu casa sería siendo una cosa triste, deprimente... con mi tía loca que se la pasa insultando al mundo, ahhh y Kreatcher que solo murmura locuras. Tu decides - prorrumpió segura de si, mientras Sirius dejaba escapar una risotada.

- ¿Eso es un intento de amenaza? Vamos Nym ve a la cama - instó aún riendo.

- ¿Y no me dirás dónde estabas?, ¿te fuiste con una de esas tipas que se mueren por ti? – cuestionó frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- Eso pequeña, no te interesa. Vamos te acompaño a tu cuarto – le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

- Aha ¿no irías a ver a Yan o si? – cuestionó con una pizca de curiosidad nada rara en ella.

- Nym a la cama - contestó con una sonrisa que lo delataba.

- ¡Ahhh lo hiciste! quiero saberlo todo - exigió, mientras que Sirius abría la puerta del cuarto, dejando que la pelirrosa pasara primero.

- Vamos a la cama, descansa… ahora voy a ver a Remus – mencionó evasivo, arropando a Tonks, notando como ella se había puesto tensa al escuchar el nombre de su amigo – ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó en un tonó serio, sentándose en la cama, moviendo ligeramente el viejo colchón.

- Ahhhh… no, nada – replicó con voz nerviosa, Black la observó analíticamente por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Sabes dónde esta? – cuestionó retirando un mechón de la cara de Nym, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

- Bueno yo… creo que en su habitación – señaló tratando de controlarse.

- ¿En su habitación, eh? – interrogó, analizando los hechos - bien, iré a verlo - se levantó de la cama aún pensando en la actitud de su sobrina – que descanses pequeña…

Con eso salió del cuarto para caminar unos cuantos pasos al cuarto de su castaño amigo. Al entrar se encontró con el licántropo de mirada dorada que acaba de salir de la ducha, por lo cual solo llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cadera.

- Llegaste - musitó sin mucho ánimo, no se sentía con el valor para mirar ahora a su amigo, por lo cual caminó hacia la ventana, abriéndola y recargando sus brazos en el alfeizar.

- Mmmm gracias por tu efusividad - masculló con ironía, notando lo extraño que estaba su amigo, caminó hasta la cama donde se recostó entrelazando sus manos atrás de su nuca – ¿qué te pasa Lunático? – cuestionó sin rodeos, él y Nym estaban muy extraños aunque Remus tenía razones, lo de Eva no era para más, pero algo le decía que no era eso, conocía a su amigo y eso no era lo que le estaba haciendo mella en ese momento.

Remus respiró profundamente, no sabía como explicar lo que había sucedido - Nada… - mintió ocultando el pequeño secreto que ahora compartía con la pelirrosa.

- ¿Nada? ¡Que expresivo! Remus te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees qué para mentirme ya es un poco tarde? Nunca fuiste bueno para eso… mmm solo algunas veces, pero siempre nos enterábamos de todo con James.

Remus sabía que su amigo tenía razón que no iba poder mantener por mucho su mentira, pero por ahora no podía decirle a Sirius algo de lo que él ni siquiera estaba seguro, primero tenía que aclarar las cosas con su sobrina y entonces hablaría con su amigo – Lo se, siempre buscando respuestas… ahhh siempre fueron unos entrometidos - mencionó sonriendo melancólicamente al recordar esos tiempos.

- Vamos, tú también lo fuiste, así que no trates de hacerte el santito que no te va – aseveró con una sonrisa bailando sus labios.

- Nunca dije que lo fuera – sonrió fue entonces que se giró observando lo acomodado que estaba su amigo – ¿estas cómodo?

- Claro – respondió con descaro desde su posición.

- Solo espero que no dejes tus pulgas en mi cama - exclamó divertido el licántropo.

- Idiota… - se quejó el pelinegro.

- Bueno ¿y cómo te fue? – cuestionó curioso.

- Mmm no fue fácil pero creo que ya le quedó claro a Yan que no la pienso dejar y debo decir que me fascina - manifestó con una mueca de triunfo al recordar el beso que compartió con la chica.

El castaño no pudo evitar reírse – No cambias Canuto…

- Oye… tengo que recuperar el tiempo que estuve encerrado ¿no crees? – se defendió divertido.

- Bueno no estoy muy seguro de que eso sea bueno, en fin… ¿y qué harás con el novio de Cornwell?

- Mmm miles de ideas esta noche pasaron por mi mente entre las cueles estuvieron desde colgarlo de cabeza, convertirlo en sapo hasta lanzarle un avada, pero el tipo no es malo… lastima que su error fue que nos gustará la misma chica, mmm ya veré… - explicó despreocupado.

- ¿Por qué esas ideas me recuerdan a lo que le hacían al pobre de Snivellus? – cuestionó divertido.

- No lo se - mencionó con cara de inocencia.

- Bueno hablando de eso ¿no crees qué los roces con Quejicus van a ser campales?…

- Ahhh no pasaran de ser lo de siempre, donde por supuesto yo siempre gano, además no se cómo puede ser profesor en Hogwarts, Dumbledore debe estar loco… pobre Harry, ese Quejicus lo odia – expresó con disgusto el pelinegro.

- Harry se sabe defender - aseveró sereno el licántropo.

- Se parece tanto a su padre, si James vivirá estaría muy orgulloso de él - comentó melancólico dirigiendo su mirada a él castaño.

- Si, lo estaría, al igual que Lily - corroboró Remus compartiendo el sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza.

- Solo le falta ser un poco más sociable salir con chicas, dejar de preocuparse tanto - expresó recuperándose de ese trago amargo Sirius.

- ¿Acaso lo quieres volver como tu? - interrogó divertido el castaño.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? tiene potencial yo me encargare de darle unos pequeños consejos que de seguro se los querría dar James – expuso alegre el animago.

- Si, ya lo creo y Lily diría que lo vas a volver un arrogante, patán y demás cosas - recordó divertido.

- Ha… por favor, pues aunque así fuera Lily conoció a Cornamenta siendo así y mira cómo terminaron, no puede quejarse – acotó risueño.

- ¡Por Merlín, vas a echar a perder a Harry! - mencionó Lupín sonriendo.

- Ahhh no exageres que para eso también estas tú, qué mira que no te quedas atrás…

- Bueno pero yo solo quiero lo mejor para él, además su vida no es sencilla… aún hay muchas cosas que tiene que enfrentar - mencionó con seriedad, mientras su rostro se endurecía al pensar el destino del chico.

- Lo se, pero lo que me urge es encontrar a ese traidor de Pettigrew… nunca he deseado más en la vida que ser libre para poder traer a Harry con nosotros, lo quiero lejos de esos estúpidos muggles - manifestó con firmeza Black.

- Pronto Canuto, yo también deseo eso… - expresó el licántropo.

- Bueno, es tarde y mañana nos espera otro día - se levantó de la cama con intención de salir del cuarto – oye… eres un maldito exhibicionista - expreso observando que el licántropo aún llevaba solamente una toalla.

Remus sonrió ampliamente - ¿Qué esperabas? algo tengo que aprenderte - bromeó el castaño.

- Mmmm eso no me lo aprendiste a mi eso ya lo traías, lo que podrías aprender de mi… es a sacarle provecho y conseguirte una novia… y no esa Eva, por favor – aconsejó guasón.

- Idiota… - pronunció dejando escapar una sonrisa.

- Ahhh y por favor no te exhibas así con mi sobrina, que aún estoy molestó por lo del otro día. No creas que se me olvida que la encontré aquí y contigo semivestido por no decir semidesnudo - mencionó en un tono de broma, aunque entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma.

- Ha ¿me estas acusando de pervertir a tu sobrina? – cuestionó tratando de seguir la broma, lo que menos quería es que el pelinegro sospechara.

- Mmm espero que no, por tu bien - mencionó sonriente – que descanses Lunático, ahhh y no te va mentir, cuando quieras decírmelo te escuchare – salió de la habitación avanzando hasta su cuarto, no sin antes pasar por la habitación de su hermano, en la cual se detuvo por un par de minutos recordando el tormentoso pasado pero en el cual se encontraban momentos que valían la pena recordar.

En el cuarto de Nymphadora…

La pelirrosa lo que menos hacia era descansar, se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, mordiéndose las uñas a causa de los nervios.

- ¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Y si le dice lo que hice? bueno si… él también participó pero y si Sirius le pregunta ¿Remus será capaz de mentirle? Después de todo siempre han sido amigos. Bueno literalmente aunque Remus no se lo dijera, siempre es un caballero pero Sirius sabe ser tan perspicaz… ¡ahhhh genial!… ¿por qué no pienso antes de hacer las cosas? – mencionó dándose cuenta de cómo le estaban quedando las uñas, por lo cual recurrió a sacar un chocolate de su cajón de los que había comprado con Remus, lo desenvolvió dándole una pequeña mordida – ahhhh ¿y si Remus no quiere volver a acercárseme? ¡Genial! ¿No lo habré arruinado o si?, ahhh ¿por qué tengo que ser tan torpe? – mordió con molestia su chocolate…- mmm el chocolate esta delicioso al menos y bueno él también – manifestó refiriéndose al licántropo.

- ¡Wow! ¡Besa tan bien! De eso no me arrepiento porque pues me correspondió, pero ¿y después qué sucedió?... parecía tan arrepentido de lo que pasó - sacó otro chocolate - no se que pensar ¿y si esta saliendo con alguien y por eso se disculpó?… ¡ahhh que estúpida soy!… ¿cómo creí que una persona como él estaría solo? – sacó un nuevo chocolate del cajón - de seguro que es una mujer con clase y elegancia, madura, inteligente, mmm y yo bueno ahhhh maldición… creo que Sirius tiene razón, debo irme a la cama ya, esto es absurdo.

- ¡Genial! ahora me duele el estomago ¿puede ser mi vida más desgraciada?… ¡por fin bese a mi príncipe… y resulta que él se disculpa y me rechaza! ¡Ohhh Merlín! - se metió a la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza tratando de olvidar todo.

En la habitación del hermoso licántropo…

Lupin observó salir a su gran amigo y sus palabras no fueron ignoradas aún retumbaban en su cabeza, sabía que estaba caminando por una capa de hielo muy delgada y que en cualquier momento se podía romper, debía corregir esto, ¿desde cuándo no le contaba las cosas a sus mejor amigo? ¿Por qué se lo ocultaba? Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente, debía terminar con eso y poner por fin su vida en orden, mañana empezaría a hacer eso, se despojó de su toalla buscando unos boxers.

- ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué respondí a ese beso? Ahhh creo que de verdad me esta dando una crisis de edad, porque ya paso de los treinta y realmente ¿qué he hecho? y ahora lo peor… me gustan las jóvenes... ¿qué acaso tendré más edad y me gustaran cada vez más jóvenes? ¡Por Merlín! eso sería fatal – meneó su cabeza, esa idea lo asustaba.

- Bueno Sirius me diría que todo esta bien… que la edad es lo que menos importa… pero no, si supiera que me atrae su sobrina ¡por Godric Gryffindor! , si esto sigue así me iré de esta casa, bueno que de algo sirva la casa de mis padres aunque realmente nunca me ha gustado estar ahí, me trae malos recuerdos… y tampoco quiero dejar a Sirius con todo lo que esta sucediendo… ¡tengo que arreglar esto! - caminó hasta su cama donde se dejó caer, recordando los dulces labios de la pelirrosa, el sabor de su boca, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo delicado de su cuerpo, su cercanía… lo sexy que lucia esa noche.

De pronto sintió que debía parar de recordar, el calor de su cuerpo estaba subiendo y eso que la ventana estaba abierta - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín esto no me puede estar pasando a mi! pero demonios ¡que bien se siente estar besándola! - se levantó inmediatamente de su cama y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de agua fría del lavabo y se mojo la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa Remus? – se cuestionó así mismo mirando su reflejo en el espejo, iluminado tenuemente por la antorcha que se encontraba en el lugar - pero ¿por qué me beso?, ¿qué gana con hacerlo?, ¿qué acaso esta jugando conmigo?... bueno porque ella dijo que le interesa alguien… ¿quién será?, ¿quién?... ¿y entonces qué le sucede?… si esta saliendo con alguien ¿por qué me besó? ¡Ahh maldición! - bramó saliendo del cuarto de baño, se dirigió a su cama, donde se dejó caer nuevamente, queriendo dejar que el sueño se apoderara de él, alejando toda clase de pensamientos.

En el cuarto del pelinegro…

Sirius salía de la ducha, caminó hasta su closet y sacó su pijama, Sirius no entendía lo qué estaba sucediendo en su propia casa, desde que Nym había llegado, todo era un caos, ella no le decía todo, estaba bastante susceptible, su mejor amigo comenzaba a ocultarle cosas, ya nada estaba en su lugar.

Después de terminar de cambiarse, se recostó en su cama, pensando en algo agradable, lo que hacía que ese día valiera la pena, Yannel Cornwell.

- Ahhh vas a caer Yannel, vas a caer… eso lo puedo apostar, no te vas a poder resistir a mi por mucho – mencionó sonriendo maliciosamente – aunque debo decir que haz sido de las que más me ha costado, pero también de las que más me han gustado. Además que me hace sentir bien su carácter vaya que es difícil.

- ¿No puedo creer que aún después de todo me sigas hablando de usted? – señaló como si le estuviera pregunta a ella - eso si que no lo comprendo… ahhh bueno y su obsesión con mi edad, ya ni yo estoy así de traumado con eso… pero ¿que tanto te puede gustar alguien mayor o un anciano?… Eso creo que yo te lo voy a enseñar y verás que jamás me vas a querer dejar, parece que mi suerte comienza a cambiar solo me falta lo más importante, ayudar a Harry…

En la mansión Cornwell…

Yan miraba el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea de su habitación con fijeza, sus pensamientos vagaban hacia los hechos ocurridos hacia un momento - ¿Quien se cree ese Black? ¿Con qué osadía viene y me besa? Y todavía tiene el descaro de preguntarme ¿si ya me di cuenta qué es mejor que Nigel? ¡Por Merlín! - se levantó y miró a través de la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche - a este paso ese hombre me va a volver loca…

Caminó con paso lento hasta el baño, se preparó para dormir, despojándose del suntuoso vestido que había lucido para cenar con su novio - Definitivamente tengo que hacer algo con ese hombre, no puede venir a mi casa y hacer de las suyas… ¿quién se cree qué es?, Nigel no es, bueno… es un gran caballero, una buena persona, no un promiscuo como Sirius Black…

Adentrándose entre las mantas, se propuso no seguir pensado en lo ocurrido después de la cena - Tengo que poner un alto a esto Nigel es mi novio y ese tipo debe de entenderlo ¿entonces eso harás Yan? Si eso haré… cuando vea a Black le haré saber lo que pienso de su actitud ¿bien? Bien hasta mañana Yan, hasta mañana… - con ese soliloquio, tomó su varita, apagando la lámpara de aceite que daba luz a su habitación, dejándola en penumbras.

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

Al siguiente día…

El atractivo pelinegro salió de su cuarto, esperaba que Remus y Nym ya se encontraran despiertos ese día iba a ser cansado, bajó las escaleras en donde encontró extrañamente al castaño en la Biblioteca y podía jurar que ya llevaba levantado varias horas.

- ¿No pudiste dormir? – cuestionó sacando de su lectura al ojiámbar.

- Mmm ¿se nota mucho? – contesto cerrando su libro.

- ¿A qué debemos eso? ¿Es por Eva?- inquirió interesado.

- En parte… - replicó escuetamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

- Ya veo ¿ya desayunaste? – preguntó no queriendo incomodar a su amigo.

- No, esperaba que ustedes bajaran - aseveró levantándose de su sillón.

- Ya veo ¿Nym ya esta levantada? – preguntó esperando que ella ya estuviera lista.

- Mmm no lo se - respondió evadiendo mirar al pelinegro.

- Esa niña, ¿por qué no te adelantas en lo que yo subo a ver a Nym? - señaló saliendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su sobrina, donde tocó suavemente la madera de la puerta – ¿Nym puedo pasar?

Adentró de la habitación la pelirrosa se encontraba ya bañada y tratando de buscar que ponerse, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche tratando de explicarse la reacciones del castaño, cuando escuchó la voz de su tío sintió como si un balde de agua fría la bañara nuevamente.

- Adelante - observó su cuarto lleno de ropa, de seguro su tío le volvería a decir que lo arreglara.

Sirius abrió la puerta encontrándose con ropa por todos lados y a su sobrina frente al espejo – ¿Problemas con la ropa? – cuestionó divertido.

La pelirrosa se avergonzó al escuchar esto, observando lo bien que lucía su tío esa mañana, además de despedir un aroma bastante agradable - Ahhh un poco…

- ¿Un poco, eh?. – mencionó pasando entre la ropa que estaba en el suelo – _wingardium leviosa_ - pronunció llevando toda el ropaje de la chica a su cama.

- Ehhh creo que tengo que ser un poco más ordenada ¿no? – mencionó apenada.

- ¿En realidad quieres que te lo diga? - interrogó burlonamente, observando la ropa, en donde distinguió algo que fue de su agrado – toma, usa esto, te veras muy bien… no creo que vayamos a misión, además tienes lindas piernas… te esperamos para desayunar, si no te apuras llegaras tarde al Ministerio - manifestó con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo, con esto salió de la habitación dejando a Tonks algo sonrojada por los comentarios de su tío.

Nymphadora tomó la ropa aún sonriendo, si no fuera porque era su tío podría enamorarse de él, ahora comprendía porque tenía a tantas tras él incluida a su nueva amiga - Ahhh no se por qué tuve que ser Black, yo podría haber conquistado a mi tío… al menos lo entiendo más que a su amigo. Ahhh ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado Remus? - con esto se comenzó a vestir rápidamente, se miró al espejo sin duda su tío tenía razón, se veía muy bien, se dirigió al tocador, maquillándose ligeramente, se colocó perfume y estaba lista para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Salió de la habitación pero entonces recordó que había dejado su varita, corrió de nuevo y la buscó por todos, hasta que la encontró debajo de la cama.

- Pero ¿cómo fuiste a dar ahí? – cuestionó con sorpresa, fue entonces que recordó que quizás sería en algún punto de la lluvia de ropa por todo el cuarto – creo que debo ser más ordenada - mencionó categórica para después por fin bajar al comedor, claro, con el debido cuidado de no tropezar con el escalón asesino.

En tanto en la biblioteca, el castaño de dorado mar por mirada, se dirigió al comedor, aún consternado por todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas, se sentó en su lugar a la izquierda de su amigo, se sirvió café recordando la escena del día anterior cuando ella le había tirado ese liquido hirviendo encima, sonrió recordando lo apenada que estaba, pero a su mente también volvió el hecho de el beso… ese beso que lo atormentaba en todos los sentidos, ese beso, que lo único que hacia era hacer que deseará aún más volver a besar esos labios, ese beso… que no lo había dejado dormir, ese beso… que hacía que no pudiera ver a los ojos a su amigo, cuando hablaban de la chica, esa sensación de furia al pensar en que ella estaba con otro… pero ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Eso no era su problema, ella estaba en todo su derecho, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando su pelinegro amigo se sentó en la mesa.

- Esa jovencita es todo un caos - opinó sonriendo, mientras se servía una taza de café – solo espero que no tarde más o llegará retrasada - agregó dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Remus simplemente sonrió, mientras tomaba _El profeta_ de una bandeja que el elfo había llevado, notando las noticias de siempre, Sirius que también tenía un ejemplar comenzó a leerlo, en lo que el elfo servía más comida.

El pelinegro de hermosas pupilas color tormenta, fue el primero en notar la presencia de su sobrina, bajó el periódico por completo, observando lo bien que se veía la chica, sonriendo complacido por su elección.

- ¿Les gusta? – cuestionó tratando de llamar la atención del licántropo que seguía leyendo el papel.

Lentamente Remus bajó _El profeta_, encontrándose con la figura femenina, la miró desde los zapatos negros, pasando por la corta falda color negro, la playera negra con un estampado, la chaqueta rosada que cubría su torso, el ligero maquillaje que coloreaba sus mejillas, hasta su rosado cabello que caía alrededor de su hermoso rostro, tragó saliva con cierta dificultad sintiendo que su corbata comenzaba a apretarle, robándole oxigeno, cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo.

- Te ves estupenda ¿ya ves?, no tenías que hacer todo ese tiradero para verte preciosa - mencionó levantándose de la mesa, cuando Dora avanzó con intenciones de sentarse.

Remus que aún seguía me dio traumado por la impresión, se levantó torpemente.

- ¿Y tu Remus no dices nada? – se atrevió a cuestionar, aún sabiendo que se la estaba jugando por la presencia de Sirius.

Lupin se aclaró la garganta recobrando la compostura, clavando sus pupilas tornasol, en las de la chica "¿_qué pretende? ¿Que Sirius se de cuenta y me mate?, aunque debo decir que se ve…_" – Te ves bien… - respondió escuetamente sosteniéndole la mirada.

El primogénito de los Black observó curioso la situación.

- ¿Ha pasado algo que yo deba saber? – cuestionó sin rodeos observando a los chicos, haciendo que las miradas de ambos se dispararán hacia él.

- ¡Nada! - respondieron al unísono los dos, para después mirarse sorprendidos.

- Mmm ¿nada, eh? – pronunció el pelinegro, no tragándose lo que decían – bueno, vamos a desayunar - anunció haciéndole una señal a la pelirrosa para que tomara su lugar.

Nym que ya se sentía lo suficientemente incomoda sonrió, pero al percatarse de la hora, no le quedo de otra que irse - ¡Rayos! Se me hace tarde… ¿vienes Remus? – preguntó.

- No, yo iré después – contestó indiferente.

La chica se sintió ignorada, lo cual le molestó de manera monumental, después de todo habían compartido un beso y no cualquier beso… ¿qué se creía?, rápidamente tomó un vaso de zumo de naranja que se encontraba en la mesa – me voy… tío no hagas cosas que yo no haría, eh - pidió con un tono pícaro.

- No prometo nada - contestó divertido guiñándole un ojo.

Nym simplemente sonrió para después desaparecer con un ¡spli! tras ella.

- Esa jovencita… en fin, nosotros si vamos a desayunar ¿y por qué no te fuiste con ella? – cuestionó curioso.

- Porque pienso hacer otras cosas… iré a ver a Eva - informó con firmeza.

- ¡¿Qué?!– incurrió sorprendido casi ahogándose con su desayuno.

- Lo pensé mucho… y creo que es lo mejor - aseveró determinado.

- ¿En serio? bueno… pues… espero que todo salga bien, aunque sabes lo que pienso de ella - expuso aún sin salir del todo del asombro, aunque podía leer en la mirada de su amigo que ya había tomado la decisión y que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

- Lo se y no te preocupes, estoy seguro de esto – manifestó convencido.

- Esta bien y… ¿quieres qué te acompañe? – cuestionó Sirius seriamente.

- Canuto, sabes que no puedes estar exhibiéndote… además esto lo necesito hacer solo – agradeció con su mirada, sabiendo que Sirius en verdad se preocupaba por él.

- Ahhh esta bien, hazlo… solo… - intentó decirle cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de su amigo.

- Lo se… - comentó con una media sonrisa.

En el Ministerio…

Yannel se encontraba en su oficina mirando el arreglo de rosas que se encontraba en el escritorio de Nym, el que le había mando Sirius a ella , suspiró dándole un sorbo al café que tenía en sus manos, cuando una pelirrosa entró, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Buenos días Yan! - saludó sentándose en su escritorio, admirando lo hermosas que se había puesto las rosas.

- Mmmm buenos días Nym - pronunció con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Mala noche? – cuestionó la metamorfaga al notar el ánimo de la ojigris.

- Ahhhh la verdad si, en realidad se lo debo a tu tío - mencionó sin más.

- Ahora entiendo ¿y esta vez que hizo? – cuestionó curiosa.

- Ayer fue a mi casa y me besó sin más… diciéndome que si ya había entendido que era mejor que Nigel… ¿puedes creer eso?, me esta torturando es un viejo promiscuo - exclamó con notaria molestia.

-Bueno, bueno… yo no tengo la culpa y pues, recuerdo que a ti no te disgusta del todo la forma en que besa - mencionó la pelirroja tratando de nivelar la situación.

- Ese no es el punto Nym - acotó ruborizándose al recordar el apasionado beso que había compartido con el pelinegro, sintiendo un poco de calor - ehhh el punto es que quiero que me deje en paz, de verdad que no entiendo por qué lo hace – expresó con cierta frustración.

- Mmm bueno ya te lo dije, ¿por qué no consideras la posibilidad de que quiera algo serio contigo? – aseveró ayudando a su tío.

- ¡¿Qué?! No… vamos Nym, estamos hablando de tu tío de SIRIUS BLACK… un rompecorazones, un promiscuo… posiblemente haya andado con una cuarta parte del mundo mágico - expuso con firmeza Yannel.

- No exageres, bueno es posible que si - musitó pensando en al cantidad de mujeres que sabía que querían con él y otras que habían tenido algo que ver con su tío - bueno, pero Sirius es humano, también tiene sentimientos tu no lo conoces, no lo juzgues tan duramente… él es simpático, divertido, es romántico y si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo… verías que él se comporta de esa manera, porque no le gusta mostrar lo que siente, ¿crees qué para él no fue difícil estar en Azkaban? ¿Ser culpado por algo que no hizo? ¿Crees qué no tiene rencor, amargura, dolor, frustración? vamos… además él es ¡wow! demasiado guapo – manifestó alegre la pelirrosa, dejando salir un suspiro.

- Nym… - murmuró más confundida – puede ser... pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme así, a jugar conmigo… Nym él sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien y ese alguien siempre ha sido sincero conmigo, tu lo conoces, Nigel es un buen hombre - agregó con cierta desesperación - no es justo que me haga ser participe de su juego… ¿cómo crees que me siento cuando estoy con Nigel?

- Yan, mira eso no lo había pensado… pero creo que si tanto te molesta deberías hablar con él y decirle firmemente que no quieres nada con él, pero te advierto una cosa… si tu le das entrada y dudas un momento o haces cualquier cosa que contradiga tus palabras… él jamás te va a dejar en paz, además es demasiado terco cuando quiere algo lo consigue, cueste lo cueste, en ti esta hacer la diferencia – aconsejó seria.

- Me va a volver loca – manifestó colocando una mano en su frente - bueno ¿y tu? hoy te ves muy linda y veo que ya volviste a tu color rosado - expresó notando lo bien que se veía su compañera.

- Gracias y si ya volví al rosa… mi tío escogió mi ropa debo decir que tiene buen gusto - mencionó para después arrepentirse, ya no quería hablar más de él, hasta que Yan supiera qué hacer.

- Mmmm ¿y cómo va todo con tu príncipe, ehh? – cuestionó con un tono pícaro.

- No voy mejor que tu, ¡aunque lo bese!… bueno nos besamos - manifestó sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿En serio? – cuestionó sorprendida.

- Si – respondió apenada, jugando con una hoja que había encontrado en su escritorio.

- ¿Y qué tal besa? – cuestionó curiosa.

- Mmm ¿tu qué crees? me derrito de solo recordarlo - mencionó avergonzada.

- Vaya, vaya… así que nuestro querido Remus Lupín es una cajita de monerías y tan serio que se ve - mencionó divertida – entonces tu y él… ¿ya… son algo? – cuestionó la castaña.

- Mmm que más quisiera pero no… es que no se qué pensar, todo iba bien hasta el beso pero después él se disculpó, parecía arrepentido y bueno, hoy… no se… parece que me esta evadiendo - comentó con algo de tristeza – no se qué pensar…

- Pues quizás deberías hablar con él – sugirió dándole otro trago a su café.

- Ahhhh supongo que sí – pronunció confundida.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu tío? ¿Ya lo sabe? – preguntó enarcando su ceja.

- Mmm eso también es un problema, no se lo he dicho y no se si le vaya agradar - mencionó suspirando.

En ese momento entró Kingsley, interrumpiendo la platica de las chicas.

- Buenos días… Peasegood quiere verte Cornwell – anunció el negro.

- Ahhh voy a ver qué quiere nuestro jefe - mencionó levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Con permiso - mencionó caballerosamente Kingsley. Tonks simplemente sonrió, tarareando una canción, jugó con la hoja, mientras su mente viajaba hacia el castaño.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Después de una amena platica, y un buen desayuno, Remus decidió que era hora de irse, ya que antes de ir a ver a Eva, haría otra parada.

- Bueno me voy, deséame suerte - musitó levantándose de la mesa.

- Mmm pues que tengas suerte Lunático ya que la vas a necesitar… - comentó con cierta ironía.

- Canuto… - pronunció divertido, mientras se acomodaba su saco.

- Bueno, pues yo me voy a mí aburrido escritorio a esperar que venga Arthur… o Kingsley, o quién sea que va a venir - murmuró con aburrimiento el pelinegro.

- Mmmm espero volver pronto - agregó para después desaparecer. El pelinegro no dijo más simplemente caminó hacia su gran despacho.

En el Ministerio…

La pelirrosa seguía jugando con la hoja, cuando alguien en la puerta llamó su atención, dejando los papeles que estaba revisando.

- Remus… - pronunció con una sonrisa calida, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – cuestionó caballerosamente.

- Claro… pasa - habló con un toque juguetón.

Lupín entró con la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa sobre él, se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en la oficina, clavando sus pupilas en la metamorfaga, sintiendo un vuelco en su estomago, aclaró su garganta.

- Nymphadora quiero que hablemos sobre lo que sucedió ayer - anunció sin más.

- Ahhh – exclamó, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, pensando miles de cosas.

- Mmmmm bueno… lo que pasó en las escaleras - pronunció sintiéndose incomodo, más aún, con la actitud de la chica.

- Ahhh lo del beso - mencionó con un tono divertido, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosado.

Remus la observaba, cada detalle, cada reacción, percibiendo el rosado tono de sus mejillas que simplemente la hacia lucir más radiante, sus labios con ese tenue color rosado, que los hacia ser irresistibles, lo que dificultaba la situación, ya que no era fácil resistirse a tal tentación.

- Si eso… veras… eso no debió pasar - expresó con dificultad - …yo no debí dejar que pasará, quiero que sepas que te respeto y que esa situación no sucederá de nuevo, de eso puedes estar segura - agregó notando la reacción de desilusión de la chica.

Tonks no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió como si un nudo en la garganta apareciera repentinamente, su sonrisa desapareció sin dejar destellos de alegría ahora solo había confusión y desesperanza - Yo…

- Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada, solo quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido - pronunció con falsedad, ya que parte de él no estaba arrepentido y deseaba más de esos labios, más de ella, pero la otra parte lo estaba torturando con sus viejos prejuicios.

- No… no te preocupes - mencionó sonriéndole fríamente.

- Bueno yo tengo que irme - pronunció levantándose del sillón.

La pelirrosa no sabía cómo reaccionar, esto había sido un shock total, se levantó caminando hacia él, tratando de comprender el rechazo del castaño. Remus la miró acercarse hacia él, pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarse de ella.

- Remus yo… - exclamó sin saber que decir a centímetros de poder volver a besarlo, notando lo guapo que se veía ese día, respirando su fragancia. Remus no sabía exactamente qué hacer, notó el ramo de rosas en el escritorio de la chica, a su mente volvieran sus palabras _"no salgo con muchos chicos… a mi solo me interesa uno…", _eso le hacia sentir ese sentimiento que ni siquiera quería mencionar y mucho menos aceptar.

- Nymphadora… yo se que tu estas interesada en alguien - coemnzó dudando de lo que decía y mucho más de querer escuchar el nombre del hombre en el cual ella estaba interesada.

- Remus… yo… bueno… respecto a eso… - espetó sintiéndose tremendamente nerviosa, su corazón latía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, estaba a punto de decírselo - …yo…

En ese momento arribaron al lugar dos atractivos aurores, interrumpiendo las palabras de la pelirrosa.

- Ahhh… ¿interrumpimos? – cuestionó un pelinegro, mientras su amigo observaba a la pareja, Remus y Tonks, se quedaron callados por un minuto hasta que el castaño habló.

- No, claro que no, yo ya me iba… con permiso, nos vemos – se despidió con una sonrisa, saliendo del cubículo.

Nym simplemente lo miró dejar la habitación, quería ir tras él, pero eran demasiadas cosas, estaba confundida, volteó a ver a los hombres que aún se encontraban ahí.

- Ok… bueno primero hola Nym, me alegra verte ya más repuesta- saludó Nigel con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola… si ya me siento mejor ¿vienes a ver a Yan? – indagó simulando una sonrisa, tratando de controlarse y no correr tras el castaño.

- Si, pero esta vez es por una cuestión del Ministerio… aunque debo decir que me agrada venir - comentó risueño.

- Ya veo, pues ella fue a ver a nuestro jefe - explicó la ausencia de la ojigris.

- Ahhh… - pronunció hasta que Muhammad, tosió ligeramente, haciendo notar su presencia – ya, ya… no tienes que llamar la atención, no me he olvidado de ti – añadió mirándolo con burla - aunque a veces quisiera, bueno pero ese es otro asunto - dijo al ver la mirada severa que le lanzaba su amigo – Nym te presento a un buen amigo casi mi hermano, claro si no fuera porque él es negro - bromeó – Elijah Muhammad…

El atractivo chico de color, sonrió ampliamente, clavando sus pupilas turquesa en Tonks - Es un placer conocerte - mencionó galantemente, haciendo una reverencia.

Dora lo miró curiosa examinándolo – El placer es mió - aseveró mostrando su divertida sonrisa – tu eres un metamorfago… ¿no es así? – inquirió sin más, aventurándose, sin tener una base sólida que la sustentara, simplemente lo sospechaba.

El ojiverde sonrió ampliamente - Me descubriste…

- Vaya… ¿cómo te diste cuenta? A mi me llevó más de un minuto saberlo – comentó sorprendido Krutov.

- Mmmm creo que sabes porque - contestó con obviedad.

- Ahh es que no te he dicho Elijah, ella es una metamorfaga también - divulgo el auror.

- Entonces es un doble placer - mencionó risueño.

- Ahhh bueno… pues nosotros venimos por unos documentos que debió firmar su jefe - expresó volviéndose más serio y dejando atrás la presentación.

- ¿A si? – preguntó la aurora, mirando el desastre que era su escritorio, avergonzándose un poco – y bueno… ¿dónde los dejaste? – cuestionó deseando que estuvieran en el escritorio de su amiga.

- Pues estaban en tu escritorio, los deje esta mañana junto con una nota… ¿no la vieron? – interrogó Nigel, mirando el desastre al igual que Muhammad.

- Creo que no, ese escritorio es un desastre – mencionó enarcando su ceja Elijah.

Nym se apenó, y se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio - No se preocupen de seguro que están por aquí, solo denme un minuto y los encontrare… - _"Yan… ¿dónde estas cuando se te necesita?"_, comenzó a remover sus papeles, cuando el amigo de Nigel la hizo detenerse.

- Espera… creo que ya se que le pasó a nuestros papeles - informó con burla acercándose al escritorio y tomando la hoja con la que minutos antes la pelirrosa jugaba - …creo que se convirtieron en barquitos…

Tonks se sonrojó de vergüenza, no se había dado cuenta de que esa hoja era importante - Oh, lo siento, pero no se preocupen solo fue esa - indicó al ver la cara de Nigel, que no era de enojo si no de risa, que ya no pudo contener.

- No te preocupes - musitó entre risas, cuando su novia entró a la oficina.

- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó la castaña, notando como su novio se reía y que Elijah trataba de no hacerlo.

- Bueno… pues es que Nigel dejó unos papeles que debía firmar el jefe - comentó apenada la metamorfaga.

- Ahhh si, los deje en tu escritorio… ya los firmó - explicó al ojigris, fue ahí cuando Elijah empezó a reír al ver la cara de la pelirrosa.

-Ahh si, pero bueno yo… - le enseñó la hoja o más bien el barquito.

- Ohhhh ya veo… Nym – mencionó con una sonrisa – ahora entiendo de qué se ríen.

- Lo siento, pero es que la cara de Nym fue muy chistosa - murmuró Nigel con una mano en su estómago – pero no te preocupes, ahora lo arreglo… pero primero saludo a mi hermosa novia - se acerco a la castaña depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

La ojigris le respondió con una media sonrisa sintiéndose incomoda por ocultarle lo que sucedía con el tío de su amiga.

- A ese paso, mejor yo lo arreglo - comunicó el chico de color, sacando su varita.

- No, yo puedo hacerlo después de todo yo cause esto - señaló aún sintiéndose mal Tonks.

- No, esta bien - con una moviendo de varita y un hechizo reparador, el barquito paso a ser lo que era antes de que la pelirrosa jugara con él – ya esta…

- Gracias - murmuró apenas sonriéndole.

- ¿De qué? – contestó con una linda sonrisa, miró a su amigo – vamos, tenemos que volver, en la comida vendremos… claro si las damas aceptan comer con nosotros - mencionó con diplomacia.

Yan sonrió – Claro que si… ¿tu qué dices Nym, nos acompañaras? – preguntó mirando a su amiga.

Nym realmente no tenía ganas de de nada, pero tampoco tenía ganas de deprimirse, más bien tenía que pensar, una nueva técnica, una que si funcionará, una a la cual el castaño no se resistiera, el juego apenas comenzaba, el primer paso ya estaba dado, él había respondido su beso y eso quería decir que al menos le gustaba, que ya significaba algo, ahora habría que averiguar cuánto, pero tenía que ser inteligente para conquistar a un hombre de más de treinta, lo cual no era algo sencillo, astuta para guardar las apariencias, sutil pero obvia, además de tener claro cuál era su objetivo, y mantenerlo a pesar de las decepciones y momentos de desesperación raros que de seguro tendría, pero finalmente… él lo valía, le gustaba demasiado como para no luchar.

Solo esperaba poder con eso, no estaba exactamente lista para esto, nunca se imaginó que vivir con su tío sería toda una travesía, y más después de haber conocido a el galante caballero sin armadura claro, simplemente con un libro y una varita, ese era Remus Lupín, y conquistar su corazón, era la meta, no conocía un manual para hacerlo, solo tenía la ventaja de estar un poco loca, de no ser como las demás chicas, claro ella era metamorfaga y bueno… ser una Black, pero ¿eso bastaría para conquistarlo?

- Esta bien… iré - respondió sonriendo.

- Ok… bueno chicas las dejamos trabajar, vendremos después - se despidió de su novia con un beso ligero y travieso.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Sirius se encontraba revisando sus documentos, en su Despacho caminando por la habitación, claramente aburrido, se aproximó hacia un estante observando varias carpetas, aún en esa casa había muchas cosas que el no había movido, por lo cual aún todo estaba como cuando sus padres vivían ahí, la clara muestra era ese feo cuadro de su madre.

Tomo la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla, notando que era un álbum de fotos de su familia, el polvo salía de entre las paginas amarillentas, se topó con una imagen en movimiento, que claramente reconoció como él, a los 15 años… meses antes de huyera de su casa, sonrió pensando en cómo le había cambiado la vida a partir de huir de su casa, en se momento entró Kreatcher, Sirius lo miró con cierto desprecio, nunca se había llevado bien con ese elfo, caminó a su escritorio y le entregó un pergamino junto con una pequeña bolsa con galeones.

El elfo la tomó murmurando por lo bajo sus incoherencias, Sirius no le tomo mucha importancia, volvió al libro que tenía entre sus manos, revisándolo nuevamente, hasta que encontró la fotografía de un chico de cabello negro, de tez pálida, de mirada profundamente plateada y helada, el cual sostenía una escoba y una snitch en su mano - …Regulus… - murmuró, recordando en lo que se había convertido su hermano, y lo joven que había muerto - si no te hubieras aliado a ese maldito… - hablo siendo interrumpido por una voz.

- No deberías juzgar tan duramente a tu hermano - expreso el hombre de barba blanca.

Sirius cerró el libro de golpe, dejando salir una nube de humo y concentró sus pupilas color tormenta en el hombre que había llegado – Dumbledore… - se levantó caminando a su encuentro.

- Sirius, hacia tiempo que no estaba por aquí - mencionó observando con detenimiento el lugar.

- Bueno, eso cambiara ahora que se ha vuelvo el centró de reuniones de la Orden - manifestó sonriendo, mientras le hacia una seña al anciano hombre para que tomará asiento.

Así fue como iniciaron una conversación sobre los asuntos urgentes de la Orden.

En St. Mungo…

Eva Macaire, una chica delgada, de cabello castaño ondulado, con unos ojos expresivos color azul, unos labios rosados, se encontraba sentada en su cubículo, acababa de llegar, se colocó su bata blanca, mientras se sentaba en su silla, leyendo los informes de sus pacientes, cuando un sonido en la puerta llamó su atención.

- Adelante… - pronunció concentrándose nuevamente en su lectura.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura, la cual se quedó de pie observando a la mujer, mientras una sensación de nervios invadía su ser, Remus no se sentía con los ánimos de hablar con ella y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado con la pelirrosa, pero ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, era ahora o nunca.

La mujer esperó a escuchar alguna palabra, pero esto no sucedía, de pronto un aroma familiar invadió sus sentidos, lentamente levantó la vista, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba al ver al castaño.

- Remus… - murmuró sorprendida.

Lupin la observó levantar su vista súbitamente sintió que esa sensación de nervios crecía, sonrió ligeramente - Hola Eva…

**OoooOoooOooooOoooO**

**Fin del chap…**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué creen que pase?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Remus? ¿Y Nym?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará con Eva ahora que se han reencontrado?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Y qué otras locuras ocurrirán?

Esto y más en el siguiente chap…

**Esperamos contar con su apoyo y sus reviews que son como nuestro oxigeno.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?**


	6. Sucesos Tragicos

**Disclaimer**: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia mas sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Estamos felices por poder llegar a tener tantos reviews… s_igan apoyando este fic y los demás fics… de esta pareja… que es hermosa, graxias x todo… queremos decir que nuestro Messenger esta abierto para todas las personas que quieran charlas con nosotras el correo es __**en Hotmail **__ahora dejaremos al sexy, wapo, varonil, coqueto, encantador, etc etc… de__** Sirius Black, **__(n/a LM expresa el amor profundo que tiene por este hombre u) para extender nuestros agradecimientos._

_Hola, ¿qué tal? Como ya lo dijo Lady Muerte, mi nombre es Sirius Black... trabajo en el ministerio, soy e afortunado padrino de Harry Potter, un Merodeador, además de ser animago, provengo de una buena familia mágica, soy guapo, interesante y por demás virtuoso… pero sin embargo no he vendió a hablar de mi… hoy estoy aquí para extenderles los agradecimientos de parte de estas hermosas damas por seguir tan arduamente este fic… bueno, comencemos. _

Hola **Zory,** cómo estas un gusto que sigas este fic… gracias x ese comentario, si yo se que me quiere, pero se resíste… como dices, quién se podría resistir a que un tío bueno como yo intente seducirte y no caer ante mis encantos Y eso de anciano ya lo veremos… bueno, te dejo con este capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y nos dejes un review gracias por leer el fic… te mando besos coquetos… saludos…. Cuídate…;D

Hola** NymphadoraTonks Black… **hermoso nombre**… **¿cómo estas?, gracias por tus comentarios… no te preocupes… Remus es un merodeador, el sabrá llevar este asunto… yo por mi parte no cejo en mi lucha… caerá… ya lo veras… ;D bueno… esperamos que te guste este capitulo y nos dejes tu review para saber que opinas… te mando besos tiernos… saludos;D

Hola **Lilis**, ¿qué tal?, mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero que Remus piense bien en lo que hará, aunque eso de dejar a Nym es algo que tengo que hablar con estas chicas… pero en fin… agradecemos infinitamente tu apoyo, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo no olvides dejar tu review… te mando besos coquetos… cuídate. ;D

Hola **Azura**, ¿qué tal? Me agrada tu comentario… corto, conciso y de apoyo… aquí esta el capitulo esperamos que sea de tu agrado y les dejes tu opinión a estas autoras, bueno te mando besos y saludos…;D

Hola **Luna lovengood**, ¿qué tal? Eres la hija de Xenophilus ¿no? porque yo… (LM lo mira con frustración ante lo cual) bueno… regresemos al tema antes de que estas damas me torturen… mil gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes, yo no pierdo el tiempo y Yan caerá… ya esta casi en mis garras… muajajaja… de eso de Remus con Eva… bueno… mejor lee… pero en fin… esperamos que te guste este capitulo y que nos puedas dejar tu opinión y te mando besos tiernos, no me vayan a acusar de pederasta jajaja saludos… ;D

_Hola _**adriana,** gracias por el comentario, lo tomaremos en cuenta, esperamos que los sigas leyendo… y nos dejes tu opinión… te mando besos… cuídate ;D

Hola _**MimiLupin**_ ¿cómo estas?, ¿acaso eres algo de Lunático? Bueno… gracias por leer este fic… ¿y de qué beso hablas? Haber… un momento TDP… LM… tenemos que hablar de esto, eh. A mi nadie me ha mencionado ningún beso… pero… bueno, regresando al tema… mil gracias por leer y dejarnos saber que te gusta, esperamos que los sigas haciendo así que no olvides dejar tu review…. Te mando besos coquetos… adiós ;D

Hola **Calabacita Lupin**, ¿qué tal te va? ¿También eres algo de Lunatico? Vaya… últimamente esta muy solicitado, pero en fin… yo se que tengo mas fans que el y James juntos… pero en fin… regresemos al tema… mil gracias por ser la mas fiel lectora a este fic, te agradezco de verdad el apoyo y la continuidad, esperamos que este capitulo te guste y nos dejes tu opinión… veras que no te vas a arrepentir… es divertido… bueno, te mando besos coquetos y abrazos… saludos. ;D

Hola **FrgoizZ94, **¿cómo estas? Un gusto tenerte por aquí… gracias por tu comentario y me agrada que ames a Remus, pero toma en cuenta que es un lobo… yo por otro lado soy guapo, rico y sobre todo muy sexy... deberías de extender tu amor hacia mi… pero en fin… piénsalo y me dices después, ¿ok? Bueno, aquí te dejamos este capitulo esperamos que te guste y nos dejes saber que te pareció, claro que como salgo yo es una obra de arte… bueno te mando besos y abrazos… cuídate… ;D

Hola _**nata**_ ¿cómo estas?, un nombre muy simpático y hermoso si me permites decirlo… ¿y quién ese metamorfago de que hablas? ¿Y lo adoras? ¿Mas qué a mi? Eso si es preocupante… bueno gracias por dejar tus comentarios… sigue apoyando el fic… esperamos que este capitulo te encante y nos dejes muchos reviews, bueno cuídate te mando besos ciao o aloha ;D

Hola mmmm **nena del anónimo, **bueno, es que tenemos un review muy lindo, pero la persona que lo mando no nos dejo nombre y pues no sabemos quien es, pero mil gracias por apoyarnos y si fueras tan amable de decirnos quien eres para poder darte las gracias apropiadamente, gracias por apoyarme… si yo se que todas quieren uno como yo… o como Lunático si no me consiguen a mi jajaja y si, tienes razón muchos enredos se aproximan, sigue leyendo… te mando abrazos, cuídate y sigue apoyando esta historia… saludos ;D

Hola **choconinia, **que gracioso nombre… ¿cómo estas? Gracias por seguir la historia y por firmar en el foro, espero que también me toquen los agradecimientos por allá... ahora que recuerdo… aprovechare para hacerle publicidad al forum… por favor, **voten por mi en el forum**… me van ganando y no puedo permitir que un Black sea derrotado, y mucho menos por Slytherin… así que chicas… yo se que me aman, así que denme su voto, no quiero perder en el otro fic de estas nenas… (Sex Symbols) bueno regresemos al tema… nena, mil gracias por tu constancia, de verdad que nos grada tener noticias tuyas, esperamos que este capi te guste y nos dejes tu review, ¿ok? Bueno, cuídate y pórtate mal… abrazos, t mando besos coquetos… ;D

_Hola _**NarA, **¿qué tal te va? Gracias por tu comentario y eso de que Eva solo cause problemas lo he pensado, pero ya ves como es Lunático de necio… espero que todo esto salga bien, pero en fin… esperamos que este capitulo te guste, estas nenas se han tardado, pero yo opino que es bueno así que no dejes de dejarnos saber lo que piensas ok??? Te mando besos coquetos y abrazos… ;D

Hola **Sophie-Selenne**, mmmm lindo nombre… ¿cómo estás? Gracias por seguirnos en varios lugares, espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste, es largo e interesante, así que será de los que te encantan, y no es que yo no quiera a Eva, pero concuerdo contigo… _Eva... ¬¬_ bueno, déjanos saber que piensas de este capitulo, será sumamente agradable para estas nenas… te mando abrazos y besos, cuídate… arrivederci… ;D

Hola **Piper Lupin**, ¿una fanática mas de Lunático, rh? Bueno, gracias por el apoyo, y tomaremos tus consejos en cuenta, esperamos que sigas leyendo y nos dejes tu opinión de este nuevo capitulo, bueno, cuídate, te mando abrazos y besos… bye ;D

Hola **ALI TONKS BLACK, **¿cómo estas? Tu eres fanática mía ¿verdad? Lo se por el Black… ¿o será de Nym? Bueno, eso es lo de menos, somos familia… y gracias por pedir que yo no muera aquí… aunque a decir verdad estas chicas me reviven, a ellas tampoco les gusta matarme, pero sigamos… esperamos que sigas esta historia y nos dejes saber que opinas de este capitulo, un poco largo, pero vale la pena… y mil gracias por agregarnos a tus "efes", te mando abrazos y besos tiernos… cuídate… ;D

_Gracias también a __**sindzero, Lunática Black, LaynaLykaios, **_**Piper-Tonks**, **Anahid, **_**lola1655**_ **celes** y a todas aquellas que nos han dejado un review en este tiempo…

_Gracias también a todas las personas que lo leyeron y pues anímense a dejar sus comentarios, bueno, por mi parte es todo, tengo que retirarme, estas chicas tienen planes perversos para mi ;D un placer estar con ustedes… les mando mil besos… hasta luego… _

_Se despiden de ustedes_

_«´¨•...• __**TheDarknessPrincess, Lady Muerte & Sirius Orión Black**__•...•´¨»_

**

* * *

**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**Seducción**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Sucesos Trágicos…**_

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, los nudos en la garganta eran notorios, había muchas cosas que decir, pero también era cierto que había sentimientos encontrados, el ambiente que se respiraba era de tensión total.

Eva trató de controlar sus emociones como siempre lo había hecho, lentamente se levantó de su silla parecía que incluso las fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo ante la presencia del hombre, ese hombre que tanto había significado en su vida… pero el cual llevaba una doble vida… o más bien escondía una bestia, un lobo, clavó sus pupilas en las ámbar de él, fue entonces que se llenó de valor para hablar - Por favor siéntate ¿te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Un café quizás? - preguntó mientras su voz denotaba el impacto de la situación.

Remus evidentemente no era indiferente a las reacciones de la mujer, él también las sufría, ¿cómo no hacerlo? después de todo ante el estaba la mujer a la cual amaba… ¿por qué lo seguía haciendo o no?, a su mente volvió la imagen de la pelirrosa. Se sentó con movimientos mecánicos en la silla frente al escritorio – Un café estaría bien - respondió pensando en que lo que necesitaba era una botella de whiskey.

Eva caminó hacia la tetera, sintiendo esa penetrante mirada seguirla, tratando de controlar su acelerado corazón, sirvió nervuda las tasas de café, se giró para encontrar la figura del hombre, aún no podía creer que estuviera ahí, caminó hacia él, dándole la taza, rozando suavemente su mano.

- Gracias - pronunció, dejando la taza en el escritorio, mientras que se levantaba para esperar que ella tomara asiento.

- Veo que no has perdido tu caballerosidad - increpó con una sonrisa, tratando de romper lo incomodo de su encuentro.

- Y yo que tú aún sigues trabajando tanto - manifestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Mmm hay mucho por hacer, sabes que a diario hay heridos que sanar, niños que cuidar - explicó con la convicción que tanto admiraba Remus de ella.

- Lo se - respondió bebiendo un sorbo, al menos el café tenía la azúcar adecuada.

- ¿Esta bien? ¿O me pase de azúcar? – preguntó al verlo beber el liquido.

- Sabes que esta bien – acotó con pequeña sonrisa remembrando viejos recuerdos.

- Y bueno… dime ¿ahora qué es lo qué haces? – cuestionó tratando de saber más de él.

- Yo no hago algo como lo tuyo, estoy en el Ministerio ayudando a los aurores - explicó, observando el nerviosismo de la mujer que no era muy diferente al de él.

- También salvas vidas peor de diferente forma, admiro tu valor - expresó con sinceridad, mirando su taza de café, alzó su vista para encontrarse con la ámbar del licántropo - ¿sabes? es tan absurdo que estemos tan nerviosos, parecemos unos quinceañeros, después de todo… pasamos muchas cosas juntos, incluso noches… y míranos - mencionó con vergüenza.

- Es verdad - espetó, sintiendo el mismo embarazo que ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Remus? – preguntó sin darle más rodeos.

- ¿Aún lo preguntas? - señaló con una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

- Yo también quería verte…

En el Ministerio…

- ¿Y qué te pareció el famoso "Elijah Muhammad"? – preguntó con curiosidad Yannel.

- Pues… bueno… se me hace agradable, además es metamórfago por lo cual me cae mejor y es simpático - señalo risueña Nym.

- Si, esas son algunas de sus cualidades - increpó con una sonrisa.

- Si y Nigel, bueno, él se ve que esta muy feliz contigo - pronunció la pelirrosa sin pensar.

- Ehh… si y yo de verdad lo estoy, es solo que… ahhhh ya sabes no se ni para que me desvivo tratando de razonar los actos de tu descabezado tío - expresó con pesar, mientras miraba las rosas en el escritorio de Dora.

- Lo se, entonces ¿no le piensas decir nada a Nigel? – cuestionó mientras rayaba una hoja con letras "R".

- Claro que no, no estoy loca… además anoche antes de que bueno, ese perro llegara a mi casa, tuve una gran cena con él - aseveró con un intento de sonrisa la castaña.

- Ya veo ¡hubo romanticismo eh! – exclamó con picardía, haciendo sonrosar a la ojigris.

- Pues, bueno… es mi novio ¿no? – contestó divertida – aunque debo decir sigue siendo hombre y no pierde oportunidad… ayer me insinuó que quería quedarse conmigo - evidenció entre avergonzada y divertida.

- Vaya… ¿quién lo viera? - espetó alegre la metamorfaga.

- Pienso que si lo hubiera dejado pasar tu tío no se hubiera acercado - expuso meditabunda.

- Lo dudo, ya ves como es Sirius, toma en cuenta que evitaste un enfrentamiento porque no dudo que Nigel tenga su genio – explicó lógica sabiendo de lo que era capaz su tío.

- Si, ¿y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Aún estas triste por lo que pasó con Remus? Alégrate mujer… ¡lo besaste! – exclamó risueña Cornwell.

- Ahhh si, estoy feliz por eso, pero cuando te fuiste a ver al jefe, él vino… - soltó con desencanto dejando la pluma y mirando la "R" en su hoja.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – cuestionó emocionada por su amiga.

- Pues… vino a decirme que lo sentía que no iba a volver a pasar y eso… - evidenció con pesar.

- Ohhh Nym ¿y no le dijiste algo? – indagó mirando con tristeza a su amiga.

- Pues trate… pero en eso llegaron Nigel y Elijah - manifestó suspirando.

- Que mala suerte que te hayan interrumpido - acotó tratando de pensar en algo que hiciera que su amiga se animara.

Pero en ese momento Kingsley arribó dándoles una noticia que las hizo estremecer.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Sirius y Dumbledore se encontraban revisando documentos acerca de las estrategias que tomarían en contra de la oscuridad del Lord Voldemort cuando recibieron la nota de alerta sobre un ataque.

- Debo ir… - exclamó al instante el anciano levantándose, siendo seguido por el animago.

- Te acompaño – espetó firme el hombre.

- No… tu te quedaras aquí, recuerda que habrá gente del Ministerio y no puedes exponerte a ser atrapado - ordenó serio Albus.

- Pero… - trató de alegar, ya que no sentía que fuera justo, sintiéndose frustrado por su destino observó como el Director lo miró con severidad negándose y desapareciendo tras una nube.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó dándole un golpe al escritorio – ¡Odio este encierro! ¡Quisiera que todo esto terminara! – expuso frustrado.

Cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole…

- ¡Ya te vi como mirabas a Nymphadora eh! – señaló con burla Nigel.

- Ahhhh pues no lo voy a negar, se me hace bastante atractiva… ya te lo había dicho - contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ya veo y yo recuerdo haberte dicho que ella tenía a alguien – recapituló tratando de ser serio el auror.

- Ahhh cosa sin importancia, a mi eso no me importa - respondió con desfachatez.

- Eres un… - estaba a punto de seguir molestándolo cuando sintió como su amigo lo jalaba.

- ¡Al suelo! – indicó en un grito Elijah, al notar que unos hombres los atacaban.

- Grandioso, al menos me pudiste avisar ¿no? – preguntó desde la tierra, empuñando su varita hacia sus perseguidores.

- Lo haré la próxima vez, te lo hubiera dicho o tu lo hubieras notado sino hubieras estado molestando, ¡eh!- se levantó y atacando con toda seguridad a los mortifagos, mientras cambiaba su forma a una pantera.

- ¡Eres de lo peor y también un idiota! – espetó, al verlo hacer eso - ¡Diablos! – murmuró frustrado al sentir que no lo podría proteger.

Muhammad por su parte sabía cuidarse solo, aunque agradecía los intentos de su amigo por ayudarlo, pero eran demasiados, pero no por algo había salido vencedor, se movió ágilmente entre sus perseguidores, atacándolos con agilidad, mientras no perdía de vista a su amigo.

Regresó a su forma original cuando presintió que era el momento, tomándolos por sorpresa, cuando sintió un ataque directo, que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor.

Krutov trataba de salir ileso de la situación – _¡__**Flipendo**__!_ - atacó protegiéndose tras un árbol.

Para después moverse, esquivando un _crucius_ – Vaya que estos no están jugando… tenemos que salir de aquí si queremos vivir - buscó a su amigo al que encontró retorciéndose tras un ataque, sin dudarlo avanzó hacia él, recibiendo un par de ataques directos, pero no podía caer ahí, en ese momento una imagen de su novia paso por su mente – No me voy a morir aquí… - se abalanzó sobre el hombre que torturaba a su amigo permitiéndole recuperarse y huir de su captor, para después ayudar a su amigo.

- Nigel… larguémonos de aquí porque pretendo llegar a una comida - puntualizó con una retorcida sonrisa de dolor, determinado a acabar con eso.

- Idiota, te diría que no es momento para decir estupideces, pero yo pensaba decir lo mismo - espetó caminando hacia él, mientras el metamorfago lo protegía.

Para su alivió en pocos minutos llegó la ayuda lo cuál agradecieron infinitamente, dejándose caer al suelo, recuperándose.

Al momento unos de sus compañeros se acercaron a ellos, tomándolos y ayudándolos a caminar, para llegar al transporte que los llevaría a St. Mungo.

En St. Mungo…

Al escuchar eso Remus se sorprendió no esperaba escuchara eso, fijo su mar dorado en el celeste de ella, tratando de saber si era sincera y no había duda lo estaba siendo.

- ¿No me crees? – preguntó al ver que estaba siendo estudiada por del hombre.

- No es eso… pero tengo derecho a dudarlo ¿no? Después de todo aún recuerdo como terminamos - explicó con cierta amargura el licántropo.

La mujer bajó su mirada al recordar ese evento - Lo se Remus, yo he estado pensando mucho en eso - aseveró con cierto dolor en su voz.

- Mmm no pensé que lo hicieras - agregó con cierta incredulidad.

- Si, siempre lo he hecho… es solo que fue todo tan confuso, la forma en que nos separamos - comentó con dificultad, no queriendo recordar tales momentos.

- Lo hicimos porque creímos que era lo mejor - comentó con frustración.

- ¿Lo mejor? ¿Y lo fue? Digo tú… ¿lo has pensado? – alegó buscando algo que le diera indicios para seguir adelante.

- Claro que lo he hecho – afirmó secamente.

- Ya veo, yo me he sentido culpable todo este tiempo por no decirte que… - su frase fue interrumpida cuando un abrupto sonido en la puerta se escuchó, ambos voltearon – disculpa… - mencionó frustrada por no poder terminar de decir lo que tanto tiempo había guardado – adelante…

Una enfermera entró dándole la noticia de que habían llegado unos sujetos que presuntamente habían sido atacados por los fieles seguidores de Voldemort. Al momento ambos se miraron.

- Lo siento, tengo que atender a estos pacientes - se disculpó, mirándolo con pesar.

- No te preocupes ¿puedo ir contigo?… me interesa saber la identidad de las personas - pidió levantándose al mismo tiempo que la mujer.

- Claro - afirmó, ambos salieron del cubículo, encaminándose hacia la Sala de urgencias, encontrándose con…

En la Sala de Urgencias….

Dos chicas arribaban con miedo, en busca de los jóvenes heridos…

- Tranquila Yan de seguro él esta bien - trató de tranquilizar a su amiga, aunque sabia que en esos ataques todo podía pasar.

- Tu sabes lo que puede ocurrir - comentó abrumada por la desesperación.

Nym solo caminó a su lado, pensando en los jóvenes, aunque no los conocía mucho, también estaba preocupada.

No caminaron mucho cuando los chicos arribaron en camillas, al momento la ojigris corrió hacia ellos, seguida por la pelirrosa.

- ¡Por Merlín! – aseveró al verlos ahí en ese estado - ¡¿están bien?! - preguntó inmediatamente al sanador que los acompañaba.

- Yan… estoy bien - mencionó con voz débil el pelinegro tomándole la mano.

- Ohh vaya, al menos están bien - mencionó la pelirrosa que también caminaba al lado de las camillas.

- Claro ¿acaso pensaban qué nos dejaríamos derrotar tan fácil? – preguntó con voz dolorosa el metamorfago.

- Es bueno saber que aún conservan su humor ¿no crees? – agregó Nym sintiéndose aliviada.

- Claro, además no pensaban que las íbamos a dejar plantadas en la comida, eso no es de caballeros - afirmó Elijah con un intento de sonrisa.

- ¡Por Merlín Muhammad!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que pudieron morir? - regañó la ojigris.

- Tranquila Yan, estamos bien además él tiene razón, yo sería incapaz de morirme… sabiendo que te dejaría, además tu te enojarías demasiado - bromeó el hombre.

- Son unos tontos - mencionó con una media sonrisa.

- Así que dejaremos nuestra cita para la cena, ya que no creo que te guste comer viéndome en este estado - espetó el ojiverde a la metamorfaga, mientras estrechaba su mano, la cual lo miró entre divertida y sorprendida, ¿había dicho cita? Ella no recordaba eso, ¿acaso se había perdido en algún punto?

- Ehhh pues… yo… - estaba en eso cuando vio a su Remus al lado de una mujer, acercándose a ellos, hablando muy íntimamente, lo cual no le agrado para nada.

- Lo siento señoritas pero hasta aquí pueden acompañarlos - exclamó firme Eva – en cuanto los hayamos revisado podrán verlos.

Remus se sorprendió al encontrar a la pelirrosa ahí, pero más cuando notó como el moreno tenía estrechada su mano, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?, al momento sintió como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir.

- Yannel volveré, no te preocupes - la castaña lo miró con ternura para después depositar un ligero beso en sus labios.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? – bromeó Cornwell con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

- Adiós linda, no te preocupes estaré bien para la cena - comentó el moreno, besando la mano de Tonks para después guiñarle coquetamente un ojo.

- Esta bien de despedidas Señores, ahora a la Sala - mencionó Eva, para después girar y mirar al castaño, que parecía estar impactado – ¿estas bien Remus? ¿O es mucha sangre para ti? – preguntó divertida.

- No… yo estoy bien - respondió abrumado.

- Me tengo que ir, discúlpame pero yo… me gustaría que terminemos nuestra platica… aún hay cosas que quiero decirte - mencionó con dulzura.

- Disculpe, la necesitamos – mencionó apresurada la enfermera.

- Si claro en un momento estaré ahí - respondió, mirando nuevamente al hombre, en espera de una respuesta.

Remus miró de reojo a la pelirrosa que lo miraba expectante, y no pudo evitar sentirse más confundido por lo que acaba de presenciar, regresó sus pupilas a la sanadora.

- Yo también quiero terminar nuestra platica… ¿te parece esta noche? – cuestionó abrumado.

- Perfecto, donde siempre… - afirmó alegre, acercándose a él y besando ligeramente su mejilla.

Cornwell que también miraba la situación, sabía que eso no auguraba nada bueno para su amiga, esto estaba a punto de ponerse color hormiga.

- Nym, ven vamos a la Sala de espera - tomó su mano y la encaminó hacia los sillones.

Remus miró a la sanadora caminar a la Sala de urgencias, se giró para buscar a Tonks, pero ella ya se encontraba avanzando hacia los sillones.

Las siguió sin pensarlo, hasta los sillones – ¿Me pueden decir qué pasó?, ¿están ustedes bien? – preguntó mirando a la sobrina de su amigo.

- ¿Mejor dime qué haces tu aquí, eh?, yo no te veo herido… – recalcó su última frase, mirándolo con recelo.

- Yo bueno… - estaba a punto de contestar por inercia pero ni el tono, ni la forma en que lo miraba la gustaba para nada - no tengo porque decírtelo jovencita… pero tu si me vas a decir ¿qué haces aquí? – exigió el castaño, ya que no le había gustado lo que había visto minutos antes.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo molesta por la actitud del hombre.

Cornwell que se encontraba en medio de la escena, los miró con severidad – Miren, entiendo que tengan cosas que hablar, pero por favor están en un Hospital… hay personas enfermas en el lugar, si quieren pueden salirse… no hay necesidad de que se queden - amonestó haciendo que ambos se avergonzaran por su actitud.

- Lo siento, tienes razón - espetó el auror.

- Si, yo también… - habló Tonks mirando con enojo al hombre, sin poder ocultar, que estaba que se moría de celos.

- Es mejor que me vaya, veo que están bien así que tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso, que se mejoren - mencionó mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa, ya que él también estaba con deseos poco positivos hacia el auror que había besado la mano de la metamorfaga.

Nymphadora se debatía entre ir a buscarlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas o quedarse a acompañar a su amiga.

- Nym, si quieres ve - increpó Yan sabiendo los sentimientos de su amiga, adivinando lo que quería hacer.

- No… ya habrá tiempo, además si voy ahorita te juro que… arghhh no me aguanto y le digo dos que tres cosas poco positivas para nuestra convivencia - refunfuño furiosa.

- Tranquila - dijo comprendiéndola, brindándole una media sonrisa.

- Discúlpame yo con mis cosas y adentró están los chicos malheridos - mencionó apenada.

- No… esta bien, te comprendo a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado ver lo que presenciamos - comentó sinceramente, tomando su mano.

- Lo se… - respondió, estrechando la mano de su amiga, mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que ahora era importante – no se veían tan mal… al menos bromeaban – acotó tratando de darle ánimos Tonks.

- Si, así son ellos pero si hicieron eso era para que no nos preocupáramos - expresó intranquila.

- Mmm pero dijeron que saldrían para la cena - trató de confortarla.

- Si, vi como Elijah trataba de bromear, parece que le agradas mucho - exclamó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Un momento en qué sentido lo dices, eh? – cuestionó entre entendiendo y no.

- Vamos, ¿no me digas qué no notaste que te coqueteaba en su momentos más duros? - agregó divertida.

- ¿Coquetear? – preguntó entre asombrada por el descubrimiento.

- Si, pero no te preocupes yo se que no lo considerarías, para nada se parece a tu caballero andante aunque hoy definitivamente bajo puntos con esa actuación - replicó entendiéndola.

- Si… - afirmó recordando los hechos.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Un animago estaba como una fiera encerrada, simplemente dando vueltas, maldiciendo cuanto podía. Cuando apareció Remus en el Estudio, el cual no estaba muy diferente a su amigo, ambos molestos y frustrados.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó primero Remus al ver el estado de su amigo.

- ¡Nada! – expuso casi en un grito, para después mirar a su amigo calmándose ligeramente – lo siento, es solo que odio estar encerrado - se disculpó.

- Ya lo se, pero ¿a qué se debe todo eso? – inquirió buscando en el lugar el whiskey y las copas que tanto necesitaban los dos.

- Lo que pasa es que hubo un ataque y el anciano no me dejó ir - bramó frustrado, tomando la copa que su amigo le ofrecía.

- Mmm es lógico ¿qué esperabas que te dijera? Ve y deja que te atrapen - espetó regañándolo el castaño.

- Me hubiera encantado que lo dijera - dijo con una media sonrisa, serenándose – un momento ¿y tú por qué no estas en el lugar del ataque, eh?

- Mmm es una larga historia – replicó cansado, pensando todo lo que había pasado en su día.

- Muy larga para tenerte de ese genio, vamos Lunático… cuéntale a tu perrito favorito qué pasó.

El licántropo lo miró con una ceja elevada y una media sonrisa, al menos hablar con ese loco de su amigo lo ayudaba, igual que él a Sirius, ya que ambos parecían estar más relajados.

- Ahhhh pues tú so… – estaba a punto de soltarle lo de Nym cuando se contuvo, eso si que sería una desgracia, así que empezó de otra forma – fui a ver a Eva… - soltó haciendo que el pelinegro escupiera parte del trago del licor que acaba de tomar, para mirarlo asombrado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó incrédulo – así que si lo hiciste - agregó tratando de asimilarlo, eso si que era un acontecimiento, sabía que le había avisado pero llevarlo acabo era otra cosa, se sentó en su sillón para oír lo que le esperaba.

- Te dije que lo haría, así que no pongas esa cara - dijo sabiendo lo que su amigo pensaba.

- ¿Y cuál quieres qué ponga? Sabes que no tengo otra… si fuera Nym lo haría - mencionó jugando, pero el castaño evocó su enojo al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso de la chica.

- Ahhhh ¿qué dije?… esta bien, no pondré esa cara… ¿qué te dijo esta vez esa Eva, eh? – cuestionó pensando que el mal genio de su amigo era por esa mujer.

- No me ha dicho nada al contrario su actitud me confunde - mencionó explicándole todo lo que sucedió con ella.

- Vaya, pues entiendo el por qué de tu confusión… en mi corta experiencia con las mujeres - mencionó con desfachatez, mientras Remus lo miraba con incredulidad, sabiendo lo obvio.

- ¿Tu corta experiencia con las mujeres dices?, ¿no te mordiste la lengua por casualidad?... creo que puedes tener todo menos corta experiencia; eso déjaselo a alguien como Quejicus - dijo divertido el licántropo, haciendo que el pelinegro riera de sus palabras.

- Esa fue buena Lunático - pronunció aún riendo – a Cornamenta le hubiera encantado escucharte decir eso - agregó sin pensar.

- Si, le hubiera gustado - respondió melancólico.

- Lastima que no pueda oírlo - espetó adoptando la misma melancolía que Lunático.

- Pero ya nos vengaremos por eso… - exclamó con determinación.

- Si… pero bueno, volviendo a tu caso - aclaró su garganta, adoptando una actitud de seriedad, a punto de dar sus consejos de experto - la verdad te lo diré sin sutilizas… yo creo que esa mujer se muere por volver a estar contigo, todo este tiempo te extraño en su cama…

- ¡Sirius! – se quejó el castaño, mientras su mejillas se tornaba rosadas por las palabras de su amigo.

El animago se burló de lo fácil que seguía siendo apenar a su amigo, aunque eso no quería decir que no pensara eso y que no fuera verdad – Ahhhh esta bien, ya no diré eso… pero en verdad creo que quiere volver contigo pero ¿y tú?... digo, si se que es lo que has estado esperando, pero recuerda lo que pasó… además, no has hablado con ella de eso y de nada serviría que volvieras con ella si sigue creyendo eso - explicó con seriedad.

- Lo se y es lo que quiero saber - aseveró el castaño, observando su copa, para después tomar el contenido de un solo trago.

- Tranquilo, no es para que te pierdas en el alcohol, solo ten cuidado… - pidió el hombre, preocupado por su amigo, sabía que algo ocultaba que había algo más que no le quería confiar.

- Lo tendré… - afirmó meditabundo.

- ¿Al menos sigue atractiva? – preguntó molestando a su amigo.

- Ehhh bueno, sabes que eso no me importa tanto… - respondió nervioso.

- Mmm eso quiere decir que sí, pues en la foto que tienes no se veía tan mal… aunque no me haría mal verla en persona – expuso incomodando al licántropo.

- Primero déjame ver cómo salen las cosas - mencionó el Merodeador, pensando en la situación.

En St. Mungo…

La sanadora _Macaire_, hacia su labor como siempre, poniendo todo su empeño en la curación de sus pacientes, además este día tenía una razón para sentirse motivada, la visita del castaño la había dejado en un estado de alegría, y más al saber que lo vería esa noche.

- ¿Qué piensas, terminamos con esto? – cuestionó la otra sanadora, _Darlene Lundin_, una atractiva morena, de cabello castaño rubio, arriba de los hombros, de ojos aceitunados, además de tener un cuerpo atlético y atractivo.

- Claro… tengo que prepararme para una cena - afirmó risueña.

- ¡Una cena eh!, ya era hora – comentó, realizando algunas curaciones más.

Pronto acabaron con los jóvenes, pidiendo que los trasladaran al pabellón de reposo.

- Bueno… ahora voy a hablar con las chicas que esperan saber noticias de ellos - mencionó tranquila por saber que todo había resultado bien.

- No, yo lo haré… anda ve y arréglate para ese chico – espetó alegre la sanadora.

- Gracias te debo una - agradeció, para después abandonar el lugar.

La mujer salió de la Sala de urgencias mágicas, despojándose de los guantes, su tapabocas depositándolas en un contenedor, se encaminó hacia la Sala de espera, donde buscó a las mujeres, encontrando a dos chicas en una Sala, se acercó a ellas.

- Disculpen… ¿son familiares de Krutov Nigel y Muhammad Elijah? – preguntó mirándolas con amabilidad.

- Soy la novia de uno de ellos… - afirmó la ojigris, levantándose del sillón, seguida por la pelirrosa que notó que no era la mujer con la que el licántropo estaba, miro detrás de la sanadora, pero no había nadie más – ¿están bien?

- Tranquila, ellos están bien… al parecer tuvieron suerte, los golpes que tuvieron pocos de ellos fueron directos así que no hubo que preocuparnos por tantas maldiciones mágicas, son unos hombres fuertes, sobrevivirán - explicó con una sonrisa cálida, le encantaba dar esa clase de noticias, pero las malas eran las que más le pesaba dar, pero este no era el caso.

- Aahh gracias… - mencionó aliviada Yan, abrazando a su amiga.

- ¿Ya ves? Te dije que estarían bien - afirmó la pelirrosa devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Así es, en un rato podrán verlos… si responden de manera favorable, los podremos mandar a descansar a su casa.

- ¡Por Merlín!, gracias - expresó alegre Yannel.

- Bueno es todo… pasen a llenar algunas fichas y es todo, con permiso - se despidió perdiéndose en un pasillo.

Cornwell respiró aliviada, volviendo a tomar asiento en el sillón. Mientras que Nym miraba el deprimente lugar, buscando alguna señal de esa medi-maga. Pero no había nada más que gente preocupada por sus familiares.

- ¡Ahhh gracias a los Fundadores todo esta bien! – profirió con descanso la castaña – creo que me hice vieja por lo menos dos arrugas debieron salirme - bromeó.

- Vamos, estas perfecta… - afirmó Tonks, sentándose a su lado, cuando su estómago crujió.

- Vaya, tienes hambre, si quieres Nym puedes irte, esperare por esos dos… - instó la mujer.

- Y dejarte sola, no - se negó rotundamente.

- Pero… bueno, se que te mueres por ir a hablar con Remus, además voy a estar bien - insistió la ojigris.

- No, además esos nos deben una comida y una cena… - afirmó divertida, aunque en verdad se moría por ver que era lo que estaba pasando con el castaño.

- Si, pero esos dos no creo que estén para salidas, aunque son unos tercos - profirió recordando la actitud de los hombres.

- Mmm ven, vamos acompáñame a comer a la cafetería de enfrente, porque de seguro la comida de aquí esta insípida, tu también necesitar comer… además esos están tan perdidos en sus sueños como la bella durmiente de los cuentos muggles - increpó tomando la mano de su amiga encaminándose a comer.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Los dos hombres seguían tomando y hablando de las penas del castaño.

- Bueno, pero dime ¿qué interrumpió su dulce platica de amor frustrado. eh? – preguntó sin darle mucha importancia, sirviéndose más vino.

- Pues de hecho, los heridos del ataque al cual no pudiste ir… - contestó evocando el recuerdo de la pelirrosa y el hombre.

- Mmm ¿y cuantos heridos hubo? – preguntó con seriedad.

- La pregunta es ¿quiénes son? - replicó con un tono que no pasó desapercibido para Black.

- Mmmm dime ¿quiénes son? porque por tu acentuación no son de tu agrado, lo cual indica que tampoco del mío - espetó serio Sirius.

Lupin lo miró fijamente, no es que no fueran de su agrado, pero lo que no era de su agrado era la forma tan familiar de hablarle a Tonks.

- Pues Nigel Krutov y Elijah Muhammad – evidencio escuetamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendido, no esperaba que fueran ellos.

- Si, fue por esos que no termine de hablar con Eva – explicó con sus expresiones imperturbables.

- Mmm me imaginó que Cornwell debe estar allá - murmuró meditabundo.

- Si y también esta tu sobrina - agregó con un tono que no era común en él, denotando su enojo con ella.

- ¿Están peleados? – cuestionó al notar el tono de su amigo.

- No, no… - negó el hombre, mintiendo, últimamente eso se estaba volviendo su especialidad.

- Mmm supongo que estaba acompañando a Yannel - señaló al saber lo que eran amigas.

- Si, además del amigo de Krutov uno que se encontraba en la junta – evidenció celoso.

- Mm pues ya sabes como es Nym se preocupa por todos - mencionó con simpleza, sin darle mucha importancia, ahora lo que le molestaba es que de seguro por estar lesionado su noviecito ella estaría más tiempo con él y eso no auguraba nada bueno para él, aunque ya hallaría la forma para verla, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Por su parte Remus no podía creer que Sirius estuviera como si nada, al parecer sus palabras no habían causado ningún efecto en él, acababa de insinuarle que Nym estaba con ese… ese… y él como si nada… vaya que Sirius era raro, más desde su salida de Azkaban, con él todo era celos y con un desconocido no le importa… él esperaba que su amigo hiciera algo, así él no tendría que encargarse del asunto, pero por la respuesta de su amigo, era evidente que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

- Mm ¿con qué Nym esta allá, eh?- murmuró con una sonrisa pícara que evidenciaba lo que estaba pensando.

- Si… ¿por qué? Canuto ¿qué estas tramando? – preguntó con una sonrisa, al parecer se había apresurado en sus conclusiones, su amigo se encargaría.

- Mmmm solo iré a ver a mi sobrina y de paso saludare a la señorita Cornwell - agregó divertido, mientras se levantaba, para estirase un poco.

- Eres de lo peor - espetó el castaño, sin tratar de detenerlo, ya que a él le convenía que estuviera allá, así ese tipo no trataría de pasarse de listo con Tonks.

Fue en ese momento que arribó _Arthur Weasley_, diciéndoles que se prepararan ya que iba a haber una junta, así que en unos momentos llegaron los demás.

- Al parecer la tranquilidad se acabo- mencionó Remus, volviendo a la dura realidad que estaban viviendo.

- No, esa se fue cuando llegó Nym - bromeo Sirius.

- Pero ¿acaso ustedes se dedican a tomar todas las tardes? – cuestionó el pelirrojo observando lo avanzada que estaba la botella del liquido ámbar.

El pelinegro miró a su gran amigo con complicidad, para después comenzar a prepararse para la junta.

- ¿La junta es por lo del ataque? – preguntó Remus al hombre.

- Si - respondió con seriedad Arthur.

- Mmm es grave entonces - aseveró Canuto, abriendo el Salón que ocuparían para la junta.

- Mmm si… no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que busca - afirmó enigmáticamente Arthur.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio al responder cada uno ese misterio, poco después comenzaron a llegar los miembros de la Orden. La junta comenzó tratando los ataques que se habían dado cada vez más seguidos.

- Tenemos que ser más inteligentes, no podemos permitir que más gente salga dañada – increpó serio el anciano.

- Lo sabemos, pero estamos haciendo lo posible por mantener la paz… además nadie en el Ministerio es capaz de creer que él ha vuelto… solo basta ver los encabezados de _"El Profeta"_- evidenció lógica Emilie.

- Y más con ese Ministro que solo hace que la gente dude, no ve realmente el peligro que hay – afirmó preocupada Molly.

- Lo se… - pronunció el anciano que se encontraba en la silla principal.

- Necesitamos más gente que se nos una… por algunos informes que hemos recibido muchos se han unido a él seducidos por los poderes de la obscuridad y mucho más se le unirán, necesitamos estar preparados - objetó sensata McGonagall.

- Es verdad… tenemos que atacarlos para debilitar las filas de ese maldito - expresó determinante Ojo Loco Moody, mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa, mirando a todos con su ojo movible.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso… pero todos sabemos lo que quiere ese maldito y es a Harry - manifestó su padrino, preocupado, por lo que más le importaba en ese momento, la seguridad del hijo de su mejor amigo.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, mientras las miradas viajaban de un lugar a otro… de persona a persona.

- Él por ahora esta seguro en el mundo muggle… sabes que esta siendo vigilado por si algo pasa... por ahora sabes que no quiero que se entere de nada, no es bueno para él… - alegó tratando de tranquilizar la situación Albus.

- Dumbledore tiene razón… ¿acaso crees qué traerlo aquí sería mejor?... tu lo has dicho, le interesa tenerlo cerca y vulnerable… y no creo que tu lo puedas proteger - evidenció molesta la Señora Weasley, mientras su esposo trataba de tranquilizarla.

- Claro que soy capaz ¡por algo sus padres me escogieron para ser su padrino!- discutió el hombre levantándose de la mesa.

- Sirius tranquilízate…- pidió Lupín, levantándose tratando de calmarlo, aunque no podía negar que siempre que se tocaba el tema del ojiverde, era lo mismo y él se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por una parte comprendía a Sirius y por otra entendía el punto de Molly.

- ¡Basta! – ordenó el Director – no se trata de un objeto… su seguridad es la prioridad y se quedara allá, a su tiempo estará aquí… eso todo - afirmó el mago, haciendo que el silencio volviera.

Sirius se sentó aún molesto por los constantes encuentros con la mujer, sin evitar mirarla con enemistad, a su lado Remus también tomó asiento, para escuchar los últimos anuncios de la junta.

- Hay mucho labor por hacer, he platicado con varios miembros, así que he pensado en que podemos comenzar con las siguientes misiones a cargo de ustedes - explicó comenzando a mencionar cuáles serían y quiénes se encargarían.

Poco después la junta terminó, la gente comenzaba a irse, Sirius trababa de hablar con Dumbledore sobre su ahijado y su inconformidad, pero esto no fue posible, ya que Albus desapareció poco después de concluir la reunión.

- Ya tranquilo Canuto - pidió el licántropo colocando su mano en el hombro del hombre.

- Mmmm sabes que no puedo - replicó molesto.

- Vamos relájate… - mencionó observando el reloj del salón notando la hora.

- Arréglate… ¿o piensas irte con esas fachas? - exclamó divertido al notar a su amigo revisar la hora.

- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó clavando su mirada dorada en las pupilas grisáceas del pelinegro.

- Aahhh yo se que me adoras Lunático, pero créeme nada me pasara… ¿recuerdas? Somos Merodeadores… escurridizos - pronunció divertido.

- Mmmm eso no me convence ¿a qué se debe que no estés coqueteando en este momento? – pregunto al darse cuenta que algunas de sus compañeras los miraban… o más bien él le achacaba todo al animago, no pensaba que el pudiera tener a esa edad _"fans"_.

- Mmmm hay más tiempo que vida, me pienso arreglar… ya te dije, veré dónde esta esa jovencita… un tío debe preocuparse por su sobrina, además no vino a junta así que… - dejó su frase inconclusa con una mueca que evidenciaba la travesura que haría, subió las escaleras de la casa, al lado de su amigo, notando como su elfo se encontraba en la oscuridad murmurando insultos - Ahhh ¿qué no puedes hacer otra cosa Kreatcher?... mejor ve y despide a la gente y no con insultos… no quiero desquitar mi enojo contigo - ordenó mirando con severidad al elfo.

- Deberías dejarlo ir… esta loco… - mencionó divertido Remus.

- Mmm sabes que no le haré nada aunque quisiera… siempre se la pasa haciendo lo mismo ¿cómo no desesperarme? – preguntó exasperado.

- Siempre fue así ¿recuerdas cuando veníamos a verte con James?… y nunca le agrado y ni hablar de tu madre - comentó evocando esos viejos tiempos.

- Lo se…- afirmó, mientras ambos entrababan a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En St. Mungo

Dos hermosas chicas se encontraban en la Sala de espera, aguardando por la noticia de que los aurores habían despertado.

- Emilie fue muy amable al avisarnos de la reunión - afirmó la castaña, al recordar que se encontraban comiendo cuando la mujer arribó dándoles las noticia.

- ¿Qué crees que pase en la junta? – preguntó curiosa Nym.

- Pues de seguro dirán lo del ataque de los mortifagos y trataran soluciones… quizás nos den más misiones - divulgó la ojigris, mirando con insistencia la puerta del pabellón de los pacientes recién operados y en descanso, giró para ver su reloj, parecía que el segundero en lugar de tardarse un segundo… se tardaba mil segundos en pasar al siguiente - ¡arrghh odio esto!, lo peor es que nadie nos dice nada… - exclamó frustrada, no le gustaban los hospitales y menos estar en ascuas respecto a la salud de personas especiales para ella.

- Ya lo se… pero mira, si yo estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de mantenerme calmada y no querer comenzar alguna clase de diversión excéntrica, tu puedes mantener la calma un poco más… sino pues ya pondremos en practica mi idea - bromeó Tonks, guiñándole un ojo.

- Aahh lo se, lo siento… es solo que ya quiero ver a ese par de… - estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Darlene, apareció.

- Siento interrumpirla, pero ya pueden pasar a verlos… - anunció con una media sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias - se levantó de un tirón, caminando hacia el pasillo, cuando se percató de que no tenía idea de cual era la habitación.

- La habitación es la 678… - añadió la sanadora.

Nymphadora dejó que su amiga se adelantara unos pasos, para poder hablar con la mujer - Disculpe… ehhh bueno… había otra sanadora atendiendo a los aurores ¿no? –preguntó tímidamente.

- Ahhh si, Eva Macaire es una gran sanadora, esos hombres estarán bien- afirmó con una sonrisa, ya que no le había extrañado la pregunta, muchos la hacían.

- Ehhh gracias - mencionó sonriendo, para después alcanzar a su amiga.

"_Su nombre es __**Eva Macaire**__, pero ¿quién es realmente ella? ¿Quién es el la vida de Remus?... ¿por qué hablan como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo?…¿acaso ella será su pareja?... bueno, nunca dude que él pudiera tener a alguien… pero tampoco lo confirme y él nunca lo mencionó… ¿por qué?... ¡¿acaso todos los hombres son iguales?!!..._ _¿por qué permitió entonces que lo besara?... ¿por qué no me lo dijo hoy cuando hablo conmigo?... ¿por qué me dice que soy yo la que tengo a alguien cuando es él?… ¿acaso es para no sentirse culpable?… ¿por qué si fue verdadero lo que sentimos en ese beso?.... ¡ahhh odio sentirme perdida entre tantas incógnitas!… Remus ¿quién eres en verdad?, ¿quién eres debajo de esa armadura?... ¿a qué le tienes miedo?"_, confundida y contrariada por la actitud del hombre caminaba hacia Yannel.

En tanto Cornwell tocaba en la habitación, girando de la perilla, para encontrarse la imagen de los chicos, quejándose.

- ¡Auchhhhh! ¡Me duele todo! – exclamó el pelinegro.

- ¿A ti?... yo recibí más ataques y dañe a más, ¡yo si tengo derecho a quejarme, nenita! – replicó el negro, con una mano en su abdomen.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó incrédulo – por favor… ¡yo te tuve que salvar! – alegó el ojiazul.

- Mmmm en tus sueños, si yo no hubiera estado ahí y gracias a mis talentos de metamorfago – recalcó orgulloso.

- Eres… un idiota… pero si iba a morir me honraría morir a tu lado "negro" - mencionó sinceramente, esbozando una sonrisa, cuando su novia aparecía en la puerta.

- ¡Gracias a los Fundadores están bien!, son unos idiotas… ¿por qué no pidieron ayudada desde el principio?, ¡siempre queriendo ser héroes, eh! – regañó con unas pequeñas lagrima en sus ojos.

- Yan no te enojes con ese… pero yo pienso que tienes razón, yo se lo dije… - bromeó el ojiverde.

- ¡¿Qué!?! – exclamó incrédulo Nigel, mirando con odio a su amigo.

- Ambos son unos tontos - replicó Yannel descansando al fin, ellos parecían ser los de siempre.

- No te detengas por mi Yan… si quieres pegarle a alguien que sea a él… - agregó divertido.

- Mmmm no sería mala idea - agregó siguiéndole la broma.

- ¿Qué?... él fue el culpable, además piensa que estoy convaleciente… y lo que necesito es amor - espetó colocando una cara de perrito a medio morir.

- Ohh no le vas a creer ¿o si? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Ustedes son un caso… - exclamó risueña, acercándose a la cama de su novio, el cual le tomó la mano, estrechándola suavemente - gracias por estar aquí… - profirió con franqueza, clavando sus pupilas celeste en ella.

- Bueeeennooooo… ¿ahora nos ponemos románticos, eh? - pronunció sintiéndose un intruso en esa escena, más al observar que la chica se inclinaba para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su amigo, fue entonces que recordó a la pelirrosa… iba a preguntarle a la castaña, pero no era bueno interrumpir el momento "_ahhh ¡maldita sea!… si esos no nos hubieran atacado yo podría haber pasado un agradable momento con ella, quizás podría haberla conquistado… y ella podría ser una razón buena para pasar más tiempo en este lugar_" cerró sus ojos, ya que no quería interrumpir el ambiente de ternura que se había desarrollado entre sus amigos, cuando sintió hambre - yo pregunto ¿qué no nos piensan dar algo de comer en este lugar? – exclamó molestó.

- Pues… no creo que quieras esa comida se ve muy insípida, además deja manchas horribles y no es apetitosa - increpó la recién llegada pelirrosa, la cual había chocado con el personal que llevaba el carrito de bandejas de comida para los pacientes, por estar pensando en sus dilemas con cierto castaño. Los tres aurores la miraron sorprendiéndose de su aspecto….

- ¡Por Merlín Nym!… ¿qué te pasó? – cuestionó su amiga.

- Ahhhh pues… ya sabes, solo un pequeño accidente - se rió nerviosamente, siendo acompañada por la risa de Elijah.

- Bueno nena, creo que no es nuestro día - murmuró divertido.

- Si eso parece- agregó la metamorfaga, mirando su atuendo – mmmm lo que me molesta es que arruine mi ropa.

- Vamos eso tiene solución, si tuviera mi varita te ayudaría pero… aquí en este lugar todo te quitan, mírame… casi me dejan desnudo con una simple manta ¿qué piensan que así uno puede sobrevivir? - divulgó Muhammad, haciendo reír a los presentes.

Nym lo miró analizándolo con detenimiento, a pesar de tener algunos vendajes y de estar conectado a una maquina que le estaba traspasando al parecer una poción, el hombre era guapo, su mirada turquesa resaltaba ante el color de su piel, sus rasgos eran suaves, sus labios no estaban nada mal tenían el grosor perfecto para ser mordidos, y por lo que se podía apreciar tenía buen cuerpo, tenía buenos pectorales… además tenía un brillo especial en su mirada y ni qué decir lo más importante era divertido.

- Nym…Nym… ¿estas bien? – cuestionó la ojigris al ver que su amiga se había perdido en algún momento de la platica.

- Ehhh si - respondió volviendo a la realidad, sonrojándose por sus pensamientos, así que quitó la vista del chico, para buscar nerviosamente su varita, cuando esta cayó al suelo – ahí estas… ahora vamos a arreglar este desastre - murmuró apenada por su torpeza, recitó unos cuantos hechizos que hicieron mejor su apariencia.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Remus le sonrió a su amigo, para después entrar a la soledad de su habitación, donde no tenía que fingir, por miedo a enfrentar la realidad y decirle a su mejor amigo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se sentó en su cama mirando a la nada, mientras se trataba de quitar la corbata.

"_Lunático ¿estas seguro de querer ir con Eva?... podrías ir con Sirius, él no puede salir solo… si lo atrapan no te lo perdonarías, pero esto lo has esperado mucho tiempo… hablar con ella te había carcomido todo este tiempo… aunque ahora algo cambio_".

Se dejó caer en el suave colchón - ¿Qué demonios cambio? – se preguntó, aventando la corbata, queriendo olvidar todo, eso era más fácil que aceptar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Se levantó caminando hacia el tocador, buscando la hermosa caja de madera, la abrió delicadamente, encontrando la nota y el chocolate que la pelirrosa le había dado… sin quererlo una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios – Esa jovencita… - se llevó la nota a los labios, respirando el perfume que aún contenía, imaginando como la chica había escrito cada palabra conformando esa frase que tanto lo contrariaba – no me conoces… y sin embargo eres capaz de llegar a mi, como si toda la vida te hubiera dado la experiencia de hacerlo… pero ¿qué buscas?, ¿qué quieres de mi? – se preguntó acariciando sus labios con la suave nota, evocando los recuerdos de ese beso, ese beso que lo hacia vibrar, esos labios que lo invitaban a seguir… esa sensación de deseo que no podía explicar, esa intensidad que ella había compartido con él, esa pasión que lo hacia sentirse vivo y joven.

Respiró abrumando al evocar esas sensaciones tan seductoras comenzaba a sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía, más al recordarla con esas pijamas - ¡Por los Fundadores! ¡Esa niña va hacer que un día no responda! - exclamó acalorado un tanto por el vino que había tomado y un tanto por sus pensamientos poco pudorosos.

- Pero ¡¿qué demonios estás diciendo?! – se recriminó, aventando la nota al fondo de la caja y dirigiéndose inmediatamente al baño para tomar una larga ducha y no precisamente con agua caliente.

En la habitación de Sirius…

El animago se acostaba en su cama, entrecruzando sus manos detrás de la nuca, simplemente estaba recordando sus momentos mozos con sus amigos, para después regresar a los momentos actuales y difíciles, como odiaba que la señora Weasley lo descalificara como un buen padrino… todo este tiempo él no había podido ejercer ese título por todo lo que había pasado, por los años robados por esos malditos en Azkaban, y ahora que trataba de ejecutar su papel… la señora no se lo permitía, estaba bien que quisiera a Harry pero a él se lo habían encargado… él era el que tenía que velar por su bienestar.

- Ahhh esto no puede seguir así, esa mujer sí me va a terminar de volver loco - bufó, levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana de su cuarto la cual abrió, dejando que el viento del anochecer llegara hasta él, llevándose sus molestias.

Así fue como volvió a sonreír al pensar en la castaña, se alejó de la ventana para encaminarse hacia el baño, para poder tomar una ducha.

Poco después salió con una toalla negra amarrada a su cintura, caminó hasta su closet buscando la ropa que usaría, pensando que tenía que lucir bien… claro, si eso era posible, porque él siempre lucia excelente.

Escogió con rapidez, ya que no quería que la metamorfaga llegara antes de que él hiciera su visita, se vistió, para después caminar hacia el tocador donde observó que su melena negra era un desastre, tomó gomina y se acomodo su cabello, por último tomó un poco loción esparciéndola por su ropa, regresó hasta su closet tomando un abrigo que le hacia conjunto, se miró por ultima vez sonriéndose - Perfecto…

Salió de la habitación, caminando hacia la de su amigo, entró sin la menor intención de tocar, encontrándolo observando el cielo.

- No piensas arreglarte ¿o acaso ya no piensas ir? – preguntó el pelinegro, al ver que aún no se había cambiado, ya que solo llevaba una toalla a la cintura.

- Mmmm veo que tu ya estas listo… - exclamó con una media sonrisa.

- Claro… estoy a punto de irme - comentó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Canuto no cometas tonterías y no te arriesgues más de lo necesario, recuerda que es St. Mungo y que ese par esta convaleciente - aconsejó a pesar de que él quería medio matar al tipo que se encontraba con la pelirrosa.

- Si papá Lupín, tranquilízate… estaré bien - embromó estudiando la actitud de su amigo, pensando en que quizás no sería bueno que siguiera con eso de Eva - ¿no quieres venir conmigo?... sirve que te regresas con Nym, por si me quedo un poco más con Yannel…

- Mmm soy un caballero y quede de llegar a una cita - respondió aunque una parte de él le gustaría ir a ese lugar a ver que era lo que estaba pasando con la pelirrosa y ese…

- Como quieras… - pronunció sonriéndole para después salir del lugar.

Remus pasó su mano por su castaño cabello, mientras suspiraba, caminando hacia el closet donde escogió su ropa, con calma, ya que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para ver a la mujer, "_el lugar y la hora acordada_", no era más que una frase que siempre se decían o se escribían, cuando no podían verse en todo el día, ya que siempre sus horarios chocaban, por eso preferirían verse a las nueve en un restaurante a las afueras de Wiltshire.

Dejó la ropa sobre la cama, donde se sentó al lado de su mesa de noche, buscó la fotografía que tenía de la medi-maga, evocando imágenes de su pasado…

En St. Mungo…

El cuarteto se encontraba divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de los chicos además del ingenio de la pelirrosa y la alegría de la castaña.

- Al menos la comida no estuvo tan pésima - exclamó Muhammad, satisfecho.

- No y menos con tan agradable compañía - agregó agradable Nigel.

- Claro, ¿qué esperaban? - mencionó divertida la pelirrosa.

- Bueno solo espero que la próxima vez, tomemos los sagrados alimentos… un buen restaurante con una comida más decente y en la cual pueda usar una ropa a la altura de la situación - espetó el moreno, ya que no le gustaba estar en esas condiciones frente a la metamorfaga.

- Bueno… no creo que te veas muy diferente - profirió mofándose el pelinegro.

- Ha, te da envidia que siempre luzco bien - replicó risueño el ojiverde.

- Por favor, claro que no ¿cómo podrías verte bien?, solo mírate… - discutió el ojiazul.

- Ha, te da envidia mi color, siempre quisiste ser como yo – argumentó arrogante el moreno.

- O sea que ¿tu color natural es ese? – cuestionó curiosa Tonks.

- Si, soy de descendencia negra… pero como tú sabes puedo cambiar - explicó el hombre.

- Pero en ninguna de sus formas es agradable - bromeó Krutov.

- ¿Qué? – reclamó Elijah – ¿sabes qué Yan? creo que debes reconsiderar el estar con este, mira que un día de estos te puede salir con comentarios así… y yo he estado a su lado… desde ¿hace cuánto? – preguntó mirando al ojiazul – ahhh si de toda la vida y mira como me trata ¿qué crees que te espere a ti? - manifestó divertido.

- Pues mi querido Elijah, creo que ese trato solo es para ti - increpó – porque si se atreve, sabe que me pierde - agregó bromeando.

- Ahhh así son todas las mujeres, siempre quieren abandonarnos pero no te preocupes Nigel… siempre estaré a tu lado - comentó simpáticamente.

- Mmmm no gracias, mira que no hace falta - respondió mirando a su amigo con pena.

- Como quieras, pero recuerda… amigos como yo pocos - afirmó con fingida indignación – ya nadie ama a los metamorfagos ¿o tu qué piensas Nym?

- Pues bueno… me diviertes… creo que ustedes se quieren demasiado - comentó la chica.

- ¿Te divierto? ¿Ahora me he convertido en payaso?, ya nadie me toma en serio - expuso haciendo drama, cuando una enfermera hizo su aparición, diciendo que los revisaría para ver si podrían retirase a descansar en su casa.

- Chicos pórtense bien - manifestó Yannel.

- Nosotros siempre - respondió Elijah.

- Bueno… - murmuró la pelirrosa con una sonrisa incrédula más después de haber visto como se comportaban juntos, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Salieron de la habitación caminando tranquilamente hacia la Sala de espera, intercambiando algunos comentarios sobre los hombres.

En tanto un perro negro arribaba al lugar cuidadoso de no ser visto, moviéndose entre las sombras, caminando como un ser de la oscuridad y la noche, al llegar al hospital, buscó un escondite para transformarse y salió como todo un señor, elegante y gallardo, estudió en lugar, observando que había poca movilización… caminó hasta la recepción para preguntar por la habitación de los aurores.

- Buenas noches, disculpe… vengo del Ministerio del Departamento de Aurores, para ver a los pacientes que fueron atendidos aquí… me podría decir ¿en qué habitación están? – preguntó manejándose con toda seguridad, mientras esbozaba su sonrisa clásica de galán, aunque la mujer no fuera de su tipo.

- Si, en un momento le doy la información - mencionó la mujer, impactada por la actitud del pelinegro.

La medi-maga _Darlene Lundin_, se encontraba cerca del lugar entregando un reporte sobre uno de sus pacientes, cuando le llamó la atención, la llegada de un hombre tan atractivo y elegante, así que faltando a su educación escuchó lo que decía.

- Kristin no te preocupes… yo atenderé al señor, soy la medi-maga a cargo de esos aurores… gracias - manifestó acercándose al hombre observando su elegante atuendo en color oscuro, combinado perfectamente, incluso con un toque seductor al llevar su camisa con los primeros botones abiertos y ni que decir despedía un aroma fascinante.

Sirius se giró para ver a la mujer que había dicho esas palabras, notando su intensa mirada aceitunada en él, la miró estudiándola sin importarle verse sinvergüenza al ser tan obvio, sin duda era bastante atractiva.

- Disculpe, si ya acabo de analizarme ¿puedo llevarlo con los aurores? - mencionó sin intimidarse, sintiéndose en parte halagada por ser mirada de esa forma por un hombre así.

- Le ruego me disculpe, pero una mujer tan bella y tan joven no podría verse de otra manera - expuso galantemente.

- Mmmm buen halago, pero estoy en horas de trabajo, así que evite la galantería ¿me acompaña? – preguntó comenzando a caminar enfrente del hombre hacia los elevadores, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa de ser examinada de esa manera, porque estaba segura que si volteaba en ese momento lo encontraría viendo cierta parte especifica de su cuerpo.

El vástago de la familia Black la observó comenzar a caminar, así que la dejó avanzar, notando que era una mujer muy atractiva y vaya que era temeraria, lo cual era interesante, salir le encantaba… y más cuando involucraba conocer gente tan interesante.

Lundin espero a que el elevador llegara abordándolo al lado del ojigris, sintiendo que era muy poco el espacio entre ellos y estaba segura que el elevador no se había hecho pequeño.

- Disculpe… pero tenía entendido que era otra la medi-maga a cargo de los señores - explicó recordando las palabras de su amigo, y la mujer que tenía al lado no era Eva, de eso estaba seguro.

- Bueno usted se refiere a Eva Macaire, ella es mi compañera pero tuvo que retirarse y me dejó a cargo de ellos - explicó observando como subían los pisos.

- Entiendo - mencionó notando el nombre en su bata. En ese momento el elevador se abrió y la pareja salió.

- Bueno la habitación es la 678… según tengo entendido en este momento debe estar una enfermera revisándolos, para saber si se pueden retirar a reposar en sus casas… en cuanto salga la enfermera usted podrá pasar - divulgó con una media sonrisa.

- ¿No piensa acompañarme? – preguntó despejando su rostro de un mechón negro.

- No, tengo más pacientes que atender… pero usted puede llegar solo - expresó mirándolo fijamente.

- Es una lastima que me prive de su belleza, agradezco su atención… señorita Lundin - manifestó caballerosamente haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Me alegra que sepa leer, ahora me siento en desventaja usted sabe mi nombre y yo no se el suyo - espetó sonriéndole coquetamente.

- Ahhh es una lastima que este en horas de trabajo - dijo divertido – pero me encantaría decírselo fuera desde este lugar - mencionó coqueto utilizando su toque seductor, no podía decirle quién era.

- Mmmm ya veo, no le quito más su tiempo… si me disculpa - musitó un tanto encantada por la forma de coquetear del hombre y un tanto indignada por la forma en que le negó su nombre, le sonrió una última vez para después girarse y perderse en un pasillo.

- Vaya… ahora entiendo porque le gustaba el Hospital a Lunático - murmuró para si, colocando una mueca pícara, ya se encargaría de saber más de esa mujer. Ahora a lo que iba – no puedo ir a la habitación… ya que supongo que ellas no están ahí por la revisión, además no le quiero ver la cara al noviecete de Yannel… así que buscare en la Sala de espera - caminó lentamente, observando el lugar, mientras que las personas que se encontraban entre los pasillos lo miraban por varias razones.

Al llegar a la Sala rápidamente distinguía su sobrina con su lindo cabello rosa, al lado de la mujer que le interesaba, sonrió maliciosamente, acercándose sigilosamente.

La pelirrosa que se encontraba platicando a gusto con su amiga, percibió un aroma familiar, buscó en la habitación, encontrándose con la figura del hombre - Ayyyyy… no puede ser - prorrumpió incrédula.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó al instante la castaña, girándose para mirar lo que su amiga observaba con tanto detenimiento.

Al ver de lo que se trataba o más bien de quien se trataba, quiso morirse, no podía ser que estuviera ahí… y así tan… tan… tan… pero ¡tan guapo!, con su presencia, tan apuesto, tan varonil, tan seductor y con esa loción que perfectamente le quedaba.

- Buenas noches lindas señoritas - saludó con simpleza, mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡Por los fundadores! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Sirius?! – manifestó la metamorfaga mirándolo con severidad.

- Mmmm creo que tu pregunta pequeña no esta bien planteada - se burló el hombre, ya que loco no creía que fuera el término adecuado, más aún después de haber estado en esa prisión.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - preguntó contrariada la castaña.

- Mmmm ¿no adivinas? - examinó divertido.

- ¡Ay por Gryffindor! – exclamó Tonks – yo… voy… - iba a justificarse pero calló al ver la poca atención que lo ponían, así que se levantó, dándoles espacio.

- No es momento para sus jueguecitos, lárguese de aquí ¿acaso quiere qué lo atrapen? – preguntó con frustración, agradecía que en ese momento la Sala estuviera desocupada.

- Mmmm hace falta mucho tiempo para que eso pase - replicó coqueto, sentándose a su lado.

- ¡Por Merlín!, usted es… - trato de encontrar un insulto que le quedara, pero con su cercanía y constante coqueteo hasta los sinónimos se le olvidaban.

- ¿Yo soy? ¿Qué soy? – indagó divertido de poner en apuros a la castaña – ¿qué soy para ti? – preguntó acariciando su barbilla, acercándose lentamente a su rostro, mientras la miraba con interrogación.

Cornwell juraba que se derretía en ese momento pero no podía, no era ni el lugar ni el momento, además… además… además… diablos, cuanto deseaba que la besara, estaba a punto de sucumbir ante esa invitación, pero algo la hizo recapacitar el recuerdo del hombre que se encontraba en esa habitación, él cual la adoraba…

- ¿Quiere dejar de hacer eso?, usted no es más que mi jefe… un compañero de trabajo y un inmoral, un anciano libertino ¿qué no se cansa de ser rechazado? – espetó utilizando su mejor tono de frialdad, haciendo que sus neuronas funcionaran y no sus hormonas, porque estaba segura que cualquiera prefería, dejarse llevar por un hombre así.

- Mmmm ¿tanto te importo?, vaya… y no, no me canso de ser rechazado ¿sabes por qué? – inquirió con su tono pillo, disfrutando de la situación.

- Termine de una buena vez que tengo que ir a ver a mi "novio" - recalcó la última palabra, tratando de que el hombre se diera cuenta, pero en realidad iba más allá, era para que ella no olvidara de la existencia del auror.

- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes por qué no me canso?… porque se que en el fondo te mueres por estar con un hombre como yo - mencionó casi besando sus labios, respirando su cálido aliento, haciendo que se ruborizara - …y no con un niño… al que nombras con el titulo de tu novio - se mofó el hombre.

Yannel al instante se levantó propinándole una cachetada - Que ruin es usted… ¿con qué derecho me dice esas palabras tan impropias? ¿Qué sabe usted de lo que siento?, se dice usted hombre… se jacta de serlo… y lo único que veo frente de mi no es más que un vil granuja, canalla y mujeriego… que solo es un petulante, fantoche y demás… hágame el favor de retirarse de mi vista y compórtese como alguien de su edad y no digo como un hombre porque yo solo veo un infante… remítase a solo tratarme para asuntos oficiales - exclamó determinante, para después girase y dar unos pasos, cuando sintió un jalón en su mano que la hizo voltearse.

Sirius prendido por los comentarios de la castaña, al ver que se iba sin más, se levantó y la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia él, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, abrazándola fuerte, para que no tratara de escapar – Mira niñita… a mi nadie me habla así y si te lo he permitido a ti, es porque de verdad me gustas y yo no necesito demostrarte que soy un hombre, más bien tu demuéstrame que eres una mujer y termina de aceptar que te encanto - replicó posando sus labios en los de ella, para después soltarla.

Yannel lo miró severamente ni siquiera podía articular palabra, se encontraba en shock - Lo detesto - mencionó girándose y emprendiendo la marcha lejos del hombre, encontrándose con Nym.

- ¿Qué paso? – inquirió confundida - no quería ver, pero pues se escuchaban sus gritos - agregó.

- No importa, no quiero hablar de eso ahora - mencionó molesta.

- Entiendo… - la abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarla.

La ojigris dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de agua de sus ojos de coraje contenido.

- Nym es mejor que te vayas con él… es tan estúpido por salir… pueden atraparlo - exclamó la mujer.

- Pero yo… bueno, no, yo quiero quedarme contigo… - expresó preocupada.

- No, yo voy a estar bien… además estoy segura que ese par va a salir de aquí, así que los cuidare esta noche - explicó con una media sonrisa tranquilizando a su amiga.

- No… yo puedo ayudarte - replicó la metamorfaga.

- No estoy bien, te veré mañana, además aún tienes que hablar con Lupín, no ha sido un día fácil tampoco para ti… ve – instó agradecida por las atenciones de la metamorfaga.

- Mmmm ¿segura?

- Claro – respondió con una media sonrisa.

Nym la abrazó una vez más para después alejarse en busca de su tío.

El animago se encontraba sentado elegantemente en el sillón, esperando a que su sobrina volviera "_Mmmm quizás me sobre pase, pero vaya que tiene la mano pesada… me dolió" _sentía un pequeño dolor en su mejilla _"ahhh espero que ya lo haya entendido, quizás deba disculparme… pero de seguro eso tampoco me lo hará fácil, todo le gusta hacerlo complicado… tan sencilla que es la vida, estaríamos bien… si lo aceptara"._

Observó acercarse a su pequeña sobrina y con una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¡Sirius Orión Black! nos vamos en este momento - ordenó sin dar tiempo de decir más, caminó hacia le elevador.

El pelinegro elevó su ceja en clara expresión de "vaya que tiene su genio", se levantó calmadamente encaminándose hacia la pelirrosa, la cual entraba al elevador, entró sin decir nada, esperando que la metamorfaga iniciara la conversación.

- Sirius ¿no pensaras salir así o si? – preguntó refiriéndose a su forma humana – es más no se ni para que te lo pregunto… por favor conviértete en perro, al fin te gusta serlo - pidió tratando de parecer seria.

- Mira pequeña, por ahora no te diré nada, pero cuando lleguemos a la casa… hablaremos - prorrumpió convirtiéndose en un gran perro.

- Claro que hablaremos - respondió, mirando al gran animal.

Poco después salieron del elevador, observados severamente por las personas que se encontraban ahí, ya que no se permitían animales en el Hospital.

- Ay Sirius… ¿ves lo qué causas? - murmuró hablándole al perro, el cual mostró su dentadura en clara muestra de que no le había agradado ese comentario.

- No hagas eso… o pensaran que eres agresivo y te llevaran a una perrera eh, y no haré nada para defenderte – advirtió un tanto divertida por hacer rabiar al perro.

Salieron del Hospital, caminando unos metros hacia un lugar oscuro, sacó su varita haciendo que ambos desaparecieran dejando una nube de humo, para después aparecer en la Sala de la Mansión Black.

Al llegar, el hombre regresó a su forma natural, acomodándose sus ropas, y un mechón de cabello que tapaba sus ojos.

- Jovencita… no vuelvas a… - estaba a punto decirle algo cuando ella intervino.

- No… soy yo la que te dirá, ¡que no se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer algo como lo que pasó en el Hospital de nuevo! – bramó molesta.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó incrédulo.

- Eso… tío, ¡por Merlín! ¿No te das cuenta?, te pudieron atrapar, no era el momento ni el lugar para que hicieras eso… Nigel estaba ahí convaleciente - explicó Tonks, tratando de que el hombre entendiera el punto.

- Mira Nymphadora… en primera, ya estoy grandecito… me se cuidar bastante bien, no me voy a dejar atrapar tan fácil, en segunda siento que ese este en el Hospital, pero yo no me voy a detener de conquistar a Yannel… solo porque él este así, además tu sabes que yo no lo haría si no supiera que al menos en un punto ella esta interesada en mi - aclaró el pelinegro.

- Sirius, pero aún así… no creo que… - trató de discutir.

- Nymphadora, prefiero que dejemos esto aquí - expuso el pelinegro.

- Mmmm no es justo, yo solo te quiero decir que entiendo que trates de coquetear con ella… después de todo eres un mujeriego, pero creo que no es justo que solo la quieras para jugar un rato, mejor déjala tranquila, ella esta bien Nigel - expuso la metamorfaga mirando con severidad a su tío en espera de una respuesta.

- Un momento, ¿quién te dijo que yo solo la quiero para un rato?, quizás ella me interesa más de lo que tu crees - increpó firme Sirius.

Tonks clavó sus pupilas en las mercurio del hombre, notando que sus palabras eran sinceras.

- Yo… lo siento - mencionó, sintiendo que no debía juzgar tan apecho a su tío.

En ese momento apareció la figura galante del licántropo, el cual no entendía lo que estaba pasando y no se había atrevido a preguntar.

El pelinegro se giró encontrándose con su amigo, al cual le sonrió – Que tengas mejor suerte que yo - le susurro al pasar junto a él.

Remus lo vio abandonar la habitación, al igual que la chica, la cual ahora miraba al castaño con sorpresa al verlo recién bañado y vestido de manera especial, es decir, más elegante que todos los días, llevaba un traje en color caqui, con una camisa color beige, perfectamente cambiando con sus zapatos, además esa noche olía demasiado bien… de seguro tenía una cita con esa mujer… por eso ella no se encontraba ya en el Hospital.

- ¿Algo paso en el Hospital? – cuestionó mirando a la pelirrosa.

- Mmm muchas cosas, no debiste dejarlo ir - manifestó desquitando su molestia de saber que se arreglaba para ella.

- No es un niño chiquito, además ¿qué podía decirle?, sabes perfectamente lo terco que es - explicó el hombre no entendiendo el por qué le hablaba de esa forma.

- Aún así… algo le pudo pasar, lo debiste acompañar - reclamó celosa de saber que no lo había hecho por quedarse a arreglarse.

- Creo que deberías confiar un poco más en él Nymphadora - acotó el castaño.

Tonks lo miró, quizás tenía razón, pero es que ahora ya no se trataba de Sirius sino de él… y la sanadora Eva Macaire.

- Quizás… pero también entiende mi preocupación - replicó mirándolo como si quisiera que entendiera lo que de verdad le estaba pasando.

- Entiendo - miró su reloj, notando que ya tenía que partir si quería llegar a su cita.

- ¿Vas a salir? – cuestionó de una vez por todas, para comprobar sus sospechas.

- Si, tengo un compromiso - contestó mirando la expresión que la metamorfaga había adoptado.

- ¿Una cita? – incurrió temerosa de aceptar que la respuesta era un "SI"-

- Mmm ¿me estas interrogando? – preguntó un tanto divertido al saber que ella se interesaba por saber.

- No… bueno… es que yo… - tartamudeó no sabiendo que responder y menos ante la actitud divertida del hombre.

- Mmm – caminó hacia la pelirrosa quedando a escasos centímetros de ella – ¿también te preocupas por mí? – preguntó clavando sus pupilas en su rostro, buscando algún indicio de que ella pudiera estar interesado en él, que aún a su edad podía causar que una chica se estremeciera, pero no cualquier jovencita, sino ella, de que lo que había pasado el día anterior era real, que él se equivocaba al ir a esa cita… que lo que debía hacer es descubrir de una buena vez que pasaba entre ellos ¿qué significaba esa extraña sensación que se creaba cuando estaban juntos?

La pelirrosa trataba de controlarse, pero un pequeño tono rosado ya se encontraba en sus mejillas, ¡por Merlín! ¿Ahora qué le pasaba?... ese cambio de actitud, lo tenía a escasos centímetros de ella, como quería que se controlará y no respondiera a tal invitación… pero ¿qué le pasaba?... no era él, el que quería que mantuvieran una buena relación sin esa clase de encuentros, no le había dicho casi que no se interesaba en ella… no estaba con otra… al escuchar su pregunta lo miró como queriendo encontrar el trasfondo de esa frase.

- Pues claro… ehhhh eres un compañero de trabajo y. el mejor amigo de mi tío… y… - tartamudeó por la intensa mirada del hombre en ella y más aún, la manera en que esbozaba esa sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera.

- ¿Y… qué más? – preguntó dejándose llevar por el momento, acercándose más a ella, respirando su agridulce perfume colocado estratégicamente en su cuello, olvidándose de pensar… de razonar lo que estaba haciendo, incluso de cualquier aparición de Sirius..

Tonks no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, al sentirlo acordar la distancia entre sus cuerpo y respirarle suavemente el cuello, sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban, como su corazón comenzaba a latir vertiginosamente, como el vació en su estómago se hacia presente, lo tenía ahí, a su merced y estaba totalmente congelada - …y… yo… bueno… - pronunció respirando su seductor aroma, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar rozando con su nariz la mejilla del hombre en un intento por buscar sus labios, para saciar esta ansiedad por probarlos de nuevo, por sentir sus besos, sus caricias, sentirlo a él.

- ¿Si? – inquirió queriendo saber, sus sentidos comenzaron agudizarse, escuchando como latía el corazón, sintiendo como ella rozaba su mejilla buscando sus labios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará…**_

•_...•´¨» ¿_Qué pasará?

•_...•´¨» ¿Se besarán? _

•_...•´¨» ¿Sirius llegará?_

•_...•´¨» ¿Ira Remus a ver a Eva?_

•_...•´¨» ¿Yannel perdonara a Sirius por sus actos?_

•_...•´¨» ¿Qué pasara con los lindos niños aurores?_

•_...•´¨» ¿Yannel lo dejara?_

•_...•´¨» ¿ Nym considerara salir con Elijah?_

•_...•´¨» ¿Cuáles serán las misiones?_

_**Esto y más en nuestro siguiente capitulo ¡¡¡Apoyen con Reviews!!!!**_


	7. Revelaciones

Disclaimer: Desde lo mas oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia mas sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merec

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia mas sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porke siempre deben estar presentes.)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Lo sentimos de verdad ha sido mucho el tiempo que nos hemos tardado en actualizar, pero es que tenemos muchos fics, nos es difícil solo dedicarnos a uno solo, pero ahora esperamos poder hacerlo con más frecuencia y poder actualizar y complacer a todos los que leen este fic.

Por otra parte queremos decirles que estamos editando la historia, por si notan algunas cosas nuevas no se espanten, estamos tratando de mejorar.

**Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:**

Para esta ocasión invitamos a nuestros queridos Merodeadores, así que son todos suyos.

- Mi nombre es Sirius Black, yo ya he tenido el placer de estar con ustedes y ahora nuevamente estoy aquí rectificando el amor que todas me tienen – comente con una gran sonrisa.

- Canuto ya basta de ti, mi nombre es Remus Lupin, por primera vez me encuentro aquí y es todo un honor – asevere alegre.

- Ahora comencemos – tomo la lista que me dieron las chicas.

- ¿Quién es la primera? – cuestione mirando a mi amigo.

- **.Infinitum.Nara. **– mencione al leer el pergamino.

- Hola ¿Cómo estas?, si sentimos que hayas tenido que esperar tanto tiempo – comente con una sonrisa risueña.

- Si, estas autoras siempre tan ocupadas, me pregunto ¿qué harán? ¿tendrán otras ocupaciones? ¿novio? – pensé tratando de encontrar una repuesta.

- Canuto esa es su vida privada – regañe.

- Lunático pero nosotros somos primordiales – recalque para que todos lo escuchen – bueno retomando tu post, si nosotros tenemos la cualidad de poner nerviosas a las mujeres – mencione vanagloriándome.

- Canuto desciende, perdónalo, gracias por comentar y esperamos que te siga gustando y que también sigas leyendo 228 Lunas, según se pronto actualizaran también esa historia – espete risueño, claro también tengo un papel importante allá.

- Mmmm ¿por qué tú eres protagonista en más fics que yo? – preguntó indignado.

- No lo se, además tu también sales no te quejes, nunca se olvidan de ti – respondí incrédulo – bueno te mando un saludo y un beso.

- Yo también y recuerda mencionarme en tus posts – agregue divertido de la cara de mi castaño amigo.

- ¿Con quién continuamos? – cuestione – Vamos Sirius…

- No me presiones, la siguiente nena es **Zory **– respondí sonriendo – hola nena tu y yo ya nos conocemos, ¿cómo estas eh?

- No llores pequeña, aquí esta la actualización y yo claro que no me puse celoso – referí mintiendo, se que si, pero no lo puedo decir con Siirus aquí.

- A gracias por mencionarme, si yo también deseo más momentos con Yannel, ya ese Nigel tiene que ser historia – expresé esperando que las autoras lo tomen en cuenta – si yo se que mi sobrina es un encanto, la adoro, y vigilare de cerca de ese amiguito del noviecete de Yan…

- Sirius, en fin gracias por tu gran comentario, espero que nos vuelvas a escribir, te deseo unas buenas vacaciones – mencione tomando la lista de manos de Canuto.

- ¡Oye!, adiós nena yo te mando muchos besos – agregue mirando con recelo a Remus por quitarme el pergamino.

- La siguiente chica es** camiloozaaaa** o también conocida como ** camilozza lunks **¿cierto?, espero no equivocarme.

- Hola nena, ¿qué tal te va?, ansiosa por leer el fic, sentimos que las chicas se tarden en escribir, una disculpa, pero nena apoya mi relación con Yan, se que ella se muere por mi – pedí con mirada suplicante.

- Mmmm ignóralo, sentimos la tardanza, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojalá te guste – exclame sonriente – y mi relación con ya sabes quién, espero que exista, pero es que no se hay tantas cosas que nos separan – murmure en secreto para que el pelinegro no me escuche.

- ¿Qué dices Lunático? – indague al notarlo extraño.

- Nada, adiós pequeña, no dejes de escribir – pedí haciéndome el desentendido por la pregunta de Canuto.

- Si, adiós te mando muchos besos – agregué mirando de reojo al castaño, algo oculta.

- Hola **lola1655**qué tal? – salude cortés.

- Hola nena, gracias por seguir el fic, y bueno respecto a tu comentario, algunas veces la inspiración tarda en llegar, pero ideas siempre hay, siempre giran en tu mente…

- Si, solo tienes que dejar volar tu imaginación – agregue complementando a Sirius – pero si quieres las chicas te pueden ayudar solo mándales un mensaje.

- Si nosotros confiamos en que llegaras a escribir un gran fic – espete seguro.

- Bueno esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo y saber de ti - exclame alegre.

- Te mandamos un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos – made feliz, arrebatándole la lista a Remus.

- ¿Quién sigue? – pregunte indignado ya que nuevamente el tiene la lista.

- **Calabacita Lupin**, mira es Lupin como tu - señale mirándolo pícaramente.

- Si, ya se – respondí con un ligero sonrojo – gracias por apoyarme, y por pedir más fic, gracias por considerarlo.

-Si, pero siempre mencionarnos antes que el noviecete de Yan y su amiguete, nosotros primero – recalque firme.

- Bueno si yo se que quieres saber mi historia con Eva pero bueno en este chap te darás cuenta de un poco más – comente guardándome mis comentarios sobre mi relación con esa chica, aunque yo se que quiere saber que pasa con Nym y yo, lo cual a mi también me gustaría saber.

- No apoyes a Eva, esa mujer no Remus, ya supérala – aconseje incrédulo.

- Mmmm lo se, en fic esperamos seguir contando contigo, te mando un beso – agregué risueño.

- Si, yo te mando muchos no nos olvides – recalque, para que no nos cambie por algunos otros.

- **Staken Tonks ** es la siguiente – espeté leyendo la lista.

- Hola pequeña ¿cómo te va?, gracias por seguir fielmente el fic, sentimos la tardanza – referí alegre de escuchar el apellido de la pelirrosa.

- Me recuerdas a mi sobrina, tienes su apellido, es tan lindo ¿o no Remus?comente molestándolo.

- Ehhh… bueno… si – respondí sintiendo como un sudor perla mi frente.

- ¿Ya leíste? dice que tu la esperas, ehh Lunático que guardadito te lo tenías – exclame divertido del sonrojo de mi compañero.

- Ya Sirius, eso no te interesa… gracias pequeña por tu comentario y si yo les diré a las chicas que actualicen más seguido.

- Ojalá te guste el capitulo, y no dejes de postear, nunca vana a abandonar este fic, tenlo por seguro – afirme confiado.

- Te mando un abrazo y un beso, después de todo luego nos veremos – comente apenado.

Ehh Remus ya te escuche – referí mirándolo sonrojarse.

- Mejor dime ¿quién sigue? – cuestione distrayéndolo para que ya no me moleste.

- **Luna lovengood**…

- Hola pequeña, gracias por ese enorme comentario, y bueno pues sigue presionando creo que funciona – comente sabiendo que comienzan a actualizar.

- Nena apóyame con Yannel, más escenas con ella, yo se que ella me quiere solo que no confía en mi, no se porque

- ¿En serio no sabes por qué? – cuestione incrédulo.

- Mmm volvamos al review, ojalá leas este capitulo, te mando un beso – exprese haciéndome el desentendido.

- Yo también te mando un beso – agregue de último momento.

- **Lilis ** es la siguiente nena – señalé con una sonrisa única de nuestra familia.

- ¿Cómo estás?, gracias por tus comentarios, me halagas y no es necesario – comente apenado.

- Ya Remus no seas modesto – asevere dándole un palmada en el hombro.

- Nena no olvides mencionarme en tus reviews eh, ojalá te guste este capitulo y piensa en nosotros – musite risueño.

- Si, no olvides tus comentarios, te mando un beso – increpe sonriendo - ¿quién sigue?

- **Dorita Tonks **– respondí – hola nena, gracias por seguir el fic… en todas las páginas

- Si, no sabes como nos alegra, claro más a las chicas, pero aquí por fin la actualización – mencione feliz por saber que la historia es disfrutada por las personas – te mando muchos besos.

- Te mando un beso y un abrazo – señale, leyendo la lista – sigue **Nataa**…

- Hola nena, siempre nos hace felices saber que apoyas a las chicas – comente por fin tomando la lista de manos de mi amigo ojigris.

- Si, gracias por tus post, y por escribir fics en donde nosotros aparecemos.

- Gracias por pedir beso, yo también lo deseo, aunque no se si sea lo correcto – exclame en un susurro para que Sirius no lo escuche.

- Si, pronto la actualización de Más allá del odio, gracias por seguirla – señale mirando lo extraño que esta Remus – te mando muchos besos.

- Te mando un beso y cuídate – referí leyendo la lista – sigue **danittalovegood**…

- Hola nenas ¿qué tal?, gracias por tu comentario – espete risueño esperando que Remus se distraiga para tomar la lista.

- Si, yo también en el fondo quiero quedarme con ella – confesé.

- ¿Con quién? – cuestione perdido mirando a mi amigo con picardía.

- Con nadie, te mando un beso – agregue evitando contestar.

- Yo, también ¿qué me ocultas Lunático? – incurrí tratando de hacer que confiese.

- Nada, la siguiente chica es **noee.**..o conocida como** peperina, ** si no me equivoco.

- Gracias por tu comentario que es importante aunque sea corto, te mando muchos besos – comente mirando de reojo a licántropo que me oculta un secreto.

- Yo también, aprecio tus comentarios, te mando un abrazo y un beso – exclame, alejándome de Sirius que me mira extraño – la siguiente es** Nymphadora Tonks Black** – hago una pausa al darme cuenta que es el nombre de la metamorfaga.

- Mira tiene el mismo nombre que mi sobrina, ¿no eres mi sobrina? – pregunte desconfiado - ¿cómo que quieres un beso con Remus eh?

- Sirius por favor, lo primero siempre es la escuela, el fic seguirá aquí, gracias por apoyarnos – exprese risueño.

- Mi sobrina siempre tiene que poner como su prioridad los estudios, y no pienses en Remus eh, te mando un beso – señale mirando con recelo al castaño.

- Canuto por favor, no la molestes, te mando muchos besos, ojalá puedas leer el capitulo – referí apenado por la actitud de mi amigo – la siguiente nena es **montaneriana**… hola ¿cómo estas?

- Gracias por tu comentario y esperamos que nadie muera en el fic, y bueno la relación de ellos seguirá, hasta lo ultimo – referí sabiendo que ocultan sentimientos de mi.

- Gracias por decir eso, si yo también deseo que esto funcione, pero no le digas a Sirius eh – pedí alejándome de él – te mando un beso.

- Yo te mando muchos ¿quién sigue Lunático?

- **ireth...potter **– anuncie mirando la lista.

- Hola nena, ¿cómo te va?, gracias por leer el fic, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojalá te guste y si mi sobrina es un desastre… - agregue penando en ella.

- No sigas eso, gracias por leer y no dejes de comentar te mando besos.

- Yo también, ¿quién sigue Lunático?

- Pues han sido todos los que comentaron – señale con tristeza.

- Bueno pues a mi me dieron la lista de a los que les mandaremos saludos, así que quédate con el pergamino que me arrebataste Remus- comente con diversión.

- Mejor apresúrate, Dumbledore debe estar esperándonos – señale.

- No importa que nos espere, bueno comienzo, **princess.noelia-green.girl, sindzero, Lunática Black, LaynaLykaios, ****Piper-Tonks**, **Anahid,** **celes** L**ucia**, **vero-iblack…**

- Yo seguiré – comente después de quitarle la lista **IloveWeasleys, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Asuka Ishida, Luzbelita16,**** Azura, adriana, Arsami..**

Permite seguir – pedí arrebatándole mi lista**FrgoizZ94,** **choconinia, Sophie-Selenne, Piper Lupin, ALI TONKS BLACK,** **Mimi Lupin…**

- A todas les agradecemos el apoyo que le han dado al fic, esperamos volver a contar con sus comentarios – mencione agradecido.

- Si, no dejen de mandar sus comentarios y leer la historia esto apenas comienza – espete arreglando mi atuendo, quizás en la junta vea a Yannel y debo verme bien.

- Nos despedimos porque se nos hace tarde, les mando un beso y espero volver a estar aquí… - musite risueño, espero que apoyen mi relación con Nym.

- Me despido de ustedes bellas damas – realice una reverencia.

**«´¨·...· Remus Lupin & Sirius Black·...·´¨»**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**Seducción**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Revelaciones…**_

- ¿Si? – inquirió queriendo saber, sus sentidos comenzaron agudizarse, escuchando como latía el corazón de la metamorfaga, sintiendo como ella rozaba su mejilla buscando su boca… haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo, encontrando sus labios, siendo él esta vez el que se apoderara de ellos en un simple roce, que hizo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran desde la punta del ultimo cabello hasta los pies, percibiendo esa sensación fascinante e hipnotizante que lo invitaba a querer no un simple roce sino un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra, con todo lo que conllevaba.

Nym dejándose llevar por ese instante se alzó en puntas queriendo sentir nuevamente un beso del castaño, presionó nuevamente sus labios sobre los de él, estaba apunto de dejarlo internarse en su boca, cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche, dando unas cuantas campanadas, haciendo que el licántropo reaccionara alejando su boca de la pelirrosa, abrió sus ojos mirándola confundido. Por una parte estaba ese deseo por tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente, hasta saciar ese deseo que sentía, pero una vez más la parte racional era la que ganaba _"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo Remus?, es la sobrina de tu mejor amigo… una jovencita ¿Qué pretendes acercándote así?, estas muy pero muy mal"_- se regañó así mismo.

En tanto la chica lo miraba expectante de cualquier movimiento, de una señal que le diera esperanza de seguir su encuentro, pero ahí estaba él simplemente mirándola sin decir palabra alguna _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me beso? ¿Acaso se volvería a arrepentir?"_- Remus… yo… bueno… ¿Qué signífi…? – no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando el ya la había interrumpido.

- Lo siento Nymphadora, es mejor que me vaya, espero que me logres disculpar – espetó abandonando la habitación, dejando atrás a la desconcertada pelirrosa.

Nym estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que una vez más él había rotó sus ilusiones - ¿qué? no de nuevo, ¿por qué? – le preguntó a la nada resignada subiendo a su habitación, sintiéndose profundamente derrotada, su color de cabello se volvió grisáceo, subió pesadamente las escaleras, abrazándose a si misma, dándose consuelo y esperanza.

Al pasar al lado de la puerta de su tío pensó en tocar, esa noche no quería sentirse sola y él también lo estaba, pero después de su discusión no sabía si él estaba de humor para arreglar las cosas, avanzó hasta su habitación en donde se dejó caer en su blanda cama, sintiéndose terriblemente abrumada, abrazó su peluche y cerró los ojos fuertemente, queriendo alejar esas emociones negativas que la invadían al pensar en el licántropo y la sanadora, una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo pensar? ¿Cómo se supone qué debo reaccionar ante esto?... él tan arreglado para ella, para ella… y aún así une sus labios con los míos, en lo que pudo ser un beso ¿a qué juega? – murmuró atormentada.

En St. Mungo…

La castaña contestaba las hojas de salida de los hombres, mientras vivía una batalla interna _"¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?, lo qué hizo solo me confunde más, ¿cómo se atreve a venir y perturbarme de esta forma? ¿Quién se cree? Solo es Sirius un Black, un prófugo de la justicia, un hombre más… ¿Cómo afirma que yo siento algo por él?, aún si no pudo negar que lo hago, pero eso no debe seguir, él no es alguien viable, ¿Qué me espera a su lado? ¿Engaños? ¿Sufrimientos? ¿Secretos? ¿Unos cuantos días de pasión? ¿Y después qué?... es un tonto…"_

- ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita? – la llamó la enfermera después de que le pidiera varías veces las hojas.

- ¿Ehhh?... ahh discúlpeme – mencionó apenada, entregándole los documentos.

- Espere, ahora le entrego los permisos de salida - comentó la mujer, realizando tramites burocráticos.

"_Vamos Yannel, no puedes entrar y ver a tu novio en este estado, ¿acaso lo quieres preocupar más?, respira y toma valor, mañana será otro día y lo pensarás con más claridad"_ respiró y trato de relajarse.

- Aquí esta, son todos suyos - mencionó la enfermera, entregándole los papeles.

- Gracias – respondió, caminando lentamente hasta la habitación de los aurores, cuando estuvo ahí, trato de relajarse, inhaló varias veces y abrió la puerta - ¿Listos? – preguntó colocando una sonrisa, notando que los hombre ya se encontraban vestidos.

- Claro, pensábamos que ya nos habías abandonado ¿dónde esta Nym? – cuestionó el metamorfago, observando que ya nadie entraba por esa puerta.

- Ahhh pues se retiró, me pidió que la despidiera, ya la verás después, ahora a casa – manifestó mostrando un sonrisa falsa, mientras sus ojos se notaban vidriosos.

- Que lastima – resopló el metamorfago.

- ¿Pasa algo Yan? – preguntó Nigel, mirándola extraña.

- No nada, vamos los llevaré a casa – les comentó sonriéndoles.

Los tres salieron, Darlene los revisó una vez más antes de dejarlos ir, firmó el documento y los acompañó hasta la salida, donde ya los esperaba un vehículo especial, con algunas enfermeras.

- Genial toda una caravana ¿Qué te parece Nigel? – comentó risueño.

- Mmmm no se, al menos tu estas feliz – exclamó el pelinegro.

- Bueno, es lo mínimo que merecemos – bromeó sintiendo un dolor en la costilla, que lo hizo inclinarse.

- Elijah ¿estas bien? – preguntó apresurado su amigo, soltando ligeramente a Yannel.

- Nigel no hagas eso – regaño la chica.

- Estoy bien, no hay porque alterarse – replicó el metamorfago, con una sonrisa afectada. Abordaron el vehículo y comenzaron la travesía hacia su casa.

En otro vehículo un castaño se encontraba meditando sobre sus recuerdos.

Una pareja se encontraba en una solitaria habitación de un departamento, pero no en un momento tranquilo o romántico, sino en una discusión que nadie había pedido, simplemente había comenzado por un secreto revelado.

- Un momento, me estas diciendo ¿Qué eres un… licántropo? – preguntó con una voz quebrada la mujer, clavando su mirada confundida en el ojiambar.

- Si soy un licántropo, un hombre que una vez al mes se transforma en una bestia – explicó Remus tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, sintiendo que nada bueno se avecinaba – pero no soy un asesino, no ando por la vida matando gente…

- ¿Por… qué no me lo habías dicho? Llevamos mucho tiempo junto, y tú me lo ocultaste – reprochó la ojiazul.

- Es que yo… bueno – trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarlo.

- ¿Me mentiste? ¿Todas esas ausencias eran porque te transformabas? – preguntó alterada.

- No, claro que no – replicó Lupín.

- ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo? – inquirió desconcertada.

- Yo quería decírtelo pero no sabía como lo tomarías – interpeló el castaño.

- No lo puedo creer, debiste confiar en mi – debatió la sanadora.

- No es que yo no confíe en ti – arguyó el hombre.

- Remus creó que es mejor que te vayas… una relación sin confianza no tiene razón de ser – afirmó la mujer dándole la espalda.

- Pero el que yo sea licántropo no debía cambiar las cosas entre nosotros – increpó el auror.

- Quizás las cambia demasiado Remus – respondió la medi-maga sin girarse, mientras unas lagrima silenciosas recorrían su rostro.

Remus respiro profundamente, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia tras _"Ese momento fue el final de todo y ahora ¿qué es lo que hago camino a verla? ¿Y qué demonios hice en la mansión? ¿Besar a la sobrina de mi amigo? Remus ¿qué esta pasando contigo?"_

Miles de recuerdos se apoderaron de él al igual que pensamientos tormentosos, pronto llegó a su lugar de reunión.

Bajó del carruaje quedándose estático frente a la entrada _"Haz lo que sea correcto Remus"_, inhaló y caminó decidido al lugar.

Entró a "The Vine", le dejó su túnica al mesero, mientras otro lo llevaba a la mesa, se sentó nervioso en espera de que la mujer arribara.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

El pelinegro se encontraba en su habitación sentado en un sillón, simplemente observando la luz que entraba por la ventana, había prendido un cigarrillo para lograr calmar las ansiedades, en su otra mano tenía un vaso de whiskey.

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo cuando escuchó pasar a la metamorfaga y quedarse por un par de segundos en la puerta, para después avanzar y cerrar su puerta.

Dejó salir el humo en forma de círculos, mientras bebía un trago de su licor.

"_Quizás debo ir a hablar con ella, pero no me siento de humor, después de lo que pasó con Yannel, aún me duele la mejilla, pero se que ella siente algo por mi, yo se que le gusto, pero también se que siente algo por su noviecete y que no escogí precisamente el momento adecuado, pero si ella no tuviera esos labios y las pocas veces que nos hemos besado no lo hiciera de esa forma, yo la dejaría ir, después de todo se perder, claro me se retirar e iniciar la batalla en otro momento" _

- Pero a pesar de tener linda boca si que sabe insultar - mencionó evocando las palabras - _se dice usted hombre… se jacta de serlo… y lo único que veo frente de mi no es más que un vil granuja, canalla y mujeriego… que solo es un petulante, fantoche y demás…"_

- Salud por eso, si que supe llegar hasta lo más profundo – brindó bebiendo lo que quedaba de su copa, mientras se fumaba su cigarro con una hermosa sonrisa sarcástica.

Apago su cigarrillo y salió en busca de más whiskey cuando no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta de la pelirrosa, la cual estaba entre abierta se asomó y la miró en su cama abrazando su peluche, mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, frunció su ceño.

"_¿Qué le pasará a esa niña?, yo no la deje así, ¿habrá pasado algo?, tengo que averiguarlo" _caminó silenciosamente unos pasos y bajó la rechinante escalera esperando que ella no escuchara eso, avanzó al estudió y encontró su botella de whiskey, caminó a la cocina y buscó unas cervezas y subió nuevamente.

Sin siquiera tocar entró a la habitación de la metamorfaga, haciéndola brincar.

- Tranquila soy solo yo – comentó con una media sonrisa.

Rápidamente Dora trató de limpiarse las lagrimas, ocultar la tristeza que la dominaba en ese momento.

Sirius dejó sus botellas en el tocador, tomó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció – no necesitas aparentar que no estabas llorando, de eso ya me di cuenta, pero lo que no se es ¿por qué lo haces?, un lindo rostro en forma de corazón como el tuyo no debe estar así de triste y una dulce y divertida persona como tu, no combina con ese tono extraño de cabello – señaló terminando de limpiarle las gotas salinas con sus dedos.

- ¿Ya no estas enojado? – preguntó apenada por la situación en la que la había encontrado.

- Mmmmm bueno eso es otra cosa, pero ya no lo estaré si cambias el color de tu cabello – manifestó levantándose y esperando a que ella cambiará.

Tonks cerró sus ojos, arrugo un poco su nariz y su cabello se volvió morado.

- Listo - exclamó con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Morado? – preguntó alzando su ceja, mientras acercaba las botellas.

- Si, me pareció un lindo color – comentó observando las botellas.

- Ten – le dio una cerveza, mientras el invocaba una copa y se servía whiskey.

- ¿Ahora tomaremos juntos? – incurrió incrédula.

- Mmm digamos que solo nos vamos a encontentar, ya sabes por eso de las diferencias – bromeó el hombre, acomodándose en la cama de la metamorfaga.

- ¿Y por qué a mi me das cerveza y no whiskey? – interrogó notando la diferencia.

- Por la simple razón de todo con medida y solo quiero que nos alegremos y no creo que me aguantes el paso con whiskey – replicó divertido de la expresión de su sobrina.

- Mmm eres malo – exclamó bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

- Eso ya lo sabía – replicó sonriente.

- Yo… tío bueno siento lo que te dije – profirió jugando con su oso de felpa.

- No te preocupes, quizás me lo merecía, ya estoy acostumbrado a los malos tratos – bromeó – pero no de mi sobrina, no lo vuelvas a hacer Nym – comentó con una mueca de seriedad.

- No lo haré – aseguró sonriéndole – pero bueno ¿de verdad quieres a Yan?, es decir tu sabes a lo que me refiero – indagó bebiendo un sorbo de la botella.

Sirius levantó un poco su rostro y alzo su negra ceja – pequeña ¿no crees qué es muy pronto para la hora de las confesiones?, aún no llevamos ni la mitad de nuestras copas – respondió divertido.

- Pues yo creo que es la hora perfecta, así no te puedes excusar tras el alcohol y no me mentiras porque lo sabré, solo queda que me digas lo que sientes – aseveró clavando sus pupilas en las del animago.

- Eres buena - afirmó sonriendo – ya que es la hora de las confesiones, te lo contestare pero tu a mi también me contestaras una duda que divaga en mi mente desde hace unos días.

- Mmmm esta bien, entonces tu… - aceptó sin imaginar lo que el auror le iba a preguntar.

- Me encanta tu amiga y no como tú piensas, los conquistadores atractivos, como prefiero considerarme y no mujeriego, también tenemos sentimientos – respondió con sinceridad, que Tonks reconoció por lo claro de sus pupilas y el brillo que aparecía cuando hablaba de ella.

- Vaya y supongo que tu pregunta es que es lo que ella piensa de ti o lo que siente – aseveró risueña, bebiendo de su cerveza.

- Eso también, pero no – negó bebiendo un sorbo largo de su copa. La pelivioleta lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó expectante.

- Te lo preguntaré sin sutilezas y espero que tu me lo contestes sin ellas ¿te gusta Remus? - soltó clavando sus plateadas pupilas en las desconcertadas de ella.

En Knightsbridge.

Yannel por fin había terminado de instalar a los aurores en la sala del departamento la cual habían adaptado como recamara.

- ¿Están bien? – cuestionó mirando a ambos.

- Pues en realidad yo quería que no hicieran compañía las enfermeras pero dejando eso de lado si – aseveró el metamorfago.

- Ya lo veo Elijah – replicó la ojigris - ¿y tu Nigel?

- Cansado y con un poco de dolor pero bien - respondió acomodándose en la cama.

La castaña se acerco a el sentándose suavemente en la cama - vas a estar bien, eres fuerte - mencionó sonriéndole.

Krutov tomó su mano y la besó dulcemente – gracias ¿te quedarás?

- Claro, ustedes dos no pueden cuidarse solos – aseveró notando que Elijah ya se había dormido.

- Ese al menos ya esta descansando – expresó su amigo.

- Si y tu también tienes que hacerlo – ordenó la chica.

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo? - interrogó el pelinegro

- Mmmm no lo creo, te puedo hacer daño, además no estoy segura de que mantengas tus manos quietas – expuso con una media sonrisa.

- Mmmm sabes que te respeto y me portare bien – espetó el chico.

- No esta noche, dormiré en tu cuarto, pero estaré dando vueltas por si necesitan algo - prorrumpió acariciando el rostro de Nigel.

- Mmmm supongo que será en otra ocasión – musitó desilusionado.

Cornwell sonrió y depositó un suave beso en los labios del chico, para después arroparlo y caminar hasta la habitación del chico, cerró la puerta tras de si y caminó a la cama donde se acomodo pensando en Sirius Black.

En "The Vine".

Remus se encontraba impaciente, sabía que había llegado con tiempo de sobra, admiró el lugar con nostalgia recordando todas las veces que había estado ahí.

Una pareja se encontraba bailando al centro de la pista riendo y sonriéndose.

- Me alegra que al menos ya estés sonriendo – comentó el castaño.

- Es por ti, no porque yo ya haya superado lo del hospital – exclamó la mujer aferrándose a los hombros del licántropo.

- Eva no puedes estar triste, hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos – explicó el hombre.

- Pero quizás puede hacer más – comentó la mujer.

- Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos y tienes que sentirte bien, si se hubiera salvado de todas formas tenía que estar en Azkaban – mencionó lógico, sabiendo el destino del personaje en cuestión.

- No lo se, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable – divulgó triste.

El auror tomó su mentón y la besó tiernamente, dándole confort y seguridad.

- Espero no llegar tarde – dijo Eva, haciendo que el castaño saliera de sus cavilaciones, clavando su mar dorado en ella, la cual lucía un vestido celeste que combinaba con sus pupilas.

- No claro que no – dijo levantándose caballerosamente le acercó la silla – luces muy bella.

- Tu también, como en los viejos tiempos, siempre pensé que te sentaba bien el color caqui – alabó coqueta.

- Gracias, yo siempre te dije que el azul resaltaba tus bellos ojos – recordó sonriéndole.

- Siempre tan caballero y galante, al parecer eso seguirá siendo una constante en ti – afirmó la sanadora.

- Es mejor que pidamos - mencionó apenado por los comentarios de la mujer, ambos tomaron los menús, cuando un grito los hizo voltear.

- Miré lo que hizo, me ha tirado todo el café – exclamó molesto un señor, reclamándole a una mesera.

- Discúlpeme, permítame ayudarlo – pidió la chica.

Remus observó la escena, evocando el recuerdo de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Cómo están tus lesiones? – cuestionó con ligera preocupación el ojiambar.

- Mmmmm bien - contestó brindándole una calida sonrisa.

- Claro que esta bien Lunático, solo mírala - señaló el ojigris – pero ¿no sería mejor que descansaras un poco? además ayer regresamos muy tarde y luego… - carraspeó – bueno, te desvelaste - agregó mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- Tío por favor… ya olvídalo… estoy bien ¿quieren una tostada? – preguntó, colocando un plato con las tostadas en la mesa – voy por el café… - divulgó caminando unos pasos, tomó la tetera sirviendo en las tazas, colocando la taza de Sirius por el lado derecho, pero cuando caminó hacia el ojiambar este la miró, brindándole una sonrisa, mientras clavaba sus pupilas doradas en ella, tropezó y le tiró la taza de café encima al licántropo. Sirius miraba la escena divertido, tratando de no reírse.

- ¡Aahhhhh Nymphadora! - expresó el castaño.

- Lo siento - comentó la pelirrosa con miles de colores en su cara, trato de remediarlo inmediatamente tomando servilletas, se acercó a él – déjame ayudarte – pidió apunto de tocarlo, pero claro que él no iba a dejar que lo tocara, si estaba evitando que eso sucediera, además lo que menos esperaba es que ella lo tocara porque le había tirado el café hirviendo, él esperaba que fuera de otra manera…

– No… Nymphadora – manifestó mirándola a los ojos y saliendo del lugar dejándola con las servilletas en la mano.

El castaño sonrió al recordar la escena de la pelirrosa totalmente apenada.

- Remus, Remus – llamó la castaña.

- Ahh lo siento ¿qué decías? – cuestionó saliendo de su ensueño.

- Bueno ¿pedimos? – preguntó mirándolo extrañada.

- Si claro – afirmó contemplando el menú, llamaron a un mesero, ordenando su cena.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

La metamorfaga no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, la pregunta de su tío era clara y concisa, su boca se abrió sin saber que decir, la mirada del ojigris la analizaba en espera de una respuesta. Tragó saliva nerviosa sintiendo que no podría manejar al situación, giró su rostro evitando la mirada inquisitoria.

- Mmmm ya veo – comentó comprobando su teoría.

- ¡Noooooooo!, no es lo que imaginas, claro que no – respondió rápidamente, mientras su cara mostraba todos los colores posibles, soltó la botella y esta se vació en su ropa, haciéndola levantarse rápidamente mientras el pelinegro tomaba la cerveza.

- Ya lo veo ¿sabes? la cerveza es sagrada, no deberías desperdiciarla, ahora ve y cámbiate antes de que apestes - comentó sin dejar ver sus pensamientos o lo que le pensaba decirle.

- Pero Sirius yo… bueno, en serió no – recalcó apresurada y colorada.

- Anda ve, yo estaré aquí cuando salgas – instó el pelinegro.

- Pero… - intentó debatir.

El auror se limitó a señalar el baño, sin decir nada. La chica resignada tomó un cambio de ropa y entró al baño. Lentamente se despojó de sus vestimentas que olían a mantequilla y cebada.

- Genial Tonks ¿tenías que tardarte en contestar?, ahora él lo sabe, bueno al menos es mejor aunque no se si sea bueno y si ya no quiere que viva con él y si se enoja de nuevo, bueno algo bueno tienes que inventar, di la mejor mentira… - se dijo a si mima, en susurros.

Se limpió y se colocó el pijama que había tomado, que era turquesa, su short y una playera de tirantes con estampado de su grupo.

Afuera Sirius tomaba el resto de su copa, para después mirar la botella del ambarino licor, estaba apunto de servirse de nuevo pero prefirió beber un largo trago del propio envase, antes de seguir con las confesiones y consecuencias de eso.

Nym salió después de un gran respiro, de regresar su cabello a morado y de decirse a si misma como lo manejaría _"tu puedes, serás la mejor actriz"_, pero al salir y ver a su tío estuvo a punto de regresar y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

- Ven, ven para acá jovencita – exclamó en señal de orden el animago.

Con paso lento llegó y se sentó en la cama – yo, enserio ¿cómo puedes creer que me gusta Remus?... yo…

- Toma – le dio otra cerveza, mientras él seguía bebiendo de la botella. La chica lo notó y le quitó el envase, dándole un gran, gran trago, para después devolvérselo, sintiendo que la garganta le quemaba, tosió colocándose una mano en el pecho – por eso no quería que bebieras whiskey – comentó con ironía Sirius.

Tosió un par de veces más, hasta que sintió que ya no le quemaba más, pero el sabor del whiskey aun persistía en su boca.

- Mejor bebe tu cerveza y déjame a mí la botella – aseveró el hombre.

- Tío respecto a tu pregunta, en serio yo… - volvió a retomar su respuesta sin mirarlo.

Sirius le dio un trago más y dejo la botella, la miró y se percató de que ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, tomó su mentón haciendo que lo mirara – jovencita, basta de quererme mentir ¿no crees que ya tengo la edad suficiente como para que me deje engañar por ti?

- Yo, bueno no – habló comenzando toda una serie de mentiras, que comenzaban a marear al chico.

- Shhhh no tienes que parlotear tanto – aseguró – te gusta Remus ¿no es así?

- Yo… - se giró sin saber que decir.

- Sin mentiras, solo la verdad – pidió el hombre.

- Yo… si me gusta – aceptó clavando sus pupilas que en ese momento eran azules.

Se mantuvo en silencio simplemente analizándola, pero para Nymphadora su silencio parecía eterno.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me regañaras? ¿Me sacaras de tu casa? ¿Ya no me hablaras? ¿Se lo dirás? ¿Les dirás a mis padres? ¿Estas molesto? - lanzó preguntas aturdiendo al moreno.

- Tranquila – ordenó Sirius, ante eso la pelirrosa se calló apenada.

En Knightsbridge

Yannel se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, no podía descansar, no había sido el mejor día de su vida sin duda.

No dejaban de darle vueltas las palabras que Sirius le había dicho _mira niñita… a mi nadie me habla así y si te lo he permitido a ti, es porque de verdad me gustas y yo no necesito demostrarte que soy un hombre, más bien tu demuéstrame que eres una mujer y termina de aceptar que te __encanto"_, se tocó los labios, recordando el beso que le había propinado el hombre, para después recordar la cachetada – es un idiota…

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, mojándose la cara y mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Qué te pasa Yannel? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en ese hombre?, tienes a tu lado a un gran chico – tomó la toalla y se limpió – si, si lo tengo pero no es él.

La castaña se encontraba afuera del Cuartel de la Orden, era su primera junta con los miembros, estaba totalmente nerviosa.

Lentamente entro al edificio, donde muchas personas ya se encontraban reunidas buscó un lugar y se sentó, esperando que la junta iniciara. Recorrió el lugar con su vista, cuando algo llamó su atención un hombre de caballero negra como la noche, con elegantes vestiduras arribaba al lugar al lado de otro hombre, igualmente atractivo, pero sin duda el primero manejaba un aire de altanería y superioridad.

Lo siguió discretamente con su vista, la junta comenzó y ella trataba de poner toda su concentración en Dumbledore, pero era imposible concentrase del todo.

Terminó la reunión y ella estaba ansiosa de saber a quién le restaría cuentas, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Señorita Cornwell, estamos felices por contar con su participación y las pruebas que se le hicieron me han dicho usted las paso con facilidad – manifestó el Director de Hogwarts.

- Gracias, yo solo respondí como me enseñaron – replicó apenada la castaña.

- Bueno supongo que ya debe saber cual será su misión – prorrumpió Percival.

- Si, la se, pero aún no me dicen a quién le entregare los reportes – mencionó curiosa.

- A Sirius Black, supongo sabe quien es – expresó el viejo con una sonrisa.

- No, no lo conozco – respondió la ojigris.

- Ahhh ya veo – se giró y llamó al hombre, el cual se acercó rápidamente – Sirius tengo el placer de presentar de la señorita Yannel Nesfys Cornwell, ella estará bajó tus ordenes – divulgó, notando las miradas entre los dos, en ese instante Alastor Moody lo llamó – con permiso.

- Es un placer conocerla – profirió galantemente tomando la mano de la chica y besándola.

- Gracias – espetó sorprendida de lo atractivo que era de lejos como de cerca, aunque sin duda era un hombre maduro.

- ¿No crees qué eres muy joven para estar en la Orden? – cuestionó el pelinegro con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Bueno yo… no lo creo, mis capacidades son muy altas – musitó notando el coqueteó del hombre, lo cual la desconcertaba.

- No lo dudo – pronunció analizándola, en ese momento llego otra mujer que la miró despectivamente, hablándole de una forma muy melosa al hombre.

Sin decir nada se alejó, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse a ver ese tipo de muestras.

- Espera – pidió el pelinegro, la castaña se giró y lo miró inquisitoriamente.

- ¿Si? – indagó expectante, clavando sus pupilas en las mercurio notando lo profundas que eran, sin duda su mirada era penetrante.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?, todavía no acabábamos de hablar – reprochó el ojigris.

- Bueno creo que usted estaba ocupado - comentó recalcando la última palabra.

- Mmmm veo que eres decidida, eso me gusta – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Y usted es demasiado amable, me tengo que ir, lo veré después – anunció la mujer desapareciendo.

- Mmmm si hubiera sabido, en lo que me metía al aceptar esa misión – exclamó con una sonrisa afectada – Yannel al parecer ese fue el día que marco tu destino – cerró y caminó de nuevo por la habitación – tienes que tomar una decisión o quizás ya la has tomado – abrió la puerta y avanzó hacia los aurores notando que descansaban, sonrió dulcemente y regresó a la habitación.

Se despojó de parte de su ropa, buscando entre las cosas de Nigel algo que pudiera usar de pijama, se cambió y se metió bajo las mantas, aspirando el aroma de su novio, dejando así que el sueño llegará a ella, mientras una lágrima silenciosa recorría su rostro.

En "The Vine"

La cena se estaba desenvolviendo armónicamente, no habían tocado los temas escabrosos que podrían arruinarla.

- Esa música ¿la recuerdas? – preguntó clavando sus pupilas en el auror.

- Si claro, siempre la bailábamos – respondió el castaño - ¿quieres qué bailemos?

Ante la afirmación de la mujer, Remus se levantó ofreciéndole su mano, que enseguida ella tomó, así caminaron al centro de la pista, bailando suavemente, mientras ella se acomodaba en sus brazos.

Lupín aspiró el suave aroma de Eva, pero por alguna razón ya nada era igual, algo se había rotó y quizás jamás se volviera a unir.

Fue así como recordó el perfume dulce y cítrico de la pelirrosa, recordó lo pequeña que ella era, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos tras la batalla, cuando la había besado, su dulce sabor, su calidez, su sonrisa que era como ninguna.

- Remus te extraño y quiero que me disculpes por no haberte comprendido antes – espetó suavemente a su oído – nunca te lo dije, pero mi padre murió por culpa de un licántropo…

Al escuchar esto el ojiambar se separó bruscamente - ¿qué? – cuestionó notando las pupilas celestes de la sanadora llenas de lagrimas.

- Si, pero ahora no quiero recordarlo – comentó dejando correr las gotas incoloras.

El Merodeador, la estrechó y caminó de nuevo a su mesa, haciendo que la mujer tomará asiento, se hincó a sus pies - ¿estas bien?

- Si, yo… discúlpame – mencionó apenada, tomando la servilleta y limpiándose el rostro – es mejor que vaya al tocador - se levantó al mismo tiempo que el hombre, él cual la vio alejarse. Dejándolo con un sabor bastante amargo.

Se sentó en la mesa bebiendo la copa de vino tinto que acompañaba su cena, aún desconcertado por las palabras de la sanadora.

Esperó impaciente su regreso, hasta que por fin apareció, rápidamente se levantó y la abordó - ¿Estas bien?

- Si, lo siento – manifestó apenada.

- Te llevaré a tu casa – anunció, pidiendo la cuenta.

- No te preocupes, ya he saldado la cuenta – expresó tomando su bolsa.

- Pero yo…- intentó debatir.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer por arruinar la velada – musitó avanzando hacia la salida.

Remus la siguió de cerca, pidió su túnica y el abrigo de la castaña, colocándoselo suavemente en los hombros, salieron y tomaron el primer carruaje.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

- Pequeña hablas demasiado, creo que no habrá más cerveza para ti – bromeó tratando de romper la tensión – Nymphadora jamás te correría de mi casa por mucho que este molesto contigo ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?, pensé que me conocías bien, pero hoy me has demostrado que no.

-Tío yo… - interpeló la chica, después de beber un gran sorbo de su bebida.

- Shhh no digas nada – pidió colocando un dedo en los labios de la pelivioleta – te hace falta mucho por vivir para engañarme, no en vano la edad y una que otro sentido, recuerda que según tu, soy "mujeriego", y tu no eres tan discreta como crees… - comentó con una media sonrisa recordando todas la veces que la había descubierto.

- Yo… bueno – se sonrojó totalmente.

- Aún no acabo ¿qué no te enseño tu madre a escuchar a tus mayores en silencio? – inquirió con una ceja levantada.

- Si… pero creo que no lo aprendí – comentó con embarazo.

- Nymphadora entiendo que te llame la atención Remus, después de todo sigue teniendo su encantó, aunque él lo niegue, pero te das cuenta que edad tiene, que edad tenemos, no es porque yo no me sienta joven, ni nada de eso, pero somos lo suficiente mayorcitos como para ser tus padres – explicó serio.

- Pero no lo son – arguyó la chica.

- Ese no es el punto, además hemos vivido tantas cosas que tu no tienes ni idea, no sabes quién soy yo o quien es él, además no te estas metiendo con un chiquillo como el noviecete de Yannel, nosotros ya somos hombres para bien o para mal – aclaró el pelinegro.

- Lo se y entiendo lo que dices pero…- interpeló la chica, terminando de beber su cerveza.

- Espera ya tendrás tu turno para hablar, ahora déjame acabar – pidió - además ¿qué esperas de él?, él es un licántropo y no es que me moleste eso, pero deberías tenerlo presente ¿Acaso sabes lo que le pasa en cada transformación? ¿Desde cuando es licántropo?, por otra parte nosotros ya vivimos lo que tu apenas vas a vivir, no quieras correr cuando apenas aprendiste a caminar, porque te vas a caer, tus cambios de humor y cabello son por él ¿no?

- Bueno… yo no – trató de negar.

- Si vamos hablar no quiero mentiras Nymphadora – increpó el hombre, dándole otra cerveza.

- No me digas Nymphadora, siento como si me estuvieras regañando y se lo que dices, pero bueno yo no pedí que él me gustará, solo paso, y de verdad me gusta, se que me falta conocer muchas cosas sobre ustedes, sobre él, pero quiero hacerlo, si, suena absurdo pero es así, y se que no es un chico, pero eso a mi no me importa como tampoco me importa que sea licántropo, él aún es humano y eso es lo importante – aseguró decidida.

- Ya veo, estas muy convencida de lo que sientes – profirió el hombre, notando ese brillo especial en ella.

- Si, lo estoy, pero creo que él no me quiere… bueno no se – confesó con melancolía tomando un gran sorbo de su cerveza.

- Bueno eso es algo que yo no te puedo contestar, pero creo que debes saber que él en este momento esta con alguien cenando, no se como acabara, pero debes tenerlo en cuenta – explicó con dificultad ya que no quería ilusionar a la pequeña Black.

- Lo se - replicó con tristeza, mientras una tristes lágrimas salían de sus ojos, bebió de su cerveza terminándosela.

- Ahhh no llores, solo esto me faltaba, que seas una borrachita melancólica – bromeó dejando su botella y abrazándola.

- No soy una borrachita, solo estoy mareada – declaró molesta, aceptando el abrazo.

- Mmmm Nym solo ten cuidado, no te vayas a enamorar de él, si él no lo hace de ti – advirtió.

La ex-pelirrosa no contestó simplemente se dejó abrazar por el hombre.

- Mira pequeña, Remus es mi mejor amigo es como mi hermano, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y tu eres mi sobrina y te adoro, pero no quiero enemistarme por esto, no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado así que piensa bien lo que haces – aconsejó separándola y clavando sus pupilas en ella.

- Lo se ¿se lo dirás? – cuestionó mareada, de repente se paró dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, la siguió imaginándose de lo que se trataba, se recargó en la entrada dejándola devolver el estomago, mientras él sonreía, notando su cambió de cabello a algún verde extraño.

- Por eso no quería que bebieras whiskey – mencionó, tomo una toalla la humedeciéndola un poco y se acercó a ella, limpiándole la cara.

- Creo que no fue el whiskey – resumió la metamorfaga.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces? – inquirió incrédulo.

- Creo que fue la comida de la cafetería – respondió limpiándose.

- Mmmm como sea, no más alcohol para ti, creo que ya estas lo suficiente mareada, ven – la ayudó a levantarse y la acompaño al lavamanos, donde se terminó de limpiar y lavarse los dientes, mientras su cabello volvía a ser morado.

- Mmmm no me siento bien, creo que es todo, primero el ataque a Nigel y a Elijah ¿sabias qué es metamorfago como yo? – mencionó con una media sonrisa.

- Pues no, pero primero ¿de quién hablas? – indagó pensando que ya estaba divagando, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama.

- Pues del amigo de Nigel, Elijah es un metamorfago negro, es muy amable y guapo, me hace reír, me invitó a comer – confesó una sonrisa algo distorsionada.

- ¿Amigo del noviecete de Yannel? – mencionó con desdén, sentándose a su lado despejando su rostro de los pequeños mechones que caían.

- Si, pero eso no importa luego tu y tu visita inoportuna, después Remus con su cita y ese lo que haya tratado de hacer – declaró refiriéndose al beso.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó sin comprender.

- Pues ya no importa – aseveró tomando su bruja de felpa.

- Eres todo un caso Nym – se rió mirándola.

- ¿Por qué?... tu también lo eres – aseguró con un gestó de reproche.

- ¿Ah si?, entonces es de familia – comentó risueño, acomodándose a su lado en la cama.

- Si, creo que viene de los ancestros, ya sabes por eso de la pureza de la sangre – refirió la aurora.

- No lo dudo – apoyó el hombre – al menos tu cuarto esta algo ordenado o también yo comenzaría a sentirme mareado con tanto color – bromeó.

- Tío – se quejó.

- Esta bien, ya no diré nada sobre tus gustos, que mira que son variados – aclaró divertido.

- Sirius eres cruel – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Lo soy? - incurrió risueño.

- Si – afirmó con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro no respondió a eso y simplemente se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- Para ya – pidió entre risas - me duele el estomago y si me vomito sobre ti, no me sentiré mal – advirtió la pelivioleta.

- Ok, ok no quiero que me ensucies mi atuendo, además hoy luzco impecable – se vanaglorió acomodándose el cuello de su camisa.

- Eres un tonto – bromeó mirándolo con una ceja alzada, aunque no lo podía negar el hombre lucía impecable y atractivo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te parece? ¿Tienes un tío joven y atractivo? – espetó divertido.

- Mmmmm – murmuró riendo de la expresión del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué?, oye debes decir que si, porque él que te gusta tiene mi edad – reprochó indignado.

Mientras ella reía, para después tocar su cabeza – me duele la cabeza – mencionó con un gesto de asco.

- Es lógico, estas etílica, es mejor que te duermas y mañana hablemos – aconsejó el auror.

- Pero no estoy etílica – interpeló molesta.

- Lo que tú digas – respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba

- ¿Te quedas?, no quiero estar sola, no me siento bien – le pidió mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

- Sabes que si – contestó retomando su lugar, dejando que la chica se acomodara, cerca de él, mientras él meditaba sobre la confesiones de la ex-pelirrosa.

En las calles de Londres…

Aún faltaban algunos kilómetros para llegar al hogar de la chica, el silencio que había entre ellos denotaba la incomodad de la situación.

- Lo siento, creó que no fue en momento para decírtelo – prorrumpió afectada.

- No es eso, es solo que me sorprendió – replicó el licántropo.

- Si lo se – afirmó la mujer.

- Quizás debamos dejar esa conversación para otro momento – exclamó clavando sus pupilas en él.

- ¿No crees qué ya lo hemos demorado demasiado? – expresó serio.

- Si, es verdad – respondió – pero ahora que nos hemos reencontrado habrá mucho tiempo…

- Pero no dejes lo importante para después – refirió el castaño.

- ¿Sabes?, has cambiado, se nota en tu mirada, ahora hay algo que logró comprender del todo – aseguró la mujer analizándolo.

- Todos cambiamos, quizás no de esencia pero si en muchas otras cosas - respondió con cierta amargura.

- Mmmmm ¿te has vuelto a enamorar? – cuestionó sin inhibiciones.

El ojiambar se sorprendió por la pregunta a la cual el no sabía que responder, quizás antes de conocer a la sobrina de su amigo, la respuesta era muy clara, pero ahora todo era tan confuso.

- ¿No respondes? - inquirió extrañada - ¿Hay alguien más?

En ese momento el carruaje se detuvo anunciando su llegada, el castaño hizo el ademán de descender, el cual ella no detuvo, Remus la ayudo a bajar y caminaron hasta la entrada.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo responder a tu pregunta – confesó con sinceridad.

- Me lo imagine – manifestó con cierta tristeza y resentimiento – pero quiero que sepas algo, no te pienso dejar ir dos veces – mencionó deteniéndolo y posando sus labios en los de él, sorprendiéndolo.

Remus no sabía que hacer, la miraba sorprendido, mientras ella movía sus labios seductoramente, lentamente se dejó llevar, sin sabe exactamente por qué lo hacía, o eso se decía, lo hacía por saber si lo que le pasaba con la pelirrosa era algo más, como comenzaba a pensar y sentir.

Se separó de ella, sin querer parecer grosero, sus besos aún significaban algo para él, pero ya no eran lo mejor, lo que él necesitaba.

- Que descanses – mencionó educadamente.

- Tu también, no olvides lo que te dije – pidió depositando otro suave beso en sus labios.

La miró entrar para después regresar al carruaje cabizbajo, subió y sumido en esos tormentosos pensamientos.

"_¿Qué pasa contigo?, la dejas besarte, le correspondes y no le dices que estas confundido, por otra parte ese beso, aún significó algo para ti, pero no es lo que te sucede con Nymphadora, no sientes ese deseo por besarla, por acariciarla… esa energía que te recorre cuando la tienes cerca, esa calidez que te llena, sentir como tu corazón se acelera, como la sangre corre más rápido, ese instinto que se desata dentro de ti, pero es que esta mal, no debe ser, ella es una niña, no puedes sentir eso por ella, es la sobrina de tu amigo, pero juró que vivir con ella se esta volviendo algo perturbador, saber que esta enfrente de tu cuarto, es una tentación que no se si podrás controlar y ella no esta ayudando" _

Recordó la imagen de la chica en su pijama, la primera vez que la había visto, sonrió instintivamente _"esa niña, me quiere volver loco, debería taparse, un día no voy a responder de mi"_

Tocó sus labios sintiendo aún el sabor a menta de la sanadora, pero no era el gusto que él quería saborear.

Remus se encontraba en un momento sin tiempo, ahí estaban a centímetros de distancia, la observó notando sus rasgos delicados y finos, su piel blanca, sus mechones rosados húmedos, que caían graciosamente por su rostro, dándole un color a sus mejillas y a sus labios, los cuales se veían más deseables que nunca, dirigió sus pupilas ámbar de nuevo a las pupilas de la chica, parecía tan indefensa y frágil, miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, pero había una parte de él que le decía que todas esas ideas, no eran más que sueños absurdos, que estaba mal por pensar eso, pero ella lo tenía hipnotizado, quizás su perfume, su mirada, lo tenía cautivado; poco a poco ella se fue acercando más, casi estaban rozando sus labios, sin más unió sus labios.

Al principio solo fue un dulce y tímido roce entre sus labios, Remus disfrutaba de los suaves labios de la chica, saciando ese deseo que lo había invadido antes en la Biblioteca, a pesar de que su mente le decía que eso no era lo correcto, ignorando todo y dejando que sus deseos se apoderaran de él, contribuyó a ese ansiado beso, la acercó más a él, estrechándola, quería sentirla más cerca, mientras el buscaba profundizar su beso, volviéndolo más intenso, notando como la chica respondía al ritmo que él le marcaba, sintió como ella subía sus brazos, aforrándose a su cuello, permitiendo así que su cuerpos se acercaran más.

Ante tal aceptación pidió profundizar su contacto, ella no dudo en permitírselo, él exploró sin inhibiciones su dulce boca, produciéndole una serie de sensaciones indescriptibles, no podía creer que tan solo una jovencita lo hiciera sentir tan vivo, tanta intensidad y pasión, era tan liberador y agradable besarla, sentirla tan cerca, su frágil figura entre sus brazos, subió su mano delicadamente por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, disfrutando de ella, sus respiraciones habían salido de su ritmo normal, sus pulmones exigían oxigeno, sus corazones latían fuertemente, la chica se separó tratando de recuperar el aliento, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la imagen de la chica entre sus brazos y un marcado sonrojo en su rostro.

Respiró hondamente al recortar las innumerables sensaciones que había vivido ese día, se avergonzó de si mismo, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían – eres un estúpido Remus, es solo una jovencita… y tu ya no lo eres… ¿cómo es posible qué te pongas así? – se reprochó sintiéndose un vil novato, con su primer beso en la adolescencia.

- Estoy muy mal – concluyó resignado y atormentado por lo recuerdos de la metamorfaga.

Poco después llegó a la mansión, respiró resignado, queriendo simplemente dormir. Entró encontrando un silencio sepulcral, subió lentamente los escalones y justo antes de entrar a su habitación cedió a su tentación y se asomó por la puerta entre abierta de la chica, notando en la oscuridad a dos figuras en la cama, por un momento pensó que ella estaba acompañada y una idea asesina se apoderó de él.

- ¿Piensas pasar o te quedaras ahí? – cuestionó en un susurró Sirius él cual se había despertado al escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Remus al escuchar la voz de su amigo se tranquilizó, pero aún se pregunta qué hacia ahí, lo vio incorporarse y caminar hacia él.

- No me has respondido – insistió el ojigris, saliendo de la habitación.

- Es solo que me extraño ver su puerta abierta – mintió.

- Mmmm – murmuró no creyéndole.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – inquirió tratando de averiguar que hacía su amigo dentro.

- Nada, solo que esta algo indispuesta, ¿la cuidas un momento? voy a cambiarme o mi ropa se arrugara – le pidió con una segunda intención, poco le importaba su ropa en realidad, avanzó hacia su habitación dejando en el pasillo al confundido ojiambar.

Remus lo miró alejarse, caminó unos pasos hacia la habitación de la metamorfaga, entrando y acercándose a donde ella yacía, notando las botellas y el olor a licor, combinado con el perfume de la aurora - ¿indispuesta? – susurró con una sonrisa irónica.

Se acercó más notando el rostro de la chica semi escondido en una almohada, en donde caían algunos mechones morados, levantó su mano y sin poder resistirse acarició el rostro de la chica, despejándolo notando sus lindos rasgos, clavó su vista en sus labios y deslizó sus dedos hasta ellos, acariciándolos suavemente, mientras unos deseos enormes por besarlos lo invadían, pero ¿hacerlo?, esa era la pregunta que pasaba por su mente, su amigo estaba por volver, ¿cómo se justificaría?.

Agudizó su oído esperando escuchar cuando el ojiplata volviera, ahí estaba ella tan frágil e indefensa, tan fuerte y débil a la vez, una niña y una mujer, la contempló un par de segundos más, hasta que se atrevió a hacer lo que sus instintos deseaban, se inclinó y depositó un suave roce en sus labios, escuchando la puerta de Sirius cerrarse, se incorporó y dio unos pasos atrás, notando como la chica se movía murmurando algo inentendible.

- ¿Se despertó? – preguntó analizándolo, notando cierta tensión en el castaño, miró a la chica y después clavó su vista en el auror.

- No, pero creo que esta, algo más que indispuesta – comentó tratando de sonar normal.

- Mmmm digamos que solo nos encontentamos – replicó divertido - ¿cómo te fue?, pensé que no volverías o que lo harías más tarde – comentó queriendo averiguar detalles.

- Mmmm hablamos mañana – contestó sin querer dar detalles frente a la chica, además notaba un aire de análisis de parte de su amigo.

- Esta bien, que descanses – comentó recostándose nuevamente al lado de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Vas a pasar la noche aquí? – incurrió extrañado.

- Mmmm si, quiero cuidarla, además estábamos haciéndonos compañía, llorando por nuestras penas – exclamó dramáticamente y enigmáticamente, mirándolo de una forma peculiar.

- ¿Cuánto tomaste? – cuestionó alzando su ceja castaña.

- Mmmm no lo suficiente… - exclamó divertido.

- Ya veo, hablamos mañana – replicó abandonando la habitación.

Entró a la suya despojándose de su atuendo, tocó sus labios recordando el sutil contacto - ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Le habrá contado lo que pasó? ¿Le habrá dicho que nos besamos? – se preguntó tratando de entender.

- Ves por qué esta mal Remus, no debes continuar con esto, Sirius no es tonto y no tardará en darse cuenta y qué le contestaras si ni siquiera puedes responderte sinceramente, haces las cosas, para después reprocharte y sentirte mal, debes pensar y meditar que estas haciendo…

Se quitó su ropa quedándose en boxers, se metió bajo las mantas, mirando el techo pensando en la pelirrosa y la sanadora, dos mujeres tan diferentes, pero había una que sin duda lo tenía totalmente cautivo a su pesar.

Así se fue quedando dormido, con sus pensamientos llenos de cierta metamorfaga.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará…**_

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué creen que pase?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Podrá el licántropo alejar sus pensamientos de la sobrina de Sirius?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará ahora que Sirius sabe la verdad?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Sirius respecto a Yan?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Eva dejará ir a Remus?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Nym saldrá con Elijah?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Yan dejará a Nigel?

Esto y más en el siguiente chap…

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?**


	8. Complicaciones

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo mas oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia mas sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

No tenemos ni cara para darles, sabemos que nos hemos tardado muchísimo pero es que la Universidad y luego que nos plagiaron capítulos del fic, lo cual realmente molesto, pero en fin ya todo eso quedó atrás, sentimos de verdad la tardanza.

Seguimos editando la historia por si notan que aún faltan capítulos por arreglar.

**Los agradecimientos los encontraran al final del capítulo. Por favor sigan apoyándonos.**

**

* * *

**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**Seducción**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**_Complicaciones…._**

La luz matutina comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas de la antigua casa, una pelirrosa comenzaba a despertar, al instante una sutil punzada atravesó su cabeza, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido -¡Por los fundadores!- manifestó girándose y tapándose hasta el cabello con la manta, percatándose de que no podía jalarla más, fastidiada tiró con más fuerza, cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba. Al instante aventó el cobertor, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos al ver la imagen de una persona a su lado.

Se alejó dejando salir un gran gritó que hizo estremecer toda la ya de por si vieja construcción, más al sentir el duro suelo, ya que se había caído de la cama.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sirius asomando su pelinegra melena.

Al reconocerlo la metamorfaga se tranquilizo - ¡Ahhhhhh Sirius! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?¡... ¡me has dado el susto de mi vida! – exclamó con una mano en el pecho, su corazón aún latía velozmente.

- Y tu a mi me has dejado sin el sentido del oído – anunció con las manos sobre sus orejas.

Lentamente se incorporó, colocando una mano en su espalda y otra en su cabeza - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pase la noche contigo – profirió bostezando y estirándose, al ver la expresión de su sobrina se apuró a explicar – ¿qué demonios estas pensando?... solo te cuidaba, debo decir que nunca pasarás de dos cervezas de mantequilla y una copa de whiskey… o mejor no bebas – se retractó pensando en la nochecita que había pasado al cuidarla.

Tonks comenzaba a procesar la información, evocando imágenes vagas, sintiendo el sabor de los licores en su garganta y ese inigualable dolor.

- ¡Ahhh! Me duele la cabeza - espetó confundida.

- A eso jovencita se le llama cruda – aclaró el animago con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, se levantó y avanzó hacia ella.

- ¿Qué?... pero yo no recuerdo haber tomado tanto – señaló desconcertada.

- Espera, voy por la poción y hablamos – salió de la habitación cruzando el pasillo y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, entró dirigiéndose al tocador.

"_No puedo creer que no recuerde, bueno es Nymphadora, demasiado distraída y ayer su ánimo estaba por los suelos, debido a Lunático… pero ¿de verdad no recordará? ¿O será que no quiere que le toque el tema?"_

Pensó un poco más en eso, tomó la poción del cajón y regresó al cuarto de la chica, encontrándola recostada en la cama con una almohada en la cara.

- ¿Qué se supone qué estas haciendo eh? – inquirió levantando su ceja.

- Ahhh es solo que me siento mal – replicó con su voz apagada por la almohada.

- Anda, levántate y bebé esto – expresó, notando como ella lentamente obedecía.

- Sabe horrible – mencionó al degustar la poción, haciendo una mueca de asco, incluso su color de cabello cambió a un azul verdoso en honor a eso.

- Ya no seas tan melindrosa y mejor dale las gracias a esa poción que hará milagros en unos minutos – prorrumpió sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿recuerdas por qué tomaste tanto y lo que platicamos? – indagó serio, buscando las pupilas de la chica.

Nym reintentó hacer memoria, pero todo era tan confuso, fijó su vista en el suelo, recordando lo que había pasado con Remus, lo cerca que había estado de besarlo, esto causó que los colores se le subieran hasta los cabellos más sabiendo que su tío estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó extrañado notando su cambio de cabello.

- Ehhh nada – acotó apenada, negando con la cabeza pero sin alzar su vista, se concentró nuevamente buscando respuestas, mientras Sirius la analizaba silenciosamente.

Nymphadora recordó el por qué de su tristeza, Remus había salido a ver a la Sanadora, lo cual aún le causaba una oleada de desconsuelo, esta vez trató de controlarse y no dejar que su cuerpo le hiciera una mala pasada.

Siguió su recorrido llegando hasta el momento en que su tío había entrado a su cuarto, recordaba a ver comenzado a platicar con él sobre su amiga y después algo de Remus… pero ¿qué? - ¡Demonios!...

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó extrañado por la reacción.

- Ehh… es que todo es muy confuso – profirió con una sonrisita, volvió a pesar en eso, imágenes vagas volvían a su mente, frases, pero nada claro.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – interrogó levantando su mentón, haciendo que lo mirara.

- Es que no recuerdo todo – confesó con una sonrisilla nerviosa, dejando caer los hombros - ¿qué pasó tío?... ¿qué dije? – preguntó centrando sus pupilas en las plateadas de él.

El vástago de los Black, no podía creer que ella no lo recordará, o más bien si lo creía, si sufría de mala memoria en coherencia, ahora después del whiskey… todo podía ser, pero ese ahora no era el punto _"¿se lo diré?, digo… ella no lo recuerda, quizás deba guardar silencio, al menos por un tiempo… primero quiero hacer una cosa, después se lo diré o quizás ella lo recuerde y se enoje… claro me va a querer matar, pero espero que valga la pena"._

- Ehhh… no mucho, solo comenzaste a echarme en cara lo de Yannel y eso, después te bebiste mi botella, mientras decías no se qué cosas, realmente no te entendí, excepto el nombre de Remus, por último devolviste el valioso alcohol – mintió ladeando su cara.

-¿Q-qué?... ¿qué dije sobre Remus? – incurrió apresurada con la voz temblorosa, mientras una palidez se colocaba en su rostro.

Sirius la miró notando sus reacciones, las cuales no terminaban de sorprenderle, la manera en que ella se interesaba en su amigo era increíble, incluso sentía un poco de envídia, muchas mujeres habían pasado por su vida sin duda, pero ninguna como su sobrina y mucho menos con su forma de querer; claro que esto no quería decir, que no se sintiera feliz por Remus, al contrario esta muy contento porque él merecía a alguien que lo quisiera así.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Sirius? – lo llamó jalándolo de su pijama.

- ¿Qué?... ahhh sí, no entendí lo que dijiste, pero ¿por qué tanta preocupación por eso eh?, ¿qué pasa con Remus? – preguntó sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

- Ehhh ¿a mi?... nada, ¿qué me podría pasar? – se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a su closet - es mejor que me arregle o no llegaré al Ministerio, además quiero saber cómo esta Yan después de lo de ayer – dijo evitando mirar a su tío, no quería que notara lo que le pasaba con su amigo.

- Mmmm si, será mejor que te apures – afirmó con una sonrisa conocedora, que ella no pudo ver, se levantó avanzando hacia la puerta cuando la voz de la metamorfaga lo detuvo.

- Sirius te disculparás con Yan ¿cierto? – preguntó en tonó que sonaba más a mandato.

- Lo haré, y tú me ayudarás ¿verdad? – replicó girándose y recargándose en la puerta, mirándola con suplica.

- Mmmm, bueno… digamos que siempre lo he hecho, aún sin que me lo pidieras, pero tío tienes que hacer meritos, no solo eso que haces, vamos, el galanteo esta bien, pero creo que deberías convencerla de otra manera, vamos… que no te averigüe las técnicas, has algo que ella no espera… - aconsejó pensando en la castaña.

- Créeme Nym, aún no existe la mujer que me adivine las técnicas y si, te tomaré la palabra – aseveró elevando la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

- ¿Qué estas tramando?, ¿no habrás interpretado mal mis palabras? – inquirió enarcando su ceja.

- No, nos vemos en el desayuno – dijo sonriendo pillamente, mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

- Tío, espera – lo alcanzó, aventurándose a abrazarlo – gracias… por cuidarme y por esa milagrosa poción – profirió desde el pecho del Merodeador, el cual le regresó el gesto, no evitando sentirse mal, por ocultarle lo que sabía.

- No tienes que decirlo – repuso acariciando su cabello castaño cenizo.

- No tendría que decirlo, pero yo soy así, además tu fuiste el causante de mi estado inconveniente… tu trajiste alcohol a mi habitación, me pregunto ¿qué dirá mi madre si se entera? – mencionó con burla, separándose ligeramente de él.

- Nada, porque lo guardáremos como un secreto – espetó firme, mientras se imaginaba la imagen de Andromeda queriéndolo matar por inducir a su única hija a ese vicio – además tu madre diría que soy mala influencia y volverías con ella.

- Mmm pensándolo bien, será un secreto – prorrumpió cediendo, después de todo lo que menos le preocupaba era volver a su casa, si no la idea de dejar de ver a Remus.

El pelinegro rió adivinando el por qué de esa respuesta – Vamos, comienza hacerse tarde y tu aún tienes que arreglarte.

- Mmm lo se – suspiró resignada con algo de pereza, recordando que tendría que ver al castaño, lo cual le alegraba pero también la llenaba de nostalgia, después de todo, él se había ido a su gran cita.

Sirius observó la tristeza que ahora se dibujaba en su rostro, lo cual le partía el corazón - Hey sonríe, hoy es un día nuevo, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar… no te rindas – animó acariciando su nariz, haciéndola esbozar una diminuta sonrisa – eso es, y cambia ese color de cabello… no se; usa esos colores sicodélicos que te gustan, van más contigo, te hacen ver más linda – con ese comentario salió dejándola sonriendo. Se giró para volver a su closet, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir – usa... - le sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

- Ese Sirus, lo adoro… - musitó semialegre – tiene razón, no debo rendirme, quizás hoy sea mi día y todo mejoré… pero ¿por qué me habrá dicho eso? – pensando aún, se interno en el baño.

En el cuarto del licántropo…

Remus ya se encontraba con una toalla amarrada a su cadera, acababa de salir de la ducha, su sueño había terminado al escuchar el grito de Nymphadora.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, bueno… al menos esta con Sirius, no creo que le haya pasado nada malo… aunque puede ser la cruda, esos dos… creo que Canuto es una mala influencia para ella – negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, caminó hasta la ventana, abriéndola dejando que la brisa de la mañana entrara, haciéndolo estremecerse ligeramente – es mejor que me cambie.

Se acercó a su closet donde tomó su vestimenta aún pensando en la metamorfaga - Pero ¿por qué habrá tomado Nymphadora?... lo de Sirius lo comprendo, después de todo el humor con el que llegó ayer era de esperarse, no aprende, al parecer la señorita Corwell le esta dando varias lecciones, pero Nymphadora ¿por qué?, yo la deje bien o eso creo, ¿tendrá que ver con lo que casi pasa ayer? - colocó su ropa sobre la cama – ahhh no puede ser… soy un estúpido, pero ya no puedo negar que ella me produce algo, que me atrae demasiado… y queda demás decir que esta mal, que no logró terminar de encontrarle lógica y esta Eva, tanto espere por ella y ahora esto, lo que me contó ayer fue tan desconcertante y explica parte de su actitud, pero… - en ese momento escuchó la puerta de la auror abrirse y después la de su amigo – es mejor que me apure…

Dejó caer la toalla y comenzó a vestirse, cuando oyó nuevamente la puerta de Sirius - ¿Qué estará pasando?

Se terminó de vestir y se dirigió al espejo, observó su reflejo, notando el paso de los años en su rostro – Debo estar loco – se peinó, un poco de loción y salió, por un momento se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de Tonks, por un instante pensó en tocar y la intención estuvo presente al caer en cuenta que su mano tocaba la puerta, se alejó y entró a la habitación de su amigo, encontrándolo saliendo de la ducha.

- Lunático veo que ya estas listo ¿algo qué hacer por la mañana? – inquirió con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras caminaba a su closet, recordando su cita de anoche, la cual lo tenía en ascuas, pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora eran los sentimientos de su sobrina.

Remus caminó por la habitación hasta recargarse en el alfeizar de la ventana del cuarto – No, lo común asuntos de la Orden.

- Ahh ya veo – musitó incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – interrogó tratando de sonar casual, pero la verdad es que quería saber qué estaba pasando con Dora.

- Mmm fatal, prefiero dormir como perro, dormir con ella es imposible, más si esta en estado inconveniente – divulgó en forma de queja, notando una diminuta sonrisilla en el rostro de su amigo.

- ¿En serio?, bueno entonces no debiste quedarte con ella y tampoco debiste tomar con ella… hay muchas formas más sanas para reconciliarse – recriminó con cierto tono burlón, aunque no podía dejar de sentir un poco de envidia porque él había tenido tan cerca a la joven.

El ojiplata dejó salir un risa burlona – No, si fue incomodo pero lo fue porque no estoy acostumbrado a pasar la noche con alguien, años de estar en una celda, de dormir en lugares incómodos, esto no fue nada, sobreviviría a otra noche así – aclaró.

- Viéndolo desde ese punto, tienes razón – concordó.

- ¿Y cómo te fue ayer en tu cita eh?, ya deja de darme la vuelta con otros temas – exigió, comenzando a vestirse.

- Ehhh bueno… - bajó la vista clavándola en la alfombra, evocando la imagen de la Sanadora.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No fue lo que tú esperabas? ¿Te salió de nuevo con lo de la licantropía? – soltó preguntas esperando que el castaño hablará.

- No… lo que pasa es que – realizó una pausa para tomar aire, desesperando más a Sirius – su padre murió por el ataque de un licántropo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertado por la inesperada noticia.

- Si, yo tampoco me lo esperaba – levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada fija del pelinegro.

- Bueno… entiendo, pero aún así, no debió tratarte así, tú siempre te comportaste a la altura, nunca le diste motivos para pensar que la atacarías o alguien más – opinó sabiendo de sobra que ahora Remus se sentía más mal que antes, esto había cambiado en parte la situación.

- Lo se, pero la entiendo…

- ¿Y volviste con ella? – realizó la pregunta que era en ese momento importante.

- Es más complejo que eso…

- Digo… ¿tu la quieres no?, ¿o acaso… ya no? – su mirada tormenta se volvió analítica, estudiándolo.

Remus entre abrió los labios tratando de articular respuesta alguna, al sentir la penetrante mirada con acentuación analítica, sabía que no podría esconder la verdad por más tiempo, pero cómo decirle lo que en realidad pasaba – Si la quiero... es solo que… no se que cambio – mintió ladeando sus pupilas.

- Lunático, tú… - estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que estaba dándole vueltas en su loquita mente, cuando un estrepitoso sonido retumbó.

Ambos se miraron confundidos, avanzaron hacia la puerta, cuando Sirius la abrió, se encontraron con la imagen de Tonks en el suelo con vidrios por doquier, y pedazos de botellas.

En el cuarto de la expelirrosa…

Tonks terminaba de arreglarse con los consejos que le había dado su tío, solo faltaba cambiar el color de su melena – ¿qué color será bueno?, "sicodélicos", no se por qué todo el mundo juzga a las personas que tienen diferentes gustos - cerró los ojos y arrugó su nariz, al instante su cabello pasaba a ser lila hasta sus hombros.

- No me veo mal – se dijo a si misma, tomó su perfume rociándolo ligeramente en sus ropas, cuando llegó al cuello, no puedo evitar recordar el suave roce de la nariz del licántropo respirándole, eso la hizo estremecerse, un fugaz sonrojo se colocó en sus mejillas. Sacudió su cabeza alejando toda imagen que la comprometía –Vamos contrólate… ¡Por Rowena Ravenclaw!

Caminó hasta la ventana tomando aire, llenado sus pulmones, dejando que su mejillas volvieran a su rosado natural – bien, ahora bajare y todo estará bien… quizás deba hablar con Remus, pero no en presencia de Sirius, aunque ¡Merlín!, ¿qué le dije?… ojala nada comprometedor ¡Malditas lagunas mentales!, pero no se por qué creo que no debo preocuparme – se giró y notó las botellas de cerveza y vino – bajaré eso, se ven mal en mi habitación, aunque bueno… debo arreglarlo un poco más.

Tomó las botellas y difícilmente abrió la puerta, avanzó un poco escuchando las voces de los dos hombres de la mansión salir de la habitación de Sirius, se mordió el labio como preguntándose si debía acercarse, cediendo a su tentación caminó muy suavemente hasta la puerta pegando el oído para tener una mejor recepción.

Todo iba bien, al parecer hablaban de la cita de Remus, pero cuando su tío hizo la pregunta que ella deseaba, temió oír la respuesta, pasó saliva, mientras su oído se agudizaba y su corazón latía ansioso.

Al escuchar de la voz propia de Lupin, que la quería, se alejó abruptamente de la puerta sin esperar a oír el resto de la frase; conmocionada fue dando pasos hacia atrás, trató de alejarse de ahí pero inesperadamente la vida le jugaría una más de la suyas, ya que al dar el paso, tropezó con la agujeta de su bota haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer con las botellas, causando un gran ruido.

- Auchh, lo siento – dijo con una voz queda, al ver que los dos hombre salían apurados de la habitación, intentó levantarse, siendo detenida por su tío.

- Espera, no te muevas – ordenó.

- Pero… - pronunció observando su desastre, moviendo ligeramente su mano – auchh.

- Por eso no quiero que te muevas, que desastre, ¿Remus puedes ayudarla?, yo voy por mi varita, para reparar y recoger esto – prorrumpió desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Sin pensarlo el castaño le ofreció su mano a la pelivioleta, la cual observó la mano, levantó su vista un poco más encontrándose con el profundo mar dorado perdiéndose en él, estaba tan contrariada por lo que había escuchado, pero al ver la calida mirada que él le propinaba al lado de esa linda sonrisa, podría jurar que le faltaba el aliento, lentamente cedió y aceptó la mano, incorporándose cuidadosamente.

- G-gracias – vaciló en decir, ladeando su rostro, ya no quería sentir esas sensaciones que ahora estaban llenas de un sutil dolor, acompañadas de esa insistente frase que había escuchado que taladraba su cerebro, soltó la mano de Remus con la intención de irse.

- Espera, tienes una cortada… vamos abajo y te curare – tomó nuevamente la mano de la chica, guiándola a la cocina.

Nymphadora estaba perdida en su cabecilla simplemente dándole vueltas al asunto, pero cuando él se comportaba así, todo y realmente todo valía la pena, lo siguió hasta la cocina sintiendo esa extraña sensación de calidez al estar tomada de la mano de él.

- Ven vamos al lava trastos - abrió la llave, colocando la suave mano de la chica debajo del chorro de agua que se teñía de un ligero rojo, proveniente de su sangre – no creo que se infecte – musitó acariciando suavemente su mano, haciendo que apareciera una tenue sombra rosada en las mejillas de la metamorfaga.

- Ehh… no lo creo – logró decir.

Remus cerró la llave, buscó una servilleta para secar la mano de Tonks, pero al no encontrar una, sacó de su pantalón, un lindo pañuelo, colocando alrededor de ella – Buscare una vendita – anunció dejando a la chica y avanzando hacia una lacena.

Nym hacia mucho que había dejado este mundo, ahora se encontraba en Lupinlandia, lo observó en cámara lenta buscar su bandita por el lugar, tomó su mano sintiendo el pedazo de tela, lo miró notando sus iniciales gravadas RJL, lo acercó a su nariz, percibiendo su aroma.

- La encontré – exclamó girándose, avanzó hacia ella – Me permites tu mano, ya podrás dejar ese viejo pedazo de tela, encontré la bandita – expresó con una sonrisa, tomando su mano, quitándole el pañuelo y dejándolo sobre la mesa, cuidadosamente se la colocó – ya – la miró notando un suave rubor en sus mejillas, que sencillamente la hacia ver más linda a su vista, pasó saliva nervioso, al percatarse que quizás hubiera sido mejor dejar que Sirus la curará. Ahora se encontraba frente a ella, sin saber que decirle.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el silencio reinó, hasta que él hizo el ademán de retirarse.

- Remus…- lo llamó, tomándolo del brazo.

El ojiámbar miró la mano de Tonls y después posó su vista en los ojos celestes, ahora era su turnó para entrar al mundo de Nymphadora, respiró suavemente alcanzando a apreciar su perfume, ese perfume que tanto le gustaba, que provenía de toda ella, pero podía jurar que el aroma era más fuerte en su cuello, ese blanco cuello que lo invitaba a besarlo, desvió su vista encontrándose con el discreto escote que producía la blusa, subió su vista hasta encontrar los suaves labios carmesí entre abiertos, esto comenzaba a elevar su temperatura y eso no presagiaba nada bueno, porque últimamente se estaba olvidando de su parte racional y estaba cediendo a sus deseos, a sus instintos.

- Yo, bueno… gracias – logró articular, retirando su mano y desviando su vista, con lo cual perdió la valiosa oportunidad de notar como era examinada por la mirada ámbar.

Lupin sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y lograr responder al comentario – No fue nada.

- Yo bueno… - no sabía como continuar esa platica, más después de enterarse de esa fea frase y de que él se comportara de esa forma con ella.

- Me alegra que estés bien, digo… Sirius no debió beber de esa forma contigo – mencionó tratando de establecer una conversación y de enterarse el motivo por el qué ella bebía así, ¿sería por su novio?, bueno, él sabía que existía alguien… por el arreglo de rosas, y por la vez que ella dijo estar interesada en alguien, pero ese alguien podría ser el amigo de Krutov con el que la vio en el Hospital.

- Ehh… no, es que… ahh estoy bien – repuso sin saber realmente qué decir.

- ¿Estas triste por algo? – se atrevió a preguntar, notando la reacción de Dora, al verlo con interrogación – digo… ayer él dijo que lloraban por sus penas ¿te pasa algo en particular?

La pelivioleta no sabía como interpretar sus preguntas _"ese Sirius… ¿le habrá dicho algo?, pero ¿cómo?, ¿qué?... ¡ahhh maldición!, ¿y si yo le dije algo a Sirius?... no, no… tranquilízate… ahhh como quisiera responderle… si, si me pasa algo, me pasa que ayer estuviste a punto de besarme y me dejaste por ir a tu cita y hoy me entero que la quieres ¿aún crees qué me pasa algo?"._

- No… ya sabes las cosas que dice Sirus, de seguro era por él… ya sabes por lo de Yan – mintió, casi mordiéndose la lengua.

- Mmm ya veo – manifestó incrédulo, algo había en su tono de voz que podría afirmar que mentía, ella era muy transparente y en ese momento trataba de ocultarse, incluso podría jurar que estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Y… tu, cómo te fue?, digo no es que m interesa saber… pero bueno – se apresuró a justificarse.

Remus no esperaba esa pregunta y menos de ella, precisamente de ella _"¿qué le respondo?... si me fue bien, me la pase la mitad de la velada pensando en ti, en tus besos, en que… ¿me gustas?... ¡idiota! ¿cómo le voy a decir eso?, ¿qué tal si la asusto?... bueno pero a respondido a mis besos… pero eso no significa que vaya a entender la situación, aunque también se sonroja, ¡que complicado es esto!"_. Aclaró su garganta y ladeó un poco su mirada – estuvo bien.

- Ya veo – expuso con decepción, que no pasó desapercibida por el castaño – es mejor que vaya a ver qué sucedió con mi desastre, aún no ha bajado Sirius – caminó unos pasos, cuando la mano del licántropo la detuvo.

- Nymphadora yo… - se acercó a ella, quedando solo escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos, soltó su mano y clavó sus pupilas en las de ella, queriendo entenderla, comprender por qué ahora ella lo miraba con algo que podría jurar era decepción y tristeza.

Tonks giró confundida por la acción del castaño, notó como él acortaba distancia, enarcó su ceja en señal de cuestionamiento.

- No me digas Nymphadora, dime Tonks, Nym, Dora… no se, solo no me digas así – pidió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Lo intentare, pero… no prometo nada – comentó notando ese dejo de tristeza que se había colocado en su tierno rostro.

- Espero que lo logres, sino me molestare contigo – trató de bromear notando como él elevaba sus comisuras colocando una suave sonrisa.

- Entonces me esforzare – musitó aún sin entender qué le sucedía a la chica.

- Bueno… yo…

Alzó su mano, acariciando ligeramente su mejilla, haciendo que ella reaccionara sorprendiéndose, quedándose pasmada ante el acto, aunque una ligera carga eléctrica comenzaba a recorrerla.

- No deberías dejar que alguien te robe esa linda sonrisa – aconsejó, deslizando sus dedos por la tersa piel de Tonks, dejándose llevar por su hipnotizante mirada, por ese aire de inocencia y seducción, acunado por ese aroma especial.

"_¡Por Merlín!... creo que se me van a subir los colores, mi corazón se precipita, tranquila, tranquila… recuerda él tiene a alguien, a esa Sanadora, a ti no te ve de esa forma"_ fue entonces que recordó las palabras de su tío _"¿no debo rendirme?, pero…"_.

- ¿P-por qué lo dices? – cuestionó tratando de mantener el control, alejándose un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que él dejara de tocarla.

- Porque yo también me preocupo por ti, ¿no dijiste ayer que te preocupabas por mí? – cuestionó curvando sus cejas, sintiendo como ella se alejaba, confundido dejó estática su mano en la mejilla de la metamorfaga.

- Ehhh si… yo dije eso, pero ¿tú te preocupas por mí? – ahora era su turno por preguntar, por saber que tanto le importaba, sabía que debía retroceder pero no, al contrario se acercó acortando la distancia, los centímetros entre sus rostros eran insuficientes, los instintos comenzaban a mostrarse.

Remus no contestó a eso, simplemente enmudeció mirando cada detalle de su rostro, aspiró su perfume, inclinó lentamente su rostro, logrando así que sus narices se rozaran.

- ¿Lo haces?, ¿de verdad te interesa lo que me suceda?, ¿de verdad te importo? – susurró en un tono ilusionado, sin moverse, dejando así que sus rostros se acariciarán, que sus miradas se encontraran.

- No tienes que dudarlo – replicó al instante, sintiendo esa conexión, esa extraña fuerza que le impedía alejarse.

En ese instante el licántropo alcanzó a percibir los pasos de su amigo acercándose, se replegó hacia atrás sonriéndole calidamente – No estés triste – buscó algo en la bolsa de su pantalón, encontrando lo que buscaba, tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y colocó un chocolate, con eso salió de la cocina dejándola totalmente confundida.

Se giró y lo vio alejarse, después escuchó la voz de su tío en el comedor, sonrió al entender, miró el chocolate y lo abrazó contra su pecho, avanzó unos pasos cuando notó el pañuelo del castaño, lo tomó, lo guardaría hasta poder limpiarlo y entregárselo, claro con su correspondiente chocolate.

En los pasillos de las recamaras…

El atractivo Black terminaba de limpiar el desastre de la pelirrosa, una sonrisa conocedora apareció en su rostro – Espero que aproveches el momento que te di Nym… aunque quizás deba darle unos minutos más…

Se recargó en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Cuánto tardará en recordar lo que hablamos? – clavó su vista en el techo – solo espero que me de el tiempo suficiente para descubrir como la ve Remus, aunque ahora las cosas se le van a dificultar aún más… la aparición de Eva no pronostica que el viento este a su favor, algo me dice que sea lo que sea que pase, Nym va a sufrir... aunque uno nunca sabe, ella es la excepción en muchas cosas, veamos como coloca el viento a su favor…

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando a su mente vinieron ciertas ideas – Mmm quizás intervenga…

En Knightsbridge…

Una hermosa castaña despertaba, no había sido la mejor noche de su vida, de eso estaba segura… primero por las constantes vueltas que les había dado a los chicos, después por ese persistente Sirius Black que rondaba en su mente sin querer salirse.

Se estiró y lentamente se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta, salió de la habitación encontrando a los aurores ya despiertos y aventándose las almohadas.

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! – exclamó en un grito para hacer notar su presencia. Al instante los chicos se giraron para verla.

- Buenos días Yan – saludó angelicalmente Elijah, acomodándose en su cama.

- Hola amor ¿cómo dormiste? – preguntó Nigel, escondiendo las almohadas.

- Bien, pero ¿qué estaban haciendo? – volvió a cuestionar, acercándose y recogiendo algunos cojines que eran de los sillones.

- Ahh es que… él empezó – acusó el moreno a su amigo.

- ¿Yo?, fuiste tú – bramó mirándolo con odio.

- No, es cierto… ¿crees Yan, que yo sintiéndome mal, voy a empezar una pelea de almohadas? – comunicó actuando, colocando su mejor fachada de enfermedad.

- Elijah… te conozco, así que conmigo no funciona esa carita – espetó enarcando su ceja.

- Pero Yan… - trató de hablar.

- Nada Elijah – lo calló.

- Nigel no deberías darle cuerda a este, juntos son un caos… además apenas anoche salieron del Hospital, ténganse consideración – manifestó mirando a ambos con reproche.

- Lo siento, pero bueno… es que estábamos aburridos – refutó Krutov.

- ¡Por Merlín!, bueno ya… entonces ¿ya están bien? – indagó resignada.

- Pues yo me siento mal y por eso los dejare un minuto solos y me iré a buscar un vaso de agua – señaló **Muhammad**, incorporándose y caminando lentamente, mientras se quejaba por lo bajo.

- Espera, yo te lo puedo traer – mencionó amablemente Cornwell.

- No, yo voy… al menos puedo caminar, lento pero seguro – bromeó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

- Déjalo, ya sabes como es – dijo el pelinegro, sonriéndole a su amigo – ven – pidió señalando su cama.

- ¿Me abrazas? - la ojigris caminó hacia la cama recostándose al lado de su novio.

El ojiceleste que estaba por decirle eso, que lo consintiera, le sorprendió la actitud de su novia - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada y todo – respondió, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre, no quería decirle como estaba su corazón ahora, sentimentalmente era una confusión total.

Nigel la estrechó contra si, aún confundido por su actitud, acarició su melena suavemente, su cabello resbalaba entre sus dedos con tanta facilidad, como si fuera agua.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – preguntó en un susurró a su oído.

- No – dijo aferrándolo un poco mas, logrando que él se quejara.

- Ok, pero ten cuidado conmigo – pidió bajando su rostro para encontrando la mirada de su novia.

- Lo siento, creo que me emocione – reveló apenada, dejando que él la contemplara y sus miradas se encontraran.

- No importa, te ves muy linda con mi playera… incluso sexy, lastima que esta Elijah porque sino yo podría… - dejó su frase inconclusa por rozar los labios de su novia.

- Por mi ni se preocupen – gritó el metamorfago que apenas iba entrando a la Sala cuando tuvo que abandonarla.

Al instante rompieron su beso, riendo.

- Ese… tan inoportuno, no podía callarse - gruñó molesto por la interrupción.

- Ya no te enojes, sabes que lo quieres… además no es el momento, podrías hacerte daño – comentó lógica, acariciando su rostro.

Nigel deslizó su mirada por la figura de su novia, notando sus bellas y largas piernas – es una lastima – murmuró en un suspiro resignado.

Yannel sonrió negando con su cabeza, mientras besaba los labios de su novio – Vamos tengo que arreglarme… aún debo ir a trabajar – mencionó entre las pausas del beso.

- No vayas a trabajar – pidió sin parar de besarla.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Sirius espero unos minutos más, para después respirar profundamente, incorporase y bajar al Comedor, encontrándose con Remus que venía de la Cocina.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste? – cuestionó, tratando de disimular lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

- Mmm solo me tome el tiempo de arreglarme un poco más por si veo a Yan – mintió sonriéndole, acercándose a su silla - ¿y Nym?, ¿la pudiste curar o comenzó a hacer berrinche? – inquirió divertido, tomando asiento.

- Yo no hago berrinche – interrumpió la metamorfaga, mirándolo con odio.

- ¿A no? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de como estabas en de la Enfermería del Cuartel? – recordó, levantándose, esperando que su sobrina tomará asiento, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza y avanzaba a su lugar.

- Ahhh pero ese día fue diferente… - se defendió, sentándose.

- ¿Diferente? – preguntó incrédulo – bueno… mejor agradéceme que haya limpiado tu desastre – manifestó burlón, sirviéndose café.

- Eres cruel tío, fue tu culpa por dejar esas botellas en mi cuarto, tenía que sacarlas le daban mal aspecto a mi habitación – refirió, tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

Remus simplemente tomó "El Profeta", dejando que los Black continuarán su discusión, mientras lidiaba con sus problemas internos, lo que no era fácil… por una parte Eva, lo del beso y sus palabras… en contraparte la pelirrosa que era como una bocanada de aire a su vida, había venido a moverle tantas cosas…

"_Remus, Remus, Remus... ¿qué esta pasando contigo?, ¿cómo es que estas en esos líos?... antes tu vida se resumía a sobrevivir a la licantropía, a la Orden… y ahora estas confundido, por Eva y por Nymphadora, ¿cómo es que termine en esto?... yo nunca había tenido estos conflictos, cuando me gustaba Lily… nunca me conflictue tanto, yo estaba consciente de Lily quería a James, pero bueno esto ya no es la juventud… ahora es diferente…yo ya no soy un adolescente, ni tampoco soy un joven… se supone soy un hombre maduro, coherente y congruente con lo que piensa y hace, pero ahora… pienso una cosa y hago otra... y terminó peor"._

Dirigió su vista a Nymphadora, la cual debatía aún con Sirius, de pronto el mundo se movía más lentamente y solo estaba ella.

En ese momento el elfo domestico entró de mala gana con una carta, la cual dejó en una bandeja sobre la mesa cerca del pelinegro.

Al verla el ojiplata centro su vista en Remus – Creo que es para ti…

- ¿Para mi? – preguntó extrañado, tomó el sobre, leyendo el nombre "Eva Macaire".

Nym clavó su vista en el castaño, esperando averiguar de quién provenía, por lógica descartó la idea de que proviniera de la Orden, ya que él parecía sorprendido.

- Oye jovencita, ¿no crees qué se te hace tarde? – dijo el animago, tratando de evitar una situación incomoda para ambos. La pelirrosa miró su reloj, notando la hora, pero no quería irse sin saber. Suspiró resignada y se levantó

- Es mejor que me vaya o no llegaré y no se si asistirá Yan al trabajo – dirigió por última vez una mirada a Remus, el cual tenía sus pupila clavadas en el sobre.

- Que tengas un buen día y claro dale mis saludos a Yan – bromeó su tío.

- Lo haré, pero no aseguro que me de una buena contestación – respondió con una sonrisa burlona, miró de nuevo al licántropo - ¿no vienes?

- No… yo iré después – señaló con una media sonrisa – pero gracias por preguntar, que te vaya bien.

Dora trató de dibujar una sonrisa, para después desaparecer tras un ¡plin!

- ¿Y bien Lunático, no la piensas abrir? – mencionó curioso, notando la duda en el rostro de su amigo.

Remus al no tener ya la presencia de la pelirrosa, abrió la carta, encontrándose con una nota.

_Gracias por la cena de ayer, espero se vuelva a repetir._

_Y terminemos de aclarar lo que pasó._

_No olvides lo que te dije anoche._

_E.M._

Al instante su mente evocó las fase "quiero que sepas algo, no te pienso dejar ir dos veces", su corazón dio un vuelvo total.

- ¿Qué dice? – cuestionó ansioso, pero como vio que su amigo nada más no respondía, dejó su taza de café y le arrebató la nota, ante la cara de confusión de Remus, la comenzó a leer, sonriendo instintivamente – deduzco que tu expresión es por lo que pasó anoche… así qué… creo que no me has dicho eso – añadió dejando la nota sobre la mesa, esperando a que el castaño reaccionará.

Lupin tomó un sorbo de café que le supo horrible, se levantó y deambuló unos momentos por la habitación, seguido por las profundas pupilas mercurio.

Resopló y enfrentó las pupilas ansiosas del pelinegro – Anoche… bueno… ella me dijo que no me pensaba dejar ir dos veces – hizo una pausa dramática notando como la expresión de su amigo se volvía una combinación de las muchas cosas que ya estaba pensando – y después me besó… bueno compartimos un beso.

Sirius levantó sus cejas sorprendido, sonriendo conocedoramente - ¡Vaya!... ha vuelto con agallas, yo te lo dije, esa mujer se muere por volver a estar contigo y te extraña en su cama – repitió enorgulleciéndose de tener razón, pero cuando notó que la mirada de su amigo se tornaba peligrosa, decidió que era hora de ponerle un poco de seriedad al asunto - ya no me veas así Lunático, tuve razón… pero ese no es le punto ¿qué pasa?, ¿acaso algo ya no te gusto de ella?... bueno… no creo que sea su físico, porque según recuerdo dijiste que sigue bien… ¿o fue el beso?

- ¡Sirius! ¡Por Merlín! – se quejó Lupin con su cara totalmente roja como una luz del semáforo.

- Ya, ya, no te escandalices… solo preguntaba, pero si no fue eso ¿qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar.

- Ahhh solo estoy confundido, todo es tan repentino - musitó sincero, sin entrar en detalles que aún no podía admitir frente a Sirius.

- ¿No me digas que ahora te detiene lo que te confesó sobre su padre?... se que sonaré cruel pero el hombre ya esta muerto y ustedes se conflictuan demasiado, primero ella que no te lo dice cuando pudo… luego te deja cuando se entera de tu condición, después pasa el tiempo y ahora vuelven y tu te sientes confundido ¿no será que…?

- Canuto… - lo cortó, ya que no quería escuchar más divagaciones – lo de su padre fue algo que no esperaba, pero no es solo eso y no es que me deje de atraer… es solo que todo esta cambiando tan rápido y siento que la situación me esta sobrepasando – explicó tratando de no delatarse.

- Mmmm ya veo, ¿no será qué ya no sabes lo que te pasa con ella?, ¿qué ya no es lo mismo?, ¿o qué tu estés negándote otra vez una posibilidad de ser feliz?... bueno si la mujer no me simpatiza del todo… pero para ti es importante, yo podría tolerarla, habrá que invitarla a comer, tengo que darle el visto bueno – bromeó tratando de suavizar la conversación, aunque esa preguntilla seguía en su cabeza, pero prefería dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

- Canuto, Canuto… nunca cambias - pronunció después de que sus comentarios le arrancaran una sonrisa.

- Solo bromeo… solo tomate el tiempo para analizar lo que quieres, no te equivoques… y Lunático, sabes que estoy para ti, tengo mucho tiempo… ya que no puedo salir y que se me limitan las visitas, quizás deberías ir al pueblo y visitar aquel lugar donde… bueno tu sabes…

- Mmmm nunca me agrado mucho ese lugar… pero tu si que eras popular en él, y no creo que sea buena idea alborotar con tu presencia a tus amigas… no sea que haya alguna despechada y te delate – replicó divertido.

- Lunático… no es mi culpa ser guapo, además tiendo a ser selectivo no es mi culpa que alguna se quede sin mi amor - interpuso vanidosamente.

- No cambias… pero no iremos, te lo advierto – dijo con firmeza.

- Ahh esta bien, eres un aburrido - comentó resignado.

- Canuto… mejor dime tú ¿qué fue lo que pasó en el Hospital anoche? – inquirió interesado en escuchar que le había hecho a Cornwell.

En el Ministerio…

La pelivioleta arribaba a su lugar de trabajo aún sumida en ese mar de confusión, al llegar observó su cubículo vació, lo cual le preocupaba, de seguro su amiga seguiría cuidando de los chicos.

Se acercó al escritorio vació y buscó el Directorio de su amiga, tomó la pequeña caja de tarjetas, aunque en un descuido los dejó caer al suelo.

- ¡Genial! - se dijo, mientras se inclinaba a recoger su desastre – hoy no es mi día, debo dejar de pensar tanto en Remus - sonrió por lo último, recordar que estuvo con él en una platica extraña la alegraba, pero al evocar las miserables palabras que la torturaban al pensar en la medi-maga esa alegría se esfumaba.

Siguió recorriendo las notas, cuando encontró la tarjeta con la dirección de Nigel – ¡Ahhh aquí esta!… bien – exclamó feliz, terminó de recoger y dejó la caja en su lugar – bueno, pues allá vamos – estaba a punto de desaparecer, cuando recordó que estaba en horas de trabajo – ¡ohh rayos!… - dejó que su cerebro pensará en una excusa, cuando esta llegó - ¡ya se!, dejaré un nota – rápidamente escribió el pergamino, dejándolo levitando en la puerta, esperaba poder llegar antes de que su jefe arribará.

Sonrió y en un segundo desapareció tras un ¡plin!. Apareció frente una cuidada y antigua construcción – debe ser aquí…

En el Departamento 678…

Yannel se encontraba bañada y cambiada, claro cambiada pero con ropa de su novio que había logrado hacer más pequeña, a pesar de las protestas de él.

- Nigel, prometo volverla a agrandar – señaló divertida, escuchando los quejidos de su novio que provenían de la Sala y claro la inconfundible risa de Elijah.

- Vamos hermano déjala – musitó el moreno.

- Como no es tu ropa – replicó.

- Ahh vamos, a ella le queda mejor – argumentó, echándole un vistazo a la castaña de arriba abajo.

- Mmm lo se, lo malo es que yo preferiría que ella no tuviera que ir a trabajar, que tu no estuvieras aquí… y bueno… que nosotros…

- Ya, ya hombre, entendí – cortó la explicación de su amigo, comprendiéndolo, en ese momento un sonido en la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

- Yo abro – gritó la castaña desde el cuarto, tratando de calzarse los zapatos.

- Tranquila lo haré yo… - comentó el ojiverde, buscando su varita en su provisional y destendida cama, al encontrarla señaló la puerta – _alohomora_.

Al momento la puerta de madera, rechinó abriendo sus seguros.

En una Mansión…

Una hermosa castaña se encontraba despierta ya, su vestimenta blanca denotaba que se encontraba lista para un nuevo día de trabajo, en ese bendito trabajo en el que salvaba vidas o al menos hacia lo posible por hacerlo, por dejar que sus últimos momentos sean en paz.

Parada frente al espejo hundida en sus pensamientos, cepillaba su cabello, imágenes borrosas atravesaban su mente, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, dejando un húmedo camino.

- Papá… - murmuró inundada de nostalgia, limpió el recorrido salino de la gota. Respiro tranquilizándose – debo dejar ir esos recuerdos o nunca podré estar en paz… y si quiero estar bien con Remus, debo terminar de aceptar su condición – mencionó como un mandato, tratando de convencerse.

Pasó sus manos por su vestimenta borrando aquellas arruguillas, tomó la túnica de su closet – Espero poder verlo… - con una pequeña sonrisa desapareció tras un ¡plin!, apareciendo frente al antiguo Hospital St. Mungo.

Entró por las puertas hasta la recepción donde colocó su suave caligrafía en algunos documentos que la aguardaban, cuando una delicada mano tocó su hombro, haciéndola girar su rostro en busca de la persona.

- Hola pillina ¿qué tal tu cita? – preguntó con una mueca divertida Darlene.

- Pues…

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

El pelinegro dejó salir un gran suspiro y miró su reflejo en la taza de café – Pues fui al Hospital a buscarla… y tú sabes que el noviecete estaba ahí con su amigo ese…

- Si, lo se - afirmó con un tono de desdén, al recordar a la metamorfaga al lado de ese sujeto.

- Total, al llegar al lugar me atendió una medi-maga – hizo una pausa, colocando una mueca pícara al recordar a la mujer.

- ¿A quién encontraste? ¿Y qué significa esa expresión?... ¡Por Merlín, Canuto!, no me digas ¿te gusto? – preguntó con sarcasmo, rodando sus ojos y tomando su café.

Sirius dejó salir una carcajada –No lo pude evitar, además era bastante atractiva, exquisita… comparada con otras personas en ese Hospital que llegue a ver de reojo - se justificó divertido.

- Mmmm ¿y quién es? – cuestionó curioso, ya que se imaginaba que su amigo al menos había averiguado su nombre, más afirmaría que lo hizo.

- Darlene Lundin – divulgó acentuando su nombre con una pronunciación seductora.

Remus separó la taza de porcelana de sus labios al escuchar el nombre, sorprendiéndose ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La conoces? - indagó apresurado al notar la reacción de su amigo.

- Si, antes de que mi relación con Eva terminará, ella llegó de interna… además es su amiga, casi no la trate debido a que nunca fui muy partidario de ir al Hospital – divulgó evocando aquellos tiempos y sin duda a la mujer.

- Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo mágico… en fin, me hubieras dicho que tu ex-mujer tenía una amiga así, eso la hace subir un punto en mi escala estimativa – embromó dejando salir una risotada.

- Idiota… pero vamos termina de contarme – exigió, como Sirius solía demandarle a él.

- Pues es una mujer bastante interesante, tiende a estar a la defensiva incluso me recuerda a Yannel… pero me agrada que no se intimide tan fácil, pero no te preocupes no le dije mi nombre – expuso, esperando que su amigo dejar de preocuparse por sus acciones.

- Eso estuvo bien, al menos no te dejaste llevar… pero ¿solo hablaste con ella? – preguntó incrédulo, mirándolo como si fuera la inquisición.

- ¿Quién crees que soy?, solo hable con ella… debido a que ella no me permitió más y la situación tampoco, además yo iba a ver a Yannel… aunque creó que ella también le debo una disculpa, pero más por cortesía que por otra cosa…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿La besaste a la fuerza? ¿Fuiste descarado?

- ¿En qué concepto me tienes eh? – reclamó negando con su cabeza.

- Vamos, ahora no te hagas el bueno y santo – comentó analizándolo.

- Es solo que la desaire, ya que no le quise decir mi nombre, es todo – acotó risueño.

- ¡Ay Canuto!... pero en todo esto, ¿dónde quedó Cornwell?

- Pues después de Darlene, me encontré con Nym y ella y pues ya sabes lo clásico, me corrió, me maltrató y terminamos discutiendo… ella me dijo que no quiera nada conmigo y bla, bla, bla una serie de patrañas y la verdad me enerva su forma de actuar y la puse en su lugar, le baje sus aires de grandeza como ella a mi, pero yo la bese… y créeme estoy seguro que no lo olvidara, claro después no me bajó de canalla y demás insultos… me terminó propinando una cachetada que aún me duele, en fin creo que me pase…

- Sirius, Sirius… ¿acaso estas perdiendo tu toque?, a una la desairas y otra termina cacheteándote, ambas ciertamente enojadas, claro en menor grado… - resumió negando con al cabeza, mientras sonreía divertido.

- Mira Lunático, yo no he perdido mi toque… créeme tengo todo bajo control – aseguró manejando su aire de gran conquistador, aunque la verdad es que ayer la mayoría de las cosas le habían salido mal.

- Lo que tu digas, pero ten cuido, siempre va a haber mujeres que no se rindan a tus pies, pero ahora entiendo porque de tu pelea con Nymphadora – refirió lógico.

-Si, ella me reclamó por mi actitud con Yan y lo demás es historia, lo arreglamos ayer – comunicó sonriendo sinceramente al recordar a su sobrina y sus dilemas.

- Entiendo, ¿y qué piensas hacer? – indagó – porque Cornwell debe estar muy molesta, además no creo que a su novio le haga gracia que tu… estés coqueteando con su novia – agregó con un tono poco favorecedor para su amigo.

- Mmmm eso es lo que menos me importa, por otra parte me disculpare, pero esta vez será de una forma diferente a lo cual estoy acostumbrado…

- Vaya y eso ¿cómo será? – cuestionó no creyendo en las palabras de su amigo.

- Ahhh te lo diré después…

En el Departamento 678…

Nymphadora movía su pie impaciente, mirando el lugar curiosa, cuando los seguros de la puerta se escucharon, sonrió esperando que alguien abriera en su totalidad, pero después de unos segundos optó por empujarla encontrándose con la imagen directa de dos chicos que esperaban expectantes, los cuales se sorprendieron enormemente.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz desde la habitación, haciendo que los aurores reaccionaran, incluso Nym que se había quedado muda al verlos en sus improvistas camas aún con sus vendajes y su escasa vestimenta.

- H-hola – saludó algo apenada.

- Hola nena – contestó risueño Elijah, feliz de verla, pasó su mirada por ella notando lo guapa que lucia esa mañana.

- Buenos días Nym, perdón por el desorden, pero pasa… este es mi humilde departamento, siéntete como en tu casa – repuso Nigel, acomodándose en la cama, tapándose ligeramente con la sabana, notando como su amigo se ponía cuando miraba a la pelivioleta.

- Hola Nym, que sorpresa… ¿te mandaron del Ministerio? – cuestionó Yan saliendo de la habitación - es que bueno no quería dejarlos solos y bueno aún no me he arreglado…

- ¿No te has arreglado?, si así te ves muy linda – argumentó su novio.

- Gracias… pero preferiría mi ropa y devolverte la tuya – respondió con una media sonrisa – pero aún no he podido llegar a mi departamento, no puedo dejarlos solos.

- Vamos Yan no te detengas por nosotros… creo que podemos estar sin ti – dijo convencido Muhammad

- Mmm si por ti lo digo, Nigel es más calmado, pero contigo a su lado son un desastre - argumentó divertida, mientras ellos ponían cara de ángeles.

- Pero si somos de lo más tranquilos – exclamó indignado el moreno – pero ya enserio no te preocupes aún estamos vivos y no pervertiré a Nigel… a menos de que él me sonsaque a mi – replicó con una mueca graciosa.

- ¿Qué?... Elijah mejor no digas nada, nena anda ve, "vamos a estar bien ¿verdad Elijah?" – enfatizó sus palabras, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

- Si claro… ve, vamos a estar bien – corroboró el ojiverde con señales.

- Mmm no lo se… - murmuró desconfiada Cornwell.

La metamorfaga observaba la situación divertida de las muecas de los chicos y sus bromas, cuando escuchó lo último decidió intervenir – Bueno Yan… yo puedo quedarme con ellos en lo que tu vuelves – se acomidió.

Al instante los tres voltearon a verla, claro que uno de los tres estaba más feliz con esa idea.

- Pero Nym, tu, bueno solo viniste de visita no es justo – comentó apenada Yannel.

- Por mi no hay problema, claro si ustedes quieren – mencionó dirigiendo su mirada a los chicos.

- Claro que si – afirmó apresurado el metamorfago.

- Pues ya lo oíste Nym – refirió sonriente.

- Entonces esta decidido, Yan puedes irte tranquila estaremos bien – aseguró la Black.

La ojigris lo miró aún dudosa – ahhhh esta bien - aceptó dejando caer sus hombros para después dirigir su vista a los dos aurores – pórtense bien y no le den lata ¿eh? – advirtió.

- Tranquila estaremos bien, prometo cuidarlos bien – repuso risueña.

- Gracias, no tardare nada – dirigió una vez más su vista a los chicos, para después desaparecer.

En St. Mungo…

- Eso fue todo… no me pude contener y lo bese – confesó con alegría que fue ligeramente opacado por su mirada opaca.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Vaya! ¿Quién te viera? – comentó la sanadora con una gran sonrisa, cuando se percató de ese dejo de tristeza - pero ¿qué pasa?

- Pues… existe alguien más, pero yo no lo pienso dejar ir dos veces – replicó con determinación.

- Entiendo, debe valer la pena… pero, claro si tu quieres contarme ¿por qué lo dejaste antes? – indagó intrigada, notando como la castaña palidecía – disculpa, no debí preguntar ¿estas bien? – se acerco colocando una mano en su hombro.

- Si, no te preocupes – inhaló profundamente, mientras posaba su vista en el retrato de su padre sobre su escritorio – digamos que fueron una suma de varios hechos, pero para no hacerlo grande, él es licántropo – dijo con un ligero titubeó, cerrando sus ojos y quitándose los lentes de lectura que llevaba puestos, llevándose su mano a su tabique sobándolo ligeramente – basta de mi… hablemos de otra cosa, ponme al tanto de las novedades y los pacientes – agregó colocándose nuevamente sus gafas y tomando varios fólderes.

Lundin prefirió guardarse su opinión y acceder a lo que la mujer pedía - Comencemos, ayer estos pacientes murieron debido a su estado de gravedad, los que están en aquellos fólderes están en terapia media, los que están en esta carpeta están recuperándose en el piso tres y di de alta a estos pacientes, entre los que estaban los aurores – culminó tomando un respiró.

- Veo estuvo bastante ajetreado, perdón por dejarte sola – manifestó con pesar la ojiceleste.

- No, mi trabajo me gusta y lo sabes, además ayer fue un tanto extraño… y en parte agradezco que me hayas dejado ya que hubo una visita que no se exactamente con que sabor de boca me dejo – musitó recordando el incidente.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? – interrogó con su vista clavada en los reportes, escuchando como la mujer a su lado respiraba profundamente, logrando captar su atención.

- Porque… vino un agente del Ministerio o eso creo que era a ver a los aurores – exclamó con un tono pícaro.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? – interrumpió sin comprender del todo, cuando su mente se aclaró al analizar el gesto irónico de su amiga – ¿Acaso era guapo?

- Guapísimo, pero también un… - se contuvo de sacar su léxico florido – un casanova, me estaba coqueteando y al final no me dijo ni su nombre y claro me indigne.

- Mmmm vaya, ¿así qué te desairó?, vamos, olvídalo – aconsejó sin darle mayor relevancia.

- ¿Olvidarlo? – preguntó con desilusión, resoplando – Mmm es que si lo hubieras visto, ¡ahhhh¡ – suspiró, notando la mirada que le propinaba Eva – Ok, esta bien – se incorporó, desarrugando su atuendo.

- Aunque… podrías investigar de quien se trataba con los pacientes – concluyó como una sugerencia, percibiendo el asomo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Darlene.

- Mmmm no lo se, podría ser… o quizás la vida no sea tan mala y me lo vuelva a topar – exclamó risueña – voy a revisar a los pacientes del piso 4…

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

- Bueno… es mejor que me vaya quede con Arthur de ver algunos detalles sobre el Cuartel – se levantó dejando su servilleta al lado de su plato - es más, vamos, creo que contigo podríamos ultimar los demás después de todo es tu casa – agregó Remus con una media sonrisa.

- Mmm supongo que si, es mejor que quedarme aquí – aseveró imitando a su amigo, levantándose.

Poco después aparecieron en el antiguo edificio, dirigiéndose a una de las oficinas donde no solo los esperaba Arthur sino también Dumbledore.

- Bueno días, ya los estábamos esperando – manifestó el Director.

- Dumbledore no pensé que estarías aquí – señaló sorprendido el licántropo, tomando asiento.

- ¿A pasado algo? ¿Es Harry? – inquirió apresurado el pelinegro.

- Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada – replicó el peliblanco, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Sin embargo los ataques de mortifagos están aumentando – exclamó Arthur mostrándoles varias imágenes e informes.

Los Merodeadores comenzaron a analizar los documentos, horrorizándose de los terribles que podían ser algunos ataques.

- Esto no puedo continuar así - dijo con impotencia el animago.

- Lo sabemos, pero por ahora solo nos queda hacer lo que este en nuestras manos – refirió Weasley.

- Si, además esto es solo el inicio… la batalla aún no llega – agregó meditabundo Percival.

- En eso tienes razón – razonó Remus.

- Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Vamos a dejar qué las cosas sigan así? – interrogó molesto Sirius.

- Claro que no… con Dumbledore hemos estado hablando de algunas soluciones – señaló serio el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y cuáles son? – cuestionó el licántropo.

- Comenzaremos a organizarnos para lograr alianzas con otras criaturas mágicas, con otros países, no podemos dejar que el número de seguidores avance – aseguró Albus.

- Necesitaremos mensajeros, misioneros, infiltrados…

En el Departamento 678…

- Pero toma asiento – pidió Nigel, señalando el sofá – voy a hacer café…

- No, pero se supone que debo cuidarlos no estoy segura de que puedas hacer eso – murmuró la pelivioleta apresurada.

- Tranquila, estoy lastimado, no imposibilitado, además tu eres una visita - espetó con una media sonrisa, incorporándose.

- Si, déjalo… él es así, además yo lo ayudare - agregó Muhammad, que tenía la intención de levantarse y acompañar al chico.

- No, tú quédate a hacerle compañía y no la vayas a aburrir ¿eh? – bromeó el pelinegro avanzando lentamente con una mano en su costado.

- Es mejor que si vaya – añadió la metamorfaga.

- No Nym, por favor – pidió Krutov.

- Ya lo oíste, es un testarudo, no te preocupes estará bien, yo lo ayudare en un momento – acotó el ojiverde, sonriéndole.

- Esta bien – resopló sentándose en el sillón - pero estaré atenta, además creo que no soy muy buena con eso del café – comentó recordando su incidente con el licántropo.

- Eso no lo puedo creer, aunque bueno no soy muy partidario del café así que no me preocupa eso – murmuró risueño.

- Me alegra que estén bien – expuso Tonks, posando su vista en él, que a pesar que lucía con vendajes no dejaba de verse simpático, sus ojos no dejaban de brillar de forma coqueta y su sonrisa no desaparecía, compartía su buena vibra.

- Ahh no en mi cien, pero vas ha tener Elijah para rato, así que te llevare a un lindo lugar… hecho para las chicas lindas como tu – profirió clavando sus pupilas en ella percatándose de algo – además, espero que ahí olvides esa tristeza que cubre tus hermosos ojos.

Dora se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer que él se hubiera dado cuenta, ¿acaso ella era tan transparente? – Ahhh… entonces iremos a ese lugar.

- Dicen que se perciben hadas, claro no todos tienen el privilegio de verlas – prorrumpió levantándose y caminando hacia el sillón, tomando asiento a su lado.

- Mmmm entonces iremos, cuando estés totalmente recuperado - comunicó dibujando una sonrisa.

- Creo que no voy a poder esperar tanto, ¿te parece esta noche? - preguntó notando la duda en el rostro de Tonks – bueno… voy a ayudar a Nigel, no lo escucho y eso me preocupa… piénsalo – murmuró levantándose con cierta dificultad que trataba de ocultar, para quedar bien.

Nym lo miró con desconcierto, mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas _"pero ¿por qué me trata así?, además… bueno ¿ir con él?, pero ¿y Remus?"_, a su mente volvieron las palabras que tanto le habían dolido y que le seguían lastimando, pero también la manera en que la había curado esa mañana _"bueno… quizás si deba salir con Elijah, además solo será como amigos… yo sigo interesada en Remus, a pesar de que él, lo este de esa Sanadora"_.

Muhammad sentía que la emoción le causaría un infarto, al llegar a la cocina, observó a su amigo recargado en un muro.

- ¿Qué pasó, no deberías estar allá? – preguntó con un tono que dejaba ver a lo que se refería.

- Ahh – suspiró dejando caer en una silla – pues…

- ¿Te gusta o no?, creo haberte dicho que ella tiene a alguien – repuso el ojiazul.

- Mmm pues que demuestre lo que sabe hacer, porque yo no desistiré – sentenció confiado.

- Estas loco, mejor ayúdame a servir las tazas – ambos con ciertas torpezas sirvieron el liquido oscuro.

- Oigan, seguro ¿qué no quieren ayuda? – preguntó la metamorfaga, asomando su cabeza por el muro que dividía el lugar.

- No, ya esta listo – afirmó Nigel, sonriéndole.

Nymphadora se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Elijah, bebiendo un sorbo del café – Vaya, esta muy rico.

- Nunca te dije que Nigel, sabe hacer un muy buen café – manifestó la recién llegada castaña.

- Volviste, casi no te tardaste…

- No, gracias por cuidarlos, pero tomemos ese café y vamos al Ministerio, voy a pedir el día… así pasare por algo para que desayunen y sus medicamentos – expuso, notando la cara de desanimo de los aurores.

- Todo estaba bien, hasta el desayuno – dijo por lo bajo el metamorfago.

- Ya te oí, pero aún así lo haré – objetó, bebiendo un poco más del café, para después incorporarse - ¿nos vamos, Nym?

- Oh si claro, pero me llevare el café, ya que es muy bueno y el de la oficina, digamos que no es el mejor, ¿no quieres irnos a visitar más seguido? – prorrumpió con esperanza de obtener un mejor líquido en sus agobiantes días de trabajo.

- Por mi encantado – replicó con una sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios.

- Bueno chicos, pórtense bien, no me tardare nada, traten de estar tranquilos – caminó hacia su novio y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, mientras que con Elijah solo pasó pellizcando su mejilla – no hagas travesuras ¿eh?

- Aucchhhh Yan, ten cuidado conmigo… soy un ser convaleciente ¡eh! – increpó exagerando.

- Que exagerado eres – respondió risueña.

- Bueno, yo… gracias por el café y espero verlos más tarde – espetó Nym brindándoles una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir qué volverás? – preguntó esperanzado Elijah, esperando también obtener una respuesta a su invitación.

- Si – afirmó – y te daré una respuesta – agregó desconcertando a los demás.

- Ehhh vamos – tomó el brazo de su amiga y después de unos segundos se encontraban en su cubículo.

En el Cuartel de la Orden…

Los planes seguían, las cosas se tornaban cada vez más difíciles y peligrosas. Después de todo repartir misiones no era como repartir pizzas, aquí se estaba hablando del futuro de muchas vidas.

- Debemos ser precavidos – profirió secamente Arthur.

- Si, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder agentes – acotó con preocupación Kingsley.

- Quizás debamos buscar lugares seguros para los familiares – sugirió Emilie.

- Si, eso ayudara en la seguridad – concluyó Dumbledore – aún falta parte del verano para que concluyan las vacaciones, por lo cual será mejor que no mandemos a misiones con alto grado de peligrosidad a nuestros aliados que tienen familia, hijos en particular – agregó pensando en el caso de Neville y por supuesto el de Harry.

- Es cierto, estoy de acuerdo – concordó lógica Mc Gonagall.

- Entonces terminemos de arreglar estos papeles, después lo comentaremos en una junta para los demás que será en Grimmauld Place – comunicó el anciano, a pesar de que no todos estaban de acuerdo y eso lo demostraba Snape.

La reunión concluyó después de algunos debates más y acuerdos, los dados de la suerte ya habían sido tirados, ahora solo quedaba dar la información a quienes les tocaría cumplir con sus creencias e ideas, aunque en algunos casos eso les costara la vida.

- Estas muy callado Canuto ¿algo no te pareció de la junta? – cuestionó al salir de la antigua construcción, mirando el cielo el cual comenzaba a volverse tormentoso, señal de que pronto se desataría una lluvia. Al no escuchar respuesta bajo su vista, notando la mirada perdida de su amigo, ladeo sus pupilas observando a la lejanía a Quejicus hablando con Dumbledore – ¿no me vayas a salir con que te afecto el que Severus siga sin apoyar tus ideas?

- Espérame aquí – pidió el pelinegro sin mirarlo, lo cual extraño más al licántropo ya que lo había ciertamente ignora e ignorado lo más grave un comentario sobre Snivellus, lo siguió hasta verlo detenerse al lado del pelirrojo padre de los Weasley, enarcó sus cejas intrigado, pero ni siquiera pensó en acercarse, aguardó hasta que su amigo volviera a su lado, notando como su amigo parecía más relajado después de su platica con el hombre, la cual había concluido con un abrazo.

- ¿Ahora me puedes decir qué pasa? – preguntó mirándolo directamente.

- Solo le dije a Arthur que podía quedarse una temporada en la mansión por la seguridad de su familia, espero no te moleste – expuso dejando ver un asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Canuto, claro que no - respondió al instante, ciertamente sorprendido de la acción de su amigo, aunque lo atendía, él ya no quería ver sufrir a más gente y menos a seres tan cercanos; quería evitar todo riesgo de tragedias y claro esta también era una forma de no sentirse inservible - aunque quien sabe Nym.

- ¿Bromeas?, ella quizás ni lo note… es demasiado distraída, además un poco más de escándalo en la casa ni siquiera le importara – murmuró divertido Sirius.

- Tienes razón, bueno con eso supongo que terminaste de echar por tierra la paz de la mansión, tu madre te va a querer matar y claro Kreatcher te maldecirá más – profirió deduciendo lo obvio.

- Tengo que defender mi titulo de ser la decepción de la familia ¿o no? - se mofó, compartiendo unas carcajadas con su amigo - ¿y qué dijiste sobre Quejicus? – indagó retomando el tema.

- ¿No pierdes detalle, eh? - susurró curvando una de sus cejas, mientras en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa.

- Mmmm ese… toda la junta se la pasó mirándome con esa sombría mirada que tiene y claro con su cara de palo – expuso imitándolo, cuando una idea pasa por su mente – oye ¿no crees qué debemos hacerle una broma?, digo… para no perder la costumbre de escucharlo quejarse – agregó curvando sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona.

- Canuto, es por eso que estas metido en tantos líos – concluyó un risueño Lupin, palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me declaro culpable… pero ¿qué es la vida sin eso? – comentó divertido.

El ojiámbar levantó sus hombros sin saber qué decir – es mejor irnos, no sea que si termines jugándole una mala pasada a Snape…

Ambos avanzaron unos cuantos pasos para despedirse de algunos de sus compañeros, para después desvanecerse.

En el Ministerio…

- Nym ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – comenzó Yan, interesada en las últimas palabras su amiga.

- Si, claro – replicó con ligereza, disfrutando de su café, dejándose caer en su silla, logrando que una gota oscura cayera sobre su atuendo.

- ¿A qué se refería Elijah? – cuestionó sin rodeos la castaña, acomodando unos papeles en su escritorio, colocándolos cuidadosamente en un sobre.

- Pues a una propuesta de salir a un restaurante – confesó con ligereza arreglando su pequeño incidente.

- Mmmm ¿y piensas aceptar? – curioseó un tanto sorprendida.

- Pues… lo estoy pensando, Elijah es muy simpático y creo que podríamos pasar un buen rato – manifestó enfrentando las asombradas orbes grisáceas de Cornwell - ¿qué pasa?, ¿no te parece?

- No, no es eso – pronunció tomando asiento, mientras respiraba hondamente – es solo que, bueno… tu estas interesada en Lupin ¿y no me has dicho qué ha sucedido con él?

Tonks se quedó pasmada al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, sintiendo que la sombra de la tristeza se volvía adueñar de ella o quizás nunca la había dejado – Pues… él – pausó echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo – salió ayer con la Sanadora que atendió a Nigel y Elijah.

- ¿Salió? ¿De salir…? es decir ¿una cita? – inquirió con extrañeza.

- Si – afirmó en un largo suspiro sin apartar su vista del techo – Yan… de verdad que me esta volviendo loca, ayer estuvo a punto de besarme y no lo hizo, se fue a esa cita… y yo - se tocó la cabeza en un gesto instintivo – no lo vas a creer…

-¿Qué?, momento… ¿estuvo a punto de besarte? – incurrió impactada, no entendiendo del todo la explicación de su compañera - ¿qué? – agregó con ansiedad.

- Me emborrache con mi tío – divulgó con cierto pesar, bajando su cabeza y mirando la expresión en el rostro de la aurora, recordando que el pelinegro no era en ese momento una persona muy querida por su amiga – lo siento, es cierto… bueno, discúlpalo, es un tonto... no debió ir y menos para hacerte esa escena – se apresuró a decir.

- Tranquila, no… tu no tienes porque disculparlo – repuso con ese nudo en la garganta que se le hacía cada vez que pensaba en el coraje que le había hecho pasar el hombre en cuestión, claro a parte de ese innegable sentimiento que también le provocaba, esa maldita atracción que sentía por él o quizás algo más profundo.

- Si, porque él… no se ni que decirte, se me cae la cara de vergüenza por él – acotó cambiando el color de su cabello a uno muy parecido al de los Weasley.

- Olvídalo, tu no tienes que ver con esas locuras – recalcó la mujer, tratando de sonreír.

- Te afecto mucho ¿verdad? - musitó cautelosa, pero pues había cosas que no se podían esconder – aunque en cierta parte lo entiendo ¿es por Nigel, no?

La chica aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se levantó dando unos cuantos pasos, para después enfrentar el gesto de espera en la metamorfaga.

- No te voy a mentir, tu sabes que yo… que yo… bueno que me gusta Sirius, pero… arrrrggggghh no podría tener una relación con él, es un vil barbaján mujeriego y todo tiene que ser a su forma, cuando él diga… no, eso no me va y bueno claro que valoro mi relación con Nigel – finalizó con un tono que dejaba ver su confusión.

- Yan… mira, se que mi tío es todo eso… pero él también es más, creo que tu te has quedado simplemente en las apariencias… se que yo te molesto con algunos comentarios sobre él, pero esta vez va en serio ¿no quisieras darte la oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo? – planteó con seriedad.

Cornwell se mantuvo en silencio consternada por las palabras, esta vez no estaba bromeando, hablaba en serio. Su mente trataba de enviar la señal para responder pero varias imágenes se desataron en su ella, claro todas en torno al Black, miles de sensaciones se hicieron presa de ella.

- Nym yo…

- Necesito hablar contigo Cornwell, preséntate en mi oficina – pidióPeasegood, entrando inesperadamente, interrumpiendo su conversación o más bien quizás salvando a Yannel de responder algo que aún no tenía claro – y tu Tonks termina con el reporte que deje sobre tu escritorio.

- Si, claro – murmuró observando como su amiga se iba junto con su jefe, torció su boca desilusionada de no haber podido lograr ayudar del todo a su tío, aunque el bien se lo tenía merecido.

Miró su taza de café hundiéndose en sus confusiones sentimentales – Remus… - tocó sus labios y cerró sus ojos, transportándose a aquel fantástico momento en el que había sentido por primera vez los labios del hombre; gracias a ese bendito accidente con el escalón asesino.

- Hey, señorita ¿disculpe? – manifestó una voz, sacándola de su ensueño de manera abrupta, dejando caer el café sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Ahhh! – rápidamente retiró los papeles importantes, buscando con que secar el líquido. Finalmente sacó su varita corrigiendo el incidente - ¡ufff! – levantó su vista hacia la figura en la entrada apenada – perdón… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

En el Departamento 678…

Nigel miraba a su amigo con una mirada conocedora – Elijah, la invitaste a salir ¿no?

- ¿Qué esperabas qué hiciera? – suspiró, colocando una sonrisa boba – es muy linda…

- Pero…

- Ya lo se, pero deja que haga mi lucha, además… la decisión final la tiene ella, así que no me sermonees – exclamó sonriente.

- Como quieras, solo no digas después que no te lo advertí – sentenció serio.

- Mmm eres un aguafiestas – se mofó el moreno, ante lo cual Krutov solo sonrió, negando con su cabeza

- Cambiando de tema, ¿no has notado algo triste a Yan? – preguntó sospechando de la actitud de su novia.

- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó levantando su ceja.

- Si, no se… hay algo que no esta bien, pero no se qué… - susurró, mirando el líquido café.

- Es enserio – afirmó, notando la expresión de preocupación de su amigo – bueno hombre, no pongas esa cara… - se quedó en silencio pensando en esas palabras.

- Quizás solo estoy alucinando por esto de la pelea, quizás solo sea estrés – comunicó restándole importancia.

- Nigel… mira quizás sea eso, pero si, he notado a Yan un poco distraída, pero no creo que sea nada grave – expresó tratando de serenar los tormentos de su amigo.

- Mmmm, si… puede ser – repuso pensativo.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Los Merodeadores arribaban a la mansión, estableciéndose en el estudio. Remus se sentó frente al escritorio donde se encontraba el pelinegro escribiendo una pequeña nota con gran rapidez.

- ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó curioso, mientras arreglaba unos documentos.

- Solo estoy pidiendo unas flores – comentó con naturalidad, acercándose a la ventana y llamando a una lechuza que reposaba en las ramas de un gran árbol.

- No me digas ¿para Cornwell? – preguntó sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

- Si y no, unas son para ella y otras las enviare a St. Mungo – contestó con ligereza, al girar su rostro notó al mirada acusadora de su amigo.

- ¿Qué?, bueno… tengo que disculparme ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Mmmm no se como vayas a salir de ese asunto – comentó con pena el licántropo.

- ¿Y tu, qué no piensas arreglar tu asunto con una Sanadora? – preguntó curioso.

- Mmmm quizás más tarde, ahora debo ir a arreglar estos asuntos pendientes – se levantó, acodándose su atuendo – y no hagas locuras, eh…

- ¿Qué podría hacer?, además estoy encerrado aquí sin poder hacer nada – comentó con inocencia utilizando su mejor cara de ángel.

- Tu sabes, nos vemos – tomó unos papeles y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, cuando la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

- Oye… no se a qué hora llegue Nym, pero vienes a cenar ¿no? – ante el asentimiento del castaño, Sirius volvió a sus actividades.

En el Ministerio…

Nym volvía a su cubículo arrastrando sus pies, cansada de escuchar hablar a esa mujer, la cual la había traído dando vueltas en busca de su hijo que se había extraviado en el Ministerio.

Además que la había ofuscado con sus comentarios sobre su apariencia y su torpeza, se dejó caer en su silla, frente al escritorio donde todavía yacía el reporte que tenía que entregarle a su jefe.

Lo miró con fastidió cuando recordó a su amiga, volteo hacia su escritorio pero no encontró en el ninguna señal de que su amiga le hubiera dejado una nota o siquiera hubiera vuelto de su platica con Peasegood; se mordió el labio pensando en qué hacer.

- Mmmm quería acompañar a Yan, la podría ir a buscar… pero – regresó la mirada al papel enfrente de ella – pfff tengo que acabar esto… - con fastidió aceptó que lo debía terminar antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Tomó su pluma y la colocó en el tintero con el cuidado necesario de no derramar la tinta sobre ese reporte que ya le había causado varios traumas, dejó salir un hondo suspiro y comenzó a escribir.

No pasó tanto tiempo como ella pensaba cuando estaba por terminar de llenar ese pergamino, pero en el segundo instante su castaña amiga apareció con una expresión de consternación en su rostro.

- ¡Yan! Pensé que ya te había ido, ¿pasó algo?, ¿qué te dijo? – se abalanzó sobre ella, levantándose de su escritorio sacándola del estupor en el que se encontraba.

- Ahhh no se Nym – se recargó en su escritorio – al parecer saldrá de viaje unos días, me dejó a cargo de sus asuntos – comunicó meditabunda.

- ¿Qué estas pensando? – interrogó frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- Pues que nosotras también haremos el viaje – musitó con seriedad Cornwell.

- Ya veo – afirmó captando el sentido de sus palabras.

- Pero por ahora me dijo que podía retirarme, debo ir a St. Mungo – comentó despabilándose.

- Yo voy contigo – comentó regresando a su escritorio y terminando de escribir con caligrafía apresurada el reporte.

- ¿Segura? Si quieres podemos vernos después – comentó observando la velocidad con la que la pelivioleta apuntaba las últimas frases.

- No, para nada, ya he terminado – culminó colocando el punto final, colocando su plumilla en el tintero – vámonos – se incorporó dejando el papel sobre el escritorio, tomó la mano de su amiga saliendo del lugar.

Poco tiempo después se encontraba en el respetable hospital, que como siempre lamentablemente estaba invadido de familiares y heridos.

- Es triste ver a tantas personas así – manifestó la metamorfaga – que bueno que Nigel y Elijah ya no están aquí.

- Si, la verdad es que si hubieran seguido aquí me deprimiría más – confesó avanzando por un gran pasillo que las llegó al elevador.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – interrogó curiosa.

- Pues a ver a la sanadora que se encargo de atender a ese par de locos – informó observando con impaciencia los pisos – oh, lo había olvidado… es…

- Ehhh no importa, esto es por la salud de los chicos – la calmó aunque no podía dejar de sentir que su pecho se oprima al recordar que su Remus estaba con esa mujer y que la quería.

- ¿Segura qué…? – su pregunta fue interrumpida ya que en ese momento el elevador se abrió dejando entra a un elfo que llevaba un gran arreglo de flores.

- Es hermoso – murmuró Tonks, dejando atrás la pregunta que su amiga le quería hacer.

- Si – afirmó recordando con esas flores el arreglo que había recibido de Sirius Black, un tumulto de sentimientos encontrados se desataron en su interior.

Al abrirse en el piso que deseaban descubrieron que también el elfo salía, caminaron detrás de él, dirigiéndose hacía el cubículo mientras el elfo seguía su camino, ella pararon frente a la puerta que decía el nombre de la Sanadora.

- ¿Si quieres puedes esperarme en la Sala? – sugirió Yannel antes de tocar.

- Tranquila estoy bien, puedo con esto – mintió, pero no quería perderse la oportunidad de ver a detalle esa mujer.

Cornwell la miró negando con la cabeza, para después tocar suavemente la puerta tres veces, sin recibir respuesta.

- Parece que no hay nadie – comentó lógica la castaña.

- Quizás este con Remus – señaló con tristeza Dora.

- Nym yo no…

- Disculpen, ¿están buscando a la medi-maga Macaire? – preguntó una enfermera que pasa por ahí.

- Si, ¿sabe dónde pueda estar? – preguntó esperanzada Yan.

- Se encuentra en la Sala de curaciones – divulgó la mujer – pero cualquier asunto que deseen pueden hablarlo con la medi-maga Lundin, esta en el siguiente pasillo, la primera puerta.

- Muchas gracias, si iremos con ella – dijo Yan, recordando que había sido ella quién había dado de alta a ese par.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros, cuando se toparon con la puerta abierta del cubículo y con una medi-maga maravillada por el arreglo de flores que tenía sobre su escritorio.

- Ehh lo siento, bueno es que nosotras venimos a ver… - anunció su presencia Cornwell.

- Ohh por favor adelante, es solo que ahora estoy sorprendida por esto – confesó asombrada, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

- Gracias, son muy lindas – comentó Tonks, sentándose en unas sillas frente al escritorio.

- Gracias, bueno ¿me decían? – preguntó dejando la tarjeta sin abrir nuevamente sobre el arreglo y concentrándose en las mujeres, hasta que las reconoció - ustedes estaban ayer aquí acompañando a los aurores ¿no es así?

- Si, así es – afirmó Yan.

- Es verdad, supongo que viene a surtir la receta de pociones y medicamentos – recordó buscó entre sus pergaminos e historiales el de los jóvenes, cuando lo encontró sonrió triunfal – espere unos minutos aquí.

- Es algo acelerada – mencionó Yan, cuando se quedaron solas.

- Si, creo que es por el arreglo, parece estar emocionada – acotó Dora, aún observando las flores.

- Si, supongo que es por eso, espero que no tarde demasiado, ya deje demasiado tiempo solos a esos dos – habló pasando su mano por su cabellera.

- De seguro están bien – predijo la metamorfaga.

- Eso espero, ojala atendieran a las indicaciones de los sanadores y descansaran pero se que es mucho pedir en ellos, no pueden estar sin hacer algo – aseveró imaginándose todas las cosas que podrían estar haciendo.

- Espero no haberme tarda tanto – espetó la medi-maga ingresando al lugar con una pequeña bolsa – esto es lo que se les tiene que administrar, en este pergamino vienen la sindicaciones, cualquier cosa me pueden visitar o avisar, yo gustosa las atenderé – le entregó el paquete a la castaña – espero verlos mañana a las 10:00 para una revisión.

- Claro aquí estarán – acordó la aurora – gracias y hasta luego.

Las dos jóvenes se incorporaron abandonando el recinto dejando sola a la Sanadora, que apenas observó cuando la puerta se cerraba, para tomar nuevamente la tarjeta que venía con el arreglo.

_Espero me disculpe por mi actitud de ayer, peor no debo recordarle que me impresiono con su belleza y actitud, espero me permita volver a verla, pronto sabrá nuevamente de mi y en esa ocasión espero que no este en horas de trabajo y mucho menos en St. Mungo._

_Le deseo un buen día. _

_S.O.B._

Darlene dejó caer su peso sobre el respaldo de su silla, con al boca abierta por lo que acaba de leer.

- No lo puedo creer, quién lo diría – murmuró aún incrédula – ese hombre es bastante misterioso, pero no deja de ser interesante – se mordió inconcientemente su labio inferior conservando ese brillo en su mirada – quizás deba investigar un poco de él, antes de dejarme hipnotizar por su galantismo y apariencia.

Aún pensando en eso volvió a sus actividades.

Mientras tanto las dos auroras salían del elevador hacia la entrada, cuando Nymphadora se quedó helada en medio del lugar.

- Nym ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó si entender su reacción tan solo estaban hablando de lo que les llevarían de comida a ese par.

- Es Remus… - sus labios temblaron al pronunciar el nombre, pero su ojos jamás lo hicieron, siguieron la figura del ingles que recorrió el recinto dirigiéndose a los elevadores de la parte izquierda.

Yannel dirigió su vista platinada al mismo lugar que su amiga, descubriendo entre la gente al licántropo, sin duda era él y sabía lo que eso significaba y lo que su amiga debía estar sintiendo en ese momento.

Dora sintió que su mejilla se humedecía y su vista se nublaba, mientras sus ilusiones y sueños se deshacían dentro de ella, dejándola vulnerable y rota, rota como nunca lo había estado, jamás había tenido que enfrentar un sentimiento tan fuerte y doloroso, tan poco descriptible. _"Viene a verla a ella… a ella"._

- Nym – sin decir nada la abrazó ahí a la mitad del bullicio de la gente, a la mitad de gemidos de dolor, de muerte y nostalgia, de sufrimiento del que ella no era ajena, pero al menos a ella no se le había muerto nadie, pero si una parte de su corazón.

En tanto Remus ajeno a lo que sucedía llegaba al piso que lo llevaría con la mujer de su pasado ahora su presente, pero ¿sería su futuro?, avanzó con paso decidido para los que lo vieran pero él sabía que la duda y el miedo estaban presentes en él.

Tocó dejando salir un hondo suspiro como si el solo hecho de estar en ese lugar le pesara, lo cansara, aún su platica con la medi-maga le daba vueltas como si fuera un carrusel en su cabeza, trastocando profundamente su mente, removiendo tantos sentimientos muertos, pero ¿cómo cambias tantos años de olvido y resentimiento?.

Aguardó unos minutos pero nada sucedía, sintió un extraño calor en el ambiente, un sutil aroma invadió su olfato haciéndolo enderezarse como un lobo cazando a su presa, miró por entre las personas que ahí habían, notando a la lejanía una cabellera púrpura, pero fue un instante, pero solo eso bastó para que su corazón latiera apresuradamente – creo que me estoy volviendo loco, ya la veo en cualquier parte… - miró la puerta en donde estaba grabado aquel nombre, mirando nuevamente la nada por donde se habría perdido su alucinación. ¿acaso sería el destino?, no lo sabía, pero lo que tenía claro es que tendría que hablar con Eva. Caminó unos pasos con las manos en las bolsas, decidido a esperar a que la mujer volviera, cuando una voz calida lo detuvo.

Aún en el mismo edificio pero en la recepción, dos chicas seguían unidas en un abrazo.

- Es mejor irnos - murmuró Yannel, separándose de su amiga, observando su rostro, guiándola a la salida, se dirigieron aun callejón para desaparecer, pero la metamorfaga la detuvo.

- Espera aún no has comprado la comida para los chicos – señaló limpiando su rostro de lagrimas.

- Pero…

- Tendrán hambre – habló bajito, recuperándose de aquel momento, colocando una sonrisa quebrada.

La castaña no le quedó de otra que darle la razón a su amiga así que pasaron a un lugar donde consiguió lo esencial para alimentar a los convalecientes y a ellas.

- Es mejor que me vaya a casa – anunció inesperadamente Dora al salir del local.

- No, yo creo que eso no es buena idea, mejor ven y pasa un buen rato con nosotros yo se que no será de gran ayuda pero te mantendrá ocupada, además le dijiste a Elijah que volverías – puntualizó firme.

- Yo… no lo se – cuchicheó indecisa.

- Vamos, acompáñame… además no me parece correcto que vayas solo para emborracharte con ese Black – acertó a decir – y no me has dicho por qué lo hiciste y que sucedió.

- Ohhh es un larga historia – respondió curvando sus labios en una sonrisa sincera.

- Y la quiero escuchar pero ahora vámonos a ver qué están haciendo esos - sin más desaparecieron.

**

* * *

**

**Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:**

Y porque ustedes lo pidieron nuevamente con ustedes los Merodeadores.

- Yo se que no pueden estar sin mi – mencione con una gran sonrisa.

- Mmm Sirius debo recordarte que el protagonista soy yo – comente apagando la sonrisa de mi amigo.

- Pero yo soy más querido y nuevamente estoy aquí rectificando el amor que todas me tienen – asevere recuperando mi sonrisa.

- Hay Canuto – lo mire negando con mi cabeza – para mi también es un gran honor estar aquí, agradeciendo su apoyo y seguimiento a la historia…

- Y para mi también por eso soy yo nuevamente el que tienen la lista con los nombres de las personas que escribieron comentarios – exclame sacando de mi tunica el pergamino.

- ¿Por qué siempre te lo dan a ti? – cuestione ofendido.

- Porque me quieren más a mi – replique con una sonrisa bonachona.

- Mmmm – molestó espero a que Canuto comience.

Aclaro mi garganta antes de comenzar – Ahora comencemos, la primera chica es …

Me acerco a Sirius para poder ver la lista y cuando se distraiga robársela al leer el comentario sonrío triunfal - Yo soy más amado, Gracias Dana por tu comentario de verdad que me halagas.

- En cuanto a la canción qué le sugeriste a las chicas, la tomaran en cuenta para un capítulo del fic – comente alejando el pergamino de la mirada de mi amigo se que tiene oscuras intenciones de quitármelo – y lo de los celos, yo también te apoyo mi sobrina tiene que ser astuta para cazar a ese lobito….

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunte levantando mi casta ceja.

- Es algo entre ella y yo - aclare digno.

- Deja de coquetear Canuto – regaño – Volviendo contigo Dana sentimos que hayas esperado tanto, de verdad que las cosas se complicaron para las chicas, ojala aún la sigas apoyando y te leamos en los siguientes agradecimientos…

- Si, y no olvides apoyarme a mi, te mando un beso…

- Canuto, yo también te mando un gran abrazo y un beso, cuídate – me despido, robándole la lista a Sirius.

- Dame – le peleo el papel.

- Ya deja el pergamino o lo romperás – interpele mirándolo con severidad - yo iniciare el siguiente agradecimientos – manifesté firme.

- Esta bien – comente resignado - ¿quién es la siguiente?

- **lola1655**, hola pequeña, espero que te encuentres bien…

- Si nena, y perdón por la espera pero las chicas han estado muy ocupadas, esperamos que las puedas entender – asevere con mirada de cachorro.

- Y pues aún no he decidido que hacer referente a mi vida amorosa, estoy muy confundido – exclame dejando salir un hondo suspiro.

- Entiéndelo por favor, nunca ha sido bueno en esto de las chicas… - dije divertido.

- No Canuto, tampoco me difames – respingue mirándolo fijamente – aunque jamás seré como tu – reí al ver la cara de interrogación de Sirius.

- Yo se que si, pero retomando tu comentario nena, esperamos que te guste el capítulo – mencione esperanzado.

- Si, y que aún te animes a dejarnos algún comentario – suplique – te mando un beso y un abrazo.

- Yo también adiós nena ¿y bien con quién continuamos Lunático?

- Con **Zory**, hola ¿cómo estas? – saludo cortésmente, como todo un caballero ingles.

- Nena es un placer saludarte nuevamente, y claro que te mande saludos – rectifique solemne.

- Gracias por dejar ese gran comentario y por dejar también el último, es por eso que las chicas actualizaron – agradecí con una gran sonrisa.

Me alejo unos metros de Remus aunque me vea raro – Aquí entre nos, si yo también te apoyo Eva no es para Remsi, para él esta reservada mi linda sobrina que vaya que es un torbellino de colores, pero ella lograra que el lobito calla rendido…

- ¿qué tanto estás diciendo Canuto? – le pregunto un poco exasperado – no le hagas caso Zory, suele actuar extraño por culpa de los años que pasó en Azkaban…

- Yo no actúo extraño – reclamó rascándome una roncha que me saco ayer un pulga.

- Retomando tu review, bueno sobre Nigel….

- Ese ¿qué?, él no debe tener lugar en los reviews, claro que dejara a Yan, así sea lo último que yo haga – exclame serio.

- Pues…

- Ni se te ocurra rebatirme Lunático – amenace terminando de leer el comentario – bueeeno, ya que te propones podríamos llegar a un arreglo…

- Canuto deja de coquetear con las chicas que nos mandan sus lindos comentarios – aunque cuando leo lo que sigue y que esta el nombre de Elijah entiendo a Sirius – recuerda apoyarme a mi… Zory…

Sigo leyendo el comentario riéndome de la cara de malhumor de Remus – Espero que te encuentres mejor, y claro que me puedes robar, con gusto te visitaría en tu cuarto dame el numero…

- Canuto deja de andar de perro y continuemos, de verdad esperamos que estés mejor y gracias por esperar tanto esta actualización – comente un poco apenado.

- Si, estas chicas… ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellas?, por lo pronto te mando un beso y un abrazo, espero leerte en los siguientes agradecimientos.

- Yo también deseo que estés bien, un beso y un abrazo – le envío con mis mejores deseos, cuando Sirius me arrebata la lista.

- ¡Aha nuevamente en mi poder! – la levanto triunfal, no creerían que se la iba a dejar ¿o si?

- Si, si… pero apúrate ¿con quién seguimos?

- Con **irthe potter**, hola pequeña, gracias por escribir un review…

- Si, esperamos que lo vuelvas a hacer y claro que te apoyo – me alejo nuevamente. Remus es de Nymph – me rio un poco.

- De nuevo actúa raro, esperamos que te guste el capítulo, un beso y un abrazo.

- Yo también te envío un beso y recuerda lo que hablamos – le guiño el ojo y vuelvo al lado de Remus – la que sigues es… **camiloooza o camilooza lunks** – anuncie con un gran sonrisa.

- Hola, espero que te encuentres bien, gracias por escribir y apoyar a las chicas con tus grandiosos reviews que tanto las animan – comente risueño.

- Si, si no me robes cámara Remus – me acerco más al micrófono – y por supuesto te mando más besos, gracias por apoyarme… - me alejo un poco de Lunático - ¿más besos entre mi sobrina y mi amigo? Mmmm esos… bueno ¿qué puedo hacer? Después de todo son la pareja protagonista… ya veras más adelante como se pondrán… - mencione enigmáticamente.

Me aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención – Ojala te animes a dejar un review y no dejes de apoyarme, te mando un beso.

- Yo también y apóyame más a mi – exclame con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Si apóyalo – accedí - ¿con quién seguimos?

- Con** Diluz**, hola nena ¿cómo estas?

- Gracias por tu comentario y apoyar esta historia y principalmente a mi…

- Pero recuérdame a mi yo soy Sirius Black… y claro que somos como el vino – me vanaglorio.

- Ignóralo, esperamos que te guste este capítulo…

- Si que nos dejes tu opinión donde claro hables de mi, te mando un beso.

- Ja, ja, ja bueno habla de él, yo también te mando un beso.

- ¿Por qué te ríes eh Lunático? – exclamó intrigado.

- De que te molesta que en los reviews hablen más de mi…

- Claro que no, además hablan más de mi – aclare firme.

- Como digas, ¿con quién seguimos?…

- Ignorare eso, seguimos con **Calabacita Lupin**, la lectura No. 1 de este fic – menciono con orgullo.

- Claro, gracias por seguir tanto tiempo este fic, y cómo no recordarte, espero te encuentres bien…

- Claro que jamás nos cambiaras por esos Nigel y Elijah, jamás nos llegaran ni a los talones –murmure cruzándome de brazos.

- Esperamos que sigas leyéndolo y te mandamos una gran disculpa por la tardanza – menciono apenado.

- Por supuesto y estoy de acuerdo en lo que dijiste en tu review, Remus se quedara con nuestra persona favorita – asevere profético.

- ¿De qué hablas Canuto? - lo miro interrogante - ¿con quién me voy a quedar?

- Ahhh nada es un secreto entre Calabacita y yo – dije mientras curvo mis labios.

- Deja de coquetear, en fin e mando un beso, cuídate…

- Yo también, bye…

- Ahora dame la lista yo seguiré – murmure en son de orden, arrebatándole la lista – continuemos con **Lilis**

- Ves lo que dice ahí, dice ¡que me ama! – le aclaro divertido.

- Ya ves dice que yo soy el principal – le debato sonriéndole de la misma forma en el que suele hacerlo.

- Mmm pues ay no tienes que esperar la actualización, ahora sabrás lo que yo haré – manifesté misterioso.

- Ojala nos dejes un comentario, te mando un abrazo que estés bien – me despedí con una sonrisa esperando a que Sirius hiciera lo propio.

- No dejes de apoyarme y yo soy el principal no lo olvides – de repente siento la mirada asesina del licántropo – esta bien, también a mi amigo, que digo amigo hermano Lunático – lo abrazo.

- Ahora continuamos con **Nymphadora Tonks Black**,¿hola cómo estas pequeña? – sonrió al recordara al pelirrosa, últimamente la recuerdo demasiado.

- Hola cómo estas, me recuerdas tanto a mi sobrina – murmure observando el sonrojo en las mejillas de mi amigo ¿qué voy a hacer con él?

- Gracias por apoyarme, no sabes como lo agradezco.

- Si, si… yo también, no te olvides de mi y jala le dejes un comentario a las chicas…

- Si discúlpalas por la tardanza, te mando un beso – mencione evocando el momento en el que besé a la metamorfaga.

- Yo también, cuídate – le doy un golpe a Remus para que continué y baje de esa nube.

- ¿Por qué me pegas?

- Mejor continua… o yo te quitare la lista…

- La siguiente chica es **montaneriana**, ¿cómo estás?

- Hola, claro apoya mi relación con Yannel, gracias por escribir espero que sigas haciéndolo.

- Si, y nos digas qué opinas, discúlpalas por no actualizar rápido – pido encarecidamente – te mando un abrazo y un beso.

- Esperamos que también tengas buen día, y no nos olvides, te mando un beso de chocolate – manifesté risueño.

- Continuamos con **Luna lovengood**, hola ¿cómo estas?

- Hola nena, gracias por tu comentario aunque también debes apoyarme a mi – comente ofendido por no estar mencionado en ese review – quiéreme…

- Que chantajista – me burlo de él – espero que lo tomes en cuenta, y que nos puedas dejar un review, te mando besos.

- Yo también, no te olvides de mi – asevere melancólico.

- Ahora continuamos con **Bellax Black**, bienvenida al fic, espero que te guste tanto como él otro fics de las chicas… - exclame extrañado por la mención de la pareja Draco y Luna.

- Si, esperamos que te siga gustando y que me apoyes, olvídate de mi sobrino Draco yo soy mejor - musite pensando el hijo de Narcissa.

- Ja, ja… bueno ojala puedas leer este capítulo y decirnos si te gusto, te mando un beso.

- Yo también y no olvides apoyarnos…

- Ahora seguimos con **camilooza lunks** hola nuevamente, sabemos que ellas no tienen perdón pero aún así no dejes de apoyarlas… ¿si? – manifesté esperanzado en obtener su perdón.

- Si, comprende a estas chicas que son igual de mataditas que Remus en el Colegio – increpe recordando esos tiempos dejando salir un risita.

- Pues no era atadito, simplemente me gustaba estudiar – reclame haciéndome el ofendido.

- Cómo sea, ojala sigas el fic y nos dejes otro comentario te mando un beso.

- Yo también, y una vez más discúlpalas.

- ¿A quién pertenece el último review? – pregunte curioso.

- A **merlinne1089, **hola pequeña, gracias pro escribir y bienvenida al fic y los agradecimientos…

- Si, hola… pero no olvides que yo también existo – aclare buscando en su review alguna mención sobre mi, peor triste me di cuenta de que no estaba entre sus palabras.

- Esperamos que te siga gustando y volverte a encontrar entre los reviews… fue un placer, te mando un beso.

- Yo también te mando un beso, cuídate y no nos olvides – veo la lista que ha quedado sin nombres.

- Ella fue la última no lo puedo creer – murmure con tristeza, pero ahoga me dan una nueva lista con los saludos.

- ¿Por qué se la dan a él? – me queje respirando hondo – vamos que tenemos que volver al Cuartel…– señale.

- El Cuartel puede esperar casi nunca salgo y ahora me estoy divirtiendo – exclame con tristeza – bueno los saludos son para **Staken Tonos, Dorita Tonos, **N**ataa**, **danittalovegood**, **noee, peperina**…

- Los siguientes a quienes agradecemos sus comentarios en los anteriores capítulos son **sindzero, Lunática Black, LaynaLykaios, Piper-Tonks**, **Anahid,** **celes** L**ucia**, **vero-iblack…**

- También **IloveWeasleys, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Asuka Ishida, Luzbelita16, Azura, adriana, Arsami..**

Permite seguir – pedí leyendo los últimos - **FrgoizZ94,** **choconinia, Sophie-Selenne, Piper Lupin, ALI TONKS BLACK,** **Mimi Lupin…**

- Si, no dejen de mandar sus comentarios y leer la historia esto apenas comienza y apóyenme a mi no a Nigel, Nigel fuera – abuchee no me cae bien.

- A todas les agradecemos el apoyo que le han dado al fic, esperamos volver a contar con sus comentarios – mencione agradecido ignorando los comentarios de Sirius.

- Nos despedimos porque se nos hace tarde - musite risueño, espero poder hablar con Nym tenemos que aclarar todo.

- Me despido de ustedes bellas damas – realice una reverencia.

**«´¨·...· Remus Lupin & Sirius Black·...·´¨»**

* * *

**Quizás paresca que no pasó mucho en este capítulo pero comprendan que lo necesitabamos poner pero en el siguiente mucha acción Nymphadora recordará y conquista y dará celos posiblemente a Remus jajaja y otras maldades. **

**Y una vez perdón por la tardanza.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará…**_

Esto y más en el siguiente chap… si ustedes lo piden.

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas?**


	9. hombre vs bestia

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Sabemos que nos hemos tardado pero es que la Universidad esperamos que lo entiendan, sentimos de verdad la tardanza.

**Los agradecimientos los encontraran al final del capítulo. Por favor sigan apoyándonos.**

**Visiten Lupin vs Lupin… otro fic de Remus, Nym y Teddy**

**

* * *

**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**Seducción**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Hombre vs Bestia… **_

Habían pasado algunos días desde el ataque a los aurores, la Orden estaba trabajando arduamente en mantener la paz en el mundo mágico. Nymphadora no había podido llevar a cabo su salida con Elijah debido a que había viajado con Yan siguiendo las instrucciones de vigilar a su jefe: Peasegood, esto les había traído varios inconvenientes ya que su amiga había tenido estar viajando constantemente para estar al cuidado de su novio y de Elijah, mientras ella cubría su turno vigilando al hombre y eso la había mantenido alejada de Grimmauld y por ende de su lobito favorito.

- ¡Pufff! Por fin vamos a volver – soltó con cierta ansiedad en su voz Tonks, metiendo toda su ropa en su bolsa de equipaje, claro que sin tener el cuidado de doblarla como su madre le había dicho tantas veces.

- Si, no iba aguantar más estar viajando así todos los días – resopló con cansancio.

- Pero ellos ya están recuperados – agregó alegre, se había mantenido comunicada con el metamorfago por medio de cartas que Yan le daba.

- Si, lo mejor es que ya no seré mensajera, no te ofendas pero era raro hacerla de querubín – se mofó notando como su amiga la miraba – admite que te mantuvo relativamente distraída, porque si por ti fuera estarías totalmente hundida en la depresión pensando que esta con la sanadora.

Dora dejó salir un hondo suspiró mientras su cabello se teñía de un color pálido, se dejó caer en la cama dejando que sus pensamientos volvieran a la última vez que había visto a Remus.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Tonks bajaba las escaleras de la mansión encontrándose con dos hombres esperándola en el recibidor, pasó su vista de su tío al licántropo, en ambos se podía notar un atisbo de preocupación.

- Sabes que estoy feliz porque saldrás en una misión tu sola con Yannel, es lo que has esperado para mostrar tu potencial pero prométeme que trataras de volver completa – musitó Sirius acercándose a ella.

- No es una misión peligrosa – reprochó divertida, por la actitud de su tío y aunque quería concentrarse en él, desvió sus pupilas hacia Remus siendo masoquista, aún su corazón opacado por la tristeza de saber que él estaba con otra, pero por su tío y gracias al apoyo que le brindaba su amiga había logrado controlarse y no mostrarse totalmente afectada.

No podía evitar que sus latidos se aceleraran al verlo, podía notar sus rasgos de seriedad, tenía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, siguió su recorrido topándose finalmente con los ojos del licántropo y a pesar de lo que la razón le indicaba, no pudo evitar perderse en el mar tornasol.

- Lo sé, pero tú puedes hacer que una misión sencilla se vuelva complicada, trata de no sufrir ningún accidente – pausó notando la poca atención que le ponía, no necesitaba voltear para saber que esos dos estaban teniendo un momento de conexión. Se pasó la mano por su cabello y carraspeó como no queriendo la cosa, logrando que su sobrina lo mirara nuevamente con una ligera sombra rosada en sus mejillas.

- Estaré bien, se cuidarme… Sirius dame un voto de confianza, después de todo logre graduarme de la Academia soy lo suficientemente capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier misión – explicó brindándole una tenue sonrisa y colgándose de su cuello, abrazándolo con cariño – no hagas locuras en mi ausencia, ya me entere de tu última hazaña ¿eh? – añadió divertida, refiriéndose al arreglo de flores que le había llegado a su amiga.

- Mmm no te lo puedo asegurar – respondió jocoso, devolviéndole el abrazo, estrechándola con sobreprotección, la levantó ligeramente del suelo – mantente comunicada y cualquier cosa…

- Lo sé, puedo recurrir a ustedes – terminó la frase sintiendo como su tío depositaba un beso en su frente.

- No lo olvides – se separó de ella, dejándole su lugar a su amigo, sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo.

Nym se quedó quieta sonriéndole suavemente al pelinegro, repentinamente notó como Remus avanzaba hacia ella, mirándola intensamente.

- Ten cuidado – profirió impasible, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

- Eh… si – se sentía tan turbada por la actitud del hombre y por otra parte deseaba que él la tomara entre sus brazos, se abrazó a si misma deteniéndose de saltarle encima, literalmente.

- Mmmjjj creo que escuche un ruido en el Despacho, ahora vuelvo – espetó Black queriendo darles un poco de espacio, cuando se quedaron solos Remus se relajó ligeramente.

- Nymphadora… - observó como arrugaba su nariz molesta – lo siento, pero a mi se me hace un lindo nombre – pausó permitiéndose admirarla.

- Prometiste esforzarte para decirme Tonks, Dora… - de pronto sintió el dedo de Remus sobre su labios.

- Lo hare – afirmó dando el último paso y abrazándola celosamente – solo… vuelve pronto – susurró cerca de su oído, aspirando profundamente su perfume que lograba nublar sus sentidos.

Nym tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se aprovechó del momento estrechándose contra él, cerró sus ojos disfrutando del gesto del licántropo _"Se preocupa por mi, quiere que vuelva… quizás no todo este perdido". _Se emocionó dejando que su nariz rozara la piel del cuello de Remus, produciéndole un agradable escalofrío y contrario a lo que ella hubiera deseado él se separo, trayéndola a la cruda realidad donde él no le pertenecía.

- Se hace tarde es mejor que te vayas – indicó Sirius ingresando al lugar, observando lo extraño de la situación.

- S-si – respondió recuperándose – los extrañare.

- Y nosotros a ti pequeña, ¿verdad Lunático? – interpeló Sirius posando su vista en su amigo.

- Claro – contestó escuetamente, apenas logrando separar sus ojos de ella.

- Bien… Remus cuídate y por favor cuida de Sirius, quiero verlos cuando regrese…

- Oye, yo también me se cuidar solo…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

- No puedes evitarlo, sigues pensando en él – dijo Yan observándola, sintiendo pena por su amigo Elijah.

- Lo sé – afirmó llena de sentimientos encontrados - ¿crees qué él esté pensando en mi?, quizás no, no he recibido ninguna carta de él, solamente de mi tío y aunque me manda sus saludos… no sé, debe estar ocupado saliendo con esa mujer – enunció dolida, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picarle.

- Vamos Nym, no se si él piense en ti, pero sabes que la Orden ha estado ocupada quizás por eso no pudo escribirte pero alégrate ya lo veras – animó terminando de hacer su maleta.

- Esto fue una total pérdida de tiempo, no pasó nada significante para la Orden, este hombre está limpio – resopló sacudiendo su cabeza de esos pensamientos que la torturaban a cada momento.

- Tienes razón, espero que nos asignen otras misiones ya no deseo llevarle más reportes a tu tío – repuso temerosa de lo que ese hombre le hacia sentir.

Tonks dejó salir un risilla – Mmmm pero niega que amaste su detalle de las rosas y vamos ni hablar de la forma en que se despidió de ti – acusó mirándola de reojo.

Yan dejó salir un sonido de molestia, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Yan se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, esperando a que la pelirrosa arribara se había despedido de su novio y de Elijah horas antes a pesar de haber contratado una persona para que se encargara de ellos no dejaba de preocuparse. Se dirigió a la sala sentándose en un sillón frente al cual se encontraba un hermoso arreglo de tulipanes, cortesía del mujeriego de Sirius Black.

Recordaba bien lo que decía la nota ya que la había leído hasta el cansancio, hasta que el papel se había maltratado.

_Espero que puedas disculpar mi comportamiento, se que no fui muy caballeroso. _

_S.O.B._

Yan sonrió instintivamente, sabía que era una locura lo que ese hombre hacia pero no podía negar que le había agradado el detalle aunque la culpa también se hacía presente en ella. Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, cuando un sonido le indicó que su amiga había aparecido en el Despacho de su casa.

Se incorporó con parsimonia avanzando hasta el lugar encontrándose con una sorpresa, frunció su ceño.

- ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa? – preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, desvió su vista de Sirius colocándola en su amiga - ¿Nym?

- No pude evitar que viniera, lo siento – dijo con pena, mirando de reojo a su tío.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó galantemente.

- ¿Es sobre la Orden? – inquirió desconfiada, fulminándolo con su mirada.

- No, pero quiero que hablemos – profirió firme, sin separar sus pupilas de la joven.

- Eh… yo voy a la… cocina – intervino Tonks, apresurándose a salir tropezándose con la puerta.

- No es necesario, yo y este señor no tenemos nada que hablar – objetó resentida Yan.

- Estoy bien – gritó Nym cerrando la puerta.

- Veo que sigues molesta – murmuró caminando hacia ella acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué estuviera contenta con sus acciones? – preguntó con ironía – Y déjeme decirle que no porque me mandó un arreglo yo disculpo su…

- ¿Sabes? Mmmm creo que me gustas más cuando estas enojada, te da un aire sexy – comentó frente a ella, dejándola enmudecida momentáneamente.

- ¿Q-qué? – inquirió incrédula.

- Si, que enojada te vez muy sexy – repitió con tono seductor.

Yannel lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados – S-sabe que…

- Escucha, no quiero una pelea contigo, solo quiero que me disculpes por lo que pasó en St. Mungo – espetó con tal seriedad que sorprendió a la castaña.

- ¿Por qué hace esto? - preguntó desconcertada.

Sirius se acercó un poco más dejando que su loción comenzara a embriagar los sentidos de Cornwell, se pasó la mano por sus cabellos despejando su rostro, permitiéndole a Yan observar sus finas facciones.

- Ya te lo he dicho… me interesas – susurró cerca de sus labios dejándola anonadada.

- Yo… - se alejó un pasó, comenzaba a perder la razón.

Sirius alzó su mano y la colocó en su mentón – Solo di que me disculpas…

Yan trató de no estremecerse, pero no era fácil no claudicar ante tal espécimen de hombre que además le gustabas y ni hablar que trataba de ligar contigo. Clavó sus pupilas en la misteriosa mirada del hombre, tratando de buscar la verdad en ella sin perderse en el intento.

- No lo vuelva a hacer – mencionó finalmente en un suspiro de voz, esperando que con eso él la dejara en paz.

- ¿Qué, molestarte o besarte? – preguntó divertido, deslizando su mano por el mentón de la joven acercándose lo suficiente como para que su boca acariciara la tersa piel de su mejilla.

- Ninguna de las dos cosas – completó conteniendo su aliento.

- Mmm me será más difícil lo segundo ya que eres toda una tentación para mi – le susurró sensualmente a su oído.

- Suficiente, no trate de aprovecharse confórmese con que lo disculpe – puntualizó apresurada alejándolo con sus manos.

Sirius rió suavemente – Tenía que intentarlo, pero por ahora me conformare con eso – inesperadamente tomó la mano de Yannel y la besó – te deseo suerte, vuelvan pronto.

La castaña retiró su mano rápidamente ligeramente sonrojada – G-gracias.

- Cuídense y si necesitan ayuda no duden en mandar una lechuza, esperare su informe – comunicó profesionalmente, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa de lado que podría hacer que cualquier mujer se derritiera.

- Esta bien, es mejor que ya partamos o perderemos a Peasegood – enunció con nerviosismo.

- Te dejare ir pero por favor acepta dejar de hablarme de usted – pidió coqueto.

- Mmm déjeme pensarlo – se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en señal de estar meditándolo – no.

- Eres demasiado terca, pero no desistiré – amenazó determinado– llamare a Nym – se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta, donde poco después apareció la metamorfaga, que pasaba su vista de uno a otro esperando ver los rastros de una batalla, pero nada y tampoco parecían molestos, eso era nuevo.

- Eh… todo bien ¿verdad? – cuestionó tanteando el terreno.

- Claro, vámonos ya – apuró Yan tomando sus cosas.

- Ok, adiós Sirius – repitió despidiéndose con su mano, entrando a las llamas verdes.

- Adiós – caminó a la chimenea estaba a punto de entrar a las llamas cuando el pelinegro la detuvo besando inesperadamente sus labios.

- Hasta pronto – pronunció dejándola atolondrada sin tiempo a reaccionar de otra forma dio un paso desapareciendo.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

- Anda ya vámonos – apuró la castaña evadiendo el tema, tomando sus cosas – Peasegood ya debe estar en la Estación – indicó mirando su reloj.

- Si – respondió arreglando su bolso.

- Y Nym cambia tu look, no me gusta verte así, quien quita y todo mejora cuando vuelvas – prorrumpió animándola.

Tonks no estaba muy convencida de ello, pero aún así complació a su amiga colocando su cabello de un azul eléctrico. No pasaron muchos minutos para que ellas se encontraran en camino, al llegar a la Estación inmediatamente se dirigieron al andén donde tomaría el expreso su jefe, cuidando de no ser descubiertas, lo vieron abordar estaban a punto de subir pero una luz verde salió del expreso aventando lejos a su jefe que inmediatamente cayó en el asfalto del andén con un golpe seco.

La gente comenzó a correr despavorida debido al incidente pero más a los hombres encapuchados con túnicas negras y mascaras que cubrían sus rostros, no todos sabían lo que ellos significaban: mortifagos.

Ambas auroras se abrieron pasó entre la gente, sacando su varita, los rayos verdes y blancos provocados por los choques entre hechizos.

- _Expelliarmus_ - gritó Tonks escondiéndose tras un pilar, deslizó sus pupilas con premura por el lugar.

- _Depulso _– se escuchó de otra parte del lugar, logrando que varios de sus enemigos salieran rechazados.

- _Bombarda_ – gritó un mortifago logrando destruir un pilar de inmediato Nym se aventó impidiendo que los restos de la construcción le cayeran, pero esto había causado que se levantara una nueve de humo que les impedía ver lo que sucedía y a la vez las ayudaba para esconderse.

- _Everte statum_ – un rayo azul salió de la varita de Yan quién corrió al lado de Nym - ¿estás bien?

- Olvídate de eso, ¿dónde está Peasegood? – inquirió corriendo para esconderse, sin pensarlo dos veces envió un _patronus _al Cuartel avisando del ataque.

- _Filipendo_ – lanzó un mortifago, pero Yan logró rechazar su hechizo, podían escucharlos avanzar.

- _Impedimenta_ – exclamó Nym, esperando que con eso les diera más tiempo, al menos hasta que llegaran los demás miembros de la Orden.

- _Crucius_ – gritaron a la varios mortifagos logrando que este las alcanzara pero en ese momento la ayuda llegó, dejándolas descansar, aunque no podían evitar retorcerse de dolor, el cual fue menguando logrando que al menos se pudieran parar ayudadas por otros magos llegaron a un lugar seguro.

Poco después el encuentro terminó sin poder apresar a los mortifagos, había algunas bajas en su grupo, pero eso no les ayudaría a saber los planes del Señor Oscuro, aunque al menos habían logrado rescatar a Peasegood con vida, aunque no sabían cuándo despertaría ahora estaría protegido en St. Mungo.

De inmediato el Ministerio mandó a los Obliviadores para que se hicieran cargo de modificar los recuerdos de las personas, esto causaría que Fudge tuviera que ir a visitar al Primer Ministro, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse bastante difíciles y a salirse de sus manos.

Tanto Nym como Yan fueron enviadas con los sanadores, no tenían realmente heridas graves apenas llegaban a ser unos rasguños y fracturas que se podían arreglar rápidamente sin necesidad de Hospitalización.

Los primeros en llegar a su lado fueron Nigel y Elijah, los cuales estaban baste asustados por las noticias.

-Yan, Nym ¿se encuentran bien? – preguntó apresurado Nigel, abrazando inmediatamente a su novia.

- Si, estamos bien – respondió Yan, devolviéndole el abrazo a su novio.

- Nym ¡que bueno que estas bien! Ustedes solas peleando con ese grupo de mortifagos debió ser intenso – comentó Elijah, también abrazándola.

- Solo un poco – repuso Nym dejándose estrechar por él y justamente en ese momento tan tierno, Remus arribaba al lado de Sirius en su forma de animago, como un gran perro negro, presenciando esas muestras de cariño.

Lupin tuvo que detener a su amigo antes de que decidiera correr y morder la yugular de Nigel Krutov, aunque qué lo detenía a él, después de todo sentía como dentro de él la sangre corría desbocadamente y la furia comenzaba a adueñarse de su cordura, la bestia que se escondía en su interior gritaba por salir y dejar brotar sus instintos. Cerró sus puños tratando de contenerse, tenía los nudillos blancos ya, debido a la fuerza que le estaba imprimiendo.

Repentinamente Tonks se soltó del metamorfago al ver las figuras de su tío y su eterno tormento, sin pensarse dos veces corrió hacia ellos y sin detenerse a pensar lo que diría la gente se lanzó a los brazos del licántropo haciendo que este la rodeara con sus brazos protectoramente, fulminando con su mirada al moreno que había osado tocar a su Nym.

Separó su vista solo al sentir el cálido aliento de Tonks en su hombro, hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, respirando su suave aroma, dejando que su rabia interna se calmara.

- Me alegra que estés bien – murmuró solo para que ella lo escuchara, aunque no podía evitar que Sirius lo escuchase con su oído desarrollado.

Nym olvidaba todo cuando estaba en brazos de su amado, no fue hasta que Sirius mordió la pierna de Remus que este se permitió soltarla.

- Ayyy ya lo se, no tenías que hacer eso – lo regañó Remus, recibiendo un gruñido de parte del perro.

- Sirius – pronunció llamando su atención, hincándose permitiéndole a Canuto pasar su lengua por la cara de Nym – si lo se, para ya – dijo entre risas – tu lengua me hace cosquillas.

A lo lejos Yannel, Nigel y principalmente Elijah observaba la escena, sintiéndose impotente al no poder estar más a su lado.

- Vayamos a casa a que te cambies, habrá una junta más tarde cuando todo esto se calme – pidió Nigel, aún con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la castaña.

- Si – respondió observando al animago que jugaba ahora con su amiga.

Elijah no deseó seguir viendo más así que desapareció primero, seguido de la pareja.

-----ooO**R&N**Ooo-----

Finalmente después de una corta junta en Grimmauld place, en la que no se podía llegar a un acuerdo de lo que había sucedido, Yan y Nym habían dicho una y otra vez lo que había pasado, así como todo lo que habían puesto en sus anteriores reportes, por su parte Sirius las había defendido ya que él recibía los informes.

Mientras que Severus y Ojo loco Moody discutían el ataque, Albus se mantenía con una semblante sereno, cuando las cosas se estaban llevando a un punto en el que ninguno estaba de acuerdo se concluyó que debían seguir las investigaciones y esperar que Peasegood despertara o que atraparan a algún mortifago involucrado que les informara lo sucedido, aunque no se descartaba que tuviera nexos con el señor Oscuro.

Al termino de la junta, poco a poco se fueron yendo los magos y demás criaturas, dejando solo a algunas personas en la mansión, como los Weasley.

- No puedo creer que haya paso esto – manifestó con culpabilidad Yan.

- Lo se, esto es… - Tonks estaba por decir alguna palabra altisonante pero se detuvo al ver pasar a Molly.

- Tranquilas, tarde o temprano averiguaremos lo que sucedió – anunció Sirius detrás de ellas, logrando que estas se giraran sorprendidas.

- No debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas – interpeló Yan, sintiendo una revolución de sentimientos en su interior.

- No lo hacía, yo soy un caballero, ustedes hablaban demasiado fuerte y fue inevitable escucharlo – explicó con su toque coqueto, a lo que Nym rodó sus ojos ahí iba otra vez.

- Como sea, es tarde Nigel y Elijah me esperan – anunció tomando su túnica de la silla, deseaba escapar de esa seductora mirada plateada, era débil y no debía serlo.

- Si, te acompaño para despedirme de ellos - indicó avanzando unos pasos dejándolos solos por un instante, cosa que no desaprovecharía Sirius.

- Es una pena que estés acompañada me encantaría haberte llevado aunque ¿qué crees qué haría tu noviecito si te secuestrara esta noche? – preguntó con tono burlón, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Yan le lanzó una mirada severa pero después se relajó y dejó salir una risa suave – Esta usted loco pensé que había entendido que entre nosotros no va a haber nada y mi novio probablemente lo querría matar.

- Quizás, pero para cuando él nos encontrara nosotros podríamos ya haber…

- Deténgase ahí, no deseo que se agite demasiado… no sea que pase una mala noche – profirió divertida, tocando su hombro – hasta luego – con eso se fue dejando con ganas de de verdad secuestrarla y enseñarle una lección que no olvidaría, pero ya el tiempo le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, aunque una idea maligna cruzó su mente, esa noche no la pasaría solo.

- Canuto, ¿en qué estas pensando? – preguntó Lunático al verlo ahí solo y con esa sonrisa.

- Mmm no lo quieres saber – replicó divertido – pero vamos a ver a Arthur.

En tanto….

Nym llegaba al lado de los dos aurores que al verla le sonrieron con amabilidad, aunque Muhammad no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella y mal porque ella parecía no notarlo.

- ¿Y Yan? – preguntó curioso Nigel.

- Pues se quedo con Sirius, pero no creo que tarde – musitó ligeramente nerviosa, su tío la metía en cada lío.

- Ohh espero que se apure, iremos a cenar a un restaurante – anunció Nigel.

- Lo cual me recuerda Nym que me debes una cena desde mi accidente – le recordó Elijah.

- O si, bueno hoy no creo que sea buena idea salir, pero si quieres el fin estaría bien – señaló con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, solo no lo olvides – pidió el metamorfago.

- ¿Qué no tienes que olvidar? – preguntó Yan incorporándose a la platica.

- Nuestra cita – murmuró Elijah.

Estuvieron platicando un rato más de banalidades, hasta que el trío se fue dejando a la pelirrosa volver a la cocina en busca que algo que comer, tomó una manzana y se dirigió al Despacho pegó su oreja escuchando las voces de Arthur y Molly.

Escuchó algo sobre mañana y los chicos, sin querer espiar más y que la descubrieran optó por subir a su cuarto, estaba cansada, pasó por el cuarto de Remus y no pudo evitar recordar que él salía con esa mujer, ingresó a su cuarto con el ánimo por los suelos.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que las gotas recorrieran su cuerpo mientras se enjabonaba, sus pensamientos la llevaron a los momentos que había compartido con el licántropo, sentía como su corazón se agitaba con solo recordar el movimiento de los labios de Remus sobre los suyos.

- Ay Nym quizás nunca eso vuelva a pasar – desilusionada se terminó de bañar, cerró las llaves y se colocó una toalla rodeándole la figura, salió junto con una nube de vapor avanzando lentamente no quería resbalarse y darse los golpes que ni los mortifagos le dieron, ella solía ser su máximo peligro a veces.

Tomó su ropa colocándose un camisón que le cubría hasta arriba de las rodillas, no era su favorita pero debía lavar su ropa y esa era su opción debido a que había perdido su equipaje en esa batalla.

Secó su cabello ahora lila casi blanco con un rápido hechizo, se acostó en su cama recordando la vez que había despertado junto a Sirius, ese si había sido todo un susto… despertar junto a alguien y no recordar que había pasado era una experiencia desagradable, afortunadamente para ella solo había sido su tío.

Curvó sus labios al recordar que había bebido con él, no tenía claro aún lo que había dicho ese día sobre Remus, pero su tío no había mencionado nada extraño así que se sentía tranquila. Comenzó a tararear una canción y lentamente se quedó dormida.

Afuera del Despacho…

- Entonces lo esperamos mañana – refirió Sirius estrechando la mano de Arthur.

- Remus, debes alimentarte mejor – observó Molly antes de irse, apenas dirigiéndole un gesto de despedida a Sirius.

Finalmente la familia se fue dejándolos solos, Sirius miró su reloj notando que apenas estaba a tiempo para darse una ducha y cambiarse.

- ¿Saldrás con Eva esta noche? – inquirió mirando a Remus.

- No, hoy tenía que quedarse en el Hospital – refirió sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Vaya, con razón tu cara – resopló provocándolo a que dijera algo más.

- Es solo que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho, debido a su trabajo y a la Orden - espetó escuetamente.

- Ya veo, pues deberías aplicarte entonces no te veo muy convencido de esa relación – puntualizó palmeando su hombro.

- Quizás tengas razón – comentó sin querer afirmar nada.

- Yo… tengo que ir a cambiarme ¿has visto a Nym? - cuestionó comenzando a subir la escalinata que los llevaría a las habitaciones.

- No, no la he visto desde hace rato… pero ¿piensas salir? – indagó dejando ver que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, subiendo con él.

- Solo daré una vuelta -contestó con ligereza.

- Canuto sabes que no debes arriesgarte, no hagas una locura – evidenció preocupado su amigo.

- Tranquilo estaré bien, tendré cuidado – profirió observando la puerta del cuarto de su sobrina – quieres ver si ella está ahí, yo debo ir a bañarme.

Remus olvidó todas las cosas que debía decirle a su amigo sobre sus salidas cuando le pidió eso, estaba a punto de negarse queriendo mantener la cordura, no quería dejar que su mente se nublara por lo que fuera que sintiera por la metamorfaga, pero cuando se giró el pelinegro ya había entrado a su habitación.

Dejó caer sus hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se dirigió al cuarto, tocando suavemente la madera. Al no escuchar respuesta giró lentamente la perilla abriendo la puerta que rechino ruidosamente, asomó su cabeza encontrándose con una imagen que lo dejó embelesado por un par de minutos.

Ahí sobre la cama se encontraba Nymphadora recostada apenas con el cuerpo ladeado hacia la izquierda, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar el sube y baja de su pecho que era toda una invitación a pecar deslizó su vista hacia abajo encontrando sus suaves piernas desnudas, apenas con algunos rasguños, regresó su vista al rostro de la joven, se veía tan relajado y sus labios entreabiertos.

¡Por Merlín! Era casi imposible por no decir que de verdad lo era resistirse a esa imagen, tragó saliva con dificultad sentía un calor abordar su cuerpo, levantando sus bajos instintos, estaba tan cerca de su próxima transformación y sus sentidos estaban tan desatados que no podía evitar desearla…

- Remus ¿Esta o no Nym ahí? – se escuchó un grito que provenía de la habitación del moreno.

El licántropo volvió de su estupor sacudiendo su cabeza y cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe sin querer mirar más, debía controlarse se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo alejándose lo más posible de la entrada, quería poner distancia, no quería cometer una locura.

- S-si, esta durmiendo – logró pronunciar dejando salir un tono nervioso que no pasó desapercibido por Sirius.

- Debe estar cansada – añadió desde la ducha.

Remus no respondió a eso, se mantuvo cerca de la ventana dejando que la suave brisa acariciara su rostro y se llevara esas ideas que lo estaban torturando. _"Es solo una chica, demasiado joven… no debes, es la sobrina de tu amigo… ¿cómo puedes pensar en ella de esa forma?"._

Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto así lo encontró Black, quien salía con una toalla en la cadera.

- ¿Qué te pasa, pareces afligido? – embromó no entendiendo la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

- Nada, solo estoy cansado… aún creo que no debes ir – comentó tratando de disuadirlo y de principalmente distraer su mente.

- Y yo creo que no deberías mentirle a tu mejor amigo a casi tu hermano – atacó sacando un conjunto de su closet.

Remus dejó salir un bufido – Aún así no debes ir ¿qué crees qué haga Harry si te pasa algo? Eres lo más cercano a su familia, piensa en él – declamó Remus, sabiendo que esa era su mejor arma y que si no funcionaba nada lo haría.

- Harry… quisiera que estuviera aquí, pero no te preocupes no dejare que me pase nada, estaré aquí para él, se lo debo a James y Lily – prorrumpió comenzando a cambiarse.

- Entonces no salgas, además con quién iras ¿a ver a Yannel Cornwell? – inquirió mirándolo con reprobación.

- No, esta vez no – denegó abrochando sus pantalones – tengo alguien más en mente.

- Mmmm…. No te detendré ¿verdad?

- No, no lo harás, pero estaré bien – masculló terminando de arreglarse.

Remus lo observó debía contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo pero ¿por qué no podía hacerlo?, ahora tenía otro sentimiento que no le agradaba últimamente estaba coleccionando eso, ¿en qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo?

Cuando Sirius estuvo listo, miró a su amigo – Volveré en un par de horas, cuida la casa… - anunció – espero que decidas decirme lo qué te sucede para entonces…

- Ten cuidado – pidió dándole un abrazo, poco después Sirius salió convertido en el peludo perro negro.

Mientras que Remus se dirigió hacia su cuarto, cerrándolo con llave no deseaba cometer una locura, aunque sabía que eso no lo iba a detener. Se desvistió para tomar una ducha fría esperaba que eso lograra al menos calmar su cuerpo, porque si no se volvería loco.

Su cuerpo templó al sentir la temperatura del agua sobre su cuerpo caliente, alzó el rostro dejando que ésta se resbalara, estuvo ahí un largo rato lo suficiente para que tuviera un resfriado después.

Salió y se colocó un pantalón verde de su pijama y una camiseta, se echó en su cama observando el viejo techo. Estuvo así por un tiempo esperando que el sueño llegara a él, pero esto no sucedió y se estaba comenzando a desquiciar de nuevo más al tener tan cerca la tentación y después de todo Sirius no estaba, él fácilmente podría…

- No, pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! – se incorporó y bajó a la Biblioteca, la chimenea se prendió instantáneamente empezando llenar la habitación de una calidez. Remus se paseó por los estantes buscando un libro que entretuviera su mente. Encontró uno que llamó su atención, se preparó un poco de té y decidió leer un rato al menos hasta que volviera su amigo.

Por su parte Nym se removía en su cama sentía un poco de frío lo cual provocó que se despertara, bostezo ligeramente acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, sintiendo un poco de sed, tomó su bata, amarrando el listón con un pequeño moño. Tomó su varita y salió.

- _Lumus_ – pronunció iluminando su camino, bajó las escaleras cuidando de no caer, y no pisar nada raro ya que iba sin zapatos._ "Parece que todos están durmiendo"_.

Al llegar al final de la escalinata se percató de que una luz venía de la Biblioteca y una sonrisa alcanzó sus labios – Remus…

Caminó de puntillas hacia allá espiando por el espacio que dejaba ver la puerta entrecerrada estaba en eso cuando el dedo pequeño de su pie se golpeó contra la puerta cuando quiso dar un paso para acomodarse mejor.

- Auchhh – emitió un chillido de dolor descubriéndose ante Remus, quien de inmediato se levantó para ayudarla – yo lo siento, no es que yo estuviese espiándote o algo por el estilo yo solo baje por un vaso de agua – se apresuró a decir.

- No te preocupes, me di cuenta que estabas aquí no porque te pegaste sino por tu perfume – exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque tenerla cerca no estaba ayudando para su salud mental.

A las afueras de St. Mungo…

Dos hombres que aguardaban por gente que saldría del Hospital platicaban tranquilamente con una taza de café.

- Espero que la sanadora Ludin salga pronto, debo llegar a ver a mi esposa – mencionó uno de ellos, mirando su reloj.

- Y ese ánimo por verla ¿por qué es? – embromó el otro un hombre bajito y calvo.

- Ja, es nuestro aniversario y si no llego antes de que ella se duerma seguro que se llevara a cabo un batalla campal – repuso el hombre.

Sirius se encontraba escondido en un callejón, sus ojos brillaban observando todo con atención había mandado investigar los horarios de la sanadora con motivo de que quizás fuera una seguidora de Voldemort, por supuesto eso era solo una vil mentira de la que se había valido para obtener la información.

Ahora sabía por esos hombres que ella abordaría uno de los carruajes, solo era cuestión de minutos para que apareciera, la vio salir luciendo aún su uniforme color lima y apenas con un abrigo que la ayudaba a cubrirse del frío. Observó como ella soltaba su cabello dejando que el viento lo esparciera, llegando así su aroma a los sentidos del perro.

- Buenas noches, disculpe… ya podemos irnos, ha sido un día largo – espetó dirigiéndose al carruaje.

Sirius se transformó en humano y se subió por la otra puerta al carruaje. Darlene lo abordó cuando se dio cuenta de que en el asiento estaba otra persona pero por la oscuridad no podía ver su rostro.

- Señor hay alg…

- Espera, solo soy yo – avisó dejando que la luz de la calle tocara su rostro, la sanadora abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerlo, era aquel hombre que había llegado preguntando por los aurores, aquel que era endemoniadamente atractivo.

- ¿Todo bien allá atrás, señorita Lundin? – preguntó el hombre.

- Si, todo está muy bien – respondió tratando de recuperarse del susto y claro de la impresión de tenerlo ahí a su lado, aspiró suavemente la fragancia que despedía, era exquisita como lo era él - ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Sirius tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en el dorso – Solo deseaba verla nuevamente, le avise en la nota del arreglo de flores que sabría nuevamente de mi.

Sonrió suavemente ante en galante gesto del misterioso hombre - Ya veo, ¿con qué era usted? – preguntó utilizando una mentirilla.

- Si, ¿acaso lo dudo? – continuó con el juego de la sanadora.

- Le mentiría si le dijera que no, los sanadores algunas veces recibimos varios arreglos demostrando el agradecimiento de nuestros pacientes…

- Ya veo y supongo que también de sus pretendientes – agregó con voz sedosa Sirius.

- Así es, pero fue un lindo detalle ¿ahora me dirá su nombre? - preguntó coqueta – después de todo no estoy en St. Mungo ni tampoco en horario de trabajo.

- Cierto se lo diré antes de partir – mencionó pensando dos veces que haría respecto a eso, no era buena idea utilizar su nombre en ese momento, ya que todos sabían que él era un criminal.

- Vaya con usted que se hace el misterioso – masculló la castaña, en parte molesta por la actitud del hombre.

- No lo hago por molestarla – enunció tratando de que la mujer no se enojara ¿acaso estaba perdiendo su toque de conquistador?

- Sabe ni siquiera entiendo qué hace usted aquí ni lo qué pretende – interpeló tomando una distancia prudente, si le gustaba el hombre pero en estos tiempos difíciles se debía tener cuidado.

Sirius dejó salir una risa que quizás sonaría de vez en cuando como un ladrido de perro, que hizo que la mujer lo mirara con la ceja enarcada - ¿Qué es gracioso?

- Su desconfianza, vaya que usted desea ahuyentar a sus pretendientes, vamos yo solo deseo una cita con usted – confesó divertido, despejando su rostro de su melena.

Darlene lo miró con sus pupilas aceitunadas, estudiando cada rasgo del hombre y no puedo evitar darle en parte la razón - Mire ha sido un día muy largo para mi y no el mejor precisamente, así que seré muy directa, si usted es atractivo no lo negare, pero necesita más que eso para lograr una cita conmigo y si mi carácter lo ahuyenta lo lamentare de sobremanera pero me ahorrare una desilusión – puntualizó firme.

- Es bueno saber lo que piensa de mí, deba saber que yo también la considero atractiva y su carácter es lo que me hace estar más interesado y no desistiré, quiero una cita con usted – manifestó determinado – aunque podemos empezar por tutearnos ¿no cree?

- Esta bien – profirió brindándole una sonrisa – pronto llegaremos a mi Departamento – anunció observando por la ventana el paisaje.

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Nym se incorporaba aún sentía unas punzadas de dolor pero estaría bien, ahora todo se remitía a que estaba con Remus. Por su parte él trataba lo más posible de no mirarla directamente, no debía ceder ante la tentación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó finalmente Tonks.

- Mmm solo no podía dormir – exclamó caminando de regreso al sillón.

- Ya veo, bueno ¿s-si quieres puedo hacerte compañía un rato? – se ofreció manteniéndose en la puerta de donde se sostenía.

Remus entrecerró sus ojos sin voltear a verla, ya de por si era difícil saber que estaba ahí y más cuando su perfume nublaba sus sentidos y ahora ella ofreciéndose a estar con él, eso debía ser una tortura. _"No, no debo aceptar… por favor mantente firme. ¡Gryffindor ayúdame!"_.

- No es necesario, es mejor que descanses y te recuperes de esa misión – respondió haciendo acopio de la poco razón que aún lo dominaba.

- Estoy bien, además ya dormí un poco, puedo estar contigo unos momentos – insistió después de todo no lo había visto en días y de verdad deseaba pasar un rato con él, aunque él no la viera como ella quisiera.

Remus dejó caer las pocas barreras que quedaban y accedió - ¿Deseas una taza de te? – sabía que debía procurar alejarla pero no, ahí nuevamente los instintos le estaban ganando, pero es que esos días que no había estado cerca de ella lo habían hecho darle muchas vueltas a por qué se sentía así y no había obtenido aún una respuesta que le convenciera.

- Sí, claro… - avanzó hasta el sillón con lo que pudieron haber sido un buen intento de pasos saltarines sino le doliese el dedo de su pie.

Remus sirvió una taza más y se la ofreció, para después volver a sentarse en el sillón un poco retirado de ella.

- Gracias – dijo suavemente.

- Ten cuidado porque está caliente – la previno, observándola de reojo.

- Si, gracias – bebió con cuidado para después dejar la taza en la mesa de centro – ¿y dónde está Sirius? ¿Acaso ya se durmió? – preguntó curiosa de no verlo cerca.

- Mmmm pues salió – expuso esperando el grito de protesta de la metamorfaga.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No de nuevo!… ¿a dónde fue? – increpó atropelladamente.

- Pues… no lo se, pero dijo que no iría con Cornwell – agregó observando los gestos de la chica.

- Ahora entiendo, lo estas esperando pero ¿cómo se le ocurre? – se levantó caminando de un lado al otro sin importarle su pie.

- Tranquilízate – pidió incorporándose y llevándola de nuevo al sillón – mejor piensa que va a volver pronto.

- Eso no me calmara, ni siquiera rezarle al santo del día de hoy o al mago da igual… ¿por qué hace eso? – barbotó ansiosa.

- Lo sé, pero no ganas nada poniéndote así, además no sabríamos dónde buscarlo – la rodeó con su brazo en un intento por calmarla, dejando a un lado el hecho de que en ese momento le era difícil estar junto a ella.

- Pero… ahh lo odio, ¿cuándo entenderá? – movió su cabeza negando, percatándose de la cercanía del castaño y del brazo que la rodeaba, se sonrojó ligeramente.

- No lo sé, quizás nunca – aseveró acercándose un poco más, percibiendo el perfume de sus cabellos, en ese momento un trueno resonó en la construcción haciendo que algunas ventanas se abrieran y el viento soplara dentro de la habitación, apagando el fuego de la chimenea.

Nym dejó salir un chillido y se abrazó al hombre - ¡Por Ravenclaw! ¿Qué fue eso?

- Solo se desató la tormenta – tenía la intención de levantarse para cerrar la ventana, pero Nymphadora se lo impidió al abrazarse a él.

- No te vayas – pidió aún sin soltarlo.

- Solo iré a cerrar las ventanas – anunció separándola. Nym sacó su varita y lanzó un pequeño hechizo que solucionó eso – bueno… también pude haber hecho eso – añadió burlonamente, regresando su vista a Nym, observando sus ojos azules, sintiendo un extraño retortijón en su estómago – no deberías temerle a las tormentas.

- Lo se, pero no te alejes – suplicó tímidamente, aparte de que no quería que él la soltara, podía sentir su cálido brazo rodeándola, si, sabía que no debía, que él quizás no la quería pero al diablo con eso, ahora estaban ahí y era todo lo que sabía.

- No lo haré – pronunció hipnotizado por la imagen de la metamorfaga, podía sentir su aliento abanicar su rostro, la tenía tan cerca… nuevamente el calor se estaba apoderando de él, en su interior miles de sensaciones estaban despertando y la razón se iba quedando en lo más recóndito de su mente, solo sabía que esa chica le gustaba – esta mañana cuando llegó tu patronus, no sabes cómo nos preocupaste… Sirius estaba vuelto un loco bueno más que de costumbre, pensamos lo peor…

- ¿Y por qué nunca me escribiste? - cuestionó sintiendo como él la estrechaba con más fuerza.

- Es difícil de explicar – contestó conflictuado.

Nymphadora levantó su rostro desde el pecho del hombre, sorprendida por su acción, trató de buscar su mirada pero lo único que encontró fue el principio de su cuello, acompañado de su loción, lo sintió apretarla un poco más, sin llegar a hacerle daño, era como si quisiera protegerla, era suave y cálido, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, olvidándose de todo lo que la contrariaba, ahora solo estaba él y ella y ese fenomenal abrazo.

Por su parte Remus también disfrutaba de poder tenerla entre sus brazos, de sentir su frágil figura de nuevo, quería no solo sentirla, la deseaba y eso era malo, la bestia que llevaba dentro quería salir, ya no sabía si las sensaciones que le provocaba antes de la luna llena eran las que lo llevaban a hacer lo que estaba deseando o era lo próxima que estaba su transformación y que sus instintos y sentidos se desarrollaban más.

- Y-yo te extrañe… ¿y tú solo sabes decir que es difícil de explicar? – se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar suavemente.

En una calle de Londres…

Darlene descendía ayudada por Sirius, mientras el chofer se sorprendía al ver bajar de su carruaje al hombre, no sabía de dónde había salido.

- Gracias – musitó la sanadora, buscando en su bolso un par de galones para pagarle al hombre, pero Canuto se adelantó dejando caer las monedas en la mano del hombre. Lo despidió quedándose a solas con la joven.

- No debiste hacer eso, yo puedo pagar sola mis cuentas – explicó agradecida.

- Lo sé, pero déjame hacerlo – manifestó curvando sus labios en una clásica sonrisa de lado.

- Entonces ¿ahora sabré el nombre de este misterioso hombre? – preguntó acercándose a él, colocando su mano en el pecho del pelinegro notando los tatuajes que éste tenía.

- Aún no me voy, no te he dejado en la puerta de tu departamento – agregó divertido.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es lo qué tienes en el pecho? – cuestionó intrigada, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaran la piel que exponía la camisa desabrochada.

Sirius sintió un suave cosquilleo, el toque suave de una mujer era algo que extrañaba demasiado, era verdad que desde que había salido de Azkaban no había perdido una oportunidad para sentir el cuerpo de una mujer, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para eso… debía encargarse de Harry y de los asuntos de la Orden así como mantenerse a salvo. Aunque algunas veces se llegaba a divertir con alguna maga de la Orden – Quizás un día te lo diga, aunque siempre puedes verlo más de cerca cuando quieras.

En ese momento heladas gotas comenzaron a caer, ambos voltearon hacia el cielo que en cuestión de segundos los tenía empapados.

- Genial… oh vaya… - se dirigió a la puerta del edificio, abrió la puerta y se giró para ver a Sirius quien aún seguía bajo la lluvia contemplándola - ¿qué haces? Anda entra - el pelinegro sonrió y lentamente entró admirando el lugar – vamos o el elevador se cerrara – corrió hasta él, apretando el botón hasta que Sirius pasó.

- Estaba congelada – dijo temblando por el frío, apretando el número del piso que era el seis – no sé cómo pudiste quedarte ahí.

- Te ofrecería mi abrigo pero esta empapado, no será de mucha ayuda – indicó con pesar.

- La intención es la que cuenta - las puertas se abrieron y pudieron pasar al piso donde ella rápidamente llegó a su puerta, la abrió con sus llaves y se giró a ver al ojiplata - ¿me dirás tu nombre ahora que estamos en la puerta de mi departamento?

- Mmmm Sirius - pronunció seductoramente, sin decir su apellido.

- ¿Y por eso tanto misterio? Vaya… - rió suavemente - bueno no te quedes ahí entra… - señaló con sus dientes chocando entre si.

- ¿Me estas invitando a pasar? – preguntó juguetón – no sé si entrar, aún no me has dicho si eres ¿Soltera? ¿Casada? ¿Comprometida? ¿Divorciada? ¿Vives con alguien? ¿Sales con alguien? – y no es que le importase en realidad, ya que él sabía por el informe eso y más, pero le gustaba ver las reacciones de la chica.

- Tu tampoco me lo has dicho – apuntó expectante, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, esperaba que de verdad ese hombre no tuviera ningún compromiso aunque eso fuera poco probable.

- ¿Importaría? – interrogó divertido, recargando su brazo en el marco de la puerta, mirándola a los ojos.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero quizás pueda hacer excepciones y solo por ver más de cerca tus tatuajes – bromeó notando como él reía.

- ¡Vaya! Yo pensé que era por mi atractivo, no porque me vieras como objeto de investigación - replicó sonriendo ampliamente.

- Entonces ¿eres soltero? – indagó nuevamente, congelándose, abrazándose a sí misma.

Sirius dejó salir nuevamente una risotada – Si lo soy… pero debes saber que tu propuesta puede llegar a ser indecorosa.

- Estoy consciente de ello, ¿entonces pasas? – articuló dejándolo entrar, para después cerrar la puerta.

Black observó la decoración del lugar sintiendo de inmediato el calor de la chimenea. No era muy grande pero si confortable. Había algunos cuadros en las paredes, así como fotos… unas cuantas esculturas.

- Bueno, esa es la sala, espera aquí iré a cambiarme – enunció ligeramente nerviosa.

- Está bien pero si necesitas ayuda yo…

- Lo tomare en cuenta – afirmó divertida - ¿deseas algo de tomar?

- Si, una copa de vino estaría bien – refirió esperado entrar en calor con eso.

- Claro, te traeré unas toallas para que te seques – informó perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Canuto sacó su varita aplicándose un hechizo de secado, aunque su cabello seguía húmedo, se sacó el abrigo y tomó asiento en espera de la chica, parecía ser una buena persona, además de que hacia tanto que no se sentaba a disfrutar así de la compañía de una mujer, corría peligro y lo sabía pero eso solo hacía que la adrenalina circulara más rápido por su cuerpo.

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Remus sintió como ella levantaba su rostro llegando al inicio de su cuello, después un cosquilleo acompañado de electricidad lo recorrió, al sentir la nariz de la chica respirarle suavemente. Pero eso no alejaba la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

- Y-yo también te extrañe – confesó liberándose de un peso en su pecho, aunque sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, su razón trataba de recobrar el mando pero era inútil.

Nym se sintió feliz al escuchar eso y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y por el suave momento. Dejando que sus labios rozaran la piel del cuello del licántropo, esto hizo que él también reaccionara, que se perdiera entre sus deseos.

La separó ligeramente solo para hacer que esta se recostara en el sofá con él encima de ella, la podía sentir temblar bajo su cuerpo, su respiración se había agitado y podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón dentro de su pecho.

- Remus… - alcanzó a decir antes de que él atrapara sus labios y comenzara a besarla con pasión, tratando de saciar el deseo que tenía por ella.

Nym se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente pero cedió ante los movimientos de los labios de Remus, que la incitaban a contribuir, nunca la había besado de esa forma, parecía otro… pero eso no la detuvo para responder a su intensidad.

Lupin sintió como su bestia estaba despertando, podía sentir los tímidos labios de Nym seguir su ritmo, eran tan suaves como los recordaba, empujó su lengua en delicadas embestidas permitiéndose entrar en su boca, acariciar cada rincón, produciéndole un delicioso placer a la metamorfaga que sentía que se iba a deshacer en sus brazos, subió sus manos torpemente hasta llegar al cuello del hombre, donde enterró sus dedos en las hebras del cabello dorado de su acompañante.

Miles de sensaciones viajaron desde el estómago del licántropo hacia todo su cuerpo, deslizó su mano hacia el cuello de Tonks, colocándola detrás de su nuca buscando profundizar más su beso, mientras que con la otra desataba el nudo de la bata de la chica, logrando abrirla.

Rompió el beso en busca del aire que su pulmones le exigían, percibiendo el furioso sonrojo en la cara de Nym que simplemente la hacía ver más hermosa, recargó su frente en la de ella.

Dora estaba demasiado agitada, abrió sus ojos encontrando el rostro de Remus a milímetros del suyo, podía ver en sus ojos tornasol un brillo especial, parecía que refulgían sus sentimientos, se dejó perder en ellos.

- Remus yo... – estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos.

- Nymphadora te necesito – pronunció con voz ronca, se separó ligeramente deleitándose con la imagen de la chica, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado dándole una vista seductora de su escote, siguió su recorrido notando sus largas piernas.

Tonks trataba de tranquilizar su respiración pero al escuchar la confesión del licántropo no supo cómo reaccionar y mucho menos cuando este le propinó esa mirada llena de sentimientos mezclados con deseo, nunca nadie la había mirado de esa manera, era como si él la mirara como su presa o al menos esa impresión le dio.

Un calor despertó dentro de ella, no podía comprender todo el torrente de emociones que sentía, pero lo más tangible era la ansiedad y el miedo, esto era nuevo para ella y él al parecer tenía la suficiente experiencia para hacerla vibrar con una sola caricia, pero tenía más miedo de descubrir que esto era una mentira un engaño, además él no había dicho nada más, algo que le dijera que tenía algún sentimiento que no fuera de amistad por ella, pero el hecho de que se estaban besando tenía que significar más ¿no?

- Remus… ¿t-tú sientes… algo por mí? - preguntó entrecortadamente.

- Si – respondió sin decir más hundió su rostro en el cuello de Dora, repartiendo besos en su cremosa piel y Nym no pudo resistirme a dejar salir un sonido de placer de sus labios cuando sintió sus dientes contra su piel, más cuando la fuerte mano del licántropo se deslizó por su pierna en forma ascendente subiendo su camisón.

Nymphadora se removió ligeramente, buscando los labios de Remus, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de él.

Lupin regresó a la boca de Dora, saboreando cada rincón de ésta, mientras su mano aún la acariciaba pronto alcanzó la tela de sus pantis, la sintió jadear dentro del beso y pegarse más a él como si quisiera sentirlo más dentro.

La temperatura de Remus subió rápidamente entre los besos y las caricias, no deseaba parar, sentía como su piel ardía, la deseaba, la quería… no tenía el control sobre si, se separó solo para quitarse la camiseta aventándola al suelo, no tardó en volver a posesionarse de los labios rosados y ligeramente hinchados de la Nym, la cual no comprendía todo lo que estaba sintiendo, cuando él se quitó la playera no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por el torso desnudo del hombre, con duda llevó sus manos hacia él acariciándolo sintiendo las cicatrices que tenía, mientras se besaban, cuando de pronto sintió algo duro que pegaba contra su vientre, gimió instintivamente.

En el Departamento 221…

Darlene volvía envestida en un camisón rojo y su bata abierta, le ofreció una toalla a Sirius, el cual tenía concentrada su atención en la figura de la chica.

- Veo que ya secó su ropa – murmuró sonriéndole, se dirigió a su minibar, tomando una botella de vino, donde sirvió dos copas.

- Te ves hermosa – halagó cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

- Gracias, pero no creo que eso sea posible… estoy en pijama y con el pelo húmedo pero no necesita de esos comentarios para seducirme – comentó divertida, chocando su copa con la de él.

- Entonces ¿qué necesito? – preguntó divertido, mirándola intensamente, notando que tenía un tatuaje en su tobillo.

- Pues… muchas más cosas – indicó dejando su copa y tomando la toalla comenzando a secar el cabello del hombre - ¿y qué necesitaría yo para seducirlo?

- Mmm creo que vas por buen camino – mencionó girando su rostro quedando a centímetros de la boca de la chica.

La sanadora sonrió instintivamente sus sentidos estaban invadidos por la embriagante loción del hombre, por su seductora voz y su atractivo físico. Pasó la toalla por los hombros de él, dejando que su cabello escurriera.

- ¿Eso le dice a todas? – cuestionó alejando su rostro, desviando la vista hacia el fuego que crispaba, mientras sus ventanas retumbaban por la tormenta.

Sirius se carcajeó – Solo a las que me gustan – puntualizó descarado.

- Mmm lo supuse, es algo tarde espero que no haya cenado preparare un poco de pasta, no crea que soy un gran talento en la cocina pero no lo envenenare y si lo hago recuerde que soy sanadora – embromó incorporándose, se acomodó lo bata y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sirius la siguió con la mirada, esa mujer realmente le gustaba… y después de todo Yannel se encontraba con otro y él tenía derecho a distraerse, ella lo había rechazado aunque no podía negar que por ella sentía algo distinto, algo cálido… pero no la podía obligar a responderle.

Se quedó pensando en eso hasta que un aroma exquisito lo regresó a la realidad, recordando dónde estaba y con quién.

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy misterioso y silencioso de repente, aunque me gusta verte así en mi sala – declaró llevándose a la boca un pedazo de queso.

- No soy una estatua o un centro de mesa – repuso quitándose la toalla de sus hombros.

- ¿Dónde quieres comer en la mesa o ahí donde estas? – cuestionó complaciente.

- Prefiero hacerlo aquí, ¿deseas que te ayude?

- Estas muy cómodo ¿verdad? No te preocupes sigue ahí, en dos segundos estoy contigo – regresó a la cocina y con un hechizo que había aprendido de su madre los platos aparecieron en la mesa de centro de la sala, tomó algunos tenedores y servilletas.

Sirius observó el esmeró de la joven, de verdad se veía bien y olía mejor.

- Toma – le ofreció el tenedor y la servilleta – ojala te guste…

- De seguro que si – respondió sabiendo que no había probado algo así en años, la comida de la mansión no era la mejor y solo se comía bien cuando estaba aunque no lo quisiera admitir la señora Weasley.

Comieron entre una plática agradable, claro que él no había dicho nada que lo comprometiera o que lo ligara con Remus Lupin. Al finalizar los platos Darlene sirvió un poco más de vino en las copas.

- Parece que la tormenta no piensa cesar – profirió al ver por su ventana.

- Si… y yo debo irme – anunció sin realmente tener la intención de partir – pero ha sido una velada excelente – admitió tomando su mano, sintiendo su suavidad.

- Lo mismo pienso – respondió sintiendo una corriente eléctrica con ese simple toque.

- ¿Se volverá a repetir o desaparecerás nuevamente? – preguntó curiosa.

- Para mí sería un placer, pero déjame darte las gracias – la jaló hacia él posando sus labios primero en su mejilla, provocándola.

La castaña negó con su cabeza dibujando una pequeña sonrisilla en sus labios – Yo esperaba haberme ganado más que un beso en la mejilla.

- Entonces toma lo que crees que has ganado – invitó seductor.

- Mmm – murmuró mordiéndose los labios, lanzándole una mirada apreciativa, pasando su dedo por el contorno del rostro del hombre hasta llegar a su pecho – sabe que… creo que debemos dejarlo así – musitó alejándose.

Sirius no podía creer lo que decía, estaba jugando con él, pero le enseñaría a no hacerlo. La atrajo hacia él, rodeando su cintura - No estoy de acuerdo – y sin más la besó, Lundin dejó la sorpresa de lado respondiendo suavemente, pasando sus manos hacia el cuello de Sirius.

El pelinegro saboreó sus labios antes de abrirse camino en su boca y sentir una real oleada de placer recorrer su espalda, la sintió aferrarse a él.

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Lupin dejó sus labios y comenzó a besar su escote mientras sus manos llegaban a la cintura de la metamorfaga. Se guiaba por sus instintos, la bestia estaba dominando al hombre, pocas veces en su vida esto le había sucedido y todas ellas habían sido cuando él era muy joven como para controlarse, pero ahora el aroma de Nym, el sabor de sus labios, sus gemidos, incluso su voz sedosa al pronunciar su nombre hacía que se nublaran sus sentidos que perdiera el contexto de la realidad, que olvidara quién era por momentos y con quién estaba.

Pero el hombre que luchaba por detenerse sabía que estaba con la sobrina de su amigo y que ella era demasiado joven para él, demasiado tierna…

- Remus yo nunca… he estado con alguien – susurró a su oído.

El licántropo tardó un par de segundos en procesar sus palabras y por fin su mente recuperó el control de sí mismo, él no podía hacerle eso… no al menos de esa manera, se detuvo quedándose paralizado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Nym lo miró extrañada - ¿P-pasa… algo?

Remus lentamente se incorporó con el sudor perlando su frente y el corazón desbocado, la observó con su respiración agitada con sus mejillas coloreadas, lo miraba con interrogación, se veía tan sensual y a la vez tan inocente, esto lo hizo consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:**

Hola, nosotras nuevamente… bueno, hoy será un día especial, porque trajimos a alguien demasiado lejano como para estar con nosotros tanto como quisiéramos, pero gracias a nuestros poderes de Necromancia y convocación a los muertos, hemos logrado traer a ese lindo Merodeador para todas…

Con ustedes el suegro de muchas, amado por demasiadas, el único e inigualable… y sobre todo valeroso…** ¡James Charlus Potter!**

De detrás de unas cortinas, apareció el gallardo Merodeador con una hoja en la mano, gracias a los hábiles poderes de The Darkness Princess, logramos regresarlo tan joven y guapo como solo él puede ser… se acercó a ellas, besando las mejillas de ambas, susurrando un par de cosas para después acercarse al micrófono.

- Mmjj hola, ¿cómo están? Es un placer para mí el poder estar aquí el día de hoy y que las nenas hayan podido traerme desde el mas allá para agradecer a todas ustedes sus comentarios sobre esta historia de mi querido amigo Lunático y las tonterías de Canuto, pero bueno, es hora de iniciar, no tengo mucho tiempo…

Hola **gchiki lupin** ¿Cómo estás? Es un placer darte las gracias por los comentarios que les has dejado y por el apoyo que les das, por tu apodo puedo adivinar que eres gran fanática de Remus ¿verdad? pues Lunático es algo lento de entendimiento, espero que no lo eche a perder, pero es un Merodeador, así que tiene que ser brillante con las mujeres jajaja solo dale un poco de tiempo, ya lo veras, y bueno… Canuto está un poco loco, pero no cabe duda que quiere mucho a Nymphadora y cuida bien de Harry ¿no crees? Aunque su obsesión por las mujeres no acaba ¿verdad?, bueno, esperamos que este capítulo te haya gustado y les puedes dejar un review a las chicas, te dejo un abrazó y un beso, hasta pronto nena, cuídate.

Es el turno de **MJLupin27** Hola nena ¿cómo te va? Espero que estés muy bien, muchas gracias por tu review ¿y qué te puedo decir? Lunático tiene sus debilidades, solo espero que no desaproveche la oportunidad de estar con Nym, pero como se complica la vida ¿no crees? Pero tenle paciencia, irá mejorando, además quiero expresarte disculpas por el retraso en la actualización, ha habido ciertas dificultades, pero por fin aquí está el capitulo, si pudieras dejarles un review a las chicas sería genial, por lo pronto me despido, cuídate nena, te mando abrazos y un gran beso.

Hola **Zory, **¿cómo te va? Es un verdadero placer estar aquí contigo, Canuto y Lunático me han dicho que eres fiel fan del fic y que no olvidas dejarles un review en cada actualización y por eso te estoy muy agradecido, ya que los reviews hacen felices a estas nenas, también quiero transmitirte las felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños de parte de todos, solo quiero disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización, pero como sabes entre tantas historias y la Universidad se les complica un poco el poder escribir, pero por fin aquí está en nuevo capítulo que esperamos haya sido de tu agrado y les puedas decir que te pareció, con respecto a tu comentario pasado ¿qué te puedo decir? Siriboy… Siriusin jajajaja pues es demasiado tonto para entender a las mujeres jajaja y Yan no es fácil de conquistar, y como abras visto en este capítulo, pues… si, es un estúpido y ninfómano… como dices, si estás tú presente como se pudo ir con esa, ahora que yo estoy aquí si tu quieres…. – de pronto algo lo golpeó en la cabeza, notando la mirada sarcástica de las autoras, sonriendo desvergonzado – ok ok, ya entendí, Mmjj pero bueno… Lady tampoco está muy contenta con él en este momento, de Lunático… pues es un indeciso, yo también espero que por fin entienda, la edad no importa… eso es lo de menos, debería de aplicarse porque Nym también tiene por ahí al tipillo ese, y gracias por decirme Jameboy, pero… ¿no crees que merezco el primer lugar? Como que me dejas como premio de consolación… en fin, tengo que seguir con los demás agradecimientos, pero note olvidare, cuídate mucho nena, esperamos tu review por aquí, te dejo besos y abrazos y les transmitiré a los demás tus saludos y nada de avadas a las chicas, si no ¿quien termina la historia?

Hey **MariaSimmenthalBlack** un placer saludarte, y gracias por seguir a las chicas, lamento la demora pero las cuestiones de la Universidad y los otros fics las mantiene un poco ocupadas, pero gracias a Gryffindor aquí está la actualización, nos gustaría saber que te pareció, si puedes déjales un review a las chicas, te mando abrazos y un gran beso, hasta pronto hermosa.

Hola hermosa **Lilis, **que lindo nombre tienes, me recuerda a mi bella Lilly que hoy no pudo venir, pero ya lo hará en otra ocasión, bueno para empezar, una gran disculpa por la tardanza en este capítulo, las circunstancias impidieron que pudieran actualizar, las musas no fueron generosas y la Universidad las esclaviza, pero por fin aquí está la actualización, que esperamos sea de tu agrado y nos puedas dejar un review con tus impresiones, no te preocupes, le transmitiré tus besos a Canuto y a Lunático, claro que no se los daré, eso no va conmigo, de eso se encargaran las nenas, por ahora me tengo que retirar, un placer saludarte hermosa, cuídate, te dejo abrazos y un gran beso, hasta pronto.

Hola **Yessi** ¿Qué hay de nuevo nena? Gracias por tu comentario de apoyo a las chicas, lamentamos la demora, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo y si puedes déjales una opinión a las chicas, las haría felices, hasta pronto nena, te mando un abrazo y un beso.

**¡Luna lovengood! **Nena, ¿cómo estás? He oído hablar mucho de ti, por Sirius y los chicos, eres una de las seguidoras de los fics de las nenas y eso te lo tengo que agradecer, porque las haces sonreír, disculpa la tardanza en actualizar, pero tuvieron dificultades, tú lo sabes, tantos fics y la vida, la escuela no es fácil, peor por fin ya está aquí el capitulo, que esperamos sea de tu agrado y nos puedas decir que te pareció, yo les transmitiré tus saludos a Canuto y a Lunático, pero espero que entre los favoritos también este yo, me tengo que retirar, pero te dejo muchos abrazos y besos, cuídate hermosa, hasta pronto.

Hola **Snaluck** ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tu apoyo al fic y por tu comentario, pero te diré que los Remus-Tonks son bastante bueno, así que nos alegra que gracias a Seducción les des una oportunidad pero no nos olvides ¿ok?, en cuanto a Lunático te diré que está llegando a sus límites, no tardará en caer, que te puedo decir de Sirius… bueno, pues es Sirius, ya sabes, pero no todos somos iguales, yo soy la excepción a la regla, soy lindo, amable, tierno, caballeroso, educado, atento… - estaba a punto de seguir alabándose, un tirón en su pierna le llamó la atención – bien, bien… bueno nena, tengo que dejarte, pero espero volver pronto y saber de ti, te dejo abrazos y besos, cuídate mucho.

Hola !**Nymphadora Tonks Black! **¿Cómo estás? Es un lujo poder saludarte, Sirius y Remus me dijeron que eres gran fanática de las historias de las chicas y te agradezco por eso y por el apoyo que les das en tus reviews, sabes que las anima a escribir el saber que les gusta lo que hacen, y debemos pedirte una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización, espero que no estés molesta por ello, pero no puedes negar que la escena tuya con Remus estuvo grandiosa, espero que te haya complacido y que puedas darles tu opinión a las chicas, le diré a Lunático de tus besos y a Canuto de tus saludos, les dejare a las chicas y a Yan el tener que dárselos, por ahora me retiro, espero volver a saber de ti por aquí o en otro de los fics de las chicas, cuídate nena, abrazos y besos, hasta pronto.

Hey **yzie, **¿qué tal estás? Gracias por dejar tu review a las chicas, claro que no pasa nada porque dejes tus comentarios en cualquier pagina que las encuentres, estas niñas andan en tantas páginas que sería raro que no las toparas en otra, que bueno que el capítulo te haya gustado el anterior, y de tus dudas, pues ¿qué te puedo decir? Eva quiere regresar con Lunático, todo depende de lo que haga Nym para persuadirlo, y del chico ese Nigel, pues… no lo conozco pero ten por seguro que perderá ante Canuto, por ahora lamentamos la demora en la actualización, pero por fin ya está aquí el nuevo capi, espero que te guste y que puedas darles tu opinión a las chicas, te mando abrazos y besos, cuídate nena.

Hola **aaiskye** ¿cómo te va? Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, a las chicas les agrada saber que el fic les gusta, así que por fin después de mucha tardanza, cosa que lamentamos mucho aquí está el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste y nos dejes saber tu opinión, te mando abrazos y besos, cuídate nena.

Bueno, por ahora es todo, pero no dejen de mandarnos sus reviews, para que las chicas puedan actualizar más rápido, también quiero agradecer a **lola1655**, **irthe potter**, **camiloooza o camilooza lunks, Diluz**, **Calabacita Lupin**, **montaneriana**, **Bellax Black**, **merlinne1089, Staken Tonos, Dorita Tonos, **N**ataa**, **danittalovegood**, **noee, peperina**, **sindzero, Lunática Black, LaynaLykaios, Piper-Tonks**, **Anahid,** **celes** L**ucia**, **vero-iblac, IloveWeasleys, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Asuka Ishida, Luzbelita16, Azura, adriana, Arsami..** **FrgoizZ94,** **choconinia, Sophie-Selenne, Piper Lupin, ALI TONKS BLACK,** **Mimi Lupin…**

A todas ellas, por su apoyo a lo largo del fic, muchísimas gracias y esperamos que puedan volver a dejar un review a las chicas, también agradecemos a las que nos tiene en alertas, en favoritos y a las personas que nos leen pero no nos dejan un review.

Cuando puedan por favor háganlo, ya que a las autoras les alimenta el tener reviews, eso las hace escribir más rápido, por lo pronto tengo que retirarme, aún no se si tendré que regresar a donde estaba o si traeremos a Lily con nosotros, en fin, me retiro, espero verlas pronto nenas, abrazos y besos – hace una reverencia, dando un paso atrás, para después dar media vuelta y mirar al causante de sus tropiezos - ¿qué haces aquí Canuto?

El animago se transformo en su forma humana, susurrándole algo a James, mientras Lady lo miraba con odio después de saber lo que hizo en este capítulo, Princess sonríe divertida acercándose a James, después de todo… tiene que hacer meritos con su suegro…

**«´¨·...· James Charlus Potter ·...·´¨»**


	10. Instinto

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes)

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Sentimos de verdad la tardanza.

**Los agradecimientos los encontraran al final del capítulo. Por favor sigan apoyándonos.**

**Visiten Lupin vs Lupin… otro fic de Remus, Nym y Teddy**

**

* * *

**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**Seducción**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo **_

_**D.B.M.**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_**Instinto…**_

Nymphadora se removió en su cama, no había logrado pegar el ojo en todo lo que había restado de la noche, y si una vez más por Remus Lupin…

Sus cavilaciones se vieron perturbadas al escuchar el sonido de unos zapatos chocando contra las mullidas tablas del suelo, ese debía ser su tío… observó el reloj eran las seis de la mañana. Se incorporó de golpe y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, llegando hasta la de Sirius y sin dudarlo la abrió.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? – soltó observándolo con preocupación.

Sirius se giró de golpe encontrándose con la figura de su sobrina envestida en aquel camisón tan sensual, lo cual le sorprendió de sobremanera, en esos pequeños momentos era en los que se daba cuenta que ella no era ya una niña y eso lo llevaba a pensar ¿qué había sucedido en su ausencia? Enarcó la ceja y una sonrisa pícara flotó en sus labios, mientras se acercaba a ella aventó el abrigo a su cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Di algo Sirius – instó sintiéndose rara por la mirada que le lanzaba su tío, se miró a sí misma y cayó en cuenta.

- Te ves muy hermosa – le susurró al oído haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente, incluso su cabello cambió de color tiñéndose de rojo.

- Sirius…

El perlinegro dejó salir una risa divertida – Lo siento, pero te ves hermosa – repitió con una sonrisa – pero solo dime ¿qué pasó en mi ausencia?

-P-pues ¿cómo? No pasó nada… - tartamudeó evidenciando su nerviosismo, evadiendo la mirada perspicaz de su tío.

- ¿Nada? – musitó como meditándolo.

- Además ¿dónde estabas? No entiendo cómo puedes seguir haciendo esas locuras – repentinamente entre la oscuridad observó una marca en el cuello del hombro, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se acercó a él y le abrió la camisa, alejando los mechones negros que caían suavemente sobre su piel y ahí estaba la evidencia, un moretón con marcas de dientes y no necesito acercarse más para darse cuenta que olía a esencia de mujer - ¡Por Merlín Sirius! ¿Para eso te expusiste? para irte con una…

- Con una dama… y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Nymphadora – soltó molesto por las palabras de su sobrina.

Tonks se quedó en silencio él jamás le decía así – Pero… es que… estábamos preocupados.

Sirius cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente – Siento haberte hablado así, pero estoy bien… es mejor que vayas a descansar aún no estás del todo bien, hablaremos mañana y me podrás reprochar lo que quieres pero eso si jovencita yo también podré decirte unas cuantas cosas ¿eh? – repuso recuperando su sonrisa, no podía enojarse con ella por su preocupación.

El cabello de Nym volvió a cambiar quedando en un suave rosa – Esta bien, pero nunca vuelvas a decirme Nymphadora o me veré en la necesidad de…

- Jovencita no tiendes aún la edad suficiente para amenazarme, además soy tu tío… para esas cosas esta Remus – le dijo divertido dejándola con la boca abierta ¿a qué se refería?

- Creo que si es mejor que descanses – respondió avanzando hacia la puerta.

Sirius la siguió observando sus piernas - Y ¡Por los Fundadores! No andes así en la mansión, yo debo contenerme porque soy tu tío pero Remus… olvídalo, solo no andes así por los pasillos… no sabes lo que podrías despertar - le advirtió sacudiendo su cabeza.

Nym sonrió divertida por la actitud de su tío aunque cuando ella se había puesto eso, no era para levantar bajas pasiones, ni siquiera era de sus pijamas favoritas solo no tenía una mejor a la mano, después de todo había perdido su maleta, aunque no podía quejarse tanto ya que esa noche debía agradecer estar vestida de que aquella forma, porque eso le había dado la oportunidad de sentir a Remus de una forma que aún hacia que le hirviera la sangre, que el calor nuevamente se colara por su cuerpo.

Se abanicó con la mano y llegó hasta su habitación donde volvió a su revuelta cama ¿qué era lo que había pasado?

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

Nym sentía que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, pero es que cada caricia que Remus le hacia la estaba volviendo loca, no podía haber tenido mejor suerte… pero entre lo abrumante de la situación y sintiendo los labios del licántropo tan cerca del valle de sus senos y sus manos vagando tan fieramente por su cuerpo, por un momento su mente emitió esa pequeña alarma… debería decirle acaso que fuera un poco más lento y suave después de todo ella nunca… y a pesar de que no podía quejarse de la pasión siempre había pensado entregarse por amor, no por el deseo que le producía el momento, pero eso podía pasarlo por alto, porque ella si sentía algo más que cariño fraternal por ese hombre pero y él… cuando sintió una nueva oleada de placer debido a que los labios de Remus se cerraron alrededor de uno de sus pezones, logrando que Nym se arqueara.

- Remus yo nunca… he estado con alguien – susurró a su oído.

Y ahí fue cuando todo acabo, abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose a un Remus desconcertado y tenso y segundos después él ya estaba de pie junto al sillón, mirándola de una manera que no logró comprender, su respiración seguía siendo agitada que apenas y logró pronunciar - ¿P-pasa… algo?

Fue entonces que la sensación de que algo no andaba bien se apoderó de ella, se acomodó el camisón sin despegar sus pupilas del licántropo – ¿Remus? – aún con las mejillas arreboladas y el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo se acercó a él, dudando en tocarlo pero finalmente colocó su mano sobre el pecho del hombre, logrando que este respirara nuevamente con dificultad.

Se paró de puntas acercando sus labios a los de él y no necesitó hacer más cuando él ya la besaba una vez más con ardor y apuro, la tomó de la cintura con poca delicadeza pegándola a su cuerpo.

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Fin Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

De pronto un sonido estrepitoso proveniente del piso inferior la alarmó, se levantó de golpe tomó su bata y la amarró como pudo… y salió al corredor, dónde ya se encontraba Sirius que maldecía por lo abajo apenas empezaba a dormirse y ahora eso.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? – le preguntó en un susurro.

- Por un momento pensé que habías sido tú – murmuró con varita en mano acercándose a la escalinata - ¿dónde está Remus? – preguntó al no verlo salir de su habitación, donde irrumpió pero la cama estaba vacía al igual que el resto de la habitación _"¿dónde diablos estas Lunático?"_ – vayamos a averiguar.

Bajaron la escalera y en el hall se toparon con varias cabezas pelirrojas.

- ¡Por Merlín que susto nos han dado! – exclamó Tonks, aunque esa no era la frase que hubiese elegido Sirius era lo que deseaba expresar.

- Lo sentimos, pero creímos que era mejor llegar temprano para aprovechar el tiempo – explicó Arthur apenado al parecer si los habían despertado, aunque no creía que habrían dormido mucho, ambos tenían unas sombras bajo los ojos.

- Claro que lo aprovecharemos esta casa necesita limpieza – exclamó la matriarca de la familia y en ese instante el cuadro de la madre de Sirius comenzó a gritar su discurso sobre los intrusos en su casa.

Rápidamente Sirius se traslado al cuadro y con ayuda de Arthur lograron cerrar el cortinaje que cubría la vieja pintura que permanecía ahí solo por un hechizo que no habían encontrado como deshacer.

- Bienvenidos… - musitó Sirius, retirando de su cara los mechones negros que caían rebeldemente tapándole la visión.

- Gracias... – pronunció el patriarca.

- Creo que tenemos que encontrarles habitación, les advierto que no todas están habitables – explicó Sirius, sonriéndole a Hermione y a Ron, eso le hacía sentir una profunda punzada en su corazón y por qué, la razón era simple le recordaban que Harry seguía sin estar con él y eso a su vez le provocaba amargura porque todos esos años él bien puedo haber cuidado de su ahijado si ese maldito de Colagusano no lo hubiese acusado, quizás hasta James y Lily estarían vivos.

Cerró sus puños con frustración se sentía tan inútil sin poder salir a la calle con libertad, sin que lo dejasen participar activamente en las misiones cada vez lo censuraban más, debía quedarse en la mansión, eso lo enfurecía de sobremanera. Al menos se daba sus escapas que bien valían la pena, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, él seguía siendo humano y necesitaba distracciones… además tantos años en Azkaban de abstinencia de todo, si lo habían desquiciado y el colmo era que fuera de esa prisión su propia casa se volviera otra en donde también se tenía que censurar.

- Sirius ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Buckbeak? – se acercó Ron, saludándolo con un apretón de manos, logrando abstraerlo de sus desquiciadas divagaciones.

- Bien, está en la habitación de mi madre – masculló divertido.

- No creo que sea un lugar adecuado para él – reprobó Hermione acercándose a saludarlo.

- Pues yo pienso que ese es el mejor lugar - espetó conservando esa sonrisa sardónica al tiempo que desviaba un poco su vista al cuadro cubierto de su madre que por fin había dejado de escupir insultos.

- Pero debería estar en un lugar abierto – profirió Hermione.

- Veo que sigues siendo la misma, aunque vaya que han crecido ustedes dos – mencionó notando como Ron había obtenido unos cuantos centímetros más de altura aunque su compleción seguía siendo delgada, mientras que Hermione conservaba ese tonó de sabelotodo y su cabello, por lo demás se estaba convirtiendo en toda una señorita.

- ¿Qué has sabido de Harry? – preguntó Ron.

- Mmmm no mucho… te juro que por mí, estaría aquí...

- Pero Dumbledore no lo cree conveniente, para él es mejor que este con sus tíos, cree que está a salvo allá – aseveró Mione que tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero si era por la seguridad de Harry, ni hablar, tendría que soportar a sus tíos todo lo que restaba del verano.

- Chicos es mejor que vengan debemos acomodar sus cosas… - les pidió Molly, no le gustaba mucho la influencia que podía ser Sirius en ellos, no deseaba que les contara alguna cosa sobre la Orden.

En tanto Nymphadora saludaba a los gemelos divertida con sus ocurrencias, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse ¿dónde es qué estaba Remus?

-ooO(**R&N**)Ooo-

Remus Lupin sabía que las situaciones se le estaban saliendo de las manos. _"Soy un estúpido…"._

¿Dónde se encontraba? Eso era sencillo, había estado afuera en un parque contemplando el cielo estrellado, hasta que llegó el amanecer. Solo así había logrado tranquilizarse.

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

Lupin dejó sus labios y comenzó a besar su escote mientras sus manos llegaban a la cintura de la metamorfaga. Se guiaba por sus instintos, la bestia estaba dominando al hombre, pocas veces en su vida esto le había sucedido y todas ellas habían sido cuando él era muy joven como para controlarse, pero ahora el aroma de Nym, el sabor de sus labios, sus gemidos, incluso su voz sedosa al pronunciar su nombre hacía que se nublaran sus sentidos que perdiera el contexto de la realidad, que olvidara quién era por momentos y con quién estaba.

Pero el hombre que luchaba por detenerse sabía que estaba con la sobrina de su amigo y que ella era demasiado joven para él, demasiado tierna…

- Remus yo nunca… he estado con alguien – susurró a su oído.

El licántropo tardó un par de segundos en procesar sus palabras y por fin su mente recuperó el control de sí mismo, él no podía hacerle eso… no al menos de esa manera, se detuvo quedándose paralizado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Nym lo miró extrañada - ¿P-pasa… algo?

Remus lentamente se incorporó con el sudor perlando su frente y el corazón desbocado, la observó con su respiración agitada con sus mejillas coloreadas, lo miraba con interrogación, se veía tan sensual y a la vez tan inocente, esto lo hizo consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

La observó acomodarse el camisón tapando nuevamente aquella piel que él había descubierto, y nuevamente la sangre le hirvió, tenía tantos deseos de ella de seguir recorriéndola con suaves besos con caricias abrasadoras con… _"No, no esto está mal… debo parar"._

- ¿Remus? – pronunció la metamorfaga con aquel tono de voz que delataba su estado, la vio decidida con aquella mirada que lo seducía, sus movimientos para él eran un incentivo para continuar, quitarle en camisón y hacerla suya ahí sobre la mullida alfombra o el sillón ¡que importaba!, si era poco considerada su fantasía pero para él en ese momento nada tenía sentido, ni coherencia solo ese deseo animal que le provocaba.

La observó con aquellas pupilas tornasol brillando de pasión acercarse y dudar en tocar pero cuando sus dedos tocaron su pecho, fue inevitable que una corriente eléctrica lo atravesara y cuando sintió totalmente el roce su respiración se agitó, en su interior se llevaba a cabo una lucha interna entre los resquicios que quedaban de su mente y los instintos de la bestia.

Su mente se dejó vencer en el momento en que los labios de Nym rozaron los suyos, esa sensación abrasadora lo atravesó y la besó con fiereza, tomándola de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, no había marcha atrás, la deseaba.

Se abrió pasó entre la boca de Nym, saboreando cada rincón, jugueteando deleitándose con su sabor, con cada estremecimiento, se separó un poco permitiendo que respirara mientras él mordía su labio inferior para después lamberlo con dolorosa lentitud. Bajó lentamente sus labios en un recorrido por su mandíbula, pasando por su lóbulo mordisqueándolo logrando que Nym se arqueara y suspirara trabajosamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros del Merodeador.

Remus continuó su labor de seducirla pasando por su clavícula, dejando que sus manos vagaran más abajó de la columna vertebral de Nym, la escuchó jadear cerca de su hombro, aferrándose más a él, la cargó dejando que las esbeltas piernas de ella rodearan su cintura, avanzó hasta la pared más cercana y la pegó a ésta, logrando que sus cuerpos se rozaran más…

- Remus… oh… ¿me… quieres?... ¿y la sanadora? – preguntó Nym queriendo escuchar aquellas palabras tan ansiadas en ese momento, no solo deseaba sexo… deseaba sentirse correspondida y siempre venía bien una frase de cariño, además quería tener la certeza que si se entregaba a él no abría más sanadora… solo existiría ella.

- ¿Q-quién? – gruñó Lunático por ser interrumpido, quería acallarla con sus labios.

- E-esa m-mujer… ahhh… con la que sales… - jadeó logrando separarse ligeramente de él, lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran.

Lupin esta tan cegado por el deseo que lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era tener una plática y menos una que implicara a Eva. Dejó salir un gruñido de exasperación he intento volver a lo suyo, pero Nym lo alejó nuevamente esta vez poniendo más distancia, dejando que sus pies tocaran nuevamente la alfombra al desatarlas de la cintura del Merodeador.

- Remus… ¿tan difícil es contestarme? Dijiste que te importaba y que me habías extrañado – le reprochó observando el semblante desconcertado del licántropo.

Él apenas estaba saliendo de su letargo pasional y solo fue consciente de las palabras de la chica cuando ella elevó su voz para que se escuchara a través de los truenos y de sus respiraciones. Entonces mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido la miró su rostro tan delicado con aquellas pupilas que dejaban ver todo lo que pasaba en su interior, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada inhalación que daba, su corazón latiendo a marchas desconocidas.

- Di algo por favor… - pidió en suspiró agónico. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro sin que ella lo deseara – Remus… - insistió con frustración.

Lunático se alejó de ella caminando algunos metros hacia atrás, perdiendo así la oportunidad de estar juntos de aquella forma tan primitiva y sensual, pero debía hacerlo si deseaba pensar con claridad y para eso debía evitar que sus cuerpos se siguieran rozando, que la esencia de ella inundara sus pulmones, a pesar de estar recobrando su conciencia no podía ocultar que su cuerpo solo le pedía un cosa, era más que evidente y tremendamente doloroso.

Aunque fue perfectamente consciente de que las lágrimas escapaban de aquellos bellos ojos en ese momento azules, incluso su cuerpo se enfrío, no supo más que hacer que huir, cobardemente de la situación dejándola sollozando en aquel lugar, podía escuchar su dulce voz llamándolo pero él no se detuvo y tampoco miró atrás.

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Fin Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

"Si eres un estúpido, pero no por las razones que tú crees si no porque no fuiste capaz de controlarte y decirle lo que sientes" – le recriminó esa voz sabía dentro de su mente que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni sombra.

"Pero eso no puede ser… ¡no sé cómo demonios me deje llevar!".

"Porque sabes que te gusta y la deseas, no debes olvidar que esta noche es luna llena… y que eres susceptible a ello, por eso pierdes con facilidad los estribos, te vuelves más instintivo, tu mente pasa a segundo lugar cerca de tu transformación, tus sentidos se agudizan más…"

Remus cerró sus ojos con amargura, recordar en lo que se convertía era sumamente doloroso, nunca terminaría de aceptar su estado, por más que se dijera que no tenía remedio que tenía que seguir viviendo cada día de su existencia con ello… era una maldición y todo por culpa de ese _Fenrir Greyback__**. **_

Esa era una herida que llevaba abierta demasiado tiempo dañándolo física y emocionalmente, había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer y que no podía, era desgastante, siempre que había tratado de rehacer su vida de la manera más normal algo salía mal y eso lo destrozaba más obligándose a prometerse a sí mismo no dejar que las personas se involucraran más allá de lo necesario con él.

Con sus amigos fue diferente encontró complicidad y apoyo incondicional, pero en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales y laborales era mejor no recordar, pero ahora la vida le daba la oportunidad de regresar con Eva Macaire, alguien que volvía de su pasado como una llamarada llena de determinación y amor hacía él, pero aunque su primer temor era dañarla en algún momento como licántropo, ahora lo era también dañarla como el hombre, porque sabía que de alguna manera estaba engañándola con sus actos al estar para ella pero también para Tonks.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debo seguir así… hacía tanto que no me perdía de esa manera, había llegado a creer que había dominado ese lado salvaje de mi, que le había podido ganar a la bestia al menos cuando era hombre… pero que equivocado estaba"_.

"No puedes seguir aquí castigándote con esos pensamientos tortuosos que solo logran infligirte más amargura y dolor, además con esta noche tienes suficiente"

- Esta noche… una noche más de luna llena, una noche más que me perderé a mí mismo, que perderé un poco de mi vida…

"Pero ya no lo haces, recuerda que debes beber esa poción..."

- La poción… debo volver, no puedo cometer más estupideces este día – exhaló afligido.

"La estupidez no es tu falta de prudencia en ese momento, sino tu terquedad de no querer escuchar lo que te está diciendo a gritos tu corazón"

- Y que no debe decirme… no puedo y no debo, ¡basta! no hay más… debo concentrarme en la Orden, en ayudar a Sirius y a Harry… y… quizás deba darle su lugar a Eva…

"Noooooo… ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿No has entendido nada?"

Remus no quiso escuchar más a aquella voz que replicaba con insistencia en su mente, solo corrió por aquel parque esperando que pudiera serenarse y controlarse para cuando llegase a la mansión.

-ooO(**R&N**)Ooo-

Otro día había comenzado en el hospital mágico una sanadora ya se encontraba desempeñando su labor de salvar vidas en los casos más extremos, pero ahora se encontraba en la planta baja curando a un paciente que había llegado a causa de que su caldero le había explotado, dejándole varias quemaduras.

Eva Macaire una mujer que no se rendía tan fácil, que había sufrido pérdidas como cualquier otro humano, pero que ahora se encontraba más que enamorada de un hombre lobo, debía evitar que el pasado la alcanzara, aquel pasado que estaba lleno de resentimiento por los licántropos por quitarle a su padre.

- Listo, con los hechizos que le realice estará bien, solo tenga más cuidado y para su pronta recuperación debe beber estas pociones, se quedara este día para que vigilemos su progreso, mañana si todo sale como esperamos podrá irse a su casa – habló sonriéndole al hombre, en ese momento le pidió a la enfermera que le diera la primera dosis de una poción, con eso salió dirigiéndose al elevador, observó su reloj se le hacía extraño no haberse topado ya con Darlene, ella siempre era muy puntual.

Al llegar a su cubículo se encontró con su compañera tomando una poción revitalizante, parecía que no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche, tenía marcadas las ojeras pero a pesar de su evidente cansancio, en sus ojos se notaba cierta alegría, algo había sucedido.

- Buenos días – saludó cerrando la puerta y avanzando hacia su escritorio donde dejó un folder.

- Hola – respondió con una sonrisa que iluminó la habitación.

- Te veo… ¿radiante?... ¿pasó algo… anoche? – preguntó cómo no queriendo la cosa observando la reacción de su amiga.

- ¡Qué no pasó anoche! Esa es la pregunta correcta - comentó desplomándose en un silla.

- Ok… - esto era más interesante de lo que creía – creo que tuviste una noche desenfrenado por no decir otra cosa…

El rostro de Darlene se tiño de rojo aunque sus labios mantenían intacta aquella sonrisa, dejó salir un suspiro – Es que no sabes… ayer pase una noche… deliciosa.

Eva levantó la vista del informe que leía y se acomodó los lentes que apenas se había colocado solo para ver la expresión de absoluto placer plasmada en la castaña, curvó su ceja – Creo que por tus expresiones me queda claro… pero anda dame detalles ¿con quién estuviste?

- Pues en realidad con un extraño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un extraño? ¡Por Merlín Darlene! ¿En qué estabas pensando? – la reprendió sorprendida por la confesión, en estos tiempos se debía tener cuidado al relacionarse con alguien.

- Espera, no te escandalices, solo es un decir, no es como si fuera en la calle y agarrara al primer hombre que viera y lo invitara a mi Departamento – aclaró con cierta seriedad, si es que eso era posible – este hombre… bueno… ya lo había visto, vino hace unos días para ver a los aurores, además me mandó aquel arreglo de flores que viste.

- Ohhh ya – afirmó mirándola pícaramente.

- Es algo misterioso pero eso es parte de su atractivo y no te quiero decir lo que sabe hacer – su sonrisa se extendió al ver la mueca de su amiga.

- Y yo no lo quiero saber eh – dijo riéndose de las expresiones de su amiga, no la había visto así en… no encontraba una fecha, pero estaba segura que era pura felicidad en ese momento.

- Es atrevido, intenso… pero tan caballeroso…

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

Sirius se había deshecho de la bata de la chica en algún momento de aquella sesión de besos, pero aún había bastante ropa entre ellos, pero pronto eso sería historia. Darlene no podía creer lo delicioso que besaba ese hombre era como si estuviera bebiendo de ella, sus labios eran capaces de producirle un sin número de sensaciones en la base de su estómago, no sabía en ese momento con exactitud si se trataban de mariposas pero que importaba eso si él estaba mordisqueando sus labios en ese instante.

Darlene se abrazó a su espalda recorriendo con caricias, pero no era muy cómoda ni ortodoxa la posición en la que se encontraban, sentía que el posabrazos estaba acabando con su columna vertebral.

- Vamos… a mi habitación… - resopló en un suspiro ahogado, no necesitó decírselo dos veces al hombre cuando ya la tomaba en brazos siguiendo el camino que ella le señalaba con su mano libre, abrió la puerta con una patada.

- Lo siento, te pagare eso… - musitó con una sonrisa traviesa, depositándola con suavidad en la acolchonada cama cubierta por un edredón verde, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba arriba de ella.

- Espero que lo hagas… o tendré que buscarte para que lo arregles – señaló antes de despojarlo de su camisa.

- Créeme que lo haré aunque quizás me tome un par de noches solucionarlo ¿estarías dispuesta a esperar? – curvó su ceja divertido, tenía una vista perfecta de la sanadora, su cuello descubierto y aquel escote que escondían sus perfectos senos que subían y bajan con el ritmo acelerado de su respiración.

- Si tú me acompañas a cenar cada una de esas noches creo que puedo sobrevivir con mi puerta rota – emitió mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Sirius.

- Eso no necesitas ni decirlo – reinició su ataque besándola con fervor, dejando que sus manos pasearán por aquellas piernas llevándose consigo la sedosa tela del camisón llevándolo hasta su cintura descubriendo más piel y las pequeñas pantaletas de la joven.

Darlene jadeaba arqueándose contra el cuerpo del pelinegro, no tardo en querer deshacerse de los pantalones, era como si la ropa le quemara, en un movimiento desesperado logró separarlo lo suficiente como para que él se los sacara y claro que Sirius ni tardo ni perezoso lo hizo, aprovechando el momento también retiró su camisón dejando al descubierto su delicado torso, ella se sonrojó ante la mirada tan intensa y llena de lujuria que le propinaba aquel hombre, incluso se estremeció.

Canuto tragó saliva con dificultad, retomó su anterior postura y comenzó a repartir besos desde su ombligo hasta llegar a sus senos donde…

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Fin Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

- ¡Hey aquí! – pasó su mano por enfrente de los ojos de su amiga, trayéndola de regreso de sus perfectos recuerdos con aquel hombre - ¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué estas recordando? Eres una perversa… - señaló sonriéndole mientras negaba con su cabeza al ver como la cara de su amiga se volvía un tomate de lo roja que estaba, lo cual la hizo reírse - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?

Lundin ni siquiera pudo responder de lo abochornada que estaba, se limitó a curvar sus labios en una mueca.

- Bueno ya… entonces debo deducir que pasaste toda lo noche con él ¿y quedaron en algo más? – indagó mientras tomaba un poco de agua, sentía su garganta reseca.

La castaña se removió incomoda en su silla – Pues espero que me siga visitando… creo que lo hará, esta mañana al despedirse dijo que lo haría…

- Bueno ¿y confías en él? Digo sabes cómo se llama, si es soltero… no se… si no es un prófugo de Azkaban…

- Claro que no es un prófugo – aseveró equivocadamente, endureciendo un poco su tono de voz – además creo que tiene algo que ver con el Ministerio… y es soltero, por eso no hay problema, aunque si me preguntas no sé por qué un hombre como él y con lo que sabe hacer no tiene a alguien, lo que sí es seguro es que debe tener a muchas tras de él.

- Mmm que extraño, quizás no le gustan los compromisos…

- Puede ser, ya lo averiguare después… - enunció dejando el tema de lado – ¿tienes infección en la garganta?

- Un poco ayer me empezó todo por este clima, primero hace calor y luego llueve me moje un poco y estas son las consecuencias.

- Pues toma una poción no sea que contagies a Remus – bromeó con picardía, observando cómo su amiga suspiraba al escuchar el nombre de su amor - ¿alguna noticia de él?

Eva jugueteó un poco con las hojas del informe antes de hablar como si estuviera insegura sobre lo que pasaba en su relación con el hombre – Créeme que si yo hubiera tenido una noche como la tuya con él, seguiría en mi cama disfrutando de tenerlo así…

- ¿No me digas que desde que regresaron… nada de nada? – cuestionó con incredulidad que incomodó aún más a Eva.

- Nada – resumió decepcionada, recargando su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos – sé que hay alguien más… pensé que eso no me importaría, creía que podría ganarle… pero no se…

- ¿Te estás dando por vencida? – espetó notando en la mirada de su amiga cierta tristeza.

- No, tanto así no… jamás no pienso dejarlo, no sé lo que haré pero lo quiero a mi lado, esta vez nada nos separara – mencionó como recordándose a sí misma lo que debía hacer, recuperó su postura y enfrentó la mirada olivácea de Darlene.

- Solo puedo decirte que luches por él, aunque ten cuidado no sería sano que salieras herida – aconsejó deseando lo mejor para su amiga.

-Lo sé, hoy de seguro no lo veré… esta noche habrá luna llena… y él… bueno…

- Se convertirá en hombrelobo – completó por ella, notando el trabajo que le costaba pronunciar aquella palabra, parecía que solo decirlo le raspaba la garganta y le quemaba el pecho, recordándole la muerte de su padre.

- Si – suspiró con dolor – solo espero que nos podemos ver después, a pesar de todo… me gustaría estar con él, cuidándolo… se que estará débil los días siguientes y ni siquiera sé dónde encontrarlo – notó como Darlene fruncía el ceño sin comprender – es algo difícil de explicar, vive en una casa con uno de sus amigos… pero él piensa que es mejor no decirme más por mi seguridad.

- Que extraño…

- Un poco, pero le escribiré… espero que tenga la energía suficiente para leer mis cartas, quizás le mande un poco de comida, un pastel… no se… no sé cómo debo comportarme ante esa situación, no quiero incomodarlo o hacerlo sentir mal – confesó afligida, era bastante difícil para ella sobrellevar aquello.

-ooO(**R&N**)Ooo-

Yannel Cornwell se encontraba en su cama aún abrazada por las cálidas mantas, se giró evitando que los rayos del sol le dieran de lleno en el rostro, movió un poco su mano alrededor del resto del colchón buscando a Nigel que se había quedado cuidándola, a pesar de que ella había insistido en decirle que estaba bien, pero él era demasiado testarudo. Abrió los ojos de golpe al no encontrarlo.

- ¿Nigel? – preguntó con su voz somnolienta, escaneando la habitación. Extrañada por no encontrarlo se sentó en la cama, estaba por levantarse cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía _El Profeta_.

- Buenos días preciosa…

- Hola – respondió notando como su cabello yacía suelto y húmedo, señal clara de que acaba de ducharse.

- Anda levántate, el desayuno te espera – anunció acercándose a la chica dejó el café en la mesa de noche, tomó el rostro de Yan entre sus manos, atrapó sus labios dándole un dulce beso de buenos días - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mmmm bien… - resopló sonriéndole, a veces por esos pequeños detalles pensaba que no valía la pena traicionarlo con sus constantes pensamientos hacia Sirius Black - ¿y Elijah?

Nigel se levantó y alzó sus hombros - No lo sé, debe de estar en el Ministerio.

- Ohhh – murmuró incorporándose, salió de la habitación amarrando su bata, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al Comedor, encontrando el pequeño banquete.

- Después de que desayunes, te parece si vamos a St. Mungo – expresó abriéndole la silla.

- ¿A St. Mungo? ¿A qué? – indagó frunciendo su ceño ¿acaso quería llevarla? No estaba tan mal.

- Sabes que Pasegood está ahí y hay aurores cuidándolo, debo hablar con ellos – explicó con seriedad.

- O está bien – musitó desanimada, la situación de Pasegood seguía molestándola como una astilla en el dedo, no podía dejar de sentir que había fallado.

-ooO(**R&N**)Ooo-

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place todo se había vuelto un caos, el polvo volaba hasta por los rincones más pequeños y ocultos, las telarañas iban abandonado las esquinas de la mansión y por su puesto Kreacher asustaba a todo aquel que quisiera tirar algún tesoro o reliquia de su difunta ama.

Las risas no se habían hecho esperar con los gemelos creando su broma de surtidos salta clase, molestando a Ron y apareciendo por cualquier rincón, ese era el beneficio de aprobar con éxito su examen de aparición.

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban ayudando arduamente a la matriarca de la familia Weasley, mientras que Nym se había ido a cambiar y arreglar. Cuando salió de su habitación pasó por la puerta del licántropo se recargó en esta en espera de escuchar algún sonido que el indicara que él ya había llegado.

- Él no está ahí, no ha llegado – anunció Sirius logrando que Nym saltara del susto

- ¡Por Merlín! Que costumbre la tuya de andar así como fantasma por la mansión.

- No yo hice el suficiente ruido, eres tú la que estaba en otro mundo – aseveró con una sonrisa de lado – pero ¿necesitas algo de Remus? – preguntó dando unos cuantos pasos para estar frente a la metamorfaga.

- No… - negó agitando su cabeza, aunque por sus mejillas se extendió una sombra rosada que no llegó a afectar al menos su cabello, eso sí que la delataría – solo… tenía curiosidad, esperaba que ya hubiera llegado, anoche salió sin decir a dónde…

- Bueno él ya es lo suficientemente grandecito para salir a esas horas, estará bien, pero ¿y tú?

Nym pudo notar la segunda intención en aquella pregunta y cuando alzó su rostro para enfrentarlo, pudo notar que la mirada de su tío era tan penetrante era como si tratara de descubrir lo que ocultaba celosamente su corazón y no pudo evitar sentir un apretón en su estómago.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó alejándose un poco de él.

- Creo que es hora de que tengamos aquella platica que quedó pendiente esta madrugada – indicó caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a un salón, la puerta rechinó al ser abierta después de tanto tiempo una nube de viento se levantó haciéndola estornudar, caminaron por la raída alfombra hasta llegar a un largo sillón, Sirius avanzó un poco más y corrió la cortina que ocultaba un gran ventanal.

Tonks tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz que ahora iluminaba totalmente el pequeño salón cuyas paredes eran verde oliva. Sirius realizó algunos hechizos para limpiar el lugar, aunque no podía deshacerse de ciertos tapices del pasado de su familia, bufó exasperado.

- Odio la decoración de mi madre, su gusto siempre fue horrible – comentó amargamente antes de sentarse en el viejo sillón, tantos recuerdos y todos ellos tan martirizantes. De verdad estar en familia le había dejado grandes aprendizajes de lo que no quería llegar a ser.

- En eso tienes razón, al menos mi madre es más normal… creo – dijo no muy convencida.

- Es más normal… desde el momento en que decidió escapar de esta familia y sus tradiciones y reglas absurdas – aportó firme con un gesto de repudio – pero no quiero hablar de eso.

- Entonces vamos a hablar de la mujer con la que estuviste – sugirió mirándolo con reprobación que no pudo durar mucho debido a que él la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Cuando dije que íbamos a hablar pensaba en que el tema central fueras tu y lo que te sucede – evidenció queriendo parecer duro y firme.

- Ohh – resopló dejando caer sus hombros, mientras se hundía más en el sillón ligeramente incomoda, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? ¿Acaso esta iba a ser una plática donde sueltas todo lo que traes en la cabeza mientras un hombre de lentes te da terapia? Claro que ese hombreo o mujer con mirada perspicaz no era precisamente Sirius, después de todo si alguien necesitaba ayuda con sus problemas mentales era él, puesto que decían que había perdido un poco de lucidez por estar en Azkaban – me agrada más que seas tú él centro de la conversación, después de todo creo que sería una conversación más divertida y animada como tu noche – sonrió al ver como Sirius carraspeaba y desviaba la mirada, era claro que se estaba acordando de sus travesuras.

- Mmm – murmuró recuperándose, había recordado ciertas cosas específicas de su noche que lo habían hecho curvar sus labios inconscientemente.

- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius¡ No puedo creer que hagas esas cosas… te arriesgas demasiado, además que no querías estar con Yan, ¿no ibas a conquistarla? ¿Cambiaste de opinión? ¿Ya no te interesa?

Sirius dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras se echaba hacia tras su melena – Nym no se trata de eso…

- Entonces ¿de qué? – indagó confundida.

- Yannel me sigue gustando eso no cambia, pero no puedo obligarla y tampoco quiero hostigarla, creo que ella también tiene que pensar que es lo que quiere, no estoy diciendo que no intentare conquistarla pero esto va a tomar tiempo y si ella tiene un novio por qué yo no puedo divertirme, además quizás sea mejor olvidarla…

- ¿Qué? ¿Con la mujer que estuviste? – no podía creer a veces las cosas que decía su tío.

- Mmmm no estaría mal – dejó salir una carcajada al ver la mueca de disconformidad de Nym – o quizás conozca a otra mujer, no se… aunque eso no me preocupa ahora, lo más importante para mi ahora es ayudar a Harry y poder demostrar mi inocencia para poder recuperar mi libertad y así poder participar más en las actividades de la Orden no solo prestando mi casa para que sea el cuartel – explicó con cierto toque amargo, cerrando sus puños con impotencia, logrando que sus venas se le marcaran.

- Sirius… - no le gustaba escucharlo hablar de esa forma, tomó su mano y la acarició intentando relajarlo – tío… haremos lo posible por comprobar tu inocencia, solo deja de salir de la mansión sé que es difícil pedirte eso, yo se que te frustra que lo sientes como una prisión, pero no queremos perderte y no creo que quieras dejar nuevamente a Harry – lo sintió tensarse, los músculos de su brazo no engañaban, se recargó en su pecho.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Sirius la abrazó con ternura que no le mostraba a muchas personas – Y bien… ¿qué pasa contigo?

- Nada… - soltó con desgano, aferrándose a la camisa del hombre.

- ¿Nada? ¿Así de fácil? Entonces ¿cómo es que tu cabello es gris ahora? ¿Es parte de tu nuevo look? – espetó sarcástico acariciando los hilos que se deslizaban con gran facilidad entre sus dedos como agua.

Se hundió más en el sillón si eso era posible - Mmm es solo que fallamos en la misión y Pasegood está ahora en St. Mungo.

- Bueno… eso explica una parte, pero eso ya no lo puedes remediar y no debes deprimirte por ello debes aprender de tus errores y pensar en que aún estamos trabajando en adelantarnos a los planes de ese ser, no siempre todo nos saldrá como esperamos… si eso pasara ya nos hubiésemos deshecho de ese desgraciado de Voldemort…

Tonks apenas y sonrió sabía que eso era verdad pero no evitaba que se sintiera mal, pero eso podía pasar a segundo lugar cuando en su mente solamente reinaba la imagen de aquel hombre Remus Lupin, el estómago se le revolvió de solo recordar cómo habían terminado las cosas y finalmente era la hora en que el licántropo no había vuelto.

- Pero yo sé que no es solo eso, así que dime qué más pasa – inquirió aún jugando con sus cabellos - ¿tiene que ver con ese… amigo del noviecete de Yannel? – empezó sabiendo que si sacaba al tema a Remus no le diría nada.

Nym levantó el rostro y lo miró ceñuda – No le digas así… tiene nombre se llama Nigel y su amigo es Elijah – aclaró enfrentando aquellas pupilas de plata diluida.

- Como sea ese tal… ¿qué? Ah sí Elijah – resaltó arrastrando el nombre con su tono de desprecio puro.

- No tiene que ver con él, aunque se ha portado conmigo muy bien… él si me escribió, se ha preocupado por mi… saldré con él, se lo prometí – expresó apenas con una ligera sonrisa, aunque su tono demostraba amargura porque todo lo que decía era como si le estuviera reprochando a Remus todo lo que él no había hecho, porque aunque había dicho extrañarla y preocuparse a la primera vuelta de cambio él la dejaba sola.

Sirius la alejó gruñendo ligeramente - ¿Saldrás con ese? ¿Acaso seguirás los pasos de Yannel? ¿Qué tienen esos tipos de interesante, eh? – incurrió enarcando su ceja, mirándola acusadoramente.

Nym se rió de la reacción de su tío – Pues muchas cosas – lo molestó notando como fruncía su frente – además son de nuestra edad – agregó divertida, sabía que eso si le sacaría desquicio.

- ¡¿Qué? – se incorporó de golpe - ¿juventud? ¿Eso? Vamos… yo sigo siendo joven además tengo más experiencia que esos dos juntos, eso es seguro, soy un caballero… soy como el vino…

La metamorfaga se carcajeaba de los gestos y las palabras de su tío de verdad que a veces sacaba su lado poco cuerdo – Yo lo sé, ya siéntate – lo jaló de su camisa obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente – si me dieran a escoger entre ellos y tu sabes que siempre te escogería, nadie te iguala – bromeó abrazándolo, pero Sirius se limitó a refunfuñar.

- Bueno, bueno ya… - la alejó ligeramente – solo quieres distraerme, entonces si no es ese lo que te tiene mal, ¿qué más pasa? ¿Por qué buscabas a Remus? – soltó la pregunta que rondaba desde un inicio su mente, notando como del rostro de Tonks se desdibujaba la diversión.

Nymphadora abrió y cerró varias veces su boca, sin encontrar cómo responder a eso, simplemente giró su rostro y se hundió en el mullido sillón.

Sirius sonrió instintivamente, posó su mano en la mejilla de su sobrina e hizo que lo mirara - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me contaras lo que sucedió anoche?

Tonks abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente el tono que había usado su tío era como si supiera lo que había pasado entre su amigo y ella, sus mejillas se arrebolaron dándole color a su pálido rostro – E-es que no pasó nada relevante.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con ese tono burlón – eres una jovencita muy mentirosa – señaló acariciando su nariz.

- No lo soy – se defendió aunque supiera era verdad lo que decía.

- Si lo eres, pero solo te diré una cosa aquella noche en que tú te emborrachaste...

- No me emborrache.

- Si lo hiciste y escúchame Nym no te voy a forzar a decirme las cosas pero deberías tratar de recordar lo que hablamos esa noche, eso haría las cosas más fáciles y créeme te hará sentir mejor – se levantó y besó la frente de la chica, para después alborotar su cabello – y ya anímate de seguro pronto llega Remus, de todas formas hoy tiene que estar aquí – le dijo enigmáticamente caminando hacia la puerta.

Nym lo miró alejarse, no comprendía por qué había dicho todo eso _"¿Qué tiene que ver esa noche? ¿Qué trató de decir? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?"_

- ¡Ahhh por qué no recuerdo! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza agitándola con frustración, se dejó caer en el sofá levantando una nube de polvo que la hizo toser momentáneamente, cerró los ojos en busca de respuestas, dándole vueltas a su mente, pero nada, vagos recuerdos.

- No sé qué quiso decir… debería decirle que me explique con manzanas y peras – exclamó a la nada, quedándose en silencio por un momento meditando las últimas frases de Sirius - ¿qué trató de decir con que hoy tiene que estar aquí? ¿Será por qué están los Weasley? No me dijo Sirius que hubiesen programado una junta…

**I* *I* *I R&N I* *I* *I**

En St. Mungo…

Yannel avanzaba de la mano de Nigel por los pasillos del hospital, encontrando a su pasó dolor y sufrimiento. No era muy agradable estar ahí, finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Pasegood, así como dos aurores resguardando la puerta que se encontraban hablando entre sí.

Nigel soltó su mano acercándose a los hombres, ella se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente el dialogo, pero como estorbaban el paso se movió pero inesperadamente chocó contra una mujer que llevaba un gran ramo de tulipanes rosados, a causa de eso un par de esas flores cayeron esparciéndose junto con una tarjeta.

- Lo siento – se apresuró a decir, agachándose a recoger las flores y la tarjeta.

- No se preocupe, fue mi culpa estaba distraída, no encontraba el cubículo de la persona que busco – comunicó con una sonrisa nerviosa, tomó las flores y con un rápido hechizo arregló el ramo, dejando a Yannel con la tarjeta en la mano.

- Oye se te olvido la tarjeta – le gritó siguiendo los pasos por donde se había ido la mujer con el ramo, se asomó por el cruce de pasillos pero no la vio, así que decidió abrir el sobre de la tarjeta, si eso era inmiscuirse en asuntos de terceros, pero debía devolvérselo a la afortunada, con una punzada de curiosidad leyó las frases que la dejaron helada y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

Ella reconocía esa letra y las iniciales con las que estaba firmada, por un momento el corazón se le detuvo dolorosamente, esparciendo una ola de decepción y desazón, sus dedos temblaron al sostener ese papel era como si le quemara.

- Ahhh ahí está, no sé donde tengo la mente pensé que había perdido la tarjeta, pero la tiene usted, me la puede regresar… no importa que ya la haya leído, yo suelo hacerlo a veces – comentó alegre tomando la nota de las manos de Yannel, notando sus ojos vidriosos - ¿se encuentra bien?

- S-si… si, no debí leer la tarjeta… yo quería devolvérsela y… - trató de justificar su acción en un intento por ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Lo bueno es que encontré a la sanadora a la que le pertenecía, pero seguro querrá ver esto, hasta luego – se alejó dejándola con esa desolación consumiéndola lentamente llenándola de preguntas y de reproches contra sí misma _"Sabía que no podía confiar en él, no sé cómo le creí… es un miserable vejete… mujeriego…"_.

- Aquí estas ¿qué pasa? – Nigel la abrazó por detrás, posando su cabeza en su hombro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Nada… solo quiero irme de este lugar – masculló en un hilo de voz girándose y abrazando al hombre con premura, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de éste.

Nigel la miró extrañado, pero no dejó de abrazarla, así caminaron hasta la zona donde pudieron desaparecer.

°*°*°*°*°*°**(R&T)***°*°*°*°*°

Remus arribó a Grimmauld topándose con la sorpresa de encontrar a los Weasley posesionados de la casa. Los saludó amablemente, le daba gusto saber que habían aceptado la invitación de Sirius, aunque ahora no tuvieran mucha intimidad que digamos, pero era lo mejor, eso evitaría que pudieran existir situaciones íntimas con Nymphadora y eso lo ayudaba a mantenerse firme en su decisión, tenía que comportarse.

Cuando terminó de platicar con Hermione y Ron sobre Harry, subió a su habitación. Era extraño no haber encontrado a Sirius en el camino, ¿acaso no había regresado aún? Eso lo mortificó, pero nadie le había dicho nada, lo que quería decir que no sabían de su salida y que estaba bien, ya lo averiguaría más tarde, primero deseaba llegar a su habitación.

Por otra parte ni siquiera quería pensar en Nym, eso lograba alebrestarle el pulso y los deseos, era como si estuvieran ahí aguardando para verla y desbocarse, sacando nuevamente su lado salvaje.

Al llegar al corredor de las habitaciones respiró con más tranquilidad estaba a nada de entrar en su habitación y ahí estaría a salvo de cometer alguna locura al menos por un tiempo, giró la perilla de la puerta cuando la voz de Sirius lo detuvo.

- ¡Hey Lunático! – le gritó logrando captar la atención del licántropo que se extraño de verlo venir de aquel pasillo, pero sin duda sentía alivió al verlo, aunque una parte de él se sentía mal por traicionarlo, por ocultarle lo que le estaba pasando. Sirius confiaba en él y no precisamente para entretener a su sobrina de esa manera y mucho menos enamorarla. Tragó saliva con dificultad y aún sintiendo esa opresión en su pecho, se obligó a sonreírle.

- Sirius, me alegro de que estés bien – le dijo con sinceridad aunque la tensión era notoria, él no sabía fingir y menos ante el animago.

- Y yo que tú lo estés, ¿dónde te habías metido, eh? – le cuestionó al llegar a su lado - ¿acaso fuiste a ver a Eva?

Y para desgracia de muchos o de pocos Nym acaba de salir de aquel salón e iba en busca de su tío para que le aclarara sus últimas palabras y cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con Remus, ahí normal como siempre, no le había ocurrido nada malo y lo peor era lo que había dicho Sirius, ¿es qué acaso él había sido tan vil para haberla dejado en ese estado e irse con esa sanadora? El dolor la recorrió de inmediato, incluso su rostro se crispo en espera de lo que él contestara, pero ya de por si era hiriente su actitud y cobarde de alguna forma.

- Algo así – resolvió al percatarse de la presencia de Nym, no había necesitado verla para saber que se acercaba, su perfume y sus pasos se lo habían hecho saber y no pudo evitar sentir un revuelo en su corazón, parecía que su cuerpo le gritaba que estaba ansioso por verla y así era, por una parte pero la mente le decía que no estaba bien, así que se obligó a mentir ligeramente, desvió su vista de ella, no deseaba ver la desilusión plasmada en su rostro, no soportaba el hecho de darse cuenta que él era la causa de su decepción, le estaba haciendo daño y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Sirius ladeó su rostro notando a Nym, parada como estatua de sal a mitad del pasillo con aquella expresión de sufrimiento y supo que no había hecho bien en preguntarle eso a Remus ahí afuera – Nym…

- Y-yo… - por un momento no supo que decir, su mente estaba en blanco y su garganta extrañamente estaba reseca, trató de recuperarse y actuar como si nada estuviera pasando – voy a salir…

Canuto frunció el ceño confundido por su declaración, deseaba correr hacia ella y abrazarla, sabía que la estaba pasando mal y quizás le vendría bien un poco de ayuda indirecta, después de todo el la había estropeado al preguntarle eso a Remus - ¿Irás a ver a Yannel? ¿O saldrás con ese… tal Elijah?

Nym lo miró confundida – Si… - afirmó aún abrumada por todos aquellos pensamientos tormentosos sobre Remus, incluso evadió su mirada.

- No deberías salir, apenas ayer sufriste un ataque – espetó sin pensarlo Remus, denotando en su mirada y su voz un matiz de celos.

Nym lo miró herida – Estoy bien, volveré más tarde o quizás no…

Sirius enarcó sus cejas con sorpresa, vaya que estaba molesta. Regresó su vista a Remus quién aún miraba el camino por el que se había ido la metamorfaga.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? – reclamó Remus entrando a su habitación con pasos furiosos.

El pelinegro no podía dar crédito a la forma en qué estaba actuando su amigo _"¿Quién lo diría? Remus Lupin esta celoso"_. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa con cierto toque perverso. Con un solo paso ingresó a la habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta.

- La deje ir, porque no la puedo tener aquí encerrada, necesitaba salir y distraerse – repuso con simpleza.

- Pero ¿con ese… Elijah? – preguntó con recelo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Bueno… tampoco se lo puedo impedir – señaló divertido con la situación, en realidad pocas veces en la vida había visto a su amigo en estado. Celoso… rabioso con coraje, con sus pupilas brillando peligrosamente, pero no lo asustaba al contrario.

- No te entiendo, a veces eres tan celoso con ella y ahora la dejas ir con ese… que no conoces, no sabes cuáles son sus intenciones, lo que le puede hacer… - masculló cegado por los celos, ni siquiera estaba pensando racionalmente, se comenzó a quitar la ropa casi a jalones.

- ¿Y cuáles son las tuyas? - enfrentó esta vez utilizando su tono serio.

Por un momento Remus no reaccionó, pero si se detuvo antes de entrar al baño, notando aquella mirada plateada llena de interrogantes y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la escena que estaba montando, tragó saliva con dificultad mientras el corazón golpeaba su pecho con fiereza. Ese era un momento que había querido evitar desde que todo eso había comenzado.

- ¿De qué hablas? – masculló haciéndose el desentendido.

- Remus, siempre te he creído un ñoño… un intelectual, no me hagas creer que estuve equivocado – le soltó con ironía – yo se que sabes perfectamente a que me refiero y pensé erróneamente que por nuestros años de amistad y hermandad me lo dirías, incluso te di pistas y tiempo… esperaba que confiaras en mí, pero no lo has hecho… y podría haber seguido fingiendo que no me percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero creo… hermano que las cosas se te están yendo de las manos… y lo último que deseo es que Nym salga herida y porque sé que tu también lo harás – se incorporó y sacó de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos se dirigió a la ventana y se recargó en el alfeizar prendiendo su cigarro con calma, sin prisa dándole el tiempo al licántropo para que superara su estado de mudez.

El castaño tenía el rostro desencajado, la mandíbula tensa logrando que los músculos de su rostro se marcaran con dureza, dándole un aspecto hosco y hostil, su cabello ese día había crecido unos centímetros, no se podía dejar de lado que incluso parecía haber rejuvenecido, sus rasgos se habían vuelto de alguna forma feroces, su cuerpo se notaba más atlético y todo debido a su próxima transformación.

- Lo sabes… - logró articular después de unos minutos.

Sirius se había terminado su primer cigarro en la espera y ahora se encontraba disfrutando de otro, dejó salir el humo y por fin enfrentó las pupilas ambarinas que ese día tenían un brillo peligroso.

- Pocas veces en los años que llevo conociéndote te has quedado sin palabras y siempre fueron por otras situaciones más graves que esta ¿no lo negaras? ¿O estas pensando en cómo lavarme en coco para que crea que estoy equivocado? ¿O me dirás qué estoy loco? Que Azkaban acabo con mi cordura… – atacó esperando alguna reacción o de una vez la confesión, pero parecía que su amigo se negaba a responder.

**OoooOoooOooooOoooO**

**Fin del chap…**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué creen que pase?

**Now the moments of the Gratefulnesses:**

Hola, nosotras nuevamente… si no tenemos perdón parecía que habíamos abandonado el fic a su suerte, pero no, simplemente la Universidad y la vida no nos daban el tiempo para poder actualizar. Lo sentimos.

Ahora contestaremos, esperamos que nos sugieran a quién quieren para que de los siguientes agradecimientos.

**Eliza:** Hola, gracias por leer el fic, sentimos la tardanza y esta es una muestra de que claro que continuáremos la historia. Esperamos que te guste la actualización y nos dejes un review. Saludos y abrazos.

**yaneth black**: Hola, sentimos la demora una enorme disculpa, pero aquí está la actualización ojala que puedas leerla y dejarnos tu opinión. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

**isacullen-timeguardian**: Hola, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario. Nos hemos tardado en actualizar pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que puedas leerlo y darnos tu opinión sobre estar parejita. Saludos.

**Feanwen:** Hola, mil disculpas por la demora pero aquí ya está el capítulo, no tardaremos tanto con el siguiente, gracias a Merlín pronto son vacaciones y habrá más actualizaciones. Esperamos que te guste y nos des tu opinión. Saludos y abrazos.

**Luna lovengood**: Hola, esperamos que estés bien ¿Qué te podemos decir? Si, Sirius es un traidor, es malo con Yan pero así es la trama, ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y disculpa la tardanza, ya sabes como somos, nos da pena nuestro caso pero jamás abandonaremos la historia. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besos.

**Nymphadora Tonks Black: **Hola ¿cómo te va? Gracias por tus comentarios, ja ja si sabemos que merecemos un avada por todo, por tardarnos, por dejarlo así pero ya está aquí la actualización, ojala te guste y nos dejes otro review. Besos de chocolate.

**Lunita:** Hola, gracias por leer y disculpa la tardanza, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Karlaemi:** Hola, discúlpanos por demorarnos tanto en publicar pero muchas cosas pasaron, pero aquí estamos de nuevo con más capítulos. Esperemos que puedas leer esta actualización. Saludos.

**Kar Lunatic**: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Lilis:** Hola, aquí está la continuación, esperamos que puedas leerla. Saludos.

**Zory:** Hola ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por todo el apoyo y por los reviews. Sentimos la demora enormemente, no tenemos perdón, merecemos un avada pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ya ves como son estos hombre Remus con sus dudas y Sirius de… con la otra sanadora, él si no merece el perdón de Yan jajaja. Esperamos que lo puedas leer y nos des un lindo review. Besos.

**Yzie:** Hola, gracias por leer este fic y perdona nuestra demora somos un caso perdido pero esperamos ya tener un mejor ritmo de actualización. Y Remus que no se decide pero ya verás lo que pasa en este capítulo con él y Nym esta bueno y Sirius bueno qué podemos decir… así es él. Pero Yan no lo disculpara, no señor, tendrá que hacer meritos. Besos sabor Lupin.

**gchiki lupin:** Hola, gracias por tu apoyo y por los hermosos reviews que nos mandas. Perdón por la tardanza ojala te siga interesando el fic. Saludos y Besos.

Bueno, por ahora es todo, pero no dejen de mandarnos sus reviews, para animarnos a seguir y actualizar más rápido, queremos agradecer a las siguientes personas por su apoyo a lo largo del fic, muchísimas gracias y esperamos que puedan volver a dejar un review: **lola1655**, **irthe potter**, **camiloooza o camilooza lunks, Diluz**, **Calabacita Lupin**, **montaneriana**, **Bellax Black**, **merlinne1089, Staken Tonos, Dorita Tonos,**N**ataa**, **danittalovegood**, **noee, peperina**, **sindzero, Lunática Black, LaynaLykaios, Piper-Tonks**,**Anahid,** **celes** L**ucia**, **vero-iblac, IloveWeasleys, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Asuka Ishida, Luzbelita16, Azura, adriana, Arsami..** **FrgoizZ94,** **choconinia, Sophie-Selenne, Piper Lupin, ALI TONKS BLACK,** **Mimi Lupin…**

!Gracias a todos!

«´¨•...• _**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_ •...•´¨»


End file.
